Maria Robotnik: Agent of GUN
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: They thought she had forgotten. They thought that, with all the training, with all the teaching, with all the years, that she would forget. But some wounds are just to big to forget. And sometimes... these wounds can only be healed... with vengeance.
1. The Doom

_You'll have to excuse me, I don't do introductions often._

_After writing three stories that was Shadow centric, I decided to do a different flare with my story. Instead of focusing on the brooding black and red hedgehog, this story shall instead focus solely on Maria Robotnik, the one he's always brooding over. Since I don't want to give away to much plot wise, I'm just going to cut straight to the chase. No, many Sonic characters won't appear because this story takes place in the past. By now, they haven't been born yet. That doesn't mean there won't be some appearances of them, just not in the way you'd suspect._

_But for those who wish to persist, her's a story of what happens on the different side._

_Maverick Kay Prime_

* * *

The Doom

She clenched onto the cold steel of the gun. Finger on trigger... breathes, caught in throat... Silence floating through the air...

It all happened so fast... so soon... so suddenly...

The blood that dyed her blouse so red... it burned her deeply... Some of it got onto her face, and others pooled around her legs.

Her legs... she was kneeling on them. She couldn't believe what she was doing... she couldn't believe she had done it. She couldn't believe it all... all of it... all of it...

Her friend... her best friend... he lied dead behind her. Blood, pooling around his black fur. It happened so fast. So suddenly...

Before her, the dead she herself. She _herself_... killed. The gun... she could still feel bullets in the chamber. She could still feel the rumbling it sent through her fingers, the loud noises it made, the horror it sent out. The horror... the horror...

The Doom...

...

Colonel Samson Taylor...

He dragged his fingers up and down the leather of his gun pouch. Inside, the pistol he had used to shoot so many. He never trusted the professor, nor his plans. First he creates some, Artificial Chaos, that ends up going mad, then he designed a giant lizard that killed so many, and not to long, he gave them this... Gizoid, that ended up destroying so much. It all ended here, on one last raid, one final battle, aboard the Ark.

The cold halls... he hated them so much. This older male of distinguishable prowess. Sure, it was an easy battle, but he never wanted to come here. Honestly, this Ark program should have never been started in the first place. More people had died because of it, than in any skirmish he was in. But it was over... all over...

"I can't believe you." the older man from behind murmured.

Samson would have chuckled, but he wasn't a man for that. He turned around, eyes as strong as the sun, and glared down upon the old man before him. He was battered, injured, and constrained by many soldiers. But he was important.

His bald head. Long white mustache. Eyes constricted by small glasses. White jacket. Long boots. It only showed one thing.

"Professor Gerald," Samson said, his voice cold yet demanding respect, "you knew this day was coming."

"I had a deal with the president!" Gerald coughed in pain, "I was only doing what you asked!"

"We never asked for you to put that orbital laser in space," Samson retorted, "it seems you placed that here on your own accord."

"Is that why this all happened!?" Gerald yelled, "Because of the Eclipse Cannon!?"

"Not only that," Samson continued, "but of your many failures. You continue to send us defective products, such as those Artificial Chaoses, and that blasted Gizoid."

"You asked for those," Gerald responded, "I told you they weren't finished!"

"And that damned hedgehog," Samson murmured, "you held from us his true potential!"

Gerald grew silent.

"We know about your, Chaos studies, Gerald," Samson said, "and how you gave that hedgehog powers beyond all of it. You said you only made him to cure your granddaughter... obviously, you were lying..."

"It was... only tests..." Gerald stated.

"No more tests, Gerald... we've had enough..."

"But all the innocents on board!" Gerald yelled, "Why them!? Why!?"

"They knew too much," Samson stated, easily enough, "they were only... collateral damage..."

"Collateral! What about the lives, the children onboard!?"

"Children were spared..." Samson said, "We're soldiers, Gerald, not monsters..."

"But you act like some..."

Samson shook his head. It didn't matter. Gerald could call him any name he pleased, but it all was for naught. The mission was a success. Space Colony Ark had been occupied, mission accomplished. Now... he had to find that damned hedgehog.

"Colonel Taylor!" a soldier cried.

He ran up hall, face frantic behind helmet, gun in hand. He was injured, the colonel could tell, as blood ran from his arm and hand. The colonel gave a slight nod, and the soldier came to an abrupt stop.

"Colonel Taylor," the soldier said, taking quick breaths, "we have a situation."

The older officer raised an eyebrow, and his hand found his chin.

"Go on..." he murmured, easily enough.

"It's the project, and the civilian he was fleeing with."

"Maria!" Gerald yelled from behind.

Filled with an explosion of force, the professor tried his hardest to escape the grip of his assailants. He tugged, he pulled, he even bit, but it was all for not. With one swift strike to the back of the head, he went silent, and his body grew limp.

Samson shook his head at the sight. The professor, as smart as he was, was one foolish person. Returning his attention to the injured soldier before him, he gave another nod.

"Continue..." he ordered, gruffly.

"It's the project," the soldier repeated, "and the civilian."

"What about them?" Samson questioned.

"Project Shadow is dead, presumed dead, but."

"But what?"

"The civilian, the blonde girl he was fleeing with, she took up arms."

"And?"

"She's already killed three of our men, and she's just sitting there?"

"Is there anything else?"

"No sir." the soldier commented, "Not at this time..."

Samson shifted his glare back to the unconscious professor. A minor scoff moved to his lips, before he turned away once more. With a salute, he left the group of soldiers he was with.

One girl, killed three of his men. What the hell? Were they dumbasses, or what? She was only, what, twelve? She was a twelve-year-old blonde girl, she probably didn't even know how to use a gun. And yet, she killed three of his men? What were they doing, fumbling over each other like asses? Possibly...

On instinct, he knew where she was hiding. The escape pod room, it wasn't to far from where he stood. He strolled down the maze like halls of Ark, without a moment of hesitation. He had been here before.

Moving up an elevator, he made his way up several flights of stairs. Coming out on the other end, he continued on the long cold halls, passing by many of his soldiers. Great machines were their as well, along with G.U.N. drones and other things. Finally, he made his way to a group of his soldiers, all huddled around one door, all guns drawn. Upon seeing their commanding officer, they gave a salute, while their knees began to tremble. Samson gave his own salute to his soldiers, causing them to break their stoic stances.

"Colonel." one of them called out.

"No need," he answered, raising his hand, "I've already been brought up to speed."

Coming to the door, he traveled his eyes through the window.

He was right.

There she sat, Maria Robotnik. On her knees... crying... rifle in hand... bodies, all around... while Project Shadow, lyed dead at her backside. So was the way, of all, he supposed.

"She has the prime position, Colonel," one soldier informed, "we can't go in, less we get shot."

But he didn't care. The gun that girl held clamped in her hands, it was no usual weapon. Long, black, strong, it could easily gun down any man, regardless of position, in seconds. How did the little girl, dressed in blue, gain such a weapon? To hell with that, how did she _fire_, such a weapon. As sad as it was to say... he was impressed.

His fingers found the rooms keypad, and he started tapping away. The numbers started shining at his individual presses, while his soldiers started to bend away with fear. The door opened.

She took in a deep breath so suddenly. Blue eyes, filled with terror, blonde hair, tainted with blood, shirt, fingers, and legs, drowning in the red substance. Samson, as cold as he was, never wished such a horror on anyone. Whether it be man, woman, or child. And she was a child.

She started shaking. Arms, legs, body, quaked with an unmeasurable amount of fear. She tipped off the rifle, and her fingers etched their way toward the weapon's trigger. She said nothing, her breath started choking, her eyes started to spew tears, and her fingers. They... They...

"Hey, now," Samson said, his voice oddly comforting, "put down the gun."

The girl, her eyes shot to him, filled with fear. Was he really attempting this?

"You," he said, "your name, its... Maria, isn't it?"

His calm, concerned voice must have appealed to her. She nodded.

"Maria," Samson went on, "my name is Colonel Taylor." he got closer, "I just want to talk..."

His footsteps got closer, while Maria's pent-up aggression started to waver. Regardless, she kept her gun, and fingers, trained on the man before her.

"Maria," he said, smiling, "just listen, I'm trying my hardest here."

Why was he saying this? He hadn't attempted anything yet. But, she remained frozen. He got closer.

"You... you understand what happened here, don't you?"

That struck accord. Almost immediately, her rifle's barrel shot toward his body. Coming to a stop, Samson gazed down the long black steel of the weapon. Things stayed this way for a while, before he stepped forward once more.

"Maria," he went on, "we're not going to hurt you." he stepped forward, "Not at all..."

She remained adamant, even as his body got near her. Now, he was a foot away from her. He had passed the bullet riddled bodies of his subordinates, showing she showed no mercy so far. Idiots... she was a little girl... they just needed to talk to her.

His eyes looked beyond the blonde girl, to the project behind. Shadow the hedgehog, such a terror. And yet, here he lied... dead... Eyes squinting, he wondered how the doctor's prized possession failed so horribly. Well... it was none of his business...

"Maria," he said, gazing into her eyes, "come on, just... give me the gun... everything will get alright then."

She shook her head. Pulling the gun away, she started cradling it, like it was all she had. Well, with Ark in shambles like this, it was, quite possibly, the last thing she had. The last thing... she had...

"Maria," he said, hand stretching forward, "please... give me the gun."

He didn't want to have to shoot a child. But he would. He had a family of his own, to return to.

"Maria?"

Her fingers dragged alongside the guns cold black steel. What will she do? The anticipation was killing Samson. Her blue eyes, they traveled along the room, taking in all the sights. The bodies, the blood, the metal gun casings, all of it. Finally, her head turned around, and she saw Shadow. Her best friend. Her savior. Her... cure...

And she broke down.

Gun falling from her hands, she slammed her dainty fingers onto the ground. Tears, as strong and as powerful as ever, started to flow from her eyes. Raising her fists, she slammed them down in the pool of blood around her, causing the dark crimson substance to fly upward. She continued crying, hollering, screaming with pain. Why did this happen? Why had life handed her such a horrible fate? Why did they take her friends, her family, and, quite possibly, her life. Without Shadow, without the one she was closes too, she would die. The NIDS... It would surely have its way now.

There was no point continuing. No point at all. They could do with her as they pleased, she didn't care. Life, death, it had all become one now. All of it... Falling down, she laid her head on the floor, and cried. Cried her beautiful blue eyes out.

Samson let out a relieved sigh. Raising his fingers, he brushed brown hair from his face. Such a cute, little, innocent girl. She didn't deserve this, not at all. Hands reaching down, he lifted her from the ground. Almost on instinct, she drove her face into his chest. Tears flowing, she cried a stream into him, while the blood on her body marked his grey clad body. Holding this, surprisingly tall, twelve-year-old in his hands, he tried his hardest to consul her. He knew of the deadly disease within her, and how it was surely fatal. With Shadow dead, there was almost no way of her survival. _Almost_ no way.

Hands finding their way into her hair, he brushed them lightly, whilst whispering into her ears. He was trying, trying so hard, to calm her down. She didn't deserve this... not at all...

"Now now, Maria," he murmured, "now now..."

She wasn't sure when. Her eyes, through the tears, closed. Darkness engulfed her, and silence came near. She couldn't hear, nor could she speak. Silence... that was all... silence...

Blue eyes opened.

With a loud yawn, she stretched her curled fists into the air. It was a violent yawn, one that could have gone as a scream, if heard in the wrong company. Fortunately, there was no one around. She moved her dainty toes from the bed, and moved her feet to the wooden flooring below. With another yawn, she gazed around her room. Her trusty pistol, lied on her nightstand, while the window showed the rising sun away. The walls were bricks, and very few pictures lied among them. On the floors, books everywhere.

The woman gave a groan, while a brush of cold air ruffled her skin. She mumbled obscenities under her breath, and got up from her warm plush bed. Feet moving ahead of one another, she trekked calmly toward the open window on the other side of the room. An annoyed mumble flew from her lips, as she cursed herself for leaving the door open. That was foolish of her, she didn't know what could have happened. Her finger moved underneath the window, but before she closed it, she took the time to gaze out amongst the metropolis. Empire City, such a beautiful place. For miles, she could see along the beautiful constructs. Muffled beeps and horns of cars echoed from below, showing some people had places to go, even in the morning. That included herself.

With another yawn, she slammed her window shut. What was today? April sixth, 1966, right? She needed to hurry, G.U.N. didn't like it when she was late. A freshen up here, a wipe down there, and she'll be ready. Ready again, to work alongside those that took care of her, those that trained her, those that raised her.

Yeah right...

Almost instinctively, she moved back over to her night stand. Pulling shoes from under the wooden piece of furniture, she prepared for a quick jog. But not before reading something specific. Opening her nightstand, she withdrew her G.U.N. I.D.

Maria Robotnik, Age 24, it said. She needed to read this every now and then, or else, she'd forget who she was. And that wasn't good... Sometimes, it was hard remembering everything.

Lifting her trusty pistol, she checked its condition. It was nice, clean, and still in great use. With a switch of a button on the side, she caused the gun's clip to fall out. With a simple train of her eye, she confirmed its filled stature. With a smile, she slid it back into her handgun.

Morning rituals completed, she started her way toward the shower. She needed this. As cold as it could get in her home, it was always so nice and hot in the hot waters of the shower. Stepping into the bathroom, she hovered her fingers over a small spherical object laying on the floor. With a groan, she wondered how she left such a machine in the bathroom.

"Jeeves." she called into it, causing the sphere to brighten up a light blue.

It shook, and the black lines on the object started to shimmer a great blue. As Maria flipped the light switch on in the pearly white room, the spherical object started flying up. A second later, sections on the machine opened up, and two hands appeared. A small fan like object opened up on its bottom side, showing how the machine could stay afloat. Lastly, the front end of the machine opened up, revealing two shining optics.

"Good morning, Maria," the machine called, "and might I add you look stunning today!"

What a lie. Her hair was undone, bags were under her eyes, and she hadn't freshened up yet. But, it was always like Jeeves to give words of encouragement.

"Just get my brush." she ordered coldly.

"Why, of course, Miss Maria!" it answered, happily enough.

As she removed the grey tank top on her shoulders, she turned on the warm water of the shower. With a dainty step, she moved inside the tub, and closed the blinds on her, constricting her body from those who attempted vision.

"Jeeves!" she called out a minute later.

"Here, Madame Maria! And here is the brush, might I add!"

His robot hand stretched into the washing tub, and handed the adult woman the brush she asked for. As she brushed it alongside her blonde locks, she went over her daily plans. Commander Taylor needed her on a mission, from what she heard, so that wasn't surprising. But she needed to visit her brother, Abraham, he was starting his G.U.N. training today.

"Jeeves, wash clothe, now!"

"Yes, Madame Maria!" the loyal robot answered.

Reaching in between the tub's blinds, it handed her the clothe she wished for. As she dragged the soap infused clothe along her skin, she continued to wonder. What was it that Colonel Taylor asked of her? She hadn't gone on a mission for a while, so it wasn't anything big, was it? The last mission had her sent to Holoska, which she prayed she would never have to go to again. It was damn, cold! Oh well, she would have to wait and see.

"Madame Maria," Jeeves called, "you have a message from Commander Taylor, shall I play it for you?"

"Go ahead, Jeeves."

"Agent Maria," the voice sounded just like Taylor's, "I hope you've had a good week on leave. But enough of that, I hope your shooting skills are prepared."

"They always are..." she commented.

"I know how much you hate this, but there's been a recent prison break at Prison Island."

"Of course..."

"Many high-profile prisoners have escaped, and its urgent that we round them back up."

Maria's hand found the showers nozzle.

"I shall debrief you in a more proper manner when you arrive at the base."

A moment later, Jeeves' regular voice returned.

"Do you want me to delete the message, Madame Maria?" he questioned.

"Yes, Jeeves." she commanded.

A second later, her dainty feet stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a hold of her bathrobe, she shifted her gaze out of the room. A few steps later, she exited the bathroom, and returned to her bed. A sigh escaped her lips, while Jeeves' mechanical hands started to massage her shoulders.

"You have pent-up tension, Madame Maria," he said, his voice as chipper as usual, "do you get out often?"

"Not now Jeeves..." she murmured.

Moving her blue eyes toward the wardrobe at the end of the room, she got up. It didn't take long for her to get there. Opening it up, she gazed at her clothing for today. Almost on instinct, her eyesight picked out her clothing. White shirt, blue vest, white and blue skirt. Why the heck not? Grabbing her clothing, she took her gun belt that lied slung on a knob within the wardrobe. Gliding her fingers up and down the brown leather piece of clothing, took in the fine craftsmanship. Seconds later, she lobbed that onto her bed, alongside her clothing. But there was one final thing.

Shifting her attention to the window seal, she saw a golden object shine back. Her badge. Can't forget that now, can we?

A minute or two later, she was ready. Dressed up, gun-belt on her waist, badge on her chest. Wait... there was something missing... oh yes, her beloved, blue band. Sliding that in her hair, she took a gander at herself in the mirror. Everything was good, just one last thing. Grabbing her pistol, she slid it into her gun belt.

She let out a sigh a moment later, as her fingers found its way to her hair. Jeeves stretched forward his hands, and started brushing off wrinkles in her clothing, whilst saying,

"You look positively beautiful, Madame Maria."

"Thanks Jeeves..." she said, though her tone was somber.

Gazing off out the window, she let out another sigh.

"Take care of the home while I'm away."

"As always, Madame Maria!" he stated with his chipper voice.

The woman stood up moments later, and strolled out of her room. Coming to a hall, she traveled down the hallway toward the stairs, and then down the stairs to her front door. Her home was... small, to say the least. As a G.U.N. agent, she was provided with her own place to live, but that didn't mean it would be big. Didn't matter though, Maria always found the place to be more a midway station, than a home. Taking her keys, she stepped out of the doorway to face the city at large. Empire City... how it was so big and spacious.

How she hated it...

The G.U.N. base was on the other end of the city, so she was going to have to deal with the city's metro system together.

"Dammit..." she groaned, fists tightening.


	2. Calibrate

Calibrate

Her fingers slid on the hangar. Blue eyes staring out. She just... gazed... toward the passing by images of the metro train.

There were some other people in the same train as her, but she paid them no mind. It had taken her 45 minutes to make it to the metro, and the ride itself was more or less thirty minutes itself. She hated trains. So slow, boring, and most of the time, it gave her a headache. In fact, she could feel one coming now.

Her hand found her head, as her eyes closed shut. For now, all she felt was darkness, and the low rumblings of the train below her. It made such a calming noise, the rumbles did. Every now and then, the windows of the train would brighten up, thanks to the morning sun, and shine light in her face. But she kept her eyes shut regardless. If she just didn't think about it, then the headache would subside. Of course, this was merely speculation, but it was all she had.

Just keep her eyes closed... and the pain would subside... just eyes closed... pain gone...

Eyes closed...

Pain gone...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a cold, indifferent, yet strong voice called.

Slowly, but surely, her eyes opened. She was no longer on the metro train. In fact, she was no longer on Earth. The area she was in, it was as big as a metro train, but a bit more futuristic. The vehicle was pentagonal in shape, and moved along at such extreme speeds. Maria's blue eyes stared forward, and examined the blue planet gazing back. Earth...

Her eyes moved downward. Gone was the blue vest, the white shirt, the blue skirt, the blue boots... Here was this blue and white blouse, and light blue sandals, like the ones she used to wear. Gazing up, she noticed the ceiling had moved away. She was shorter... younger perhaps.

"Maria?" the voice called again, "Are you listening?"

His footsteps echoed against the metal flooring, before a small, hedgehog being came into view. His red eyes gazed beyond the window, and off toward the planet before them. Arms crossed, as usual, he let out a held in sigh.

"I can't wait to go there, Maria." he whispered to her, "It's so big and beautiful..." he looked to her, "Can't you see it?"

She didn't answer him. She just... stared...

"Awestruck, it seems," he murmured, "you're so silly, Maria..."

A smile came to his lips. She loved that smile.

"Shadow..." she called, eyes closing once more.

The darkness' cold embrace was too much for her to handle. She could still hear the rumbling of the train though, as well as the feel of sunlight on her face. Her eyes opened up...

"Hey miss," a voice, called out, "are you okay?"

Said voice laid a hand along the agent's shoulder, causing her latent G.U.N. training to kick in. Feeling intimidated by her assailant, Maria quickly spun around. Grabbing him by his hand, she spun him while keeping her grip tight. With a boot to the back, she kicked him to the ground, as well as withdrawing her pistol. She slammed the barrel to the now frighten man's head, and laid her finger on the trigger.

Silence...

As angry as her face was, Maria had no idea why she had done such a thing. The finger she held on her trigger began to waver, and she took in the face of her victim. He looked frightened, especially since there was a cold gun to his head. Maria felt a twitch in her eye, as she pulled back her gun. Grip releasing, she moved her blue eyes around. Everyone else in the metro train had grown silent. They gazed at her, fear in their eyes, probably because of her random flip out, and the gun in her hand. She could've told them she worked for G.U.N. and perhaps they would have accepted this. But she didn't care. The train came to a stop, and the doors opened. Without a word, Maria put away her gun, while at the same time stepping off the train to the platform that awaited her. The doors slid open moments later, and the train moved off.

The G.U.N. agent shook her head. Why had she done such a thing? She couldn't explain it. Who was Shadow? Why did she know his name? And Ark? Was she on the Ark? That place was shut down years ago...

And the sad fact was, that was just another of her many random visions. She always had these. Images, dreams, of this hedgehog named Shadow, and staying aboard the Ark. But, from as far as she could remember, she had never stepped foot on the Ark. Right? Right? Fortunately, she had something to get rid of these apparitions.

Hand moving into her vest, she withdrew a small silver casing. Her finger slid across the edge of the case, and caused its topside to open up. Inside, were a series of pills. Taking one, Maria placed it into her mouth, and swallowed it whole. Moments later, the headache subsided, and hopefully too, the images she saw.

Gazing up, she realized she had taken the wrong stop. But... there was no way she was going to wait for the next metro system. So, she'd have to walk. A rub of her head sent her on her way. Stepping down the stairs of the platform, she came to Empire City's streets. The G.U.N. base in this area was a fair ways away, and if she wanted to get there on time, she'd need to drive. But the taxis in Empire City always smelt weird, and honestly, she hated them. In fact, she hates the buses too... Its easier to say, Maria hates a lot of things in the city.

So she'd have to run. That was the only way she'd arrive on time, less she be late, and Commander Taylor hates late people. Gazing to the opposite side of the street, she analyzed the alleyway inside. It was cut off by a building, but it had quite a few places for her to climb. Perfect.

Eyes moved left. The road was empty. Eyes moved right. The road was empty. She closed her eyes, and began to focus.

There were a lot of things different about Maria Robotnik. Compared to other agents, she was smarter, faster, and stronger. Honestly, she never questioned it. She always attributed it to her G.U.N. training. But in reality, Maria was better for a completely different reason.

Her blue eyes changed red.

Glaring to the alleyway, she took a runner's pose. And dashed off. She moved fast, way to fast for most to see. Coming to a dumpster in the alleyway, she leaped onto it. Using it as a variable trampoline, she propelled herself off, and onto a cat walk that was attached to the building before her. Her leap was powerful, as she left a sizable dent on the dumpsters top. Latching onto the catwalk, she pulled herself back, and leaped up again, clearing quite a few yards in one leap alone. Her hand slammed onto the building's roof, and she pulled herself up. Laying her hand over her eyes, she used her enhanced eyesight to comb over the buildings before her.

Every smell, every sound, every image, in the city, she could feel. The slight rumbles of cars, the noise of horns in the distance, the smell of gas and pollution, they all came to her. It must have been by pure premonition, as she could tell the exact movements she needed to make. A step here, a movement there, and she'd be at the base in time.

Her hands fell to the ground, and she started off. Speed, that was something she had mastered. Foot moving before foot, she came to the edge of the building, and leaped off. The cars under her toes, she already knew they'd be there. One of them, a bus. With a dainty stepping, she landed on the vehicle, only to leap off once again. Another hop sent her onto the building before her. She tucked and rolled, only to continue her running. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, she noticed the very metro train she was on before. Had she stayed aboard, she'd probably be there right now.

Coming to a stop, she once again took the time to analyze her position. She stood right above Blaze Street, meaning the G.U.N. base couldn't have been that far off. If she ran for it, she'd arrive at the base, but... the traffic was... horrible. Blue eyes moving toward the highway, she shook her head at the poor excuse of vehicle safety. She could hear the noises of people yelling obscenities at one another. A smile came to her lips. As much as she hated the city's metro system, she did enjoy the colorful people it owned.

Would they noticed if she dashed by at insane speeds? Probably, but it wouldn't have been a first. The Blue Blur, they called her, because that's the only thing they noticed when she passed by.

Tightening the shoelaces on her feet, she shot forward her eyes. As bad as traffic was, she always enjoyed running pass it. The thing was, she almost always got loss in the feeling of dodging cars. It was one of the few solaces she got when alone.

Once again, her blue eyes turned red. Taking another runner's pose, she gained an explosion of potential energy. A second later, she dashed off at incredible speeds. Cars beeped horns as she dashed by, a blue streak the only thing many could see of her. Zooming up the highway, she moved pass cars, eventually coming to a great red bridge. The traffic she envisioned had appeared before her, and she slowly started decreasing in speed. Red eyes shooting forward, she began mumbling under her breath at the sight of cars. She couldn't stand the gas spewing vehicles. They were all slow to her, and almost entirely lacked her need for speed.

Kicking up her speed, he dashed toward the congested roads. Her foot met the back-end of a car, and she once again leaped forward. In a spin, she gazed down toward the sea of cars she wouldn't have to deal with. Could they see her, though? She had to wonder that. Landing back on the road, she took in a deep breath, before dashing off.

Maria had been told time and time again to not use her meta human abilities in public. To G.U.N. her showing of her strength was a threat to national security, whatever that means. She could care less though. To her, the use of her powers was one of the few times she felt... alive...

And yet, even it had to come to a stop.

Her footsteps began to waver in speed, and her red eyes returned to the serene blue of norm. The pavement had become exceptionally clean, as it seemed to gleam a white hue. Her blue eyes gazed upon the massive building before her, and her eyes seemed to analyze it closely. It was huge, the front end arched like a castle, and it had a nice and pristine fountain in the front. It was G.U.N.'s Empire City base.

With a slight mumble, Maria stepped in. Her hands found their way into the pockets, and she moved off toward the shining white building without a word. Stepping inside the building, the ground quickly changed from shining white pavement, to reflective marble. In the center of the great floor, the G.U.N. symbol. Maria glared at her reflection in the marble flooring. Growing a bit apprehensive, she patted down her skirt, just to ruin any wavering eyes.

"Maria!" a young chipper voice called.

She recognized that voice. She loved it in fact.

"Abraham?" she called back.

He ran from a hallway toward her. Dressed in G.U.N. soldier clothing, he grabbed the woman before him in a loving embrace.

Soldier Abraham Tower, Maria's adoptive younger brother. For as long as she could remember, she has known this young man. He was four years younger than her, but he appeared to be older. If one didn't look at his face, the first thing they would notice about him was his grey hair. Even though he was at the young age of twenty, his hair had already become so aged. It was always like that. Even when he was eight, he had that grey hair.

The next thing they'd notice about Abraham, was his eyes. One was green, the other brown. Heterochromia was rare in humans, and Abraham was lucky to have it. He loved his different colored eyes. To him, it was something that distinguished him.

"I'm happy you showed up, Maria!" he said, smiling.

"Hey, hey, hey," she responded, giving a smile, "how could I miss my brother's first day of training?"

"I'm happy you kept your promise." he answered.

"Just don't think to hard on it," she commented, "when I first started out at G.U.N. I was a few years younger than you!"

"When you started working at G.U.N. it was still the fifties." he retorted, as if the nineteen fifties was a long ways away.

"Hey you little brat," she playfully scolded, "it hasn't been that long!"

"Yeah right," he annoyingly teased, "face it Maria! You're an old lady!"

"Why you little brat!"

With a quick movement, she grabbed the young man in a sleeper hold. He tried to break free, but Maria's grip was just too strong.

"Are you gonna take it back now?" she said, giving a devilish smile.

"Never!" he yelled back.

Her grip grew, while his shaking increased. Despite how violent it looked to all that passed, the man and woman were playfully giggling with one another, as they shared a brief moment of family love. But of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Agent Maria!" a voice called, ending their moment.

"Agent Maria here." she answered, spinning around.

Before her, a tall, burly fellow. Eyes filled with age, he flicked a few strands of brown hair from his face, before saying,

"Good to see you this morning..."

"Supervisor Chalmers." she responded, "Good to see you too."

"I hope you're prepared for your mission."

"Mission?" Abraham said from behind, his voice sounding saddened, "Maria, you have a mission today?"

Turning to him, she gave a slight shrug.

"Sorry, Abraham," she responded, "duty calls."

"I understand," he responded, "I'll just try my hardest at practice today."

"You better," she said, her voice threatening, "I don't wanna have to come back and punish you for failing."

"Yeah, yeah!" he responded.

With a brief hug and wave, the young man made his way down a hall toward the training areas. Maria crossed her arms at the sight. It felt nice to watch her brother act so happy. But, she had work of her own to attend to. Turning back to Supervisor Chalmers, she gave a salute. The Supervisor nodded, shifted his glare toward another hall, and made his way down. Maria took in a deep breath. Moving her eyes forward, she began following him.

The halls in G.U.N. bases were always long and boring. Most of the time, they were crowded with soldiers and other agents, all running to do their various works. But today, it was oddly empty. It felt... familiar, strangely enough. The young woman couldn't quite put her finger on it as time went on and on. The hallway, why did she feel like she had been here before?

Opening and closing her eyes, she did it again.

The windows... no longer did they show the city of Empire, but... instead it showed space. Stars and darkness peppered the area outside, and Maria found herself stopping to look at it. Coming from the edge, she saw a comet streak across the sky, far far away. Her finger fell atop the clean pristine glass of the window.

Amongst the stars, the rows of towers that belonged to Space Colony Ark.

Space...

Colony...

Ark...

This hallway was always silent, and Maria could never tell why. She loved it. Its silence, its cold air, the great view of space from the window. It was one of the few places she could be alone. Not even her best friend knew of this place. Everyone needs time alone... even her...

"Maria?" Chalmer's voice called.

She dragged her hand across her eyes, causing the hallway of the G.U.N. base to return. With a mighty groan, she shook her head.

"Sorry, Supervisor," she murmured, "I'm having those visions again..."

The supervisor crossed his arms.

"The ones of Ark?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." moving her hand into her vest, she once again withdrew the silver casing that housed her pills, "I don't get it... why do I keep having visions of that place?"

Popping a pill, she swallowed it.

"I've never been there..." she commented.

"You've had those visions for as long as I can remember." he murmured, rubbing his head, "Just keep taking those pills... they should subside soon..."

"Yeah, but... they've been growing in intensity." she said.

"How so?"

"I had a nightmare of it last night, then on the train, I had another one... Maybe these pills aren't doing it, these visions are driving me insane."

The Supervisor crossed his arms. Giving a slight nod, he took into consideration her proposition.

"Is it going to affect your skills?"

"Doubt it." she answered, giving a smirk, "I'm going insane, not going lame!"

"Uh-huh, yeah... maybe you should go under mental evaluation upon completion of your mission."

"Again? That would be like, what, the twelfth time this month?"

"If its necessary..."

Finishing the conversation with a cut of his hand, the Supervisor continued down the hall, Maria following closely. Still, the thoughts of Ark floated around her mind. For as long as she could remember, they've been plaguing her, like a disease she's had. A disease... a disease... NIDS...

What?

"Maria," Chalmer's called, "We're here..."

She nodded. The door before them opened up wide with a sliding click, and revealed a small circular room. The room had many machinery moving about, and all of it circled around one small disk like platform. Maria groaned.

"No! Not the teleporter!" she yelled.

"Hurry up Maria, I'll get things situated for you..."

"Do I have too?" she questioned, raising her shoulders.

"Yes, Maria, now hurry up!"

Once again, she groaned, but moved to the circular disk nonetheless. Stepping in the center, she laid her fists on her hips while giving a greatly annoyed face. The Supervisor moved over to a command console at the side, and began clicking away at various buttons. The various buttons he clicked gave appropriate shines and beeps, as the machine before him started to move in place. The many mechanical hands of the mechanical room started to poke and prod Maria, much to her ire. She swatted at them, and gave a few hard punches, but it was all for not. The disk she stood on started to shine a vibrant array of colors, and these colors started to surround her. Maria's face grew flustered at the sight, as she let out a series of groans. The teleporter... oh how she hated it! She could already feel the stinging burns, as well as the various headaches they give her. Closing her eyes, she just waited for it all to go by.

"Maria!" that cold indifferent voice from before called, "Look what I can do!"

"What are you going on about now, Shadow?" she said back, almost unconsciously.

"I call it, Chaos Control! Professor Gerald handed me this green rock, see! He says it's called a Chaos Emerald! If I focus I can-!"

"Ack! Where'd you go!?"

"Here I am!"

"How'd you do that!? You just shined bright and-"

"See!? That's Chaos Control! Professor Gerald says I can do more but... I need more training... what's training?"

"You're hopeless Shadow! Here, I'll tell you on the way there..."

She felt that burning again. Even now, though the teleporter hadn't sent her away yet, she could feel the headaches coming along. Just hurry it up, she wanted to say, though she kept those words to herself. Shadow wasn't scared when he teleported, and he never mentioned how it felt.

Wait... who's Shadow, again?

Eyes opening, she glared at the colors before her. It grew greater, and greater, and before she knew it, she was gone.

The room grew deathly silent with her disappearance, and the teleporting machine came to a silent close. Supervisor Chalmers wiped the sweat from his brow. This room always got hot when the teleporter was used.

But that's not why he was sweating...

Lifting a radio, he clicked a button on it. The machine buzzed for a few seconds, before the static in it faded away.

"Commander Taylor," he murmured, "we have a problem... Maria's memories... the pills aren't working..."


	3. Return

Return

"We have a problem," the radio buzzed, "Maria's memories... the pills aren't working..."

G.U.N. Base...

Commander Samson Taylor kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to acknowledge the information he had been given, but he knew attention had to be paid. Maria was on her way to him, and it wouldn't take her long to arrive. Still, what should he do with this new information? As far as he knew, Maria had no recollection of her past on Ark. But if the pills failed, then the memories would return. He needed to deal with this problem, and quick.

"Thank you, Supervisor Chalmers," he murmured back into the radio, "return to your position, I shall deal with this problem in due time..."

"Copy that, Commander Chalmers..."

The machine buzzed off seconds later, and Samson was once again left alone. With a deep breath, he took in the information. He needed to process it again, just so he could understand everything. Those pills... they couldn't fail, or else. Or else...

G.U.N. would lose its greatest weapon.

His finger found the edge of his desk, as a faint mumble escaped his lips. He just couldn't believe it.

"Delta Branch here," a woman's voice called through the radio, "Commander Taylor, is that you?"

"Miss Prower," Samson murmured, "I have a special mission for you."

"Is it Maria, again? Did she run out of pills?" the woman asked.

"No, not exactly," he answered, "Maria's pills need an extra kick to them."

"What do you mean?"

"Could you make them stronger, next time? Her visions are coming back and they won't go away."

"I'll try, Commander," the woman answered, "but this can't be good for her head."

"Just get it done..."

"10-4..."

Pressing the button again, he let out a sigh. Samantha Prower was an... interesting woman. Being a mobian, she was a short yellow fox. Her age was minimal, but her mind was large. A genius, there was very little she couldn't do. The creation of Maria's pills was just one creation in a list of thousands.

The door opened. The first thing that stepped through was her blue boots. Blue eyes gazing forward, the blonde agent let out a silly sigh.

"Commander Taylor," she said, smirking, "good to see you this morning."

"Agent Maria..." he answered, nonchalantly, his eyes on the folder before him, "How was your morning?"

"Same old, same old..." she responded.

Stepping forward to the Commander's desk, she spun around an empty chair and sat in it. Retaining his indifferent nature, the Commander kept his eyes trained down on the folder before him. As Maria grew impatient, he started to rummage through the files within the folder. A quick look up showed Maria with an unsatisfied face, as if he had been keeping her here for hours. For some reason, he enjoyed annoying Maria, a personal past time of his, if you will.

"I got your message," Maria said, ending the silence, "what's going on at Prison Island?"

"Prison Break, as stated." he answered.

"Ugh, I hate these," she said, gazing up, "why must you send me? Are you sure there isn't some... dictator that needs assassinating, or some... rebel forces that need quelling?"

"But Maria," Samson said, grinning, "I thought you enjoyed these round-up missions?"

"I hate it when they entail Prison Island!" she yelled, "That place gives me the creeps! As if... as if I've been there before!"

"You have been there before, Maria. Your G.U.N. training took place there."

"You know what I mean!" she slouched back, "So... who am I looking for?"

"Just your usual fair," Samson said, gazing back down to the folder, "the killers... the terrorists... the assassins... the hackers... like I said, your usual fair..."

"Is that the folder detailing my quarry?"

"Correct, Maria. Seems you've become a bit savvy at this."

"When you've done it enough times, it all blends in to one another."

Picking up the folder, he handed it to her with a stern hand.

"Seventy-seven inmates have escaped, with many of them being taken as we speak."

"Yes..."

"You will be aided by a group of G.U.N. Mechs...

"Great..."

"And you shall be taking with you a group of new soldiers."

"Not so great!"

"Is that so?"

"I hate working with others!" she barked, "They always question my authority! All because I'm a girl!"

"It's the 60's, Maria," he said, smiling, "Times are changing!"

"But not fast enough! Listen Samson! If one of those soldiers question me! Or belittle me because I'm some young girl, I'll kill them myself!"

Whether that was an empty threat or not, Samson wasn't going to test it. Maria had... issues... sometimes...

So with a nod, he sent her on her way.

"Head to the hangar, a group of men should be waiting for you."

Giving a salute, Maria started for the door. But, she suddenly stopped. Laying her hand on her head, she let out a groan of pain. With a questioning eye, Samson gazed to her. She had stopped so suddenly, and refused to move an inch forward.

"Shadow..." Maria suddenly murmured, causing Samson to shoot back, "Stop that... that's... not how doors work, silly..."

Samson was stuck, as he had no idea how to deal with this. And, Maria continued.

"No, you press this panel on the side, see?" her fingers started pressing an invisible set of buttons, "And then, the door opens up, like this!"

Was she... having an invisible conversation with Shadow?

It was official, Maria was losing her mind. Her memories were coming back, and that could serve as a problem in the future. Maria started to giggle, a girlish, and childish giggle, as she continued mentioning Shadow. This couldn't be good...

"Maria!" he suddenly yelled, jolting the woman.

Her blue eyes moved left and right frantically, as if someone had frightened her. A moment later, she returned her gaze to Commander Taylor, and gave a silly smile.

"Sorry 'bout that, Commander," she announced, "it's just... the visions..."

The commander nodded.

Yeah... visions...

"Are you sure you're good for this mission?" Samson asked.

"I'm fine," she said, grabbing her silver case of pills, "I just need this every now and then."

Once again, she took a pill, and swallowed it. The pain in her head subsided. Giving a sigh of relief, the woman returned her gaze to the door before her. Seconds later, she was gone, heading toward the hangar where her mission would resume.

Now alone, the Commander took the time out to lay back in his chair. That was... scary, to say the least. Maria's memories were coming back, and at a worst intensity. What used to be visions was now full-blown flashbacks. She was actually having conversations with a being that had been dead for a decade now.

The pills weren't working... and if they stopped working... she might remember... He needed to make sure that never happened... _ever_...

Pressing a button on his desk, he caused a buzzing to echo in the room.

"Captain Rabbit... I have a mission for you... It deals with Maria... she's currently heading to Prison Island, for a mission. I want you to keep a close eye on her, understood?"

"Understood..." a voice on the other end responded.

The buzzing came to a close, and Commander Taylor took the time out to breathe. He didn't want Maria to leave... he couldn't allow her to leave... She was too powerful, to great an asset to G.U.N. If she remembered her past. Then there would be no telling what she would do.

...

What would she do?

"You see this, Maria?" his old voice called.

"What is it grandpa?" her six-year-old voice answered back.

"This is Project Shadow." he answered with a smile.

"He looks so cute," she said, "like a cat."

"He's a hedgehog." he responded, "He's also the reason why you're here."

"A hedgehog? What's a hedgehog?"

"You'll learn, soon enough... he's gonna be your best friend, sooner or later."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see, Maria? He's got your cure inside of him."

"My cure?" she questioned.

"Yes... your cure..."

"My... cure..." she murmured, voice adult once more.

The blonde's blue eyes opened up, revealing to her the end of the elevator. The doors slid open, and she gazed about to the rows of helicopters, jets, and other G.U.N. vehicles. A smile grew on her lips as she looked at Heavy Dog, one of G.U.N.'s eldest vehicles. Big, powerful, and with rockets pointing every which way, it was a machine that knew only destruction. But, as much as she enjoyed the destruction it could cause, she also felt an overwhelming sense of fear when near it. It was... a strange relationship, indeed.

But her mission had no dealings with the vehicle. Instead, she moved over to a helicopter made to carry large amounts of people. Men by men stayed by the vehicle, all awaiting their current mission. Some talked, others marveled at the fact of shooting, while some stayed indifferent with silence. But all trained their eyes on the beautiful blonde girl head toward them. As stern face as she was, not even she could invoke fear into the young soldiers, especially since her clothing consisted of a blue vest, white shirt, skirt, and boots. She may have been able to tear them all to shreds, but she lacked that terrifying visage that would make them listen.

"Listen, you newbies," she barked, hands on her fists, "I'm only going to tell you this once!"

All of their eyes were locked onto her. Whether it be from respect, or confusion at being yelled at by a woman, Maria wasn't sure. Didn't matter though, she had their attention for now.

"I am Agent Maria Robotnik, your captain for this mission." silence, "I'm pretty sure you've been properly debrief, but I'll go over it one more time. A prison break occurred at Prison Island not to long ago. Within this folder in my hand lies all seventy-seven people believed to escape! Keep in mind, this number may be less, or greater, so be on the lookout!" Still, their prying eyes made no attempts to answer or heed her call, leaving Maria with little knowledge on their state of being, "Do you understand?" she questioned.

The silence remained overbearing. Maria was hoping one of them would say something, but all remained silent. So, giving a sigh, she signalled for her group of soldiers to get on the helicopter. They did so quickly, but not without their snickers and quips.

"A girl?" someone questioned.

"I joined G.U.N. to get stronger, not to be yelled at by some broad!"

"I can't believe it... she's sexy too..." that one made Maria blush.

Regardless, she kept her stoic demeanor against their calls.

"Silly boys..." she murmured.

"Silly Shadow..." she said, seconds later.

Oh no! Not now! There was no way she was going to have a vision here, with these men of hers getting aboard that ship, less she really look like a fool. The last thing she wanted to do was reinforce that stereotype of weak, dumb minded woman. And, now that she noticed it, she was blonde... great...

With her men on board, she got onto the helicopter last. Hand hanging on the side of the helicopter, she signaled for the pilot to get the vehicle moving. From below his helmet, the pilot gave a nod. With presses to buttons and pulling back of switches, the helicopter took to the air, sending out a storm of sound and wind. The helicopter door slid close seconds later, and sent the entire vehicle into darkness, save for the light that came through the windows. The helicopter began moving forward, and soon, it freed itself from the confides of the G.U.N. base. Maria's eyes peered out the window before her, and she glared down to the sea of trees she floated over. She often forgot this base was surrounded by trees and such.

Trees... how much she loved them. Living in Empire City, she never got to see them often, which hurt her greatly. But she would never show it... she was to strong for that...

With a yawn, she pulled back from the window, but her gaze never wavered from it. Then in the reflection, she saw something. A questioning glance exited her eyes at the sight, before she scanned it a bit closer. One of her men, she could tell, was reaching for her. More specifically, that one was reaching for her butt. Maria gave an annoyed glance at the soon to be groper, as she went over in her mind how she should deal with the situation. She was about to crush that fool.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, she never got the chance. Another soldier grabbed the groper's wrist, and held it in a death grip. Maria, while trying to keep up her ruse, gazed out the corner of her eye to her savior. Holding the soldier back, his heterochromia eyes filled with anger, was Abraham.

"I recommend you step off, comrade..." he murmured, light rage in his voice.

A second later, he released his grip, allowing the soldier to fall back. Arms crossing moments later, he never lifted his deathly gaze.

"Thanks..." Maria said, keeping her glare away.

"They don't know you can kill them all effortlessly..." he said back.

"Let's just keep that between us." she answered, "No need getting them scared... how'd you get here so quickly, anyway?"

"Not to long after you left, we took a transporter... those things are horrible!"

"Yeah... the first time is always the worse..." she looked to him, "Go ahead and sit down now... I don't want people thinking I'm babying you."

"You will though, won't you?"

"Of course! What are family for?"

With a slight smile, he returned to his seat to await the coming mission. Maria, on the other hand, moved her attention to the window. The sky had become so beautiful with its great blue shine. So beautiful... beautiful indeed...

"Don't they kinda look cute?" she suddenly said.

"What?" Shadow answered, "The Artificial Chaos? Sure... they... sorta look cute..."

She was standing in one of Ark's many rooms. In the tube before her, the silver head of a certain ancient god. Maria... she was... eight at the time... Shadow, he was beside her but... he was smaller, like he hadn't grown completely yet. If one were to put his age into numbers, he would be roughly around seven.

"They look creepy if you ask me, Maria..." he said, tapping the glass.

"Oh, don't be that way! From what mythology said, this thing was once worshiped by an Echidna race, down on Earth. But... the race was destroyed by the very thing they worshiped, and their race was lost forever..."

"Sounds sad." Shadow said, emotions genuine.

"You're telling me..." she answered, "Well, enough with the Artificial Chaos, Grandpa doesn't want us in here." she turned away, "Let's go play hide and seek Shadow!"

"Yeah... hide and seek..."

She wilted at the thought. Once again, her hand reached into her vest, and pulled out a silver casing. Flipping a pill, she swallowed it quickly. At this rate, she was going to burn through them in no time at all. And yet, she didn't want to think about it. Blue eyes gazing out, she just stared out the window. Did anyone hear her vision? Well, the dead silence in the copter didn't give her an answer. She would ignore them... for now...

Just... ignore them...

"Dude... she's crazy..." someone whispered.

...

Captain Rabbit gazed toward the radio. Damn that Maria Robotnik. Why did they ever allow her to join G.U.N.? It was bad enough they had been playing with her mind, but she was also related to a great terrorist. Those things coupled together made her trouble... deep trouble... Untrustworthy trouble...

"Captain Coffee the rabbit..." a random agent called, "They've arrived..."

The light brown and white furred rabbit gazed toward him. With a nod, he sent him away. It was time for him to send his special agents. They would keep his eyes on Maria... she wouldn't do anything...

Picking up a photo on his desk, he marveled at it. It was a young female rabbit. Possibly six in age. Written on it, in nice cursive, the name, Vanilla. Coffee dragged his hand down the image, before shifting his attention elsewhere. On his desk, the Prison Island warden pressed a button.

"Yes, Captain Rabbit..." a voice called.

"Prepare the Special Agents... send them to hunt down Maria Robotnik."

"Understood, Captain Rabbit, but... may I ask why? Is Maria not an ally?"

"Just do it..." he said, flatly.

"10-4, Captain..."

The radio died in a buz, and all that was left was silence. Standing up from his desk, the aged rabbit walked over to the window in his room. Laying hands behind his back, he brought in a breath, and then let it out.

"Maria Robotnik..." he murmured, "You've come back home..."


	4. Reunion

Reunion

"Why are you doing this to me?"

This room was so cold. Darkness, everywhere... the only light came from barely functioning light bulb on the ceiling. It swayed to and fro, and constantly made this clicking noise, as if it were going to fall.

She sat in the corner... clothing, still drenched in blood. They put her here, after a space drive that felt like hours.

This was it... she was going to sit here, and rot away, like bodies in the desert. The soldiers wouldn't kill her, no... the NIDS would.

But that gave them no reason to treat her in such a way.

She did nothing to them... nothing... other than live on the Ark, with her friends and family. But, oh yeah, that's right, they killed her friends and family. So, why hadn't they done the same to her yet? Why hadn't they opted to put a bullet in her brain, like they did to all the ones she cared for? Did their cruelty know no bounds?

She cradled herself, as best she could in an attempt to gain warmth in this cold room. And her eyes... they closed... like so many times before...

"Grandpa..." she murmured, "Shadow..."

She was so sad, and so scared. Her body was trembling. And all she could do was wait. Wait for life... wait for death... wait for anything...

Wait for a release...

The door to her cell opened...

...

"Grandpa..." she whispered, eyes opening.

With outstretched arms she gave a yawn, as the possible dream subsided. Again? Really? That was the second dream in one day. When she got back, she was going to ask Delta Branch for more powerful pills. The ones she was taking right now wasn't cutting it.

Her eyes traveled to the window of the great helicopter, and she gazed out of it. First, she saw nothing but blue seas, but then, a Metal Harbor came into view. Floating about the harbor were many G.U.N. Beatles, as well as many other grunt soldiers. Maria couldn't help but to give a smile at the sight of the scurrying forces. She could remember when she was once like that. Running about the base, doing this for that person and that for this person. But as great as those memories were, it did nothing to alleviate her mind of the horrors of this island. No matter what, she just didn't trust the place.

"We've arrived at Prison Island," one of the helicopter's pilots called, "Awaiting further orders, Agent Maria."

Moving amongst her men, she came to he vehicles cock-pit. Gazing beyond the dashboard, she marveled at the approaching green of the islands. More specifically, the metallic base that was on it. Maria stepped back.

"Bring us closer to the ground," she ordered, "and open up the door."

"Are you sure, Agent Maria?" one of the pilots questioned.

"Positive, now hurry it up!"

"10-4..."

Slowly, the helicopter came to the green glades of Prison Island. Moments later the side door opened up, and wind poured into the great vehicle. As her soldiers covered their ears to drown out the great noise, Maria stepped nonchalantly to the helicopters edge.

"Listen you newbies!" she roared over the wind, "This is your first assignment! Go to Warden Coffee the rabbit! He will further explain the situation!"

She spun around, and gazed toward the ground.

"But Agent Maria!" a voice, Abraham's voice, called out, "Where are you going!?"

"I'm going hunting..." she answered, not even bothering to give him the time of day.

Her eyes closed shut. The wind rushing through here hair was just so exhilarating, she was ready to explode! Once her blue orbs opened, they were no longer blue, but red. Not caring for her own safety, she leaped out. Falling yards above the grass, she just enjoyed the simple rush of wind. The air falling past her, the wind blowing against her, it all equaled perfection.

And then she landed.

A strong shock wave traveled out, sending dust rocks flying everywhere. Maria stood up from the small pit she made, and gazed about. Red eyes still shining, she stepped forward, ready to search for those escaped inmates. Her hand fell to her waist, and quickly withdrew the pistol she coveted so much. Seconds later, she withdrew a small speaker that would fit snuggly around ones ear. After tinkering with the ear piece for a few seconds, she caused a pleasant sounding buzz to whisper.

"Agent Maria here," she spoke out, "currently heading into Prison Island's forests..."

"Agent Maria?" a surprised voice on the other end called, "Where's your squad!?

"They should be heading to the main base soon enough," she answered, "I, on the other hand, am heading directly in alone."

"Agent Maria!" a stern sounding voice then yelled.

"Ah, Warden Coffee! Nice to speak with you again!"

"It's Captain Coffee, to you, Agent."

"Yeah, yeah," she answered, smugly enough, "just make sure my soldiers don't get lost, I don't wanna have to write that in a report."

"You're taking to many liberties, Agent Maria!"

"I always do..."

Tapping the edge of her earpiece, she turned the machine off, assuring her little to no interruptions. Eyes moved about the forest seconds later, as the blonde girl with blue eyes tried to formulate plan.

Hunting missions... as much as she hated them, she was the best at them. Maybe it was these cursed abilities of hers that made her an expert at anything that entailed violence. Lifting her pistol to the side of her head, she peered deeper into the greenery of the trees and grass. Time to get a move on.

One foot in front of the other, she stepped off for the great Prison Island forests.

...

The aged rabbit held his cane with dignity.

Stepping down the many halls of Prison Island, he made his way toward a very specific area. The halls, they stretched on endlessly. One turn would bring him to another hall, a turn after that, a hall would follow. He would have been angry, had he not been the one who designed it all.

But he was getting a head of himself.

Withdrawing a handkerchief, he wiped it along his sweat drenched brow, even though the air in the halls were cold. He needed to keep moving forward. So, chocolate eyes set forth, he continued on his journey. All the walking eventually ended here.

His hand came to the keypad on the side, and he pressed it quickly. The door slid open, and all that met him were glowing orange eyes.

He gazed into them, and they gazed back.

"Captain Coffee..." a voice came from the silent room.

"Stand down men..." he said, bringing his handkerchief to his mouth, "Do you understand why I have called you here?"

The eyes moved back and forth, in a 'no' manner.

"Its Maria," the older rabbit said, "she can't be trusted..."

"But," another voice called, "Maria is an ally."

"She is a weapon," Coffee said, disdain in his voice, "and like all weapons, she can be easily used by anyone who gets their hands on her."

Silence...

"Then... what is it you would have us do?" a voice said, breaking the tension.

"Follow her... and the first notion you find of her betrayal, I want full evidence..."

"Understood..." a full trio of voices answer back.

The rabbit pulled out, and the eyes, they faded away, as if never being their in the first place. Coffee once again dragged his handkerchief against his head. He needed to get back to his room and fast. The Elites would deal with Maria.

...

Her now blue eyes gazed into the folder.

So many people, so little time...

The forest was so big. Rushing water screamed in the distance, while the grass at her feet grew up. The fallen husks of trees laid everywhere, and the hollow insides created perfect building like structures. That's where Maria was, walking along the dead of the fern and gully. As depressing as it would look to any outsider, the blonde always found it to be... comforting. The warm air, the shades of the trees, the nice wet grass, it was all alive, it just looked dead. And Maria, she loved it.

Nostrils flaring, the young woman started to scan the area for anything out-of-place. Why did Prison Island have to be so big? As hard as it is to find most kinds of escapees, this place had to make it that much harder by adding a damn forest in it! Oh how Maria hated Prison Island. If it wasn't the wicked and frightening visions she had, it was the forest she needed to contend with. Still, many pleasant memories surfaced from this island, all revolving around her G.U.N. training. Hey, not all of Maria's memories are harsh!

But as much as she wanted to take a trip down memory lane, she really had a mission to deal with. Seventy-seven missing inmates, no help, and an entire island to search. Better get cracking...

That's when the trees began rustling.

She gazed up, and saw the day sun peering through the high off canopies. Many green leaves began falling seconds later, as she started to comb the area with her eyes. Someone was here, she was sure of it. The grass rustled again, causing Maria to tense up. Who was here? She would yell out, but that would be a dead giveaway to her position. Whoever it was, she was sure it wasn't an ally. Grip on pistol tightening, she closed her eyes shut. Moments later, they opened up, the blue orbs inside now replaced with red ones. Her nose began to twitch, as a familiar scent of metal and oil filled it.

A G.U.N. mech... that's what was around.

Growing annoyed, she let out a groan as her eyes traveled back to her intruder.

"Really!" she called out, "You scared the crap out of me!"

But it wasn't a G.U.N. mech.

A cold, long, black hand attached itself to the side of a tree. Maria, finding it odd that it wasnt the familiar grey and green of G.U.N., tensed up almost immediately. The hand started to pull on the tree, before sending it crashing with its own mighty strength. Maria looked down to the tree, shock on her face, before returning her gaze to the cause.

It wasn't a G.U.N. mech. This machine was taller, made of black and blue armor, and had red visor like eyes. Manly in shape, it easily dwarfed the human woman before it. A white target appeared on the machine's visor, and moved about, before looking its position on Maria. This machine must have labeled her an enemy, as it immediately withdrew a weapon to deal with her. The rifle in its hands aiming forward, it fired a flurry of bullets. Maria's latent abilities were working in overdrive, as she immediately leaped behind a tree to save herself from certain death.

The red eyes she owned began to scan the environment, as she thought about a counter attack. Which got her thinking, what was this thing attacking her in the first place? In the years she spent at G.U.N., she's never seen such a tall, cold, and deadly machine. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts. Gazing beyond the tree she hid behind, she tracked down the tall machine. It was heading her way.

With a quick movement of her hand, she aimed forward her gun, and fired. The bullet flew through the air, and struck the machine square in the head. It did nothing.

The red visor of the robot locked itself on her position, and began firing its gun once more. In a series of rolls, Maria was able to dodge the attack, and return to safety once more. Now, she was getting angry. Red eyes moving over, she stopped caring for her own safety, and lunged forward. Gone was the thoughts of trying to figure out where this thing came from. Now, it was shoot first, ask questions later.

Her gunfire flailed wildly through the air, and served only to make a distraction. It worked, well enough, as the dark machine had no idea what to do. Protecting itself from the bullet storm, it suddenly found its arm being grasped tightly by the blonde girl before him. And then, exerting strength far beyond that of any human, she pulled him over. The machine quickly loss balance, and Maria was able to toss him far away. Its large mechanical body twisted through the air before coming to an eventual stop in the face of a tree. But Maria wasn't finished. Dashing forward, she tore her hands into the back of the machine, whilst letting out loud feral growls. Slamming her hands onto the machine's back, she tore into it like a piece of cardboard. Wires and cords flew from the robot's back, as the woman laughed sadistically at her works. It didn't take long for the machine to come to an end, and for Maria's tirade to come to a stop as well.

Falling back, she closed her eyes, as breaths of relief came to her. Sure, she was prepared for battle, but not with a seven-foot tall robot such as that! That was... a bit... too much... A bunch of _human_ inmates was what she was expecting, not a bunch of _inhuman_ ones. Didn't G.U.N. have a separate facility for mobians and such? Wouldn't this robot be among them? Maybe, but it wasn't her place to think about it. She had a mission to accomplish, so she went on to finish it. But something wouldn't allow it.

"No! No! No!" a loud, obnoxious, and annoying voice yelled, "I can't believe this!"

Maria glared around in search of the voice. Who made it, and where did it come from? She didn't like mysteries, and she was ready to deal with this intruder.

"Hey you!" she yelled, despite herself, "Tell me where you are this instant!"

Her answer was the wheels of a car. Or at least, she thought it was, until the mysterious noise came into sight. Rolling over a hill at high speeds, was a small, robot. It was shaped like a lady bug, and had only one wheel. The robot's eyes locked themselves on Maria's position, and suddenly started revving its engine. Cocking her head in confusion, the blonde agent merely scanned this bot in surprise. Just what was she looking at?

The machine once again revved its engine, and dashed forward at intense speeds. Realizing the time for understanding was over, Maria's eyes turned red once again. Taking a pose reminiscent of a grappler, she prepared for the oncoming being. It may have been moving fast, but Maria, she could move faster. In a blue blur, she disappeared, and reappeared before the robot. It shook in fear at her sudden appearance, and tried to move away, but it was too late. Maria scooped it up in her arms, and then slammed it down in the ground.

"NO!" that voice from before roared, "Not Motobug too! First Shadow Guard, then Motobug! Enough is enough!"

Whoever that voice was, Maria agreed with him. Enough, was enough, and she was ready to finish it. Pinpointing the location of the voice, she ran over to a tree, and struck it with a kick so powerful, it sent it shaking. Leaves, branches, and even bird nests fell from the canopies, before a certain someone fell to.

He crashed into the ground, groaned in pain, and then started looking up. Tall, slender, and a mustache that would make President Teddy Roosevelt blush, he revealed to Maria something sinister. But she wasn't ready to make assumptions, not until he saw his face. He turned to her, grew a smile, and then withdrew a pair of glasses from his long coat.

"Baby cousin!" he suddenly yelled out.

"Ugh..." she murmured, "Ivo!"

Ivo Robotnik, better known as, Dr. Robotnik, and occasionally, Eggman. He was Maria's cousin, and so far, her only blood relative. If he had any siblings it wasn't known to her, or him. So what they believed. He was tall, loud, brash, and a freaking genius. Smarter than any other human being on the planet, he was a child prodigy. If only he wasn't insane. Labeled a terrorist for his constant attacks and many robots, Eggman, though highly incompetent, was a force to be reckoned with. And if anyone didn't believe him, his robot's did the talking.

"Ivo, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Ah," he said, springing up, "I can't tell you that! You're a government spy! My worst enemy!"

Suddenly, she grabbed him by the nose, and pulled him forward.

"Ivo!" she said, showing anger.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he said in pain, "Stop it Maria! The swelling hasn't gone down from last time you punched me!"

"Last chance Ivo!" she barked, "Tell me why you are here! Last time I checked, you were sitting pretty in Blue Ridge Zone!"

"You darn G.U.N. agents shut that place off! I couldn't get to my secret base!"

"Oh, boo, hoo! That doesn't explain why you're here, now tell me!" her grip on his nose increased, "Ivo what are you doing here!?"

"Just let go, I'll tell you!"

Her eyes squinting, she scanned his face closely. And then, with a groan, she released him, much to his pleasure.

"Oh, thank you, baby cousin!"

"Its older cousin! Why do you keep calling me that!?"

Despite her obvious displeasure, he hugged her close, showing a nice sign of family attraction. As evil as Ivo was, it was well known that Maria loved him. He was, after all, her only blood relative. It had also been kept secret, that she would occasionally allow her cousin free, if there was no one around. Wrong yes, but alas, blood is thicker than water.

"Now, Ivo," she began, breaking from his grasp, "what are you doing here?"

His arms crossed over one another, and his gaze shifted to that of the robot he called Motobug. Lifting it up, he let out a groan, while his glasses reflected the sun.

"You have no idea how long it took me to make this guy!" he yelled out loud with great disdain.

"Ivo!" she roared, jolting him.

"Ok, ok! Jeeze! You're too serious, Maria!" his gaze moved to the robot he called 'Shadow Guard', "But dammit! You destroyed both of them."

"IVO!"

"Fine! All business, no play! Always the same with you Maria."

"Ivo Robotnik! What are you doing here!?"

"Isn't it obvious? Inciting a little chaos, is all."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Does it, Maria dear? Does it?"

"Stop talking in your stupid riddles! What are you talking about!?"

"Take a gander at this!"

Reaching his hand into his jacket, he withdrew a strange, old, document. Pulling it forward, he showed his cousin an image of a strange rock. But it wasn't any normal rock.

"This," he said, pointing at the image, "is what is called a Chaos Emerald!"

Maria crossed her arms. Chaos... Emerald...

"Maria! Don't you see this?" that indifferent voice called.

She spun around, and was on Ark once more. Her age, eight, the hedgehog's age, seven. He was holding something as he waved at her, a smile on his face. This something was shining, and green.

"What is that?" the eight-year-old girl asked, eyes gleaming.

"Its called a Chaos Emerald," Shadow answered, his ruby eyes moving to the object, "apparently, Daddy, says its powerful."

"Daddy? No, Shadow, his name is Professor Gerald to you, not Daddy!"

"Whatever, Maria!"

"So... what's a Chaos Emerald?"

"From what Dad-err, Professor Gerald says, they're seven of them, and only a few people know of their existence. They can do amazing things though!"

"Like what?"

"Like... honestly... I don't know... really..."

"Silly Shadow!"

"But Dad-er, Professor Gerald, says they can do such great things!"

"Doesn't this thing come with a manual, or something?"

"I don't think it does."

"Well... it looks pretty..."

"I wish it were blue, though..." Shadow murmured.

"Why's that?"

"It be more like you..."

She blushed.

"Aww, Shadow, I-"

"MARIA!" Ivo's voice yelled.

She jolted up, and her blue eyes moved up and about the forest.

Good God, she did it again! She just had one of her visions! Falling back, she groaned aloud, while her hand found her head. Her cousin, showing a genuine act of concern, tried to help her up, but she swated away his hand. Instead, she put her hand into her vest and withdrew a silver casing.

"What's that?" Ivo questioned, his blue eyes shining from behind his glasses.

"Nothing, Ivo," she said, "now go away."

Sliding up the case, she popped out a pill. But before she could eat it, her cousin snatched the pill and case from her hand. Maria leaped forward almost immediately, but Ivo dodged out-of-the-way at near super human speeds.

"Now now," he said, a mocking tone in his voice, "calm down Maria dear."

"Ivo, give that back!"

"Let me see this here," he said gazing down at the pill, "Oh, now, that's interesting!... Hmmm... seems some traces of PCP in this as well! And is that some barbiturates!? Wow, someone's drugging you, Maria dear!"

"What are you jabbing on about!?" she barked, reaching forward.

"Maria, someone's drugging you!" he repeated, easily

"That is medicine given to me by G.U.N., now give it back!"

"Nope!"

"Ivo!"

Her eyes gleamed red, and Ivo suddenly grew a force smile. Regardless, he stayed adamant in his position.

"Maria," he said, "Calm down!"

"Give those back!" she roared.

Finding it better to be alive, than dead, he relented, and handed the woman her silver casing. Almost immediately, she swallowed a pill, and a sigh of relief followed. Still, she wasn't pleased with how her cousin was treating her, and she instantly hung him up by his collar.

"Ivo! What was that about!?" she barked.

"Hey, I'm not the one drugging you!" he replied.

"Why do you keep going on about druggings!?" she inquired, shaking him.

"Someone's drugging you Maria!" he said, through the shakes.

Dropping him, she gave him a sharp glare. But after a minute, her glare softened into a simple gaze. This gaze was followed up by a sigh, and a question.

"Ivo," she said, "you mentioned a Chaos Emerald... what are they?"

It was only a coincidence, right? That vision... it was only a coincidence that her vision had a Chaos Emerald in it, and her cousin just mentioned it, right? A coincidence... a coincidence... It was only formed because he mentioned it first, right? Right?

"Chaos Emeralds," he said raising his hands, "honestly, I don't know what they are... From what mythology says, they hold the power to do anything! There are seven of them, and if one were to attain all of them, they'd be granted infinite power!"

Seven of them... Shadow said there were seven of them. Her vision was... correct?

"Where are they?" she asked.

"I don't know... but I do know G.U.N. has one of them... check this out."

His hand moved into his coat, and when it returned, it held a simple silver device. Pressing a button on the device, he gave a grin whilst stroking his magnificent mustache.

"You see this?" he said, "It's a tracker I made! It follows peculiar energy sources, and one of them is fastened tightly in this base."

"Prison Island is big," Maria said, eyes squinting, "that source could be anything."

"Do I look for just anything?" he said, almost insulted, "That's a Chaos Emerald if I say so myself!"

"You just said you don't know where one is! How can you be so sure?" she replied.

"Because I'm a Doctor! And you, you're just an agent! I do the thinking, you do the muscle work!"

"What did you say!"

"Calm down Maria dear!"

"Ivo! Just tell me! What do you know about Chaos Emeralds?"

"Not much..." he answered... but then, a sly smile grew on his lips, "I have a proposition for you though."

Maria squinted. She hated his _propositions_.

"And what would that be?" she questioned.

"Well, G.U.N. seems to trust you, don't they? How 'bout you sneak in, get the Emerald, and come back?"

"If you think I'd do that, then your stupider than you look!"

"Oh!" suddenly, he withdrew a pill, "I'm not the one being drugged!"

"Give me that!" she ordered.

"Nuh, uh, uh! Maria dear, someone's messing with your mind using these drugs! And me, being the expert genius I am, think its someone in G.U.N."

"Why would they drug me!?" she said, "I work for them!"

"Just earlier, you were speaking with something named Shadow... now, I don't know what a 'Shadow' is, but I do know you were going crazy! I assume these pills are what you take to get rid of your craziness?"

"I'm not crazy!" she barked, "I just have... visions... I'm not sure of what but... from what I see, they show me on Ark as a little girl, and this red and black hedgehog named... Shadow..."

"Red and black hedgehog... Nope! Doesn't ring a bell! But it does get me thinking!"

"Thinking about-"

Overhead, a loud noise blared. Both Maria and Ivo gazed up, to see helicopters flying over head. Immediately, the mad doctor groaned, while his fists began to shake.

"Damn!" he said, "I took too much time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"G.U.N. is sending in reinforcements! Meaning my mission was a failure! And my prison break idea was so great!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... wait a second, you caused the prison break?"

"Well, of course I did! With seventy-seven inmates loose, no one would notice if I snuck in and stole a simple emerald." his face bend down, "But it doesn't matter! The window of opportunity has closed! I need to retreat..." he looked down, "And you just ruined my bots!"

He turned around, hands in coat, and walked off. But Maria, she needed more.

"Ivo wait!" she called, "Tell me! What are Chaos Emeralds, and why do you keep saying someone's drugging me?"

An insidious grin grew on his face, and he looked over to her.

"You really wanna know, don't you?" he questioned, his grin growing.

"Ivo, tell me! What are they?"

"Well... I can't talk now but," he got closer, "Come to Glyphic Canyon. That's where my current base is... we'll talk more then..."

He stepped off, and gave a smile.

"Now, see ya later, cousin dear!"

Turning around again, he began to run. Maria reached for him though, and yelled for him to stop, but it was too late. He disappeared in the shadows of the forest. Growing angry, Maria tightened her fists. Though she glared off in his direction, she saw nothing. How did he get away so fast? Didn't matter though. He was nuts.

Silver case in hand, she quickly popped a pill from its top. Lifting up the small white capsule, she gazed at it instead of swallowing it. Would... would G.U.N. really be drugging her? No, there was no way, she was their best agent. It had to be Ivo lying again! It had to be!

Or was he?

Ivo may have been a lying, stealing, and intelligent bastard, but he would never lie to family. There was just some things he wouldn't do, and lying to another Robotnik was one of them. So... was... G.U.N... drugging her? There was only one way to find out.

She dropped the pill.

Sliding the silver case in her vest, she let out a sigh. If she didn't take the pills, then the visions would have their way with her mind. That... wasn't something she was waiting for. But a drug is a drug... and Maria doesn't take drugs.

"Maria?" a young voice called from behind.

Turning around, Maria's blue eyes met green and brown. Abraham stepped through the bushes of the forest, while a group of G.U.N. agent's followed from behind. He gave his adopted sibling a smile, before growing adamant.

"Uh, Agent Maria," he said, putting forth his best soldier voice, "we're awaiting further orders."

"None at this time," she responded, "just keep searching for inmates..."

"Understood."

Clenching onto the rifle in his hand, he stepped off, while his allies followed. Maria remained standing though. Thinking on the pills, she started to murmur.

"I don't trust them..." Shadow's voice whispered.

"Trust who? G.U.N.?" Maria responded.

"Yeah... they keep giving me these looks, Maria... I don't trust them..."

"You can always trust G.U.N. Shadow! They're the reason why we're here..."

"Yeah right... I'll keep my eyes on them for now..."

Yes... keep their eyes on them... Maria stared off. She would meet with her cousin. Glyphic Canyon, he said. After all of this is said and down, she'd meet him. But the mission comes first.

For now... anyway...


	5. Glyphic Canyon

Glyphic Canyon

The sun was setting... the mission was over...

Captain Coffee glared over the ramparts of his building, as he watched the denizens of his prison return. One by one, the seventy seven was rounded up, like sheep in a herd. Not one inmate was spared, not even the ones convicted of petty crimes. Then again, petty crimes does not get one into G.U.N.'s maximum prison.

So, rounded up they were. Coffee would have been pleased, had it been done with real man power. A group led by Maria... he didn't trust her. Weapons are not things to be trusted, but things to be used. He didn't care if it would take him hours or even days to round-up those inmates, hell, he would have gladly done it himself! As long as Maria wasn't the one who lead the reins...

Wait a second... where was she?

Brown eyes shooting forward, he searched valiantly for the blonde haired woman. But... there was nothing... she wasn't there... He pulled back awkwardly, as he tried to come to terms with the absence of Maria. Where did that weapon go?

He was joined by ember lit eyes. Turning around, he came face to face with the _Special Agents_. Just like last time, they were only visible by shimmering red eyes. Coffee pulled back. Why had they returned so suddenly.

"Glyphic Canyon..." the pair of eyes said to him.

"What does that have to do with anything? Where is Maria?"

"Glyphic Canyon..." the voice responded.

...

Under her legs the beast roared.

How long had it been? Two days? Three days tops? She couldn't remember. The visions, they kept plaguing her. Honestly, she regretted taking Ivo up on his offer, and listening to his words of not using the pills. That was stupid. The visions were now coming often, and at a more powerful frequency. How strong, one may ask... well...

"Just a little more, Maria..." _his _indifferent voice called.

"How long are you going to be there?" she smugly replied.

The black and red hedgehog gazed up, ruby eyes shining. He was fully mobile, despite the fact that he was see through. He appeared shortly after Maria's mission at Prison Island. During the night, he just popped up, asking for a glass of milk. Maria flipped out, and riddled her home full of bullets, much to Jeeves' horror. Regardless, the black and red hedgehog was now here to stay, like some kind of ghost. Some... kind of... ghost...

"So," he went on, rubbing his black nose, "how much longer do we have, Maria?"

"Can't you just go away!?" she barked, turning to the faded image.

"Fine... be that way..."

"Ugh, you're driving me insane!"

"Isn't that obvious by now? Ya'know, you're nothing like the Maria I knew..."

"I never met you!" she barked.

"If you're still holding on to that story, then you're hopeless..."

Slowly, the hedgehog apparition faded away, leaving Maria alone once again. Was he really there? Well, obviously he wasn't, she's just insane. But still... did he really exist? Had she ever met him before, and was there ever a thing known as Shadow? In all the years she worked at G.U.N. not once did she hear anything pertaining to a black and red hedgehog. Sure, she may have arrested some in her G.U.N. duties, but never did she deal with one labeled, 'The Ultimate Lifeform'. When she made it to Ivo, she would have to ask him some questions.

Finally, hours of moving along a desert road lead to this. Spread before her, a highway of ruins, sand, and tornadoes, was Glyphic Canyon. As tired and annoyed as Maria was, she was still awe inspired by the sight. Placing her hand over her eyes, she drowned out the sun and casted a shade over her gaze. With this, she could see the ruins in its entirety.

It spread on and on, the canyon did, and with tornadoes placed about, Maria knew she had her work cut out for her. Ivo could have been anywhere, and she honestly didn't feel like searching for him. Couple that with the visions she was currently having, and that ghostly hedgehog, she knew she was going to kill herself by the time this was over. But... the GUN JII-G still worked, so... she would be safe for now...

Oh wait, no it was running out of gas.

The legs of the mechanical beast came to a slow, begrudged stop, leaving Maria without a vehicle. Groaning out loud, she realized she had to continue this journey on foot. Fan-flipping-tastic! Getting off of the now dead vehicle, she started shuffling through her supplies. A bottle of water, a must, her trusty pistol, of course, her silver case of pills, ya'know just in case, and a high-powered rifle. Hey... she loved her cousin yes, but she didn't trust the fool!

"Ain't this some..." she grumbled, stepping off on the desert highway.

Eyes shooting red with power, the female agent took a running pose. With a quick countdown, she dashed off a blue blur no one could see.

As her feet rushed through the long, and aged architecture, Maria took the time out to analyze everything. If it weren't for the fact that a vision could hit her at any moment, she would take in this place with added beauty. Indeed, it was big, long, and great, but... it reminded her of the Ark...

NO! Not now!

Shaking her head, she locked her sights forward. The wind rushed through her hair, as she started down a long pathway. Sand rushing between her feet, she ran up the pathway, and came to an old building. Quickly she ran up to its door, but it wouldn't budge. A groan came to her lips, and she started to forcibly pry it open. A second later, it flew open, revealing to Maria its insides. There were statues everywhere, of weird monsters wielding swords. Maria would have flipped, but she was used to such weird things. Still, as she trudged past the statues, she felt as if they were... watching her... Regardless, she pushed on, ignoring the sharp gazes of the solid stones.

Exiting out the temples back-end, she was introduced to some pretty wicked architecturing. The old desert road stretched on endlessly, before spiraling around one another, and coming to a stop in a great shuttle loop. Maria was flabbergasted by the design. Who, in the right mind, made this? Ancient people are insane... And yet, for reasons she couldn't explain, she pushed on. Around the roads she went, a blue blur, before coming up to the shuttle loop. She understood physics, despite her disliking of it, and knew that as long as she kept running, she would come out on the other end safely. So, giving a scoff, she bursted forward at high speeds. Running up the large 'O' shaped road, she suddenly felt gravity drop. Her stomach churning, she felt the need to stop, but she pushed on anyway. Hey, she didn't want to fall and go 'SPLAT!' against the floor, that was the last thing to do on her list. After a second or two of running (which felt like hours to Maria), the blonde agent came out safely on the other end. In that instant, she stopped, and let out all of her stomach contents on the side of the road.

A minute of puking later, she returned to her running. Blue speed lines dashed left and right, as she traversed many of Glyphic Canyon's roads on foot. After a minute or two of this, she came to her first, major, obstacle. One of nature's most gruesome forces, the tornado. Hand in her hair, she scanned the violent beast. It swirled around and around, like the whirlpool in a bathtub. Shooting the sight a glare, she stepped forward. The road she had to travel along was on the other end, and she wasn't going to let some dusty tornado ruin her mission. But after this was all said and done, she was going to get take a nice long bath at home. She could already smell the musk of sweat resonating from her body.

With a footstep forward, she felt the tornado rumble. It acted as if it knew she were there, and was just waiting to meet her gaze. Once again, she stepped forward, and the tornado whipped around to her frame. Stopping, the agent returned to being stationary.

"Dammit," she murmured, "Get out of my way you stupid tornado!"

It must have understood her, as it whipped toward her position at high speeds. Instead of running off in fear, she crouched down and prepared for a leap. The very next moment, she leaped up and was swallowed whole by the speedy winds. It swirled her about over and over again, before tossing her in the air above the highways of Glyphic Canyon. She landed with a powerful slam against the ground on the other side, and dusted off any particles of dirt remaining on her clothing.

"Nice dancing with you..." she said to swirling wind demon behind her.

A moment later, she dashed off. Her blue lines dashing about with pure freedom. Still, her blue eyes searched valiantly for her cousin's base. Why here, now that she thought about it. Why, in God's name, did he decide to build a base in a canyon, filled with ancient ruins? Then again, why, in God's name, did he decide to do anything? Eggman was a crazy man indeed. Right now, the blonde agent was contemplating returning to G.U.N. and continue with being drugged. But she pushed on, for reasons she couldn't explain.

The sun eventually fell in the background, and was replaced with the cold air of night. The moon laid in a blanket made of darkness and stars, while a blistering cold air ruffled Maria's skin. With all of this beaming down upon her, the agent lost the will to continue. Falling back, she let out a groan, while an unhappy face came to her.

"This is pointless!" she yelled, "Dammit Ivo! Next time I see you, I'm going to kill you!"

Looking up, she marveled at the moon. So big, so beautiful. Oh, how she loved it. She laid her hands on her cheeks, and let out a breath of relief. What was that other rock, floating in her way? She saw it, moving near the moon, like a smaller, second moon. Yeah... Space Colony Ark. Time and time again she saw it, and not once had she ever stepped foot on it. Then again, that's what she was told... her visions... her... _flashbacks_, said differently.

Her blue eyes closed shut, and she groaned.

"Cold?" a familiar voice called.

She looked up. And her fist flew forward.

"Ack! Maria!" Ivo yelled out, her fist slamming against his nose.

"IVO!" she roared, fist tightening.

"Ugh! Why my nose, again!? It's always the nose!"

"Do you know how many hours I've wasted here!?" she remarked, "I've been looking for your base this entire evening!"

"Well, it's not such a great hidden base if it isn't, ya'know, hidden!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Just calm down Maria! Just calm down!"

Her hand fell on his collar, and she pulled him up.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you!"

"Ah-hah!" he said, lifting a folder, "Look what I got!"

She scanned the manila folder closely. Slowly, her eyes read the words 'Space Colony Ark'. She pulled back, and her grasp released itself. Growing apprehensive, she took the folder from his hand.

"In there," the mad doctor said, brushing his great mustache, "is everything you need to know about Ark, including the little tragedy that happened a mere twelve years ago."

Twelve... funny... Twelve years ago, she was twelve, and most of her visions have her age locked in at twelve. No... this couldn't be...

"And," he continued, "it goes on about a certain black and red hedgehog... his name was-"

"Shadow..." she interrupted.

"Well, more specifically, Project Shadow."

"Oh... those visions..."

"Hey, Maria," Ivo's voice became so comforting so suddenly, "let's get inside, its cold out here..."

She nodded, and her eyes floated near the entrance of a certain temple. Growing a grin, Ivo stepped off for the temple, with Maria following close behind. Strange, this place was.

His hand fell onto the great temples door, and with a simple pushed, it slid open. What was inside was far removed from the ruins she just traveled through. Sure, the great statues of weird demonic monsters remained, but they were joined by the cords and consoles of Ivo's twisted design. Machinery laid everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling, all of it high-tech, all of it for evil. Not only that, but more robot's traveled around. These weren't as well designed as that 'Shadow Bot' or 'Motobug' Ivo was going on about, but they were still impressively designed, especially since it was made by one man. Ivo must have sensed his cousin's interest, as his insidious grin grew even greater.

"Impressed?" he asked, stroking his brilliant mustache.

"Well... sorta... you made all of this?"

"With nothing but a spark in my heart, and a wrench in my hand!" he laughed, "I call them Badniks!"

"Really? Badniks?" she murmured, reading the obvious pun.

"Yes, Badniks! It took me quite some time to come up with that name, Maria! Don't hate!"

"Ok, Ivo, ok, I understand..." she glared up at him, "Badniks..." she teased.

He shot her a glare.

"Just pipe down will you!"

She chuckled in her hand, but nodded regardless. It was so easy making Ivo angry.

"What I need to know though," she started, "is why you made a base in a place such as this!"

"Weeeeelll," he said, growing a grin, "between the safe compact nature of the canyon, the harsh desert air and sands, the crazy tornadoes spinning about, and how many temple ruins I can hide among, it just created the perfect hiding hole!" he turned around, "Also, there's a strange power source resonating from that green thing over there."

"Green thing?"

"Yeah, that!"

His gloved hand pointed out, and clear across the room, Maria saw a strange object. A spherical jewel, it laid on a pedestal. Though it was probably older than her by thousands of years, it still gave off this mysterious and glowing presence, as if it were alive. Dropping the folder in her hand, Maria got closer to this jewel. It was as if it were... calling out to her...

_Touch me_ it seemingly screamed in her ears.

Everything ceased to matter to her at that moment. Her cousin Ivo, G.U.N., the drugs she had been taking, the mysterious flashbacks, all of it stopped mattering. Now, it was just her, and this jewel.

She touched it.

The temple shook.

All the Badniks in the area started running, while Eggman tried to pry his cousin away from the jewel. But she persisted. The green light of the jewel shined brighter and brighter, as if it were brought alive by her touch. She felt her blood scream, saying this is what it was meant to do.

She didn't know why.

She didn't know when.

But she fell out, and dipped into darkness.

When her eyes opened back up. She was no longer in her cousin's base. In fact... she was no longer on Earth.

She was younger, she figured, as she was wearing the blue blouse she had donned when she was young. Her long blonde hair slung over her shoulder, and she got to her feet slowly. Blue eyes gazing around, she came face to face with a mirror. She was twelve again.

Where was she? The floors were cold and metallic, green screens were everywhere showing maps of bases, and the entire area just felt extremely futuristic.

She was on the Ark.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! ATTENTION PLEASE!" a voice boomed over the ceiling speakers, "THE EXPERIMENTAL ARTIFICIAL CHAOS HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT! THE EXPERIMENTAL ARTIFICIAL CHAOS HAS ESCAPED! ALL PERSONAL IS ADVISED TO FINE SHELTER IMMEDIATELY! G.U.N. SHALL HANDLE THIS!"

"Shadow!" Maria screamed.


	6. Lost Impact

Lost Impact

She felt so weak. She felt so scared. She felt so useless.

This wasn't how she remembered growing up.

Running through Ark's halls, her feet dragging her along a predestined path, she searched valiantly for her friend. He had to be here somewhere! Anywhere! He was always there when she needed him, so why not now? Where did that little fur ball go!?

"Look out!" some one called, gaining her attention.

Blue eyes shooting up, she saw one of the Artificial Chaos floating above her. The silver headed water beast locked its eyesight on her, and thus attacked. A liquidy limb shot forward like wind. But Maria would not be deterred. She leaped out-of-the-way, landed on her hands, and cartwheeled herself to safety. This may have been a flashback, but her G.U.N. training was still in tact. The water strike struck the ground, and caused a visible dent to appear. If it did that to steel, there was no telling what it would do to her. Her eyes moved back to the Artificial Chaos above her. Once again, it pulled back, before lunging forward. Maria raised her hands in defense.

An explosion occurred.

The Artificial Chaos exploded, and water was thrown every which way. Strangely, the fake water god split into various pieces, all made of metal and machine. The head of the Artificial Chaos remained, and tried its hardest to pull together its pieces. Maria was safe for now.

Her blue eyes looked away to the G.U.N. soldiers who defended her. One of them was armed with a rocket, the very rocket used to save her. She gave a courteous wave, before continuing on her run.

"Hey! Find safety!" one guard roared.

For now she would ignore them.

The door she ran to slid open, revealing to her yet another hallway. At that moment, a body was flung into the wall, causing yet another dent. The G.U.N. soldier groveled in pain, as he slowly loss conciousness. Maria got closer, and closer to his still body. Down the hall, an Artificial Chaos. All around it, the bodies of those it defeated. Some were guards, some were scientists. Maria gave a saddened and fearful look. Why hadn't this flashback ended yet?

She turned to the body before her. He wasn't moving, well, not purposely, at least. Save for the twitch every now and then, he was completely immobile. Maria took the gun in his hand. Holding the rifle in her hands felt so different. In reality she was 24, not 12. But... it felt so awful holding this gun, as if she was some kind of beast. But it was either her, or that Artificial Chaos. Flashbacks be damned, she was protecting herself.

Holding the gun, she at first, found it awkward to hold, since she was in a younger body. After a minute though, she adjusted, and held it like her usual self. Pulling back on the rifle's lever, she started firing. Bullets tore through the sky, and entered the Artificial Chaos' body. It did nothing. The fake water god shifted its attention to Maria, and started to approach her. Seeing this, Maria began to mentally curse herself. She had no idea how to deal with a being such as this!

The Artificial Chaos struck a limb forward. At quick speeds, Maria dodged it, only for the attack to graze her side. She was thrown back by the strike, and it caused pain to ripple through her body. However, she wouldn't be stopped, not so easily. 12-year-old body be damned!

She got up, and glared holes at the foe before her. Right now, she wished she could use her meta human powers, but her 12-year-old body seemed to lack that ability. Strange... she would have to remember that when this was all over. Regardless, she wasn't scared of this being. She would just have to figure out a way to stop it, that's all. Thinking she began to go over in her head all of G.U.N. weapons. Then she remembered! Yes, the Artificial Chaos! This was one of the reasons why Space Colony Ark was shut down! She remembered now! And she remembered how to stop it!

The water machine struck forward, and she dodged it via a back flip. Landing away, she trained her rifle's iron sights on the Artificial Chaos' head. Pulling on the trigger, she sent the rifle's powerful pullets ripping through the air. At first, it did nothing to the Artificial Chaos' head, but then, it suddenly exploded. The small metallic pieces of the Artificial Chaos tried to return to one being, but Maria wouldn't allow it. Letting her rifle scream, she sent bullets into each individual piece of the faux water god. Though it took only a few seconds, it felt like forever to Maria. The water machine finally fell, and its pieces shattered into multiple pieces.

Maria's arms fell over as she came to terms with what she did. Had she been an adult, this would have never happened! Her 12-year-old body was simply not used to such action. If she continued this, she might fall out sooner or later. Well, that was just more reason to find Shadow.

Slowly, she removed the blue shoes she wore. They were just to dainty, and to tight for her to run in. If she was going to find Shadow, she'd need to be faster, and the only way to do that, was by removing her shoes. Once her toes were free of the small blue clothing, she took off. Rushing down the hall toward the automatic doors was exhilarating. She wasn't as fast as she is in her adult body, but she was still pretty fast, powers or not. Maybe it was the fear that was pushing her.

The many G.U.N. soldiers she passed seemed to ignore her, as they were to busy fighting some of Artificial Chaos. Had they noticed her appearance, they may have kept some of their snickers silent.

"I knew we couldn't trust him..."

"That scientist is mad!"

"They've killed so many already! I thought they were finding cures up here, not making weapons!"

Maria shook her head at the words. She just needed to find Shadow.

Suddenly she tripped up. Landing on her chest, she almost bashed her head against the floor. That would've been bad, surely enough. Still, it was by no coincidence that she tripped. She could feel the liquid substance around her ankles. She shook, and twisted, but it was still there. It just wouldn't let go.

Turning around, she faced her attacker. The Artificial Chaos glared at her with red eyes, as it raised another liquid tentacle. It struck forward, and Maria juked to the left. Although she was on the ground, she was still able to dodge the attack, albeit barely. It struck her arm, and tore into her blouse, while also sending blood flying. Not deterred by the damaging blow, the future G.U.N. agent fired her gun at the faux water god's head. It tore through its liquid body, and struck its center, causing it to explode into many mechanical pieces. Slowly, the separate Artificial Chaos Drones began to recombine, so they could become full once again. But Maria wouldn't allow this. Her eyes moved about the room, where it eventually found a dead soldier. She crawled to him quickly, tore the gun belt from around his waist, and withdrew one of the grenades he had on hand. She pulled off the pin, gazed over to the Artificial Chaos, and threw it. The drone's had finally become one, but the grenade landed in its midst. The explosion was great, and it ended the Artificial Chaos, before it could become whole again.

Maria fell back, as her heart raced. The rifle in her hand had long since run out of ammo, leaving her with little to do but find some more. Shifting her attention to the dead soldier she scavenged, she checked him thoroughly. He had no weapons on him, save for once combat knife. That may have been the reason why he died so soon. So, she took the knife, and wrapped his gun belt around her waist. Dropping the rifle, she made her way down the hall.

The door slid open, and all Maria saw was destruction. The Artificial Chaos sure did work fast. The walls were bashed and dented, the floors were showing wires and sparks, and the ceiling had many fixtures falling from it. Her arm met her forehead, as she dragged sweat away. Fantastic...

She started off down the destroyed hall, dodging fire, wires, and other mechanical wonders. One of them fell atop her, and she quickly cartwheeled out-of-the-way. Landing safely on the other end, she leaped over a series of wires with a gracious leap. If she kept this up, she would get tired quickly. Curse this twelve-year-old body! Still...

She started running off down the hall, and it eventually shifted from destroyed, to not so destroyed. Still, she felt as if someone, or something, was following her. But every time she gazed around, she saw nothing. It was getting to the point of paranoia, as Maria was so sure she was being followed. She needed to kick up her speed, or else. But damn that feeling! Where was it!? She knew it was here! Just where!? Above her...

She looked up, and saw the liquid body of an Artificial Chaos. Immediately, she regretted stopping. The liquid machine struck forward, and Maria suddenly found her body scooped up in its powerful arms. She struggled as best she could, but it just wouldn't let go. Seconds later, she felt its liquid limbs crawl up her body. Maria tensed up, as she was slowly being submerged. No, it wasn't going to kill her quickly like it did so many others. This one wanted to drown her, it seems. Her head went under, and her eyes widened. Oddly, she felt it so hard to breathe. Her training had prepared for this! But, oh, that's right, she was 12 again, not 24, her body wasn't used to this yet. Now that she came to terms with this, it still didn't make things any easier.

She forced forward her hands, and tried her hardest to swim through the great creature's body. She could see the Artificial Chaos' head, that would be her way out. She swam through the machine's body, and eventual came to its center. Raising the knife she brought with her, she drove it forward. It wedged itself into the god's head, and sent cords flying. The mechanical beast thus exploded, and Maria was thrown away. Landing back onto the metal ground, she groaned as pain shot up her young body.

"Oh, my, God..." she murmured as she gazed at the ceiling.

"Maria?" his indifferent voice called.

Her blue eyes shot around the hall. Still drenched in water, she struggled to her feet. The first thing she saw, was his red and white air shoes. Seconds later, her head moved up, to see the rest of him.

Here Shadow stood before her. He was wielding a grenade launcher, while a look of concern was placed firmly on his face. His ruby eyes traveled up and down Maria's frame, as he took in the sights of her injuries.

"Oh, Maria!" he said, with greater urgency, "What happened to you!?"

He laid his hands along her shoulders, as she brushed his fingers alongside her wounds.

Boy, was this strange. Maria couldn't remember the last time someone showed concern toward her injuries. In G.U.N. they always told you to suck it up, and keep going.

"No, this isn't good!" Shadow stated, his hand finding the wound on her arm where she was bleeding, "Maria, what happened to you!?"

"Shadow..." she whimpered... that was all she could say.

"Damn those Artificial Chaos!" he said, fist shaking, "I'll make them pay!"

"Shadow..." she murmured once more.

"Just stay here, Maria, I'll take care of everything!"

"No! Shadow!" she barked.

He flinched at her words. And... for some reason, she couldn't understand why she did so. Gazing into Shadow's ruby eyes, she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. Here he was, Shadow the hedgehog, in the flesh... sorta. Here was the being that she had so many visions of. Here he was... alive... _real_...

"Maria," he said, touching her face, "what's gotten into you?"

He felt so warm. She bent to the touch. Her eyes closed, and she focused only on that.

"Maria?"

"There's... something wrong..." she murmured, "The Artificial Chaos... they've broken loose..."

Why did she tell him that? Did he not know already?

"We... we need to destroy them..." she finished.

"I'm already ahead of you..." he answered.

...

The beeps of the heart monitor echoed in perfect succession. That was weird. Maria just fell out, right after she touched that strange jewel. Odder still, touching that jewel made the temple shake, as if it were some battery of sorts. Ivo couldn't figure out why.

"So strange..." he murmured as he stroked his mustache, "I've touched that thing many times, and it never did anything." he got closer to his unconscious cousin, "What did you do, Maria dear?"

Here he stood, in a makeshift hospital room. Like the rest of his base, it made its home in some random temple ruin. The only difference was it wasn't as cramped with its many cords. The dusty floors remained the same, however.

Maria was going to be here a while, he could tell. Just call it a doctor's hunch. He didn't feel to bad though. This would give him some time to come up with a new plan, more specifically, a plan to steal G.U.N.'s Chaos Emerald. If he got his hands on one of those, he'd be invincible! He just needed to build a few more Badniks. Speaking of which...

One of his robot's barged into his door. If it could make a face, it would be frantic and scared. Lifting the pincer like hands it owned, it produced a series of awkward clicks. Eggman nodded.

"I see..." he murmured, "So we have an intruder, huh?"

The robot nodded.

"Fine then! I'll have to deal with this! Fortify our defenses, and prepare to enter cloaking mode!"

The robot once again nodded, and left the room seconds later. Eggman stepped back, as he assessed the information. Glyphic Canyon was the perfect base! Between the canyon walls, the dusty storms, and the rampant tornadoes, there was no way anyone could get inside! He knew Maria could get in, because she was a super soldier. As far as he knew, G.U.N. had no other soldiers of her caliber. So... what the hell? Who else could have come here, and gotten so close that none of his alarm systems went off till now? Well, he would find out soon.

He moved over near Maria's body, and reached under the gurney she slept in. Bringing back out his hand, he held a big, bulky, and quite cartoonish, looking gun. It may have looked stupid,but it was actually a lot deadlier than it let on. It was a laser cannon, and quite possibly, it was Eggman's most destructive weapon. Able to heat up objects at super human speeds, he could caused them to erupt into flames, or exploded on the spot. Or, he could just shoot them, that was always cool too. Eggman may not have been a fighter, but his weapons said otherwise.

He exited the room, while he held onto his laser cannon with two hands. Passing some Badniks, he ordered them to guard Maria with there mechanical lives. Traveling down the temple halls, he eventually came to the main command room. All of his Badniks. Each and everyone, was dead. If he was disappointed, he sure didn't show it.

"Always the Badniks," he murmured instead, "can't someone please not dismantle them?"

Well, at least it showed someone was in the room.

He lifted his laser cannon, and held it in the style of a rifle. Moving slowly along the halls, he searched for his assailant. Whoever it was, he or she was here, he could feel it. He just needed them to make a mistake.

Suddenly, his face met a fist.

He was flung back by the blow, and landed on his back. Gazing up, he searched for his foe, but... they weren't there. All he saw, was his room. Had he been anyone else, he wouldn't have figured it out by now. But he was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest mind on the world. He knew what was going on here. His opponent was invisible.

He got to his feet quickly, and jerked his eyes around. Invisible foes, he didn't know how to deal with someone like this! Maria needed to wake up soon, or else... he needed to come up with a plan, and quick. His laser cannon remained trained on the air, as he made his way slowly toward a console. His face moved to and fro, as he searched for his opponent. Just a little closer...

A kick was delivered to his chest. This kick was so strong, he was thrown back. He slammed into a command console, and instantly began regretting ever facing a foe. Struggling to his feet, he pressed a few buttons on the command console. He did it so fast, his invisible foe had no time to strike him again. The machine buzzed a bit, before the lights started to flicker. Ivo gave a grin, while he increased his grip on his laser cannon.

"You think you have me!" he yelled, "Idiot! No one stops the great Ivo Robotnik! I designed this room with a special machine stopping substance! You'll show up sooner or later!"

And he did.

The first he saw of his invisible foe was his burning ember eyes. They streaked about the room with ninja like movements. Next, was his body. Whoever this person was, he was wearing a weird futuristic suit. It looked like metal plating, but it was in reality a light bending material, one that allowed the wearing to turn invisible. Not only that, the man before him wore a helmet. The helmet was skin-tight, and also had the light bending material. The eyes were giant goggles though, goggles that held those eyes.

"I see you now!" Ivo yelled.

He pointed forward his laser cannon, and fired. A red beam flew from Eggman's gun, and zapped toward the invisible foe. Yet, somehow, despite all the laws of physics, it dodged it. Eggman was dumbfounded. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, while his laser cannon laid in the hands of his foe. The invisible man gazed down at Ivo, and jabbed forth a finger.

"Where is Maria!?" he suddenly yelled.

The soldier's foot met Ivo's chest. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" Ivo inquired.

"Ivo Robotnik, you are wanted for a plethora of felonies. There is no way I will let you go."

"And... what if I don't tell you where Maria is?"

"I kill you..."

"Well, you drive a hard bargain Mr. Invisible!"

The man's foot pressed harder.

"Where is, Maria!"

She tackled him.

The two foes tumbled on the ground, and the female agent gained the upper hand. Raising her fist, she slammed it down on the ember eyes the man owned. The strike would have easily dazed anyone, but her foe wasn't any opponent. He bucked up his feet, and kicked her off of him, sending her a few feet away. She landed on her feet though, a testament to her superior training.

"It's about time you showed up!" Ivo coughed.

"You were going to sell me out Ivo!" she yelled, fist tightening.

"No I wasn't! You just heard things differently."

The invisible soldier got to his feet. Eyes glaring at Maria, she glared back.

"Maria Robotnik," he said, "You are wanted by G.U.N.!"

"You idiot!" she yelled, "I work for G.U.N.!"

"You have been seen here aiding a known and wanted terrorist!"

"Well guess what!" she barked back, "I don't care! I remember everything now! I remember what G.U.N. did! I, I! I remember it all! The Ark, Shadow, Grandpa! The genocide you committed on that base!" she raised a small manilla folder, "It was all in here! And I remember!"

The special agent grew silent. And yet, her eyes never wavered.

"I suppose this is my resignation letter..." she murmured.

Suddenly, her foe went invisible. The ember lit eyes faded away, and Maria was now left with Ivo. She knew her foe was still here, she just needed to figure out where.

Her blue eyes turned red.

She withdrew her pistol, and started to comb the room with her analytical eyes. Left and right they moved, all in the search of their foe.

The air in the room, she felt it bend toward her. With a duck down, she dodged a quick punch. Quickly, she countered with an uppercut. Her foe was thrown back, where his invisible suit started to malfunction. Maria's gun fired toward him, but he dodged it quickly. Seconds later, he went invisible.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, "Did G.U.N. not trust me?"

"It seems they were right in not trusting you." the man replied, "You are insane Maria! You never went to Ark, ever! Dr. Robotnik has clearly played with your mind!"

"No! He showed me the truth! He told me those pills were actually drugs!"

A kick was thrown by Maria. Somehow, in some way, she struck her foe. He was sent dazed by the attack, and his suit once again went on the fritz. Maria used this time to finish things. She struck with a punch, which was followed by another punch, and another punch. The last hit sent her foe tumbling into the ground, where his head met the end of a command console. If he was planning on getting back up, that was instantly dashed by Maria. She placed her gun to his head, and forced him to the ground.

Silence...

"Oh my!" Ivo's voice called, "Look at the mighty G.U.N. soldier now!"

Though he was laughing, Maria stayed stoic.

"There are three of you..." she said, "Three Special Agents... where are the other two?"

He remained silent.

"Tell me!" she barked, pulling down on the pistol's hammer.

"I was sent alone!" he yelled back.

"By who!?"

"Captain Coffee!"

"That damn rabbit..." she murmured, "He never trusted me..."

"And he had good reason to!" the soldier yelled, "Look at you! Betraying your people!"

"You are no 'people' of mine!"

She wanted to pull the trigger. She wanted to end his life. She wanted to just be free of it all! Killing him, would be the first in a long severing mission. Her and G.U.N... they were no more...

But she couldn't do it... why? Maria had killed many a men before, all in the name of duty. But this... this felt so wrong... If she killed him, would she be like her original self? Then again, she didn't even know her original self. That flashback showed nothing over her original self, just... bits and pieces. Was she really nice? Was this what she really was like?

"Kill him, Maria..." Ivo's voice said, "We have no need for him..."

We? We? That's right... he was all she had life. There was no more G.U.N. and her... it was just... Robotnik.

"I told you I don't trust them..." Shadow's voice called.

In her peripheral vision, she could see his ghastly body. He was sitting on a command console, gazing off into nothing.

"I don't like G.U.N., Maria," he said, "but... I don't wanna see you kill him, Maria..." he looked to her, "That's not the Maria I know..."

"I'm sorry, Shadow," she answered, "I'm not the Maria you knew..."

She pulled the trigger.


	7. The Hunt Begins

The Hunt Begins

Silence perfumed the air. Maria stood up tall, as blood dyed her silver pistol a deep crimson. Her heart sank at the sight... she felt like crap...

Why had she done this? Why had she killed him? As soon as she did it, she regretted it. This wasn't her... this wasn't Maria... but who was Maria? She didn't even know anymore... was she a little girl on the Ark, or a government super soldier...

Who is Maria Robotnik?

"Hey, Maria," her cousin's voice rang, "are you okay?"

Over her shoulders, a warm blanket appeared. She tugged on the blue object, while a certain laugh escaped her lips. She turned to face Ivo, while he gave back a frank, and concern looked. He could be sweet... some times...

"I feel like shit..." she murmured lowly.

"Well... having never killed someone like that before, I wouldn't know how to go about things..."

Yeah... having never killed someone like that before. She didn't know what to do. Would she had not called the soldier she murdered ally just a few days ago? Had one moment with her cousin changed her so much?

"You said you remembered some things, Maria," Ivo said, lifted a cup of java, "Care to explain?"

She chuckled, before finding a seat on one of the command console.

"A little..." she said, frankly enough, "I can't remember a lot of things but... I remember a few important details..."

Her eyes floated over the floor, and she found the manila folder labeled 'Project: Shadow'.

"I remember... Shadow..." she continued, "He was... my best friend, on the Ark..."

"So you do remember living on the Ark." Ivo said, moderately astonished.

"Just... bits and pieces... all of it revolves around Shadow..." she dusted off the folder in her hands, "This... will tell me everything else I need to know..."

Opening it up, she let out a much needed sigh. Her life had changed so fast.

"Well," Ivo murmured, "what next?"

What next... such simple words... she had no idea what to do next... Turning to Ivo, she gave a slight, and simple shrug.

"Weeeeeell," Ivo said exaggerated, while a smile grew on his lips, "I have an idea..."

"No, Ivo!" Maria said, knowing full well what his, 'ideas' meant, "I'm not going to help you with any stupid bull crap idea you have!"

"But Maria! Hear me out!"

"Ivo, you want to rule the world, and make some stupid 'Eggman Empire'. I'm not going to help you with something that's doomed to fail! Besides, I'm not helping some dictator!"

"But Maria, I wasn't even going to ask for your help in that! You're to much of a goodie goodie two shoes!"

She shot him a glare.

"That being said," he continued, "my plan can help both of us!"

"And how is that?"

"Your memories are a bit... off, right?"

"Maybe..."

"And you wanna remember everything, right?"

"Of course..."

"Well, Maria dear, how about we go and invade G.U.N., huh?"

"Why would I do that!?" she roared.

"Well, you don't work for them anymore! That, what you just did, nipped that in the bud! What I'm saying is G.U.N. is the only one with the answers you seek! And I can help myself if we get inside the base!"

"Help yourself to a very specific Emerald, I assume?"

"Oh, Maria! You know me so well!"

She crossed her arms.

"So, is it a deal?"

Maria was always quick to make decisions, but this one, she had to actually think. Would they just really run into her old base, attack, and find the answers like that? Would she actually go through with it? No one knew she killed a soldier... well, not yet, at least. They'd probably know soon enough. But, could she actually do it? Could she actually betray G.U.N.? She knew them for all of her life?

But, oh wait, that's right, that wasn't really her life. How much of her memories were real, and how much was fake and implanted by G.U.N.? She didn't know... only they knew. She needed answers, and now...

Blue eyes moved up, and met Ivo's crazy grin. She was going to regret this, she could tell... but she had to do it... she had to find answers. She needed to know.

"Fine, Ivo," she said, uncrossing her arms, "but we need to actually come up with a good plan."

"I'm always coming up with good plans!" he answered, enthusiastically enough.

"Good..." she murmured, then she turned around, and faced the man she had just killed.

"I never knew G.U.N. had agents like him." Ivo said.

"He was a Iguana Agent," she said, "Special Soldiers with extra training, and certain skills... They wear suits, as you can tell, that allow them to go invisible. They're only used for very special missions. Usually the kind that entails assassinating some volatile overseas leaders..."

"Wow... didn't know G.U.N. got that down and dirty... then again, I guess I should!"

"Just shut up!"

...

He stared at the screen.

Boop... gone... just like that...

Here he stood, Captain Coffee, Professor Samantha Prower, Supervisor Chalmers, and G.U.N. Commander Taylor. The screen had just showed one of their agents disappear, just like that. Samantha was the first to react. Her fox tail ceased wagging, as she gazed at the area of its disappearance.

Glyphic Canyon...

"Don't you see now, Taylor!?" Captain Coffee said, slamming his fist down on the desk, "Maria has gone to far!"

"No!" Samantha interrupted, "Maria wouldn't kill one of us... she's a friend..."

"She's a weapon, Samantha!" Coffee yelled, "She just killed one of us!"

"That place is heavily populated with tornadoes!" she shot back, getting into his face, "He could have been killed by one of them!"

"Iguanas don't die that easy," he said, his voice becoming threatening, "and I recommend you step back, Samantha!"

Though her mouth opened up to give a retort, she ultimately relented. Falling back, she let out an unhappy groan. Slowly, her light blue eyes looked over to Commander Taylor, as he mulled over the information in his head.

It came so soon. He knew one day Maria would go AWOL, and that his playing of her mind would come back to bite him in the butt. But this was quick... too quick...

"What was it that Ivo wanted? When he told Maria about the pills being drugs, that is." Taylor murmured, gazing at the screen.

"The Iguana agents said he was at Prison Island so he could find the Chaos Emerald we have within..." Coffee replied.

"Does he know about the Eclipse Cannon?" Taylor inquired.

"From what we can tell... no, he only wanted the Chaos Emeralds for his own nefarious purposes..."

A slight, and happy nod came to Taylor's head. But that happiness was short-lived, thanks to Samantha. She gave a faint, and scared face, before raising her hand.

"Uh... Commander Taylor?" she called.

"Yes... Samantha?" he questioned.

"At seven o'clock of yesterday... Delta Branch noticed a breach in G.U.N.'s systems..."

Silence.

"When we investigated it," she continued, "we got... this..."

She showed him an image. It was of Ivo's Eggman symbol. Commander Taylor shook his head, as he didn't want to ask the question. And yet, he knew the answer before he asked.

"What information was breached?"

"The one pertaining to a certain... Space... Colony... Ark..." she answered.

"Damn you Samantha!" Captain Coffee yelled, "I can't believe you've done such a stupid thing!"

"I didn't know!" she yelled back, "We didn't find out we were hacked until it was too late..."

Sulking back, she wanted to cry. But the tears wouldn't come.

"So... what now?" Supervisor Chalmers spoke, this being his first words.

What now... What now... such simple words, and yet, the Commander had no ideas. He was pushed up against a corner. Maria, their super soldier and quite possibly the strongest being on the planet, had possibly learned of her past. And he was sure, she would get revenge for G.U.N.'s past sins. So... how does one defend against a living weapon? No G.U.N. soldier matched Maria's skills, and thanks to her meta human abilities, no mechanical soldier matched her skills as well. She was the perfect weapon. The perfect weapon he helped sculpted.

Everyone's eyes looked to him for answers. He had to answer, and soon.

"Set out a manhunt for Maria," he ordered, "and fortify the defenses around Prison Island! Also, send a heavy attack squad to Glyphic Canyon. If Ivo, Maria, or anything is there, I want to know about it! And Samantha, I want you to monitor Space Colony Ark! If even a spec of dust is missing from that place I wanna know about it, do you hear me!?" he looked to everyone else, "Do you all hear me!?"

They gave a salute, and in unison said,

"Yes sir!"


	8. Chaos Emerald

Chaos Emerald

The waters crashed against each other. Hidden by sound, and by deep ocean blue, she found her body come in contact with a metal surface. There was a groan from her lips, an unhappy one at that, she pulled her body up from underwater. One metallic rung at a time, she climbed, before coming to the beautiful sunlight. Her hand found her facemask, and she tore it off without a second thought. Free to breathe natural air, she sucked it in, like it was the last thing ever. She was so elated by it, she almost forgot her mission.

_Almost_...

"Maria!" Ivo's voice called, "Have you arrived yet?"

She pulled the rubber suit from her head, allowing her blonde hair to spill out. Gazing toward the rows upon rows of silver buildings, she gave a slight nod.

Metal Harbor... a bay created purely by metal. G.U.N. Bots were everywhere, as well as jets, battleships, and other things of mechanical prowess. Her heart held great memories of this place, this was, after all, where she was trained. But, oh yeah, that's right, those aren't her memories, are they? God, it was getting hard to tell fact from fiction.

"Yeah, Ivo," she said into her radio, "I'm here..."

Her hand laid above her eyes, casting a shade over her vision. With the sun blocked out, she could see a greater definition of area. The inland of Prison Island lied not to far off, and she was going to have to sneak in. Easier said than done, of course.

"Good!" Ivo responded, "Then, let me explain things. The Chaos Emerald is being held on the in most area in the island! I'm going to have my badniks attack the island's weapons bed, while you sneak in! Easy right!?"

"Just don't hurt anyone living Ivo!" Maria yelled back, "I don't want any more blood spilled!"

"You still hold on to your convictions Maria... even though they've been lying to you. Fine then, do your thing! I'll _try_ and be stable."

"Don't try! Do it! Maria out!"

Turning off the radio, she returned her gaze toward Metal Harbor. It would take some time to get there, so there was no need for her to dilly-dally. So, she kicked up her feet. Her eyes went from blue to red, and she dashed off. In a blue streak, she zoomed down the harbor's roads. Everything was relatively quiet, for now, at least. Streaking up and down, she came to a structure that had its road disconnected. So, with a mighty leap, she cleared the distance to the other side, and landed safely. Her land caused a shockwave... no... wait, that wasn't her.

There was a sudden explosion, that was relatively close to her position. Even outside, she could hear the loud blaring of the alarms. She gazed in the opposite direction of herself, to see explosions occurring over the horizon. The results of her cousin, no doubt. Since he was doing his mission, she would get to work on hers.

That blue streak of her's coursed up and down Metal Harbor's roads. This place always had such a groovy track, making Maria wonder who built the place. It was always a thought of her's. Just who was this place made for?

Anyway, she ran along the road at high speeds, while also making sure she stayed on track. Eventually, she came to a great shuttle loop, one that made her eyes bend up in confusion. What reason did this thing have for existing? Still working though, she bursted forth in an intense amount of speed, going up, through, and down the loop-de-loop. The end of the track came in an instant, and Maria was left with zero road to go down. Cursing that shuttle loop for taking up most of the road, she started to look for another area to run across. As if by luck, a battleship was slowly moving by, quite possibly to battle her cousin. So, using it as more of the track, Maria leaped over to it. All the guards on the ship were unsure of what they should do once she appeared. Not giving them the light of day, however, she dashed straight through, blowing them off in her slipstream. She rushed all the way to the other end, leaped down, then continued rushing on the water, her speed keeping her from falling under.

It didn't take long for her to reach the island. Her feet clashed against the mechanical beaches, as she deftly dodged cameras and guards. Stopping at a shaded blind spot, he leaned up against the wall. Her red eyes quickly changed back to the blue they were known for, as she constantly breathed in and out. Peering over the corner, pistol in hand, she noticed the many folds of G.U.N. Soldiers, scurrying about. If she attempted to sneak through these men, she was sure she she'd be captured. There was no disputing that. She just needed something...

"Quick, to the Weapons Bed!" orders were given amongst the G.U.N. soldiers, "We're under attack!"

Maria had to smile at the timely intervention of her cousin. All the soldiers before her grabbed arms, and exited the area, all of them rushing to meet her deranged family member. Checking her gun to make sure it was in proper working order, she rushed off to get into one of Prison Island's dense forests.

...

His hand dove into his bag of pork rinds, as his mech suit fired wildly. The cannon on his walker constantly spewed forth blasts of heated energy, destroying G.U.N. Bots and soldiers by the buckets full. Explosions riddled the battleship he trekked on, as his suit neared the metal roads of the mechanical bay. He was so enamored by the sight of the explosions, he failed to remember his current position. G.U.N. was surely nearing him, and if he continued this, then he would surely be captured. His badniks may have been powerful, but they weren't an army. Not yet at least.

He leaped over a gap, landing on the metal roads of Prison Island's harbor. Brushing his greasing fingers through his hair, he glared forth with his blue eyes. He could see the oncoming fleets of G.U.N., and that enthralled him. The mission was going according to plan. With G.U.N. spending this much time, paying attention to him, then Maria would sneak in easily.

"_Perfection!_" he whispered, smiling threateningly.

Training his Eggwalker's aiming sights on the oncoming fleets of opponents, he prepared for his battle. His cannon started to charge up, and he fired.

...

Quickly, the blonde agent leaped over a fallen tree. As soon as she landed, she held close her pistol. She knew Prison Island like the back of her hand, so she knew all the entrances and exits. One that she always told G.U.N. to look for, was a ventilation shaft. It was pretty well hidden in the forest, but if one were to slip into it, they'd easily invade the base. The only problem with the shaft, was the fact that it was so small. But not _too_ small.

Pushing through an overgrowth of leaves, she found the shaft she sought for. Latching her hand on the bars, she started to pull. The rusted bolts snapped off quickly, allowing her a nice entry way inside. Licking her lips, she showed just how pleased she was. Before she slipped inside though, she checked her surroundings one last time. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, but it sure did feel like it. It was like something was watching her.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts, she finally slipped into the shaft. She slid inside quickly, being covered by shadows and steel. Reaching the bottom, she caused a loud 'BANG!' noise to echo. Fortunately, no one heard her, as this area of the base was usually surrounded by very loud working machines. The blonde woman clenched tightly onto her pistol, as she moved silently through the small metallic tunnels. Light was only a thought in this place, as it was so dark, one would be lucky to get a few glimpses of it. Fans spun around rapidly as well, making the already cold shaft even colder.

"Maria!" a buzzing noise echoed from her belt, "Maria you there!?"

Latching onto her radio, she gave a highly annoyed grunt.

"Yes, I'm here, Ivo! What do you want?"

"G.U.N. has already sent their more powerful fleet! I'll try to fight them off as best I can, but my badniks can only do so much! You're on a time limit, Maria dear! Find the Chaos Emerald, and get the hell out!"

"Oh, man, you sound like my Commander!" she replied, "Just do your job, Ivo, I'll do mine!"

Pressing the button on the radio, she turned it off. Her face retained some rage and annoyance, but it melted away quickly. She continued to shuffle through the cold tunnels, before reaching an area where she could stand up in. Blue eyes gazing through a vent's opening, she finally got a few strands of light. Many feet shuffled through her vision, as G.U.N. agents ran off to face her mad cousin. She watched them move off, and didn't move again until the last person exited the hall.

She was extremely meticulous in how she removed the metal grating before her. She knew if she moved to far out, she would surely gain the eyesight of cameras. So, she broke off the vent opening very quickly, yet very slowly at the same time. Upon snapping off its hinges, she pulled the shaft opening back inside. Her blonde head bobbed out of the hole moments later, and upon finding the close to be clear, she crawled out.

Standing inside the base, Maria had to first scan close the cameras. One lied at the very end of the hall, but she was out of view. For now, anyway. Lifting her pistol, she withdrew a silencer from her waist. Screwing it on, she prepared for her mission.

Honestly, this all felt so wrong. Was she really about to do this? The mere action of bringing a loaded gun in this base, _her_ base, felt so terrible. She prayed she wouldn't have to use it. She prayed she wouldn't face any of her old partners, and be forced to shoot them. Her memories of growing up may have been altered, but not her memories of being trained here. That happened, she made friends, friends she adored. Some of which worked here. Could she kill them? The iguana soldier from earlier was different, he _had_ to be eliminated, but these guys. Some of them cared for her.

But that wasn't the case right now, she knew that. Worrying about hurting her friends was only a thought, for if they got in her way, she'd have no choice. Besides, G.U.N. deserved it. If her memories were true, which she's sure they are, then all of them deserve it. All of them. Now, back to the mission.

Find a mysterious rock that may, or may not, exist. Yeah... that sounded _sooooo_ easier before. Now she realized just how stupid this was. Finding a super powered rock, yeah right. It was stupid. But... she could feel this odd force tugging her, bringing her about. Unsure of what she should do, she just started following the force, wondering what was going on.

Dragging her fingers through her hair, she started off down the silent halls, being very careful as to not trip any alarms. That's the last thing she wanted to do.

...

His ears twitched at the sight. Tending to his floppy ears, the older hare started to rub them. His brown eyes scanned the images before him, as he went over in his mind what he should do. The guard beside him looked so frantic right now, so scared. The explosions in the Weapons Bed was so far away, but he felt they could come at any moment. Did his boss not care? Had the warden suddenly lost his mind? No, he was merely thinking. He watched the image of Maria sneaking into the base, via the hidden shaft. Everyone else may have ignored her words on the blatant weak spot, but he didn't. After she started warning about it, he made sure to plant a camera in the area, just to be sure.

"Warden Coffee?" his subordinate called, "What do we do?"

The rabbit laid his hand on his chin, as he thought for a bit. As dangerous as Maria was, he knew the danger of allowing Dr. Ivo free range of the Weapons Bed. The video monitor showed the madman just firing about wildly, whilst laughing like the deranged maniac he is. What he needed to do, was take down both Ivo, and Maria. But he didn't want just _any_ soldier to take down Maria, he wanted to do so personally. So he smirked, this devilish, evil smirk, and stood up from his soldier. Patting him down on the shoulder, he made his way for the exit.

"Keep your eyes on the base, understood?"

"Y-yes sir..." the soldier responded.

Coffee exited the door moments later, while his feet took him off down the hall. The rabbit's face had quickly become haggard, as his mind rushed with these intense thoughts. Killing Maria, it would be a dream come true. He warned them of her eventual betrayal, but they didn't listen! No! Now he was going to rectify a 12-year-old problem.

He tapped a few buttons on the keypad before him. The door slid open. The room was dark at first, before his hand brought light to the area. It was big, and it housed many, many, mech suits.

And all he had to do was pick one.

...

"Have you found it yet!" Ivo groaned through the radio.

"Just shut, the hell, up Ivo!" she barked back, gazing around the corner, "I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Then work faster!" he barked, "G.U.N. has just deployed the mech suits! They are really trying to take me down!"

"Just keep at it!" she yelled, "You could use the work!"

"Why you!"

Her finger slicked passed the on switch, turning it off. Sliding it back down to her waist, she focused on her current mission. Finding anything in Prison Island is difficult, especially shimmering jewels that may not exist. That being said, she wasn't really helping with the fact that she was currently hacking systems.

This wasn't apart of the plan, but Maria felt it to be necessary. She needed answers she felt only Prison Island could give. Maybe it was a stupid affair, and all she should do was focus on finding the Chaos Emerald. But this place knew who she was, and any connection to the past would be very much-needed right now. Funny, really. G.U.N. had taught her everything she knew, and now she was using it to get back at them.

The screen before her made a clicking noise. Smirking, she glared up to it. Ivo's insidious symbol lied on the screen, showing her mission was complete. Once they returned to base, they would have all the information from both Prison Island, _and _Ark. Now, off for the Emerald.

She exited the computer room quickly, and sent her blue eyes scanning the halls. Many broken cameras littered the walls, all of which were shot by her. Gazing at the broken machines reminded her to reload her gun, which she did quickly. Eyes moving left and right, she started to focus. That call from before was now beckoning out to her, screaming as well. She needed to find it, the Chaos Emerald, and quick. Then why couldn't she break free of the force calling her? She just ran down these halls, turning left, turning right, not paying attention to anything. Her feet brought her along at such great speeds, while her blue eyes trained forward permanently. It was hard to think with all of this going on, until she came to a stop.

Before her, a door. But not just any door. A large door, one that dwarfed her in size. Odd, she didn't remember this door. In fact, she didn't remember any of this place. The halls seemed older, and out of use. Still, the place held this powerful aura within it. But enough about that.

Whatever the force was that called her, she knew it lied on the other end of that door. Eyes closing, she focused, eventually executing her meta-human genes. Her eyes turned red, and her body felt stronger. Diving her hand into the crevice of the doors, she pushed them open slowly. They grinded against the ground, making such a great noise bend out. Her grunts pushed her open, as the force kept her enthralled. It didn't take long to open it, but it sure did feel like it.

The room was cold. Colder than Maria suspected it to be. Mist was flying everywhere, while this one great machine lied in the center. Maria approached it slowly, her heart racing ever so. The machine seemingly pulsated this awesome power, a power she couldn't wait to get her fingers on. Just what was it though?

Getting in front of the machine, she gazed at it. It remained silent through the wind. With a powerful grunt, she dove her finger's forth, tearing straight through the metal. A green light thus poured out. Maria had to cover her eyes at first as to not get blinded, but after her eyesight adjusted itself, she took in the sight. Some how... she knew it. She just knew it.

"Chaos Emerald..." she whispered.

"Indeed..." a voice answered.

She spun around quickly, gazing at the light of the hall. Standing in the doorway, arms behind his back, brown eyes forward, ears up tall, was Coffee. The blond agent shook her head in unhappiness, as her hands found her sides.

"Warden..." she called.

"Maria..." he called back.

"What do you want?" she stated, hand tensing on her pistol

"Really, Maria? You're really going to say that to me?"

"Just stay out of this, Coffee!" she barked, giving up on her ruse, "I don't want to fight you!"

"Strong words," he said, walking forth, "From a weak woman."

"What did you say!?" she barked, fighting the urge to plant a bullet in his skull.

"I'm just speaking the truth," he remarked, "I always knew you were a bad apple, Maria. And now, I've been proven correct."

"Yes, you have, Coffee," she said, confirming his words, "Now beat it! Before I show you just how bad an apple I can be."

He chuckled lowly, his brown eyes moving to the ground.

"Yes... weapons are such foolish things."

"Weapons?"

"Yes, weapons," he continued, "That's what you are, Maria. A simple tool used to get one's way." he started laughing again, "What's so funny is that... you think you can be your own woman."

"I am my own woman!" she stated, growing angry again.

"No you're not," he retorted, "Right now, you're being used by your cousin, as just another tool in his arsenal."

"That's not true!" she roared.

"Oh? Does he not want the Chaos Emerald for his own nefarious purposes? Right now, it looks as if he's just using you to get what he wants, and its working."

"So..." she stated, looking down, "You did know about the Chaos Emerald."

"Oh yes, Maria. They are very much real. All seven of them."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No one knows where all Chaos Emeralds are. The only person who did know was that madman Gerald, and he's dead now."

That madman Gerald. That madman was her grandfather. She may not remember much of Ark, but she did know he was trying to help her. But... help her with what? She couldn't remember. And not remembering things made her mad.

"You know what Coffee," she said, eerily calm, "I never liked you. You were a pompous jackass, who always bossed me around." she smirked, "Let me return some of that, huh?"

Her gun jabbed forward, and her finger pulled on the trigger. The loud noise of a bullet being ignited filled the air. Maria's attack flew straight toward Coffee.

He grabbed it.

Maria's eyes widened at the sight of Coffee holding her bullet in hand. How had he done so? It took her a while to realize what happened.

"Roboticization..." she stated, slowly.

The hare nodded. He grabbed a hold of his glove and removed it, showing the metallic hand underneath. Maria shook her head.

"You roboticized yourself?"

"Only my arms," he stated, "I really wanted to feel your body crumple under my hands."

"You're insane, Ivo! That roboticization is a one way street!"

"Shows what you know," he replied dementedly, "Samantha is working on a de-roboticization process as we speak. This, is only temporary."

"Fine then," Maria responded, "Let's just see how well they work!"

She slid her gun into down into her belt. Those red eyes of hers beamed holes into the brown eyes belonging to Coffee. Everything else ceased to matter, as the two prepared for battle.

"MARIA ARE YOU THERE!?" Ivo barked, showing blatant rage, "I'VE DONE ALL I CAN DO! HAVE YOU FOUND THE EMERALD!?"

"Don't wait up..." she responded ominously.

In a burst of speed, she rushed forward. Her shoulder slammed into Coffee, launching him down the hall. He didn't stop flying until he came to a wall, and when he did, his body made a painful cracking noise. Maria smiled a devilish smile, as she thought the battle to be over. Shifting her gaze back to the Chaos Emerald, she prepared to take it. The next thing she knew, she was upside down. Gazing up, err, down, she saw Coffee had already recoiled from the hit. His metal hands clenched tightly on her body, before slamming her head first into the ground.

Maria's eyes were dazed by the hit, as she tried to focus on something other than the pain. Falling on the ground, she quickly shuffled to her toes. Coffee pulled back his fist and struck forth, but Maria was able to block it. Clenching onto his metallic hands, she pulled him back and delivered a punch.

A punch from a human is hard. A punch from a meta-human is killer.

Coffee crashed into some of the aged machinery in the room, while he groaned out in pain. Taking this moment as the opportune time to strike, she withdrew her pistol. Her finger squeezed on the trigger, firing forth a bullet. Coffee's sensitive hear prepared him for the strike even _before_ Maria fired. So he already was in mid counter by the time the bullet flew out. His hand reached forward, and just like before, he blocked it.

Maria grunted as her rage started to boil. Setting away her gun, she once again leaped forward for an attack. She crashed into Coffee, her body atop his. Raising her fists, she punched down, but Coffee was able to block it. He held her off for a while, before bucking up his powerful legs, sending her careening into a wall.

Maria snapped against it, causing pain to riddle up her spine. After falling to the ground, she started to cough and weeze, whilst at the same time growling. Coffee was causing her rage to boil, and she was ready to make him feel it. Whipping it forward, she fired a flurry of bullets, praying one would score, at least, a scratch. Of course, Coffee deflected the attacks, making it all seem fruitless. Maria's wild firing did have its reasons, however, as once his brown eyes glared forward, she was gone.

He gingerly walked around the area, keeping his eyes on everything. Sparks were flying from the machine Maria struck, causing his eyes to jerk toward it briefly. That's all the blonde needed. She appeared behind in a blue flash, and by the time he spun around, his face met her hand. She slammed him into the machine, causing said sparks to send shocks throughout his body.

For a whole thirty seconds Maria kept him there, allowing the electricity to have its way with him. He screamed out in pain, but his calls held no reins on Maria's heart. After she figured he suffered enough, she released the grip she held on him, and allowed him to fall. His body was charred lightly, but not too much.

"Uuuuuurrrrrrgh..." he grumbled, body lightly shaking.

"Still alive, Coffee..." she taunted, feeling extremely annoyed.

To add insult to injury, or just for the pure hell of it, she struck him in the gut via a kick.

Shifting her gaze to the Chaos Emerald that lied in the machine, she let out a breath of relief. Said breath also caused her red eyes to change back to their shimmering blue. Her hand reached for the Chaos Emerald seconds later, and upon grabbing it, she tore it from the machine. Her blue eyes scanned close the emerald in her hands. It was so calm and alluring, as if it could exude life.

"Maria!" Ivo's voice called, the rage still blatant, but now very dull, "I hope you have found what we were looking for..."

"Yeah, yeah," she responded, "I have it."

"Good! Now let's get out of here! G.U.N.'s not playing around anymore!"

"I'm coming, just wait..."

For what had to have been the hundredth time this evening, she turned the radio off. Her feet started to take her out of the base, but the Chaos Emerald started shining even brighter. Its green brilliance started to grow, and engulf Maria, causing her to call out in surprise. Before she knew it, she was gone.


	9. Mysteries of the Past

Mysteries of the Past

"What the hell?" she questioned, her curse going against the silent wind.

She pulled her head up in a dazed like fashion, those blue orbs of hers glazing forward. Her vision was blurry, but after a few seconds of impatient waiting, they returned to their pristine 20/20 style. Unfortunately, there was this groaning pain in her head, one that took her thoughts for a moment or two. Rubbing her temples, she tried to relieve herself of this pain, but it was here to stay, at least for a little while.

Now that her mind had begun focusing, she paid close attention to her surroundings. No longer was she in the Chaos Emerald chamber, no, she was outside. The metal halls had thus been replaced with Prison Island's abundant fields. Not only that, but time had passed, as the sun in the sky had been replaced by the shimmering silver moon. The blond agent gave a groan at the sight, as she could already hear Ivo's angered voice.

"_What were you doing!?_" she stated, doing her best Robotnik impression, "_I waited all day for you!_ Well I'm sorry Ivo, _I_ was just trying to get the Chaos Emerald, for _your_ stupid plans!"

Her lips let out a groan as she found her self talk to be purely stupid. She needed to return to Ivo's base, and quick. He would surely be throwing a fit right now. Gazing down to her hand, she found the Chaos Emerald that lied within. The sight of the brilliant rock placed a smile on her lips. Yup, it was real, no disputing that anymore. Now, time to find her way back.

She started walking forward a bit, eyes training on the Metal Harbor. When she realized, there _was_ no Metal Harbor. The place where Metal Harbor was supposed to be, was replaced with construction vehicles. All were silent, surely because of the time of day. No rockets were placed about either, showing just an empty bay is when devoid of all kinds of steel. What happened? She was just rushing on the bay hours ago, so where did all the roads go?

Maria laid her hand on her head, while she pondered what could have caused this. Did Ivo go over board with his attack, and ended up destroying much of Metal Harbor? No, that's impossible! His Badniks are impressive, yes, but not war machines! Besides, in order for him to attack _all _of Metal Harbor, would have taken hours, much longer than how she was in the base, and longer than the time of her being blacked out.

These thoughts also made her think of something else. How the hell did she get here? Did Coffee, somehow, knock her out? If he did, then why the hell did he just abandon her in the middle of Prison Island? Things weren't making sense, and it was pissing her off.

The howl of screaming wind brought her mind off of things. Glaring up, her eyes followed the silver lining of a G.U.N. Carrier Unit. Except, this one was different. G.U.N. Carrier Units were large silver machines, with a cone like tips, and sleek designs. This one was very rectangular and bulky, which wouldn't be very useful in the battles they were used in. Upon further inspection, Maria realized something. It was a model one Carrier Unit, not the model three of her time. This was extremely odd, as all model one units were discontinued and put out of use by the turn of the 60's, so what that doing here?

The model one Carrier Unit flew off to one of Prison Island's many bases, and landed. Maria knew which base it was too. The Jail House.

She felt like that area was holding secrets, and she wanted in. Eyes flashing red, she stormed off for the base. She reached it in little time. A quick boost was all that was necessary. After reaching the base, she started climbing up its side, using her impressive body strength to scale the side in no time at all. Upon reaching the top, she peered over the edge, as to not reveal herself. She saw the Carrier Unit's side open up, spewing forth a vacuum of air. Seconds later, she heard inaudible talking, and only a few seconds later, someone stepped out.

He was a G.U.N. soldier. Usual rank, and class. He glared around the area with his eyes covered by a visor, before signaling to the others within with his hands. After him were other soldiers and guards, before finally.

A blonde haired girl, wearing a blue blouse.

She was held together by steel cuffs. They were on her wrists, her ankles, and one was placed at around her neck. She looked downright pitiful. Eyes red with tears, hair frizzled, footsteps all woozy like spaghetti. She had no business being in hand cuffs like that, as she was just some frail child.

A frail child, that Maria knew all to well.

She was her. Her was she. That child _was_ Maria.

The blonde agent couldn't believe what she was looking at. They were holding her child self up like some kind of criminal. And yes, she was sure that was her child self. She looked exactly like her, only twelve, maybe thirteen. She just couldn't believe her eyes. This image, she didn't remember it.

Where were they taking her? Err, her younger self, that is. She needed to know. Climbing over the edge, she quickly ran up to the backside of the Carrier Unit. Her blue eyes remained hard on the guards that held together her younger self. She felt his rage boil deep down inside of her, just wishing to be released. For now, she would keep herself in check, just until she figured out what was going on.

They brought young Maria into the base, allowing the silver doors to close behind them. Since the base hadn't been changed that much in the twenty something years of being active, Maria was able to figure out another way inside. She climbed deftly through a ventilation shaft, and landed in the many metal holes of the base. Crawling through the air ducts, she was able to keep her eyes on her younger self, and the guards who strung her along. The silence that went on between the group was so eerie. No soldier spoke, while young Maria remained deadly silent. Eventually, the brought her to a room. A very specific kind of room. A room Maria, that is older Maria, knew all to well. Young Maria must have known too. Because she immediately bursted into tears.

The guards forced her inside, this room. Cold, and dimly lit, it was. They made the blonde teen sit in the chair on the center, before snapping these cold braces around her body. She couldn't move, no matter how much she tried, as she was permanently and irrevocably trapped there. The tears of her young mind continued to flow, as loud sobs, and snorts were added. So hopeless was this situation. It would be for any person, not just a child of her delicate nature. Why were they treating her so badly.

Agent Maria had already crawled into the holding cell, so she watched everything. With each powerful grasp those soldiers did to her younger self, she felt as well. It was like they were connected. Which was a stupid thought, because they were the same person. Still, it was taking everything in Maria's power to not bust out, and save her younger self from this Hell.

"Why have you brought her here?" a stern, and familiar, voice called.

"Oh hush it, Private Coffee." another voice responded, "I had to bring her here."

The blonde agent returned to the hall before the holding cell. Glaring through a vent, she saw to very familiar people.

Warden Coffee the rabbit, who was now Private Coffee the Rabbit, and G.U.N Commander Samson Taylor, who was now Colonel Samson Taylor. The younger versions of her peers looked eerily similar to now, only missing some of the aged lines they got from years of service. In the case of her Commander Samson, it made him look a bit more attractive. But she immediately erased her mind of those thoughts, sense Samson has always been something of a father figure to her.

"Your orders were to kill everyone on board the Ark," Coffee stated, violent grunt in his throats, "The only people who was meant to be kept alive, were Gerald, and the Project! Might I add, Colonel Samson, you failed on part of one of them!?"

"Calm, down, Coffee..." Samson responded as he folded his arms, "I did what I felt was right."

"By bringing a child here!?" the rabbit barked, "You should have killed her, Samson! This wasn't apart of the mission!"

"I've already done what I needed to do," Samson responded, "My men and I have killed all other scientists on board, as well as their families. Leaving one child alive won't ruin anything."

"You... don't... know that..." Coffee responded, "That little girl back there-"

"That little girl what!? Coffee!? She'll what, huh? Kill us all? You act like she's some super powered little girl."

"She's lived with the Project all her life! Her Grandfather is a deranged man, we know that! There's no telling what he could have done to his own grandchild!"

"I've had enough of this talk, Coffee," Samson said, waving his hand, "Have your men check up on Professor Gerald."

"And what are you going to do, Colonel?" the rabbit sneered.

"I'm checking up on Maria..." he turned away, "She shouldn't be treated like this."

"Who cares!?" Coffee barked, "She should be dead! Like the rest of them!"

"But she's not!" Samson said, shooting him a glare, "And I recommend you quiet yourself Coffee. Lest you end up like those I so brutally killed up there."

The dominating threat left the rabbit quiet, though he did grumble a bit. As Samson's back turned toward him, he started to make his way toward the cell holding Maria. But Coffee wasn't finished yet. Not without one last lick.

"That good nature of yours will get us all killed one day, Samson. Mark my words..."

Though the Colonel stopped to think on his words, he found it best to ignore them.

His fingers found the panel that would open the door, and he started tapping away. After a second or two, the large metallic doors of the holding cell opened, revealing to the Colonel the sick child held within. He stepped inside.

Sitting up in the vents, Maria had to think on what she just heard. The Raid of Space Colony Ark. It was a mission that was held in the highest of regards in G.U.N. She was always told it was a mission to free the world of a madman with a floating space gun. The Eclipse Cannon, a weapon capable of piercing stars. She always waved it off as a simply stupid idea, and G.U.N was just hyping something that didn't need it. Seriously? A cannon that could pierce stars? Be for real! That's something that could only come out of Ivo's insane mine. But she accepted it anyway, because that's what G.U.N. told her.

That's what _G.U.N. _told her.

G.U.N., G.U.N., G.U.N.! That name was so quickly becoming a hated spike in her head. She just couldn't stand it! She knew they couldn't be trusted. Seeing this, of her young self being forced about, made her realize this. She was on Ark, she knew that now, and nothing G.U.N. said could change that. But still, she had fond memories of G.U.N. Growing up amongst her peers, helping her younger adopted brother Abraham out, climbing through the ranks to become G.U.N.'s most respected and revered agent.

But she's already thrown that away. Killing the Iguana Agent from before pretty much ended her career as a G.U.N. soldier. And you know what? He deserved it! G.U.N.'s just been using her! Using her like some kind of weapon! Sending her here, sending her there. Cleaning up messes, starting messes. Killing this person, killing that person. And all for what? A secretive agency that's been lying to her whole life? They killed everyone on Ark, they killed her grandfather, and worst of all, they killed Shadow. They killed her cure.

Cure for what though? She couldn't remember. As much of her memories that were coming back, there was still a plethora that remained hidden. This may have given her a few answers, but not as much as she would have liked. It was time to go. She had stayed in the past long enough.

Her hand lifted the Chaos Emerald. Blue eyes gazing at it, she tried her hardest to get it working.

"Okay, you stupid rock," she whispered, "Bring me back."

It did nothing.

"C'mon!" she yelled, shaking the object, "Get me back to the future! I can't stay here forever!"

And yet, the rock remained silent, being sure to not move a muscle. The blonde haired girl groaned wildly, as blood started to boil again. After a moment of rage fidgets, she calmed down to peer back into the jewel's brilliant glow.

"What was it that Shadow used to say?" she mused, her mind running with images of the black hedgehog, "Oh yes..." she closed her eyes, "Chaos... Control..."

The Chaos Emerald started shining.

…

The sun was going to setting now.

What was it about his cousin that made him so loyal? Here he stood, battling a battalion of G.U.N. Bots, as jets screamed over head. The Weapons Bed was littered with scrap and steel, coming from both G.U.N. and his own Badniks. He should have left by now. He really,_ really_, should have. But he didn't. He remained behind, waiting for his dear old cousin to pop up. Holding that object of both their desires.

"Dammit Maria," he grumbled, as he prepared to give the order to leave, "You're taking to long!"

His cannon continued to scream as he stepped backwards toward the rushing waves. After a few moments, all of this would cease to matter, as he made his way to his second secret base.

"Ivo Robotnik!" a call went against the wind, coming from a helicopter, "You are defeated! Give up immediately!"

"Make me!" he responded, as he shifted his cannon skyward toward the call.

As his cannon charged to take care of the helicopter overhead, a bright flash suddenly appeared. The Doctor covered his eyes at first, as the flash grew greater and greater. For a brief moment, all the fighting ceased, as the flash engulfed everything. Eventually, it faded away, and was replaced by haggard breathes.

"Whoa..." Maria murmured, "That was... different..."

Ivo's blue eyes moved forward a moment later. Before him was his cousin.

And she was naked.

She hadn't realized it yet, but everyone else did. A pretty woman like her, standing over tired, wearing absolutely nothing. It would get anyone's attention. And it did, because the battle stopped seconds later.

"M-M-Maria?" Ivo called, gaining her attention.

"How'd I get here?" she said, marveling at her surroundings, "I was... just in the prison ward."

"Maria..." Ivo repeated, the blush on his face growing.

"Ivo?" she answered, "So... I'm here now... I guess..."

"Maria..." he said again, near trance like.

"Okay, okay," she said, finding his words odd, "What's going on Ivo and... why do I feel cold..."

"Maria... down..."

She looked down.

Though she said nothing, her face reacted in the way anyone's would. Mouth growing agape, eyes opening wide, and hands reaching up in deadly surprise. By the time she finally spoke, her words were filled with rage, as her hands and arms covered her private areas.

"IVO!" she barked, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" he responded, "I'M JUST AS SURPRISED AS YOU ARE!"

"GET THAT BLUSH OFF YOUR FACE!" she ordered, "I'M YOUR COUSIN!"

Listening to her will, he covered his cheeks.

"AND COVER YOUR EYES! STOP LOOKING!" she added, causing him to cover his eyes as well.

"GET ME SOME CLOTHING!"

"I CAN'T!" he retorted.

"WHY!?"

"ITS NOT LIKE I WALK AROUND WITH EXTRA PAIRS OF CLOTHING!"

Maria just couldn't believe this. She was so embarrassed, she wished she could die. Turning back, she noticed G.U.N. had begun mobilizing again, ready to begin the battle anew. She ran behind Ivo's Eggwalker, and leaned up against it, as she continued to cover herself with her arms.

"I need clothing!" she barked, but at a lower volume, "I can't fight naked!"

"You might have to, dear cousin!" Ivo said, as he sent his cannon screaming, "What happened any way? Why are you naked?"

"I don't know!" she answered, "I just am!" she looked at her hands, "At least I have my gun and the Chaos Emerald!"

"You have the Emerald?"

"Yes! So let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Quickly, the mad doctor removed his jacket. Handing it to his cousin, she gracefully accepted the coat. It wouldn't do much, but its better than being naked. The next thing she knew, she was sharing a seat in the Eggwalker with her cousin. The two were rushing down Metal Harbor together, the Eggwalker's feet alternating at such high speeds. Bullets and lasers were following their position, as G.U.N. tried its hardest to stop their escaping convicts. Though Ivo returned fire as much as he could, he couldn't keep this up forever. And things were only getting worse.

"Crap..." Maria stated, ominously enough.

"Oh no..." Ivo responded, already knowing the danger, "What now?"

"G.U.N. Mechs..." she said easily, pointing to the fleet of approaching machines.

The great walkers were at first air born, before falling to the metal roads. On two feet, they all walked, armed with rockets, Gatling guns, and laser cannons. The one at front used its engines to clear the distance between the road and its opponents. Maria's eyes stared at the man controlling the great walker. Said pilot pressed on a series of buttons, causing the rocket launcher's panels to open up. The four rockets within were launched out with a great plume of smoke, as well as the roaring of wind. Ivo and Maria glared up in unison, as the rockets fell dangerously closed to their position. With a mighty leap, Ivo dodged two rockets, but the other two came close to him.

Maria didn't know why or when, but as her eyes closed, she yelled out something. When her eyes opened back up, time had stopped. She glared around at the area, finding it so odd how time had just stopped. Nothing moved. Nothing. Not the wind, the rockets, not even sound. It was like someone had taken a picture, and Maria was allowed to roam about it.

She climbed off of Ivo's Eggwalker, while her body shivered lightly. Opening her hand, she stared at the rock within.

"You did this..." she said, commenting on the Chaos Emerald.

If it could answer, maybe it would say yes.

Whether this was an act of God, or an act of pure luck, Maria didn't know nor care. She was just going to use it. Laying her hands on Ivo's Eggwalker, she pushed him forward, and clean away from the rockets. The blast radius wouldn't affect Ivo from where he stood, hopefully enough. So now, she shifted her gaze away. Time was still unmoving, and she was still naked. No bra, no panties, just this stupid jacket that stank of her cousin. Ugh! It sent shivers down her spine. She needed clothing. Glaring away, she saw a soldier that was similar to her in height in build. Hoping he wouldn't stink as bad, she ran off to him.

Still stuck in time stop, she removed his clothing, save for his helmet and underpants. The act of stripping a person is weird. The act of stripping a person who can't move at all, because they were stopped by time, is down right freaky! Regardless, she got him naked, and put on his clothing. He would definitely be confused when all of this returned. And, to her pleasure, he didn't stink! Win!

She returned to Ivo's Eggwalker, and leaped on the back-end. Shifting her attention to the Chaos Emerald, she started to focus.

"C'mon!" she said, "Do that... thing again! Make time move! And don't you dare strip me this time!"

The green brilliant jewel began shining, and before she knew it, time started moving again.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Ivo let out, not realizing that the explosion of the rockets happened far behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she heard someone scream, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!?"

With time moving once again, Maria fell back in the Eggwalker. She felt so tired suddenly, as if she had run around the world none stop. Her body wouldn't move at all, no matter how much she tried.

"Ivo..." she croaked, "We need to go... now!"

Glaring back at his cousin, he was surprised to see she was fully clothed. In her hand, the rock that this was all fought for. Licking his lips, he nodded, while his blue eyes moved to the horizon.

As bullets continued to rain upon their position, Ivo neared the edge of the metallic base. The water's rushing below would make a perfect escape. He bucked down, then leaped forward, a glass seal containing him and his cousin within the Eggwalker. The heavy mech suit fell to the ocean floor, and upon landing, it sent up a puff of sand. Fish were sent every which way, as they all scrambled to escape him. Ivo shifted his gaze forward. The floor bed was so beautiful, even if he couldn't see beyond the mist of the blue. The engines of the Eggwalker transformed from jets to turbines, sending him swishing through ocean floor. He could hear the sound of bullets tearing through the ocean, but it was too late. For all intents and purposes, he and his cousin were gone.

…

She felt lips against hers. Soft tender lips, that brought her eyes open. On any given day, she would have screamed and yelled, but she knew her kisser.

She loved her kisser.

"Shadow..." she whispered, blue eyes moving open, "You need to stop this... you know what could happen if Grandpa found out."

The black and red hedgehog headed her warning, and bobbed his head up, smile on his face.

They were on the Ark, this duo. He was sitting on her bed, kneeling before her, while she slowly got up. Arms stretching out, she gave a loud yawn, dispersing the nighttime dizziness.

"I'm sorry, Maria," he stated coyly, "I just couldn't help myself... you look so beautiful in your sleep."

She found his words to be so cute, as her hand met her cheeks. Lips curling up, she gave the hedgehog before her the most sunny of smiles. Those ruby eyes of his trekked up and down her frame, taking in the sight of the twelve-year-old in her night-gown. The sight made him look away with a blush.

"Let's get up and go, Maria," he stated, "I don't wanna stay in bed all day."

"I agree..." she said, smiling so happily, "Just wait for me outside the door, I have to get ready."

Though he nodded, a certain tinge of unhappiness flashed through his mind. She knew that look all to well. The budding sense of boyhood, beaming its way through. She was sure that, deep down inside, he wanted to watch her change. But his love for her was overbearing, and he exited the room quickly, a red shade on his muzzle. She giggled at the sight. Her grandfather may have been able to make a super powered hedgehog, but he couldn't get rid of the growing he goes through.

She slid her feet over the edge of the bed, while a cold groan exited her lips. Maybe she shouldn't be kissing Shadow. She knew the dangers if she got sick but, but his kisses couldn't hurt. Could they? The thoughts made her head hurt. Moving to her bathroom, she took the fabric of her bra and panties with her. Her mind was still running with these thoughts as she turned the knob on her shower. The water quickly pooled in the tub, as she started to remove her night-gown.

But then she stopped.

Her eyes danced around the room, as she felt this odd, analyzing glare. Her heartbeat increased, as this kind of fear took her. Who was watching her? It angered her. To test this theory, she moved her foot lazily. That ominous glare followed the movement, she knew it. The hand she held on her nightgown's strap loosened, allowing sight of her skin. She knew whoever was watching her enjoyed that. Teeth moving down, she bit on her bottom lip, as the sense of being watched prickled her skin. Through her blonde hair, she moved her blue eyes to the doorway. She could feel the eyes grow weary and cautious.

Turning around, she faced the door, but she didn't _look_ at the door. Her eyes were trained on her undergarments that lied on the sink, but her attention was on the entryway. As she moved over to her bra and panties, she made sure to marvel at them, while keeping her line of sight on the doorway. Maybe her stalker didn't notice it, but she did. She looked directly at him. She had him trapped.

"SHADOW!" she barked, hand reaching through the crack in the door.

Her hand reached forward, and grabbed a hold of a neck.

"MARIA!" Ivo groaned, "LET GO!"

She blinked. Her eyes opened. No longer was she on the Ark. Here she laid, on a stretcher, hand wrapped around her cousin's neck.

"Maria, please!" he groaned.

"Ivo!" she said, surprised, her hand releasing the death grip.

Her eyes moved about the room. The walls were silver with life, as lights beamed down upon her position. Ivo fell back from the choking, as he breathed in and out with coughs. The blonde agent dragged her eyes down, finding that she was still dressed in the G.U.N. garbs she took from the unfortunate soldier. Good, because the thought of her cousin undressing her was unsettling.

"Ivo where am I?"

"I need to be asking questions," he grumbled, hand soothing his neck, "What was that?"

"Sorry," she said, giving a forced smile, "I thought you were Shadow trying to spy on me taking a shower..."

The mad doctor's face turned into one of confusion. Sensing the conversation was bound to take a turn for the awkward, he waved off her words.

"Ooooookaaaaay..." he responded, "Well.. then... why'd you black out like you did?"

Crossing her arms, the blonde agent looked away. She knew what he was talking about.

"I... sorta... stopped time..." she responded.

"What?" he answered, head scratching his head.

"Listen, just... ignore it, okay? I'm not even sure if I did it."

Face falling in hand, she groaned.

"So... where's the Chaos Emerald at?"

"Its safe, Maria. I'm studying it as we speak."

"Good..." her face fell, "Well... I guess I need to say goodbye to my old life..."

"What do you mean?"

"I just helped a crazed terrorist attack G.U.N. I don't think I can go back now."

"Well... when you put it that way."

In a loving manner, he patted her down on the shoulder. The feeling made her smile curtly, as her eyes closed.

"So what now?" she questioned.

"Well," he smiled, "Thanks to that little info you stole from Prison Island, I've been able to formulate a few plans."

"Ivo..." she said glaring away, "I've had enough of your silly ideas."

"No, no, no! Maria dear! This isn't for me! This is for you!"

That piqued her interests.

"What do you mean?"

He clapped his hands together.

"Space Colony Ark, my dear cousin. Space Colony Ark!"

He helped her off the stretcher. All the exhaustion she was feeling before had already melted away, as her cousin strung her along. They exited the room seconds later, to be introduced to a city of metal that stretched on endlessly. The sky was so dark, as pillars of flames were shot up in the far distance. Electricity surged wildly between metal poles, alongside the many Badniks that littered the ground.

"Impressed?" Ivo said, stroking his brilliant mustache, "I call it Scrap Brain Zone! My hidden base!"

"Yeah, Ivo," she said, sticking her tongue out at he demonic sight, "It really is something..."

The mad doctor laughed and laughed, while his cousin wilted in despair. Her life was changing so fast and for what? Memories? Ugh... the only thing that got her thinking were those memories too. Thye... they got her going.

"Oh Maria..." she whispered to herself, "What have you gotten yourself in too?"


	10. Showtime

Showtime

The helicopter glided over the swath of destruction. Her blue eyes gazed out among the Weapons Bed, as it laid with a sea of crushed steel and bodies. Her fox tails ceased their motion, and fell down, as her face bent into one of sadness. Feeling the hand of someone else on her shoulder, she gazed up to the man beside her. Commander Samson Taylor held that stone gaze of usual, while his partner was a bit less than enthusiastic.

"Calm down, Samantha." he stated coolly, as if this was something usual.

"But, Commander Taylor," she answered, crestfallen, "How can I? You... you see this?"

He nodded curtly.

"Yeah," he responded, "I see it..."

It didn't take long for their helicopter to land. It stopped on Prison Islands Infirmary ward, where they were met by a series of guards. Samantha leaped out first, the fox genius tugging on her wavering coat. She was followed by a few guards, and finally Commander Taylor. His aged eyes glared about the horizon, before he followed closely her commanding officer. Down the outdoor platform they trekked, before making their way into the base. Many soldiers were about, being poked and prodded with needles and such. One of them was going on about how his clothes magically disappeared, but he was universally ignored.

Eventually, the Commander and Head Scientist made their way to the room they wished to see in the beginning. A room holding a very angry, and very haggard, rabbit.

The brown eyes of Coffee the rabbit jutted around the room, while his mechanical arms slumped over. He was covered in bandages, especially around his head, where he suffered some third and second degree burns. Maybe that's why he was so angry.

"Coffee..." Samson said, taking a seat near his bed.

"What," the hare murmured, "Come to mock me on my failure."

Samson gave a light chuckle, as he covered his lips.

"No, no," he replied, "It should be you who mocks me."

The rabbit scoffed, causing his blue eyes to move to Samantha. The blonde fox returned his gaze, before wilting and looking away.

"Why is she here?" he questioned.

"Those arms," Samson retorted, losing that chuckle, "Using the roboticization process on yourself was just plain, stupid, Coffee!"

"I had not choice," the rabbit replied, angrily, "The twelve-year-old problem of yours has finally showed its true colors! Maria lead an assault on us!"

"I know, Coffee," he replied, leaning back in his chair, "I know."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" the rabbit questioned, "What next?"

"So far," Samantha answered, "We've figured that Maria is searching for the Chaos Emeralds."

"I know she wants the Chaos Emeralds" Coffee said, matter of factly, "But my question is, what business does she have with the Chaos Emeralds?"

"We believe it has to deal with Ivo," the fox went on, "There's reason to believe he's the brains behind the operation."

"I know that too," Coffee stated, "That cousin of her's is playing with her like some kind of puppet." he glanced up, "So what now?"

"We are currently looking for Chaos Emeralds," Samson said, leaning forward, "If Ivo wants them, we know he'll send Maria after them. Currently, we already know where one other Chaos Emerald lies."

"And that's where?" Coffee inquired.

"Empire City."

…

The window seal slid open.

Blue eyes peered over the edge, and into the room within. It was still clean, the bullet holes fixed, and the sheets of the bed nicely folded. Her lips curled up in a smile at the sight, showing that he still cared. But for how much longer?

With a silent demeanor, she climbed into the room. Her feet landed on the floor with an inaudible tone, as her blue gaze wavered to and fro. Lifting her pistol to her head, she started to slowly trek across the room. She wasn't planning on shooting anyone, but knowing G.U.N., they've probably had her home bugged already. She'd need to work fast, and work silently.

Laying against her wardrobe, she started to prod its entrance. Still silent in her antics, she continued to work most deftly. The wardrobe opened finally, much to her glee. All her clothing lied safely inside, as well as a steel cache that lied in the back. She pried open the steel casing, and showed to her eyes the armaments that lied within. A scope. That was it. The case had other indents within it that would comfortably hold her pistol as well as silencer, but for now, all she needed was that scope. She took the lens out, gazed to the weapon in hand, then slid it smoothly on. The added attachment made her weapon a bit heavier, but not so much that she couldn't bear with it.

With that in place, all that mattered were her clothing now. There was no way in hell she was going back to Ivo, and wear _his_ clothing. The thought of it alone was unsettling. She was getting her clothing on, his black and red just clashed with her blue and white.

Her heart race increased. Someone was in the room with her. Lifting her gun up, she showed her stalker she meant business. All she had to do now, was see who her stalker was.

She spun around. Her hand opened wide to palm whoever her attacker was. She struck a spherical object.

"JEEVES!" she barked, before quieting herself down.

"Madame Maria!" he responded, blue eyes shining, "You have returned!"

The blonde agent leaned back on her wardrobe, as the blue eyes she owned closed in relief.

"Dammit Jeeves," she whispered, "You scared me."

"Well, you scared me, Madame Maria! I thought you were a burglar."

"Well, I'm not," she stated, turning back to her wardrobe, "Now, help me out here, will ya? I need to get some clothes and weapons."

"I'm... I'm afraid I can't do that, Madame Maria." he responded, blue optics gazing down, "You are a wanted criminal now, and G.U.N. has ordered me to turn you in immediately."

"You're not planning on doing that, are you Jeeves?"

"I don't want to," he responded, "But I must. G.U.N. has already sent the order."

"Jeeves," she responded urgently, "You have to keep myself a secret! G.U.N. can't know I'm back in the city!"

"Madame Maria, I'm stuck in a corner! I must call G.U.N."

She grabbed him.

"Listen, Jeeves." she stated, "I'm Maria here, remember? Your... owner! G.U.N. issued you to me when I first started living here, right? Would you really turn away six years of service?"

"I have to, Maria!"

"Jeeves, who are you loyal too? G.U.N., or me?"

"Both!"

"Then just remain loyal to me for a while."

There was a sudden click. Jeeves' blue eyes faded off, and his body fell to the ground. Maria sighed out in pleasure, as she was happy to remember his off switch. Eyes returning to her wardrobe, she started to stuff one of her many suitcases with clothing. After that was over, she made sure to stick Jeeves inside as well.

"Maria." a whisper came, "Have you had your fun yet?"

The blonde woman gave an annoyed groan, before lifting the radio from her waist.

"I'm here, Ivo." she responded, "Now hush up!"

"Me? Maria, that home of yours is probably crawling with G.U.N. bugs! They probably already know you're there!"

"I know, I know! Now shut it! I'm dropping my clothing in the alley near my home, send one of your Badniks to pick it up."

"Ugh... I can't believe you talked me into this."

She neared her window.

"Yeah, yeah, just do it!"

"Okay!... Do you remember where the Chaos Emerald is at?"

"The Empire City museum, yeah, I know." she sighed, "I can't believe that rocks a Chaos Emerald. The red one... All the times I've been there, and not once did I feel something off... anyway..."

Peering over her window seal, she dropped her case of clothing off. Soon, she leaped over the edge too, and landed in the alleyway beside her home. Opening her overcoat, she slid her pistol comfortably inside. Blue eyes scanning the nighttime streets, she started off, hood on head.

Her face was blinded from everyone who saw her at the moment, fortunately enough. But she did realize one thing. An overabundance of G.U.N. soldiers. They were everywhere, alongside G.U.N. vehicles, and G.U.N. bots. Civilians were, understandably, frightened, as no information was given as to why G.U.N. was here. Somehow, Maria had to appear just as suspicious as the civilians, while at the same time appearing incognito. Hard yes, impossible, no.

Pushing her overcoats collar farther up on her body, she shaded out her face. For now, this was all she had. Blue boots shuffling, she made her way toward Empire City Museum. The sky suddenly started to expel rain, catching Maria off guard. She remained stoic, however, and continued on her way. Her footsteps splashed against the rain laidened pavement ground, ignoring all she passed. Coming near a group of G.U.N. soldiers, she realized they were checking every civilian they passed. The blonde agent began to fret, as her blue eyes moved along the roads. She needed to figure out a way passed this, or else she'd surely be caught. Finding an unguarded alley way, she sneaked off for it.

The alley was a dead-end, but she wasn't afraid. Looking up, she smiled at the sight of a catwalk, one that lied on the side of the building. After a leap, she climbed up the catwalk, and made her way to the building's rooftop. She didn't walk about the rooftop yet, as she was still unsure of if G.U.N. was watching her or not. To her luck, she found them. Two agents were on the rooftop, armed with sniper rifles. They combed the city streets, being sure to aim their guns on anything that seemed suspicious. Maria had to groan at the sight.

"Snipers," she whispered to herself, "Really? The must want me dead..."

She approached one, while being sure to be silent. Grabbing him around the neck, he slammed his head on the brick side of the roof, knocking him unconscious. The other guard had his back turned, so he didn't notice. Maria acted quickly on him, first by bringing him to his knees via kick to the leg, and then knocking him out via a bash to the head.

With these two soldiers out, she felt comfortable in returning to the streets. That was, until, A G.U.N. sentry beetle flew along the city roads. If she was caught by the robot, she'd be outed, regardless of her disguise. That just added another object to her list of things to avoid. That is, unless she did something about it.

Grabbing one of the sniper's rifles, she aimed it over the roof's edge. The beetle hadn't noticed her, as it moved its way further down the roads. Glaring through the rifle's scope, she aimed at the beetle's scanning module. It lied on the back-end of the robot, blatant for all to see. Just another flaw in the design.

Pulling back on the sniper, she fired. Her silent bullet flew through the air, and struck the beetle square in the scanning module. Sparks flew, and the beetle spun around quickly. As it tried to scan the environment, it realized it couldn't. Things just came back with a fuzzy vision. Before the beetle could move to her position, she leaped over the roof's edge, landing on the other side. Still carrying the rifle in hand, she quickly snapped it into pieces, making it easier to carry. Moving it into her coat, she once again started off for Empire City's museum.

Looking over the corner of the building, she glared at the G.U.N. soldiers she passed. They were still checking other civilians, and were completely ignorant of her. Maria smirked, and turned away to continue her trek.

"Maria, have you arrived yet?" Ivo's voice called, causing her to grow frustrated.

"I'm moving there now!" she responded, angrily, "Now shut your trap! What if someone hears us?"

"Fine then, I'll maintain radio silence until _you_ call back!"

"Good!" she grew silent briefly, "Did the Badnik get my things?"

"Yes, Maria, now stop fretting!"

Pressing the off button on her radio, she returned to her mission. The sidewalks were pretty silent for a while, giving her safe passage through the city. That is, until, she neared the museum. The roads were littered with G.U.N. soldiers and G.U.N. bots, all of which were being very analytical. Maria quickly moved behind a building, as to not bring attention to herself. The last thing she wanted to do, was get caught.

"Dammit..." she whispered to herself, going over the situation in her mind, "It'll take forever to get there."

Blue eyes moving up, she looked to the museum. It was a great building, matching a college campus' main building. The lights that brought attention to the museum were on full display, as if they were _trying_ to lead her to the building. It didn't take long for her to figure it was a trap. That's the only reason why all of this was here. But she didn't care. The Chaos Emeralds, she felt as if it were a connection to those memories that plague her. She'd fight all the guards in the world if it got her what she wanted.

Serious thinking aside, she prepared to make her way to the museum. From what she's noticed from the many times of being here, the museum had many ways inside. Why wouldn't it? It's only a museum, something far removed from the bases she's had to sneak into before. But the place had cameras, a _lot _of cameras. She'd need to avoid them, at least until she found what she wanted. The only way that she could do that, was sneak through the ceiling.

From where she was standing, she could tell the ceiling was crawling with snipers. Perfect. Just. Perfect. Regardless, she climbed up the building she stood beside. For some odd reason, this one had no guards or soldiers on it. Shaking her mind of the thoughts, she ran over to the edge of the roof. Leaning over, she quickly withdrew the pieces of the rifles. Snapping it together, she turned her eyes toward the museum's roof. Just as she hypothesized, it had snipers all about it. Maria groaned. No where, in her mind, did she want to kill any soldiers. Though she's technically defective from G.U.N., the act of killing a soldier still felt like a betrayal. Besides. What if one of them were Abraham?

She had to shake her mind free of the thought. Abraham wouldn't be here. He's still in training, this mission would be held for only the greatest of soldiers. She needed to remember that.

Flipping the stand up on her rifle, she leaned it over the edge of the roof top. Holding firm the rifle, she gazed down the scope to the museum's roof. Her vision ran along the frames of fellow soldiers, all of which were analyzing things. They really,_ really_, wanted her. If she fired, she knew she'd draw attention to herself. But it would be impossible to sneak into the base with those guards still there. Before she moved, she needed to think. Thinking made her realize. Those lights had got to go.

Her ears twitched. Blue eyes looking a head, she felt this screaming force in the back of her head. She was being watched. Unlike last time, however, the urge was stronger, causing her to move away into a shaded part of the rooftop. Lifting the rifle, she trekked her gaze left and right. Someone was here with her, she knew that. Just where?

"Where are you?" she whispered.

Maria's eyes turned red. As if in slow motion, she saw the water droplets of rain break with the wind. A fist was thrown. Maria grabbed it.

"Iguana agent!" she stated, immediately.

For a fraction of a second, the invisible soldier appeared before her. The next instant, he disappeared. Maria stood up, heart racing, grip on her rifle. She needed to take down the soldier quickly, or else her position would be alerted to the others. She saw his invisible footsteps breaking the water as he ran. Hand moving into her coat, she withdrew her pistol. At great speeds, she aimed it at the agent, and fired.

The bullet struck him in the leg, causing him to fall over. His invisible suit malfunctioned from the hit, as he crashed into the ground. He tried to get to his feet, but Maria had already gotten to him. She wrapped her rifle around his neck, and pulled up, causing him to choke. A cackle of lighting appeared in the air, briefly muffling the Iguana agent's screams. Maria continued to choke her victim, even as he tried to pry the rifle from around his neck. It didn't take long, but his body slumped over. Maria grunted, those red eyes of her still gleaming.

She snapped his neck.

His body fell over silent, as death surely took over. Maria fell back, as her hand lied upon her head. The red eyes she owned turned back to blue, as her breathing started to regulate.

"Dammit!" she stated, looking at the Iguana agent's body, "Not again!"

This was the second time she's killed someone, and it hurt her. Honestly, she felt these violent tendencies every time she performed her meta-human genes. She'd need to regulate that.

She dragged the Iguana agent's body into the shade of the rooftop, before returning to her sniping position. Glaring through the scope, she aimed at the museum's ceiling. She saw all the guards were still moving about, keeping their sights on everything. With the Iguana agent guard, she could scan it closer, however. One side of the rooftop was different from the rest. That side was guarded by only a few guards. Licking her lips, she fired.

But not at the guards. Instead at the lights.

One light was followed by another, which was followed by another. The city streets were plunged into darkness, causing many of the soldiers to run about in fear. Calls, screams, and orders were traded amongst soldiers, giving Maria the perfect chaos to sneak through. She shuffled through soldiers in the night life, hearing their orders of returning life to the lights, before reaching the side of the museum. She leaped up on a metal ladder, and climbed up the side where the roof's defense was the most weakest at. The snipers at top didn't notice her. She noticed them, however, and quickly dealt with them. A punch here, a kick here, that's all that was needed to bring dark silence. The sniper's allies noticed nothing, as they were still running about in confusion. Maria smirked at the sight, before slipping into one of the museum's air ducts.

She banged across the long silver tunnel, before meeting the end. Groaning, she tried her hardest to clear her mind of the dazed pain. Now she was started to regret things. It didn't take her long to continue though. She crawled through the vents, before reaching an opening.

Her eyes peered through, seeing the sights of flashlight armed guards. They moved their cones of light over everything that seemed out of the ordinary, while keeping their guns at the ready. Not wanting to face the soldiers just yet, the blonde agent continued to crawl through the air vents.

It took her an hour or two to find it. The vents were a confusing maze of tunnels and bungalows, which drove Maria insane. But once she arrived, it was worth it.

The chamber that held the Chaos Emerald. There it stood, in a glass case on a pedestal. It was shining, it was red, and it was beautiful. Maria was enamored by the sight. Just glaring at it made her heart flutter lightly. But the time of enjoyment had past.

She trekked her blue orbs up and down the room, before locking her gaze on the case. Opening the vent, she made sure one last time that no guard lied within.

None. A trap. Regardless.

She laid out of the vent. Her feet dangled a bit, before she landed on the cold floor. From her belt, she withdrew a machine shaped like her cousin's head. Tapping a button on it, she caused it to expel gas. Red lasers appeared in the room moments later. Trip lasers.

Maria replaced the device, and started crawling. She moved under one laser, moved over an other, slipped between two, and then between another. A few seconds later, she arrived at the emerald's pedestal. Her tongue slithered out to lick her lips. She grabbed the case.

She lifted it.

She knew this was happen, but she didn't care. The roof started to expel alarms as the lights flashed red. She could hear the shuffle of feet run up to the chamber door. She dropped the glass to the ground, causing it to shatter against the earth. Her hand reached forward, and she grabbed the red Chaos Emerald.

…

Her eyes sprang open.

Alarms, alarms everywhere. She could hear people running outside, yelling orders.

She heard gunshots.

The alarms were screaming in her head. She tried to move, but a heavy body was stopping her. Grabbing a hold of her sheets, she gazed at the dazed face of her hedgehog best friend.

His ears were twitching at the sound of alarms, and it made him groan. He just seemed so unaware of what was happening.

"SHADOW!" she screamed, jutting him up from his sleepiness, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

That got his attention.

He tore himself from her chest, and gazed at the room. The lights were flashing red, showing the urgency in the area. It didn't take him long to get ready. Leaping off from her bed, he quickly shuffled on his shoes and gloves, and made his position at Maria's closed-door. With those screaming lights pushing him forward, he opened the door. His head moved out, so he could gaze up and down the hall.

"There he is!" a guard roared, "Get him!"

Shadow gave a grunt. Rolling into a ball, he spun off toward the invading attackers. Maria clenched tightly onto her face, and screamed wildly, as fear began gripping her. She heard Shadow's fight, the bullets, the pain, the destruction. He returned to the door seconds later, his face filled with urgency.

"Get dressed," he said, looking back down the hall, "I think we're under attack."

It didn't take her long to do so. She didn't wash or anything, that would take to long. Instead, the put on her favorite blue blouse and blue band.

"Maria!" he called, his voice pressing.

"Coming!" she answered, putting on the shoes she coveted so much.

His hand reached through the bathroom door seconds later, as his face seemed more urgent than before. Gripping her hand so tenderly, he lead her out of her room quickly.

What was going on? What was happening? Who was attacking? And why, why were they running?

Shadow hadn't loosened his speed in the least bit, as he dragged her down hall after hall. They hadn't run into their attacker's yet, but she knew the time was coming.

"Damn those soldiers," she heard Shadow curse, "I can't believe them!"

"What soldiers!?" she responded, "Shadow, what's going on!?"

He stopped, to lean against the wall. Signaling to her with his hand, she did the same. His head moved to the edge of the wall, so he could see around the next corner. No guards there.

"Shadow!" she yelled.

"G.U.N.!" he stated, shock in his own voice, "G.U.N.'s attacking us!"

She couldn't believe his words. Grabbing her chest, she moved those blue orbs of hers left and right, as she pondered on those words.

"But," she said, "Why would G.U.N. attack us?"

"I don't know," he whispered, "But... they seem to be after me..."

Facing the sliding door before them, the hedgehog opened it up. Hand once again latching onto hers, they ran in. The door slid close.

Silence...

Footsteps...

_Her _footsteps.

Maria couldn't believe what she saw.

Here, the blonde agent stood, on Space Colony Ark. Once again, she warped back in time, it seems. Blue eyes moving left and right, she wondered why she brought herself here.

And what was going on?

Everything she had on her person when she grabbed the red Chaos Emerald was here. Including the red Chaos Emerald. Will this keep happening, she wondered. Would every time she grabbed one of these rocks, she'd be warped back in time to a moment in her life? She didn't know, and it hurt her inside.

But sitting here and thinking about wouldn't make things move. She needed to move.

She lifted high that pistol of her's, and moved toward the sliding door. Automatically, it opened, revealing to her a sprawling metropolis of machinery and lights. Her past self and Shadow could be anywhere in here. That's bad. Why? She didn't know much about time, but meeting her past self could spell disaster for the future. It's just a thought.

Grabbing the buttons on her jacket, she snapped them open, revealing the body suit that lied beneath. The pieces of the rifle laid attached to her jacket, but she cared not. It wouldn't be necessary right now. All she needed was the pistol in her hand, the Emerald in her other hand, and the belt around her waist.

Moving into the room, she heard the fire of gunshots. Some echoed away, others were dangerously close. Suddenly, a man was thrown before her. He wasn't the fighting kind, one could tell, as his body was clad in scientist robes.

"Please," he pleaded to a person Maria couldn't see, "I've done nothing!"

"Its orders..." a man responded.

Gunshots echoed, and the scientist before Maria was torn through. His blood flew, clothes were tattered, and he died quickly. The sight of the innocent man being killed angered Maria. Turning over the corner, she surprised the soldier who killed the scientist. He had little time to react.

The blonde agent pulled on her gun, sending bullets into the soldier. He was stricken down by the attack quickly, and he died just like that. Maria should have been saddened, but she felt vindicated by her action. Grabbing the dead soldier's assault rifle, she turned to face the exit.

"Shadow!" she heard her younger self cry, "Did you hear that?"

"Shhhh! Maria!" he commanded, "We can't let people know where here!"

"We can't hide, Shadow! We need to help the others!"

"How?"

"Grandpa's heal units! They'll be able to heal all those of their injuries."

"Where can we find some?"

"Grandpa has heal units all around the base! We'll need to find them on our own."

"Maria... we... can't..."

"Shadow! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer! We need to help the others!"

"Fine but... the moment things get to bad, we're heading out, understand?"

She heard her younger self breathe in.

"Thank you Shadow..."

Wait. Who said that? It wasn't young Maria. It was. Future Maria. Agent Maria. She found herself saying words meant for her younger self. Odd.

"Did you hear that?" Shadow questioned.

"I... think I did..." twelve-year-old Maria answered.

"Let's go..." he said, flatly.

Maria heard a sliding door open, then close. She made sure to keep mouth closed that time, as to not bring attention to herself. Seconds later, she slid through the door before her. Her pistol was still at ready, as she searched valiantly for answers. Any answers would do! Why was G.U.N. attacking?

The only place she felt she had for answers, was her younger self. So she would follow her younger self. Just like last time. That's where the answers were.

This place was a maze however. She should have stalked herself and Shadow a bit closer, because now she was lost. One hall led her down another, which lead her to a room, which would lead her to a battle, which would lead her to a hall, which would cause the cycle to repeat. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and after a while, she got annoyed.

The blonde agent stopped at a door, the commotion of a battle yelling on the other end. Knowing that she'd have to fight some G.U.N. soldiers, she opened the door slowly. Just as she believed, a battle was being waged. But not as she suspected.

The room was so very cold, it made Maria's skin tingle. Glaring forward to see what was going on, she saw a great vehicle. It was disc shaped, and had heavy thrusters on the bottom side, keeping it afloat. Cannons were equipped all around the massive vehicle, housing homing rockets within them. Maria knew this vehicle. She had always held a certain fear of it. And now she knew why.

The Heavy Dog.

"Pilot to base," the Heavy Dog's pilot called, "I have found the hedgehog! He is currently fleeing with a civilian!"

The black and red hedgehog stood before the giant machine, as his fists tightened with rage. Maria, twelve-year-old Maria, hid behind him, as she quaked with fear.

"You have your orders pilot," a reply was given, "Take them out!"

"Yes sir!"

The Gatling gun below the cockpit started spinning. Then it fired.

Shadow quickly dashed back, his arms scooping Maria up in a bridal manner. The bullets tore through the metal floor, but it missed Shadow thanks to his insane speed. The hedgehog instead leaped on a levitated platform, while his gripping increased on Maria's body. The Heavy Dog returned its sights on him, but this time instead of firing bullets, it opened a slot on its back side. Large brown spherical objects were expelled, and they all made this clicking noise. It didn't take Shadow long to figure out what they were.

"Bombs..." her whispered.

Maria's screams got his attention again. The Heavy Dog's cannons had started firing. Rockets moved about the room, and aimed on his position. Increasing his grip on Maria again, he leaped out-of-the-way to dodge the rockets. The sound of explosions irked him forward, and he started skating around the room at great speeds. The Heavy Dog shifted its deadly gaze toward him, as the Gatling gun started to turn once again. Bullets started to riddle the room, but Shadow wouldn't be deterred. He leaped all about the room, dodging rockets, bombs, and bullets, all while carrying a screaming Maria in his arms. After a minute or two of hopeless dodging, he figured it was time to go on the offensive. Landing a good ways away, he shifted his ruby gaze toward the Heavy Dog. His air shoes bursted alive with flames, propelling him forward. As the Heavy Dog spun around to meet him, the cockpit met his feet. He crashed down on the glass entryway with so much force, he caused a sizable crack to appear. The Heavy Dog's pilot was thrown back by the attack, where his head slammed against the back of the pit. Once his dizziness subsided, he looked forth. The cockpit met rockets.

Shadow had, apparently, moved some of the homing rockets back into the Heavy Dog's head, causing a great explosion. The Heavy Dog saved about wildly, crashing into walls and platforms alike. Finally, it crashed into the ground, uprooting much of the steel and wires that lied beneath. Shadow landed, his hands still on Maria, but with a heavy need for breath.

Agent Maria was surprised by what she saw. She had never seen a mobian take down a machine like that before, _if _it's ever happened before. She felt her heart quake, as a smile came to her lips.

"Shadow!" twelve-year-old Maria said, "Are you okay?"

He dropped her to her feet, so he could lean up against a wall. He was so tired, he could feel his heart pump with action. Maria dragged her fingers against his muzzle, causing him to make a pleased expression.

"My hero..." she said, bringing a smile to his lips.

His smile met hers. She kissed him, on his lips, causing a lively vigor to reinvigorate him. He straightened himself out, grabbed Maria's hand, then started walking off. Agent Maria hid herself against the shadows, so they could see her. She felt so good.

And as the door opened for their escape, another door opened on the Heavy Dog. The glass case slid open, and a bloody arm holding a gun stretched forward. Shadow and Maria turned around. The pilot aimed his pistol toward the blonde girl. As his finger squeezed the trigger, the black hedgehog moved in front of it.

Bang...


	11. Aftershock

Aftershock

The flash ended. The gunshot too. All she remembered hearing, was her younger screams. The pilot died. So did Shadow. She remembered.

She remembered.

That day. Aboard the Ark. Twelve years ago.

Twelve years ago...

"She's behind the door!" a claim was given, jolting her from her dazed vision.

She spun around to face the entry way to the Chaos Emerald chamber. The red jewel of power lied firmly in her hand. She opened and closed the grip she held on it, while a cold sigh escaped her lips. Her rage was boiling, as faint tears started streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed a hold of her hair, and squeezed it tightly, as images of Ark screamed in her head.

How did one vision bring back so much pain?

It was like she was shell-shocked. She could remembered the violence, the horror, the death, caused by G.U.N. that day on Ark. So many innocent lives were taken, and for what? Why had they done so? There was no need for such excessive cruelty, so why?

It seemed as if, the closer she got to the answer, the closer she got to more questions. The world was spinning in her head, making her mind run wild with thoughts. But one thought remained constant.

They killed Shadow. _They killed Shadow!_ Her Shadow. They killed him. And now, she would kill them.

The door crashed open. G.U.N. soldiers poured into the Chaos Emerald Chamber, their guns drawn. Down iron sights they stared, gleaming holes in everything that seemed out of the ordinary. Maria wasn't there. Nor was the Chaos Emerald. It seemed as if they both disappeared.

"Where is she!?" a question was called.

"She has to be here somewhere!" someone replied.

"Be on the lookout! She has to be here!"

One guard was unlucky. He strayed to far away from the rest of the group. Nearing one of the museum's artifacts, he didn't notice the blonde woman with red eyes behind it. She grabbed him, wrapped her lithe arms around his neck, and started squeezing. His chokes went silent against the air, as she held firmly on his mouth. She squeezed down harder, and harder, and eventually...

_CRACK!_

His body went limp in her arms, as she gave this most demented of faces.

Kill. She would kill them all.

She slid the dead body in the shadows, so his allies wouldn't notice. Leaning up against the wall, she lifted her gun, and peered over the edge. They were completely oblivious to her being there. The thought made her smirk. She was like a hawk, hunting down its foolish, foolish, pray.

She slid her finger's down her body suit, and to the belt around her waist. Lifting one of her cousin's many gadgets, she tapped a button on it. The device, which held her cousins visage, started to blink, the eyes a sharp red. She lifted the small construct, pulled back, and threw forward.

"What the!?" one of them yelled as it landed in their midst.

"Quick, before it-!"

The mouth of the machine slid open, and gas poured out. The puffy smog filled the soldier's lungs, causing them to cough and wheeze. Maria didn't care. In a blue blur, she appeared before them, face hard. One of them noticed her, through his crying face, but it was too late. With an opened palm, she slammed her hand against his head, forcing him down to the ground. A painful crackling noise echoed, though it wasn't a death-blow. Spinning around to face one of the other guards, she delivered a roundhouse kick, one that sent him crashing into a museum display. The final guard had finally shifted his gaze to her, only to meet a pistol. She fired, sending the lead object straight through his chest. He fell quickly, the red spot on his chest spreading rapidly.

She should have felt remorse. But she didn't. She felt vindicated. As if this was right. This _was_ right.

This was justice.

"Guard Team respond," the blonde agent heard a call, "Guard Team respond!"

She lifted the radio off of one of their chests.

"Agent Maria Robotnik here," she responded, "Guard Team is down. Send back up immediately..."

"Agent... Maria...?"

"You heard me..."

She broke the radio in her hands.

…

His hand dove into the bag of pork rinds excessively.

Oh, the delicious greasy substance, how he loved it so. They tasted so good, so salty. He could easily eat these for hours on end without a second thought. A sudden and abrupt burp caused him to giggle, however, and ended his meal.

"Need to slow down on these," he said with a smile, whilst tapping his stomach, "Don't wanna get fat now do we?"

His eyes returned to the monitor before him, as his lips curled back up into that insane smile. A green bar lied on the screen, and was slowly, but surely, filling itself up. A number lied on the upper right part of the screen, changing slowly as well.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Ivo begged, watching the number approach 98, "Just a little bit further!"

It must have heard its pleases, as the number suddenly leaped from 97 to 100. The screen flashed, and Ivo's insignia filled it. The mad doctor laughed and laughed, as the words, 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE' laid in the center of the screen. After a second, the statement faded away, to be replaced with millions upon millions of files. The Doctor was so elated by the image, it looked as if he could explode. That smile of his just kept growing, reaching near creepy levels. Then again, everything is creepy when it comes to Dr. Robotnik.

"Now," he said, cracking his fingers, "Let's see what Prison Island has on dear old cousin."

His fingers danced along the keyboard, searching through millions upon millions of files. Everyone pertaining to a certain blonde agent, was stripped from the rest of the files and placed in other places. One of them caught Ivo's eye, however.

"Experiments?" he said aloud, confused on if he actually read it or not.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he clicked on the file. Said file opened up a video. A video made eleven years ago.

"This is, Samantha Prower." a woman's voice called off-screen, "Today is... Uh... May 12, 1955. The first experiment of, which will hopefully, be the last. But I doubt it."

The camera turned around, revealing the speaker. A young fox girl, blue eyes, yellow fur, long hair, and bangs. Head Scientist of G.U.N. Samantha Prower. She looked unhappy with what she had to do, but that didn't stop her from doing it anyway. Lifting the camera, she shifted it away, showing a blonde girl laying on a cold slab. She was in a different room, one separated by glass, but it didn't take Ivo long to figure it out.

"This is, Maria Robotnik. Age 13. Survivor of the Ark Incident, and human being stricken with the disease known as NIDS." the fox laid the camera down, revealing a syringe with red fluids in her hand, "This is blood extracted from Project Shadow. If my hypothesis is correct, giving this to Maria should remove the NIDS within her. Unfortunately, this is only a theory but... It's a theory in need of testing."

The fox mobian lifted the camera. Though she was now off-screen, Ivo could hear her sigh with indifference. She really didn't want to do this. The woman holding the camera moved silently into the room holding Maria. She slid open the door, and stepped in. It just oozed cold.

"Maria?" Samantha called, her voice soothing, "Are you awake?"

The blonde girl toiled on the bed. Her head bobbed up, revealing just how pained she was. Her eyes were red, and bags laid under them. Still, she seemed okay.

"Yes, Samantha," she stated, "I'm alright."

The gave a smile, but Maria didn't return her kindness.

"What do you have me in here for today?" she questioned, laying her head back down on the cold slab.

The fox was silent at first, as her feet brought her to a table some ways away. Laying the camera on it, she shifted its gaze toward the blonde teen, who looked just so broken. Once again, Samantha gave a sigh. Still, she had a job to do.

"Well, Maria," she stated, "I'm here to give you medicine."

"Then why do you have me strapped down?" she questioned, her voice so hoarse and hollow, "This isn't the medicine I usually receive."

Samantha came into view on the camera then, silver blue eyes gazing at the syringe in her hand. She gave it a few flicks, before making her way over to Maria.

"Well, Maria dear, this is a different kind of medicine."

"Whatever," she stated, "Let's just get it over with."

She moved over to Maria's shoulder. The blonde girl gave no resistance, even as the sharp needle approached her.

Samantha jabbed it forward.

Maria winced lightly at the pain, though that hardened visage never wavered. Samantha pressed on the syringe in her hand, causing the red juices inside to flow into the blonde girl. That spurned something in Maria, because her wincing grew louder. Though this took only a few seconds, it seemed like forever. Samantha pulled out the syringe, threw it in a trash bin, and then grabbed some alcoholic tissues. Rubbing it on Maria's shoulder, she stopped the blood from flowing.

"What did you do to me?" the blonde questioned, looking up with her blue eyes.

"It's just something to combat the NIDS," Samantha stated, "Don't worry about it."

But Maria was worrying about it. Her eyes squinted, and she glared up at the fox.

"What... did... you... do... to... me?" she repeated, but slower this time.

"Its nothing Maria," Samantha reiterated, "Just don't think about it."

"Am I some kind of guinea pig?" the blonde questioned, "Is this some kind of experiment?"

Samantha lifted a tranquilizer gun. The blonde grew silent at the sight, while her face grew strong again. Though the fox showed she took no pleasure in doing so, she still stuck the tranquilizer up to Maria's arm. Pressing on the trigger, she injected a substance into the girl, which made her fall asleep quickly.

"Today is January 12, 1955," she stated, "Immediate response from injection of Project Shadow's blood. Maria has become a bit more forceful, though it is currently unknown if this is an effect of the blood or not. More tests must be performed to know such knowledge, though I really don't want to do so. Regardless."

She made her way to the camera. Tapping a button, she sent it off.

Ivo pulled back in his chair. The video was now over, leaving him with information he didn't understand. What did they inject into his cousin? Project Shadow's blood? It made him think. From what he read on G.U.N.'s Ark files, Project Shadow was a black and red hedgehog that held the cure for Maria. It was also designed as a weapon, capable of doing things no normal mortal could. But what was so special about its blood, and why did Maria change upon its injection? If it was the cure for NIDS, it should have simply, cured Maria's NIDS.

He'd need more information. He'd needed to prod a bit further.

He continued tapping on the keyboard, eventually finding yet another video file. Tapping it, he allowed it to play.

There was Samantha gain, but she looked a bit frantic. Holding the camera, she moved through many folds of G.U.N. soldiers. Some were unconscious, some were... dead.

"Samantha Prower, October 13, 1956. Maria Robotnik, age 14, has had the most drastic change to her yet." she breathed in and out, "After repeated exposures to Project Shadow's blood, Maria had gone under a sort of... metamorphosis." the fox entered her room, laying the camera down on her desk, "Just hours ago, Maria's eyes turned red and she attacked G.U.N. soldiers. The incident was brought about by a brief misunderstanding, one that sent Maria over edge. She ended up... killing... the soldier... When other soldiers were brought in to restrain her, she displayed abilities never before seen on a human. All of her abilities were enhanced tenfold. Her speed, her strength, her ability to withstand pain, all of it. It wasn't until a brief moment when her eyes returned to their blue color that we were able to take her down. I believe this is all caused by her constant exposure to Project Shadow's blood. Though I am not sure, I theorize that his blood is somehow fusing with her's, giving her his abilities. Of course, this is only a theory, as I cannot study this because of Project Shadow's death." she grew frail and frowned, her silver blue eyes looking down, "I pray the gods have mercy on me for what I did. I was just... following orders..."

"Samantha!" a voice called off-screen, catching her attention.

The video ended.

Ivo cocked his head in deep thought. This, honestly, made sense. Maria's meta-human abilities. It was the most mysterious thing about his cousin. How she could make her eyes turn red, and be granted powers beyond that of any normal man. He questioned her many times on how she got the ability, and she always attributed it to her G.U.N. training. But no amount of training allowed her to do the things she could do. He always figured it was genetic tampering, but now he knew it.

"G.U.N., G.U.N., G.U.N.," he whispered, lips turning into a sadistic smile, "You sick, sick, bastards!"

Another video started playing. Ivo was caught off guard, as he was not the one who played it. Regardless, he watched.

Samantha sat on a bed. Wearing nothing but her bra and panties, while a look of pained sadness laid on her face. She was holding the camera in one hand, having it look at her. After realizing the camera was on, she laid it on a nightstand, so it faced her directly.

"Samantha Prower," she said like before, "Today's date is March 14, 1957. I'm sorry for the impromptu video. I just... needed to say somethings. Tomorrow is the last day the tests will be performed on Maria Robotnik age 15. As happy as I am to know this, I can't help but to feel as if my part is not over. Maria Robotnik's reaction to Project Shadow's blood as increased steadily over time. She had learned to control this, meta-human, abilities of hers, allowing her to do with them as she pleases. When her eyes turn red, she gains all of his abilities. Superior strength, superior speed, superior resistance, and others that have yet to be known. Colonel Samson Taylor has taken a liking to her abilities, and he plans on showing Maria to the G.U.N. Commander soon. But... I don't know. I've heard talks between him and Private Coffee the rabbit on making her into a soldier. Samson seems to agree with the idea, while Coffee believes her to be a weapon we won't be able to control. I think they're both wrong. We should have never done this. It's a crime against nature. That blonde girl has the blood of her dead best friend inside of her, and she doesn't even know it. The only positive I can see from all of this, is that Project Shadow's blood work. After a test taken a few days ago, her NIDS is gone. We shall only inject one more dose of Project Shadow's blood inside of her tomorrow. Still... I feel... wrong. Whatever's about to happen, I know it will blow up in our face. Everyone thinks G.U.N. is right but... I can't help but to feel wrong." she shifted her gaze up to the Camera, "Samantha Prower out... hopefully..."

She reached forward. The video turned off.

Ivo nodded at the information given to him. Rubbing his head, he thought hard on it. From what the latest video told him, Maria was fifteen when the testing stopped. Funny, because Maria was _fifteen_ when her G.U.N. training started. Though he wasn't sure if it started in the same year the testing ended, he was sure of it. In order to get those answers, he'd have to continue searching G.U.N.'s Prison Island files, a job he was more than happy to do. So, smiling, he reached into his bag of pork rinds once again. Lifting a hand full of them, he shoved them in his open mouth, while his eyes continued to read information.

…

Police vehicles and G.U.N. vehicles alike peppered the streets of Empire City. Civilians were advised to get back, lest they be in the direct line of the conflict. Helicopters and G.U.N. mechs flew over head, as lights beamed down upon the museum's position. They wouldn't let her go. Not now. Not again.

"Maria Robotnik!" a yell was given, "Turn yourself in immediately! We have the museum surrounded!"

Silently, she approached the museum's doorway. Behind her, the bodies of those unfortunate to cross her path. She cared not for the destruction she was causing, as those red eyes of hers took precedence over her blue ones.

"This is your last warning, Maria!" they yelled, "COME OUT NOW!"

Grabbing one of the soldier's rifles, she cocked it back. Her red eyes glared out the window shortly after, taking note of the soldiers outside. The sight caused her to giggle like a demented schoolgirl. Surely, they didn't think of stopping, _her_? It was impossible. She knew all of their strategies, all of their plans. Breaking through their blockade would be as easy as pie.

And she was going to prove it. She was going to prove to these fools just how weak they were, in comparison to her.

"You don't have to do this..." his indifferent voice stated.

The blonde agent chuckled, as her red eyes moved away. Coming into her vision, was a transparent hedgehog apparition. He stood before her, arms crossed, while his face appeared to be that of reason.

"Really, Maria," Shadow said, shaking his head, "There's other ways to get through."

"I know," she stated, "but... I don't wanna take those ways."

She turned to face the door once again.

"Don't do this on my behalf," he murmured, "Just take the underground way through the sewers. You'll find little resistance down there."

She scoffed, before chuckling.

"You think," she said, "I'm doing this on _your_ behalf? This is for me, Shadow." her grip on her gun tightened, "They lied to me... for years... G.U.N. did. I thought they trained me. Made me what I am. But no, they just stole me. And..." she looked back at him, "They stole you... from me..."

"So this is what you want to do, huh? You want to break through their military, no matter what?"

"Yes..." she responded.

"Then what?"

"I'll kill them all if I have too..." she clinched onto her chest, "Whatever it takes... just to fill this hole in my heart."

Her foot kicked upon the door. She bursted forward.

In a blue blur, she zipped straight through the vehicles outside. Guns were fired, orders were given, and screams were called, but she ignored them all. She was much to fast for them, but not to fast for the mechs. From the air, G.U.N. walkers peppered the road with rockets. Finding the disregard for human life deplorable, Maria leaped up into the air. She landed on one of the walker's cockpits, causing the pilot to scream in fear. Not caring for him or his fear, she opened up the cockpit deftly. Her hand reached forward after, gripping him by the collar, and tearing him from his seat. He dangled in the air helplessly, as the G.U.N. mech started to fall. She threw him to the earth, and quickly took his seat. Closing the glass seal on the mech, she ceased its deadly free fall, causing it to land on the ground safely. After a few presses and prods of the buttons, she caused the G.U.N. walker to lift up its feet, and allow the jets on the bottom half propel it skyward.

"Maria Robotnik has hijacked G.U.N. Walker Unit 42-X. Orders are to take it and her down."

She giggled at the noise, as it came right through her radio.

"Idiots..." she replied.

Checking the radar in the Walker's cockpit, she noticed a haunting sight of G.U.N. mechs closing in on her position. Instead of showing fear, however, she turned around to face them. A few button presses caused the walker's rocket slots to open.

They fired.

The white and red missiles flew through the air, their positions locked onto their foes. The other mechs tried to out maneuver them. Some were lucky, others, less so. Those unfortunate enough to get hit, were destroyed in blazing furies.

Maria landed on the road seconds later. Her retreat covered for the time being, she shifted her gaze the opposite way. Putting the walker in overdrive, she caused it to rush down the roads at intense speeds. It barreled through cars and vehicles, destroying them with the lightest of touches.

"Maria Robotnik is making an escape in a G.U.N. Walker!" a call was given over the radio, "Currently, she's heading down main street."

"Oh shut up!" she yelled, finding the information annoying.

Figuring it was best to just ditch the walker, she did just that. First, she slammed on the gas so hard, she caused it to breaking, keeping it in running mode. Next, she opened up the glass seal, allowing the cold night-time air to blast her in her face. After making sure the Chaos Emerald and her pistol were safely on her person, she leaped out. She rolled on the water slicked roads, before coming to a complete stop, the G.U.N. Walker behind her. It continued to run, in spite of the fact that its pilot was long gone.

But it was all for naught.

A light appeared on her position, blinding her momentarily. After she got the courage to look up, she realized she was surrounded. G.U.N. was that way, G.U.N. was this way. They really did mobilize quickly. All of them aimed their guns forward at her position, causing her to step back.

"Maria Robotnik," they called, "Put down your weapon and the Chaos Emerald, then put your hands up."

"Put my... hands up?" she questioned, "Well..."

Her grasp on the Chaos Emerald tightened. The red brilliance it let off started to shine brighter, and brighter. G.U.N. soldiers covered their eyes, as its light grew to blinding levels. Maria stood indifferent to it all though. In fact, she was smiling. Lifting the Chaos Emerald high, she felt these words of power run through her.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And then.

She vanished.

Soldiers were left slack-jawed at the sight. Poof, gone. Like the wind. As if she never existed.


	12. Samantha Prower

Samantha Prower

So elated, he was with the sight.

_Empire City: Under Attack!_ The monitor said, filling him with glee. He couldn't help but to stroke his mustache. The destruction! The mayhem! The chaos! They didn't know what hit them. And all he had to thank for this, was his brilliant cousin.

The door slid open. Speak of the devil.

"IVO!" she yelled, rage and embarrassment in her voice.

"Yes, Maria dear!" he said spinning around to meet her.

They stood in the heart of Scrap Brain Zone, surrounded by nothing but steel and Badniks. Oh yeah, and Maria was naked. Again.

"Stop looking at me!" she barked, covering herself.

"Ya'know, Maria dear," he responded, turning away, "You reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaly, need to stop doing that."

"Don't you think I know that!?" she retorted, "It's that damned Chaos Control! I can't control what it does to me, only where I go!"

Her hand found her face, as she huffed with displeasure. Still, her eyes opened up, to shoot her cousin a questioning glance.

"Did you get my clothes?"

"Yes, Maria." he pointed elsewhere, "Their in your room."

"Thank you," she said, near exhausted, "You don't know how good it is to here that."

"I also got that little robot you put inside."

"Jeeves! You got Jeeves?"

"Not exactly, Madame Maria!" his polite voice called.

He flew up moments later, though he looked different. His color scheme had shifted from blue and white, to black and white, and a smile laid upon his face. Maria had to cock her head at the sight, for he looked like a completely different robot now. That voice was the same, nonetheless, however.

"I'm called Orbot now!" he stated, his voice so happy.

"Or...bot?" she repeated, confused.

"I took the time out to... rebuild him." Ivo commented, "I hope that doesn't anger you."

"Why did you change Jeeves?" she instead asked, "He was perfectly fine the way he was!"

"And perfectly G.U.N." her cousin answered, "I had to change him, or else he'd give away our position."

Well that shut her up. Still, gazing up to the black and white robot now, felt odd. It was going to take her some time to get used to the new him.

"Ah!" he suddenly let out, "It's not smart to stand around naked, Madame Maria! Come! Let me bring you to your quarters."

Once again, he produced his hands of his. Laying them on her shoulders, he lead her out of the main room. Down the hall and passed the windows, was Maria's room. It wasn't much of a room, however. Since her cousin lacked the knowledge on house guests, the room was nothing but a small area, with a cot for a bed. The blonde agent was sure her cousin had a large, grandiose room for himself, but she had never seen it. Regardless, she sat down on her cot, dropping her pistol and the red Chaos Emerald as she did so.

"Exhausted, Madame Maria?" Orbot asked, his robotic hands massaging her back.

"Kinda, Jeeves..." she answered, gazing down.

"Nah, ah, ah! Its Orbot now," he stated, "Please refrain from calling me Jeeves anymore."

"I'll call you what I want to call you, Jeeves. Deal with it."

"So prudish! Madame Maria! Still," he suddenly hugged her, "I supposed that's why I love you!"

"Get off!" she ordered, wiggling free of his clasp, "And bring me some clothing."

"The usual?"

"The usual."

His blue eyes turned elsewhere, while he flew off in search for clothing. His quest didn't take him long, as he returned shortly, holding Maria's clothes in hand. A blue and white skirt, a white shirt, a blue vest, blue boots, lacy bra and panties and her beloved blue band. Let's be honest, she has like a million of them.

She didn't attempt to put on her clothing, as Jeeves did so for her. He snapped on her bra, he slid on the panties, he helped put the skirt around the waist, he slid on her socks, he slid on the boots after the socks, he placed the shirt on her torso, he slid the vest on after, and he delicately placed the band on his head. Normally, she would have fought him off, and done all those things herself, but right now, she felt lazy. Escaping G.U.N. last night took more out of her than she thought, and the walk to Scrap Brain Zone was killer. Chaos Control only brought her to outside the base, forcing her to trek the rest of the way herself. Right now, the most pleasant-sounding thing in her head was sleep.

"Maria..." her cousin's voice called, catching her eyes.

"Yes, Ivo..." she answered, unhappily.

"Are you done dressing in there? I have information you may enjoy."

"Not now, Ivo," she responded, "I'm too tired..."

"You won't be after this." he answered.

Though she didn't want to go, his last words did gain her interest. So, standing tall, she broke free from Orbot's massaging grasp, to walk to her door. Sliding it open, she found her cousin was standing right before her. He had this insidious smile, one that made Maria groan in displeasure.

"Okay, what is it this time?" she questioned, showing her annoyance.

"Follow me..." he said, finger wagging.

Once again, she groaned, but she followed nonetheless. Ivo led her down the hall, eventually bringing her back to the monitor he sat before. His hand stretched toward her as he did so, obviously showing he wanted the red Chaos Emerald. She sighed at his wanting nature, and awarded him the jewel he wanted so much. As he sat down in his master chair, he marveled at the sight of the red rock. It reflected off of his glasses, while at the same time calling out to him. Oh! The power it held!

"IVO!" she yelled, "What did you want to show me!?"

"Oh yes! Quite yes!" he said, realizing where he was, "Sorry, Maria! I just got enamored by the sight of it."

"Yeah, yeah..." she said, waving her hand to and fro.

"Okay, okay!" he said, looking back to the monitor, "Orbot, take this to the Chaos Emerald chamber!"

"Yes, Eggman sir."

"Eggman...?" Maria said, surprised, "I thought you hated that name, Ivo."

"What can I say," he said, smiling, "It's grown on me! Now! Back to what I've learned."

In unison, the cousin's looked up to the monitor. Many files were blazed through, as information was streamed about. Maria quickly grew bored, which made her eyes trek down to Ivo. He was grinning wildly.

"Yeeeesssss," he slurred, evilly, "Tell me, Maria dear, what do you remember?"

"Not much," she commented, "Especially since this whole mess started. I can't tell the difference between the real and the fake."

"So... tell me what you do, remember."

"I remember... living in many G.U.N. bases," she stated, eyes closing, "Abraham is like... my younger brother. He's been so for as long as I can remember. I'm a child by G.U.N., as I was taken from the Robotnik's thanks to one of our family members. They never said who, though. I've just been their little solider girl. They started training me when I was fifteen to be... a super soldier. Not only that... I've been plagued by these crazy visions for as long as I can remember."

Sighing, she waved away her words, finding them childish.

"But... that's all a lie, I suppose," she continued, "Now I learned that I was on the Ark. Where my grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, a brilliant scientist, tried his hardest to cure me of a disease. But I'm not sure what that disease is. I was also best friends with a black and red hedgehog, who... protected me."

Looking up, she gazed into Ivo's face. He was grinning like the deranged bastard he is.

"HEY!" she barked, "What's up with you!?"

"Poor Maria," he commented, gazing at the screen before him, "You don't know the half of it."

"The half of what?" she questioned.

"The half of your life, Maria dear! Your meta-human powers! Your life on Ark! Your life on Prison Island! Your life in general!"

"I know that!" she retorted, "G.U.N.'s been lying to me, I've figured that now, Ivo. Why else would I join you?"

"Yes, yes, cousin, but listen. The depth of G.U.N.'s treachery stretches deeper than you could ever imagine."

"How so..."

"Like this..."

He played a video.

_"This is, Maria Robotnik. Age 13."_ a voice called. Maria recognized that voice. It was Samantha Prower's voice, _"Survivor of the Ark Incident, and human being stricken with the disease known as NIDS. This is blood extracted from Project Shadow. If my hypothesis is correct, giving this to Maria should remove the NIDS within her. Unfortunately, this is only a theory but... It's a theory in need of testing."_

The blonde agent brought her eyes up to the screen. She watched the fox, hold this syringe in her hand, and bring it to a young blonde girl. Herself. Ivo leaned back in his chair, as his smile grew wild with deranged sadism. Maria's eyes widened however, as she watched the video play.

Evidence. Indisputable evidence. They... performed experiments on her. Glaring down to her arm, she saw a vein popping out of it. So red and full of life it was.

And the video's kept playing. There were a lot of them. Each video chronicling another day in these experiments. They showed her being poked and prodded with needles over and over again, Each day, something strange happened to her. She got angrier and angrier, with each passing day. And then it happened. It showed Samantha. And bodies. The fox went on about how Maria changed that day. How her eyes turned red, and she gained abilities.

Project Shadow's abilities.

"TURN IT OFF!" the blonde agent barked, jolting Eggman up.

He continued to smile, but he turned the video off regardless. It froze there showing Samantha.

"You see that, Maria?" he inquired.

"I... shut up!" she yelled, turning away.

"Are you... crying?" he asked.

"No I'm not..." she whispered, her voice holding a sob.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How could they do this to me!?" she barked, turning to him, "What did I do to them! That caused them to make me into this!?" she looked to her hands, "Everyday! I learn something knew about myself! I wasn't always some soldier girl! I was... a child... I find it so hard to believe sometimes..."

"So... what next?" he asked.

"What next?" she repeated, finding his words hard to come by, "I'll tell you want next." she started off for the exit, her body filled with this lively vigor, "I'm going to talk to the one woman who knows more about me than myself!"

"And let me guess," he said, looking to her, "Samantha?"

"Samantha..."

…

Why didn't anyone think she was beautiful?

She sat alone on her chair, near her cup of burning brown coffee. The steam resonating from the cup fogged up her glasses, causing her to wipe them clean. Everyone passed her by without much than a second thought, finding her hard to notice.

Samantha Prower. Woman genius, and Head Scientist of G.U.N. As if anyone cared. Right now, she was just a random fox mobian, sitting outside at her local coffee shop. She wished someone would notice her for a change. When one works as hard and as often as she does, then its hard to find the time for such normal things. Things such as sitting outside and living. Things such as dates. Finding love.

Honestly, this was the only place she could have solitude at. The streets of Apatos is such a lovely place. The sunny skies, the crashing blue waves, the white roads that are always squeaky clean. There's no better place to get coffee than here. Sure, it was far away from her home, but the teleporter makes such troubles ever so short.

How silly it was to think about these things. She had work to do. Maria wouldn't be finding herself anytime soon. Glaring down, she made sure her lab coat wasn't stained or anything. That would look so unprofessional. After a quick readjustment of her glasses, she stood up, being sure to carry the folders in her hand. Another morning, another moment of going unnoticed.

Her silver blue eyes gazed down the sidewalk of this city. She saw blonde.

Maria glared back with this face that could kill. Samantha opened her mouth to scream, but the fear instead made her stand frozen. How did she know she was here? How did she get here? What the hell?

Maria stepped forward. Samantha stepped back. Maria stepped forward. Samantha stepped back.

The fox began running.

She pushed through people on the sidewalk, as she made her way down the streets. Everyone now and then, she'd turn back, only to make sure that, yes, Maria was behind her. The blonde agent was pushing past people with equal ferocity, clearing the distance between her and her prey quickly. The mere sight of this woman barreling toward her sent her blood into overdrive. Never before in her life was she more terrified.

She rushed under an archway, and spun around a corner. The shaded sight of an alleyway made her seek its comfort. She rushed toward it, while keeping her silver blue eyes trained backwards. Maria wasn't there, not yet at least. She needed to hide. Her search lead her to a dumpster. As stinky as it was, it would make the perfect cover. For now, anyway. She slipped open the top, braced for the bacteria, then leaped in.

Her hand pushed lightly on the top, allowing a glimmer of light to pour through. Gazing out, she stared at the street she entered from.

Maria ran up. Her blue eyes trekked left and right, while that face of her's showed anger. Samantha grew silent, as she prayed for Maria to leave. God must have listened, because she quickly disappeared. The genius fox let out a sigh of relief, as the moment of terror subsided. After another minute or two of waiting, she slipped open the dumpster's cover.

Maria's hand grabbed her around her collar.

Samantha screamed out in fear, as she looked up at the blonde agent. Her blue eyes were red. She held up the fox in one hand, before throwing her at the concrete wall. Sense she was not one for battle, Samantha snapped up against the throw, her body doubling over in pain. She remained conscious, however, much to her dismay. Maria lifted her, and slammed her up against the wall again, springing forth the fox's eyes.

"Are you listening to me!?" she barked, causing Samantha to turn away.

"P-p-p-please, M-M-M-Maria! C-c-c-calm, d-d-d-down." the fox pleaded.

"Calm down!?" the agent retorted, slamming her up against the wall again, "You're telling me to calm down!?"

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry..." she repeated, growing frail.

"Listen, Samantha," the agent said, threateningly, "I'm not in a good mood today, as you can tell. If you even think about lying to me, I'll make the next few hours of your life very, very, miserable. Do you hear me?"

The fox did nothing.

"DO YOU!?"

She nodded.

"Good..."

Maria closed her eyes. When they opened back up again, the red orbs were blue once again.

"Now..." she whispered, her voice much calmer, "Let us talk... Samantha..."

She loosened her grip on her, and shifted her eyes to the alley's exit. Releasing her grasp on the fox's collar, she instead moved it to her hand. To show she meant business, and to show there was no escape, she clamped onto the mobian's hand powerfully. She led her out of the alley, and eventually to a small shop. Samantha remained silent, as she was sure any words would get her into hot water. Upon arriving at the shop, Maria sat Samantha down on a table, where the agent took to the other seat.

"Anything you do, Samantha," she whispered, "That causes any problems. I will shoot you, you understand?"

The fox nodded, while Maria pointed down to under the table. Slowly, the mobian gazed down. Her eyes met Maria's gun.

"Good..." she whispered, "Now let's talk, Samantha."

A waiter walked up moments later. Samantha ordered coffee, Maria water. Once he was gone, the air of seriousness returned.

"Why?" Maria asked, as if Samantha had said something first.

"Why, what?" the fox replied, her body beginning to tremble.

"Why did you do this to me." Maria said, making her words known, "Why did you make me into what I am!?"

Samantha locked up. The red eyes. The blood running through her veins. She knew now.

"You mean..." she whispered, "Project Shadow?"

Maria nodded, confirming her words.

"Oh no... you were never supposed to find out, Maria." she stated.

"But I did!" she remarked, growing angry, "I learned about it! The experiments you performed on me. My meta-human abilities. I just thought I was lucky, but no. You made me into a weapon." her gaze sharpened, "WHY!?"

Samantha's eyes started to quiver. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face.

"I kept it a secret for a long time." she answered, "Project Shadow's blood. He held the cure for NIDS, Maria. And you had NIDS. We wanted to test the effects of his blood on someone who has the ailment. Naturally, you were the choice."

"There were many other people!" Maria remarked, "Many other who had NIDS, but you singled me out. Why!?"

"Because you were there!" the fox answered, gazing away, "If we gave you the blood. Then the NIDS would be cured. You'd be allowed to live a happy life, finally. We just wanted to cure you, that's all."

"But you kept me in Prison Island for the first three years of my life on Earth! I wasn't allowed outside the walls at all! I can't even remember my first glimpse of sunlight!"

"That was all Coffee's doing," Samantha stated, "I tried getting you out, but he wouldn't let you. He hated everything about you, Maria, especially once the experiments started. It was simple, really. I would give the blood to you every other day, and the NIDS would go away. But they had an adverse affect on you."

"My abilities." Maria commented, knowing full well.

"Yes..." Samantha said, gazing away, "I didn't want to do. I wanted to study Project Shadow's blood more, find the cure in it, not administer all of his blood all at once."

"But you did... why?"

"It was Samson's idea," Samantha stated, "I don't know why but. He wanted the entirety of his blood placed into you. To this day I don't know why but... he just did..."

"So," Maria said, getting closer, "This is all Samson's fault, huh?"

"No, no, no!" Samantha said, "Its... its... my fault." she slumped down, "I knew what I was doing was wrong. So very wrong. But I did it anyway. I followed orders. I put the blood inside of you, Maria... it's all my fault."

Gazing into Samantha's eyes, it made Maria feel wrong. All of that vindicated rage she had before melted away, as she watched this fox mobian quietly sob in unhappiness. Unlike everyone else, she felt genuine remorse for what she did to Maria. She was actually sorry.

The blonde agent's rage was gone now. Instead, it was replaced by this pit in her heart. For what she did to Samantha, it made her feel like shit, honestly.

"I'm sorry, Samantha," she said, sliding her gun back into her gun belt, "I shouldn't have been so angry."

"No, no," the fox responded, "You have every right to be angry. We... G.U.N... we ruined your life, Maria. You were a good girl, for lack of a better word. A really good girl. An angel. We made you into... this... a soldier. A killer. A..."

"I get the point..." Maria said, cutting her off.

"So... what now?" Samantha inquired.

"I can't tell you that..." Maria stated, "You'd just tell Samson."

"I don't think... I'll be talking to Samson anymore."

"Why's that?" Maria asked.

"I can't take this anymore. Anymore of this G.U.N. business. This just isn't the organization I joined, Maria. I wanted to save people's lives, not ruin them. I've done some things in my service, that I'm not to happy about."

"Same here..." Maria answered, standing up from the table.

But before she left, however, she imparted some words of wisdom.

"I think your cute, Samantha."

The fox was, understandably, taken off guard by that statement.

"Yeah," Maria continued, "I know how self-conscious you can be so... if it helps, I think your cute. And nice. And smart. It's hard to come by those kind of attributes these days. Not all bundled into one, at least. Maybe if you focused on something other than work, you can find that right man. But until then..." her face grew a very threatening visage, "I recommend you don't go back to base. Something tells me it won't be there for very long."

The powerful glare made Samantha lock up. It wasn't until a minute or two later, that she could properly asses Maria's words. When she opened her mouth to question the blonde agent on them, she was already gone.

…

"Enjoyed your little talk, Maria dear?" her cousin bellowed.

"Ah, Madame Maria, you have returned!"

As usually, Jeeves, err, Orbot, flew up to massage her shoulders. She didn't fight him off, for his touches actually made her feel a bit better. So, instead, she walked up to her cousin, while her arms crossed over one another.

"I just needed that, Ivo," she said, "Don't prod to deeply into it."

"Well, Maria, while you were busy talking, I was busy looking for a Chaos Emerald."

"Great," the agent said, "And where's this one located at?"

"You'll love it, Maria!" he said, giggly, "I mean, you'll really, _really_, love it."

"Shut up and get to the point, Ivo!" she barked.

Once again, he spun around to the monitor. Finger's working at double the speed, he brought up an image. Maria gasped.

"Space Colony Ark, my dear." he whispered, "Space... Colony... Ark..."


	13. Invasion

Invasion

"So how do we get there?"

Her eagerness was very understandable, and it made her cousin smile. His blue eyes locked on her frame, as that insane smile of his grew back onto his lips. Truly, their relationship was a different one. Trust between cousins should be natural, and loving. But not between them. Only pushed on by respect, and urgency.

But he had her with this.

"Do you really want to go, my dearest cousin?" he asked, "Do you really wish to go up to that space station?"

"Of course I do!" she answered, stepping forward, "And I'd love it if we went now!"

"Now, now, Maria dear!" Ivo said, snickering, "We can't be too rambunctious here! We have lots of plans to make! Lots of things to design!"

"Not now, Ivo!" she yelled, "Hurry up! I wanna go to Ark now!"

"No can do, Maria," he responded, spinning around so he could meet the screen before him, "We just aren't prepared for such... Exploration measures. I may be a genius, but I still lack the ability to travel through space."

"That's bull crap, and you know it!" Maria yelled, jabbing forth her finger, "Dammit, Ivo, why can't we leave!?"

"Because Space Colony Ark is guarded by the greatest defense system in the universe," he remarked, spinning toward her, "It's guarded by space _and_ G.U.N. If we just try to waltz on in there, we'll be shot to death, yes, even you. And with your whole betrayal, I'm sure they have that place so heavily guarded, we'll be stricken down on the spot."

"I don't care!" Maria yelled, "Ivo, we have two Chaos Emeralds, and I know how to use Chaos Control! I can get us in without a problem."

"Oh please, Maria," he answered, shaking his head, "You barely know how to use that, Chaos Control, and when you do, you warp without your clothes," his comments made her wilt, "So you expect me to just trust you? To just, warp to space with you? Whose to say you won't bring us in the middle of space, where the vacuum will kill us both? Or trap us in that dimensional gap you travel through when you use Chaos Control?"

"Okay, okay," Maria remarked, staring off in the distance, while her arms were crossed, "I see your point, Ivo. But you didn't bring up Ark for no reason. How do you intend on us getting there?"

"Easy," he snickered, evilly, "From the plans I retrieved from Ark thanks to my brilliant hacking, and of course, yours too, Maria, I have found one, sure shot way to get to the Space Colony."

"And how's that?" the blonde agent responded.

"G.U.N. has a personal teleporter, that can get anyone to Ark, in record times. We'll just have to get there."

"Great..." Maria remarked, sarcastically, "And where is this teleporter, dare I ask?"

"Why, in Prison Island, of course."

"Of course!" she barked, "Of freaking course! It's always there! You have the plans, don't you Ivo? Can't you just... I don't know, build one?"

"Oh no, no, Maria dear," he answered, "Such a device would take much to long for me to create. Our only way to get inside, would be to invade Prison Island, again, and use their on hand teleporter to get inside."

"Ivo, that's the stupidest plan you ever could have come up with. G.U.N. will have that place on such high security measures, not even I will be able to get through!"

"Are you sure?" Ivo remarked, "Because if we don't get in, we'll never get to the Emerald on the Ark..."

Curse Ivo and his insidious ways. He knew Maria wanted to get to Ark, at any means necessary, but he also knew her want to _not_ face anymore G.U.N. operatives. She may have been a dishonored agent now, but she still held feelings toward her old allies. To just jump in, and start killing, would be a horrible one. And he saw this, in her eyes. Despite what she did the other day, at Empire City, how she killed the guards on hand, she still felt wrong about it.

"Remember, Maria..." Ivo whispered, "Remember what G.U.N. did to you..."

The call made her eyes snap to him. For a brief moment, he saw red tinge her eyes, before returning to their blue. Her grief filled face transformed into one of stoic anger, as she faced her cousin full frontal.

"When do we leave...?" she asked.

The question made him smile.

…

To sleep is a beautiful thing. That's what Maria was doing currently. She laid on her cot of a bed, her face inside the pillows and sheets. She wasn't wearing much, just a night-shirt, and her panties. In the corner of the room, rolled up in a little ball, the newly christened Orbot. Her friend, Jeeves.

He was silent for the time being. She was silent for the time being. All was silent.

Save for him.

"Why are you like this?"

His question served only to irk her more, which it did so very easily. She opened her beautiful blue orbs, and immediately squinted in the direction of the voice. He floated there, ever so mysteriously, looking at her.

She wished he would go away. She remembered everything now. Her life aboard the Ark, his life aboard the Ark, how both was taken from them by a selfish army. Then why, why was he still haunting her like this? Why did he gaze upon her, with his shimmering red orbs, making her feel this knot in her chest.

Making her feel like this was all wrong.

"So, what?" he whispered, "You're going up to the Ark? To do what, Maria? Find the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Shut... up..." she whispered, "Shadow, I've made my decision, just go away."

"But... I can't help but to feel as if that decision is..."

"What... Wrong?" she answered for him.

"Yes..." he answered, "Wrong... oh so very wrong..."

"Well I don't care," she answered, turning away from him, "I've made it, and its mine... I'm going back to the Ark. And that's final..." she dug her face closer into her pillow, while her eyes closed, "Now go away. I have a lot to do in the morning..."

"I would love too," he answered, "But... I'm here for a reason, Maria."

Suddenly, a blue light entered the room. Maria gazed off into the corner, only to see Orbot rise and rise. His eyes gave light to the room, while he spun around constantly.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" he yelled, "Madame Maria! We have intruders!"

The blonde agent stared at the spinning robot, while she roared out wildly. Turning to face the door, she quickly zipped out of her cot, and to the only wardrobe that lied in her room. Tearing it open, she gazed to the clothes she called her own. As her hands picked and withdrew various articles of clothing, her eyes aimed out of the window.

Over the horizon, it was coming. Closer and closer, the grey ships that could destroy and kill so many in such a little amount of time. For a moment, it went silent against the night-time sky, but upon further inspection, one could see them. And they were ready. The Air Fleet. G.U.N.'s primary assault of the skies. Funny, really. She wasn't expecting this sort of assault. They must really want her.

"Jeeves!" she called out, taking her favorite skirt from the wardrobe, "Warn Ivo!"

"I shall, Madame Maria! And you!"

"I said go warn Ivo, don't worry about me!"

The floating machine with the forever smile nodded at her command. But upon turning around, he made his way to the door, and exited the room without a second thought.

Maria shifted her gaze to the clothing in hand, and quickly started to change. And once she was ready, in her usual attire of blue vest, the white shirt, the blue and white skirt, and great blue combat boots, she was ready to evict the invaders from her current residence. Just one thing.

She moved to the side of her bed, and lifted the pistol that sat on it. And of course, her coveted blue band, which she slid on her head. Now she was ready.

She took to the hallways of Scrap Brain Zone quickly, holding her pistol close. The alarms were blaring loudly, much to her anger. But it served to remind her how important her mission was. She picked up the pace, her footsteps bringing her further down the halls. Every now and then, she would pass a window, and upon doing so, she would scan how close the fleet was to their position. They were beyond them, flying high in the sky. Jets were scattered about to, and bullets were ultimately rained down. But this didn't last long.

Fire was returned to the skies, striking the G.U.N. fleet and their jets. Some were knocked down, while others continued their scramble of rockets and bullets. One explosion knocked Maria off her feet, which only caused her to growl.

She got to her feet after a few seconds, her blue eyes still trained on the halls at hand. This little invasion was going to hamper her and Ivo's plans, but knowing him, he probably had an extra base or two, stationed somewhere on this planet. He was a genius, after all.

"Maria!" she suddenly got a call, stemming from the radio around her waist.

"I'm here, Ivo!" she answered, arriving at the part of their base, where the command center was held, "Where are you?"

"I'm making my way to the jet bay," he answered, growling, "I can't believe G.U.N.!"

"Madame Maria!" Orbot called through the radio, "We are ready to make our leave! I recommend you hurry!"

"No, no!" Ivo yelled, still growling, "Maria G.U.N. has this place surrounded. If we are to make our escape, you'll have to turn on our defenses. My Badniks can only do but so much!"

"But, Lord Ivo," Orbot pleaded, "What if Maria can't-"

"Don't worry about me, Jeeves..." she whispered, facing down one of Scrap Brain's many halls, "I'll be there in a heart beat. Just get to safety..."

"But... Madame Maria..." he answered, dishearteningly.

"Good, good, Maria!" Ivo said, possibly smiling on the end of the radio, "Now the defense systems I have set up, are the greatest in the world! All you have to do, is set them up. The on switch is in the heart of the city."

"Fine... I'm on my way, Ivo..."

"And don't worry Maria," he added, snickering, "I have the Emeralds, they won't be falling into G.U.N. hands any time soon..."

"Fantastic..." she sarcastically replied, "Maria out..."

The radio snapped off a moment later, and Maria returned it to her waist. Increasing the grip she held on her pistol, she started running down the hall at her front. A sudden rumble made her loose her footing, however, where she slipped up. The wall suddenly exploded then, sending pounds of tempered steel flying every which way.

When the blonde agent brought her eyes up, she saw G.U.N. agents. All were wearing heavy armor, and all were scanning the area around them, with heavy artillery. Thanks to the smog created from the explosion, she was well hidden, taking refuge behind a construct as she thought up a plan. She laid her pistol to the side of her head, as she thought hard on what to do next.

The heavy footsteps of the soldiers reminded her how urgent things were. If she and Ivo were caught here, then this would be the end of their operations. She would never figure out who she once was, or why G.U.N. attacked. She would never get the answers she was rightfully endowed. She would never get her revenge.

Revenge. The word spurned her, angered her, enticed her. It made her move.

She peered around the corner. The group of four soldiers were in their star formation. Diamond shaped, a soldier at front, two on the sides, one at the back. Good for defense, not so good when it came to fighting, for they had to scramble over one another to fire one target. And that target, just happened to be her.

She quickly spun around to the corner, revealing herself to them. The guard at front froze up when he saw her. She aimed her gun toward him, and fired. The bullet struck him in the chest, forcing him back while he growled. His men immediately shifted their attention towards her, ready to end the agent here and now. It would be impossible, however. In a blue blur, she zipped up to them. One guard met her fist, the other, her foot. Her powerful strikes knocked them down with one hit, ending their attacks. The last guard was so terrified by this action, he just stared at her.

Maybe it was pity that fueled her next movement, instead of rage. She took the rifle from his hands, smiled at it, then struck him upside the head, knocking him out cold. It could have been worse. She could have shot him.

With four guards down, she knew there would be more to take their place. She needed to hurry, the agent did. So, she started running again, her feet taking her down the halls at quick speeds. One hall lead to another, which lead to another, which lead to a fork in the wall path, which lead, yet another, hall. Everything was getting so maze like in such a quick amount of time, it angered her. Curse Ivo and his constructive ways! She did have to admit, though. For a base, it was a good one. All these pathways would make it hard for intruders to get in.

But not hard for G.U.N.

The agent suddenly dropped down to her feet, bullets screaming over her head as she did so. Scurrying over to metal box like object, she hid behind it. The area she sat in appeared to be a loading bay, or a construction line. Metal boxes sat on conveyor belts, while robots were being slowly built over with time. It made her wonder how Ivo had the time to build all this.

But that didn't matter. More bullets rang over head, making her duck down. She heard calls be given by the leader of whatever group was upon her, making her growl. Holding forth the automatic rifle in her hands, she just waited for the attackers to get closer. With every footstep they took, she heard the sound bounce over the walls. She aimed her eyes over the corner, seeing many folds of gun soldiers. Taking them down would be hard, and she was sure she'd be shot from it. So, she decided to be sneaky.

Away from the metal box she deftly moved, making her way to a shaded area in the room. The soldiers seemed to not notice her escape, as they were still eying the play she once was. The blonde agent's face grew harder at the sight, before she slithered her way over to the conveyor belt. As the boxes atop them moved, she moved with them, keeping her footsteps silent, and body hidden. The soldiers seemed to not notice, as she sneaked her way past, still holding that rifle in her hands. If this kept on, then she'd be able to sneak past the area without so much as a gunshot. But of course, it wouldn't be this easy.

The agent looked forward. Staring back, one of those golden G.U.N. Beetles. The sight of it made the girl lock up. Before she could deal with it, the beetle disappeared. The next thing she knew, gun fire was raining upon her position.

"She's here men!" a call was given, "Get her!"

The agent quickly rolled out-of-the-way, dodging gun shots with her deft movements. Hiding behind another metal box, she knew there was very little she could do in the way of escape. Those guards would keep moving, and eventually, get to her. The urgency of the situation made her slam her head against the box in anger. The act of doing so, made the box open. Rolling out, a Badnik. But not just any kind, a Motobug. The girl smiled, as her finger tapped the button on the side of the machine. The eyes of the ladybug like machine zipped on, as its antenna began to twitch. Maria only pointed her fingers forward to the guards coming near. The Motobug quickly zipped onto its one wheel, before dashing off toward his foes.

Maria peered over, once the gunshots ended. One soldier was swiped off his feet, by the rolling Motobug, and the others took their attention of the agent, to deal with the Badnik. They didn't do to well, as one by one, they were knocked off their toes and sent crashing to the earth. Maria hopped up in giddiness, as she watched the machine take them down. Then she got a thinking.

One by one, she opened the metal boxes, freeing and turning on the Motobugs that held within. All of them started zipping by, taking down G.U.N. soldiers left and right. And once the room was cleared of them, thanks to their current unconsciousness, those same Motobugs started zipping through the halls.

Maria followed them too, though she failed to keep up, surprisingly. It seemed that her cousin had given them a number of upgrades. One Motobug stayed by her side though, following each one of her movements. Once the agent stopped, the Motobug stopped too. They were in a forked path, once again, but this one was worse. Three pathways they could have chosen from, and the agent was unsure which one to take.

"Hey..." she called to the Motobug beside her, "Do you know where the defense systems are at?"

The Motobug's blue eyes suddenly shined, when it took to their immediate left. Maria chuckled lightly, and her eyes turned red. She dashed off toward the Motobug with her meta-human gene, keeping up with it at similar speeds. They dashed up and through halls, blowing past everything at speeds barely noticeable. The war zone that was Scrap Brain Zone hadn't loosened though, for the two could still hear the cacophonous sounds of gunfire roaring outside.

Then the Motobug stopped, with Maria skidding to one a few moments later. They stood before this great door, one that easily dwarfed the blonde agent in size. Feeling no love for it, however, she forced her hands to pry open the door, making it scream out as it dragged against the metal floors.

"Maria!" Ivo screamed through the radio "What is taking so long!? We can't stand here forever!"

"Oh shut up, Ivo!" she barked back, "I'm working here! I've gotten to the defense systems, I'm about to turn them on."

"Really?" Ivo said, earnestly surprised, "Perfect! Get them online, then get over here!"

She didn't bother to sign off, as her feet brought her into the darkened room. Stepping in, she felt a swarm of cold take her. Those blue eyes of hers scanned the room around them, seeing offline screens staring back. She slowly made her way to the screen at the forefront, the one that lay in the direct center. She peered down to the command console attached to the screen, and started to dance her fingers alongside it. The screen snapped on suddenly, bringing light to this room. One by one, the screens around the room zapped on, showing the war that was being waged outside. She continued tapping on the console, coming to various files as she did so. She turned on all of them, and upon doing so, a new sound was given.

All around the base, secret slots were opened up. Poking out of these secret slots, gun barrels of course. The blonde agent heard gun fire tear through the air, and surely, tearing through skin and flesh as well as metal and steel. The thought of it, killing her fellow soldiers, pained her. But, that's right, they aren't her soldiers, not any more. She needed to remember that.

"Good job, Maria..." Ivo snickered through the radio, "Those G.U.N. dorks don't know what hit them now!"

"What now, Ivo?" she asked.

"Get out, of course! We're leaving, Maria." he answered.

"On my way..."

There was this sudden explosion. A blast struck the girl in her back, sending her crashing forward. Her head bashed against the screen at her front, before she fell to the ground. She growled with animalistic rage, as she rubbed her head. Bringing her fingers down, she saw her forehead was bleeding. That only made her angrier. She got to her toes weakly, before turning around to face her attacker.

Warden Coffee the rabbit. His brown eyes peered through the cold room, to the girl before him. He looked, different though. Taller, it seemed. More robotic, as well.

"Coffee...?" the blonde agent responded.

"Metal... Coffee..." he answered, his arm cannon aiming at her.

The weapon started to glow a brilliant white, before a blue fireball was fired. Maria quickly leaped up, dodging the attack barely. The scorching blaze created a black patch on the ground, damaging its clean reflection. Maria peered back up to the roboticized hare, as he moved slowly forward. He continued firing at her with his arm cannon, destroying everything it came across. Maria continued dodging however, trying her hardest to find cover in the empty room. Eventually, she started returning fire, making her rifle scream at the robotic mobian. Coffee merely raised his other hand, causing it to produce a shield, one that blocked her bullets. He continued to fire though, and with each blast, he got closer.

"C'mon, Maria!" he taunted, "Show me that bravado you've always held! I want to know all of you, before I kill you!"

"Fine then!" Maria said, eyes closing, "I'll let you see that, bravado!"

Her eyes opened once again, the blue orbs now replaced with these fiery red ones. In lieu of a firing upon Coffee, she instead punched the ground. The metal floor split in too, driving toward the robotic hare. Coffee quickly leaped up, dodging her attack. When his robotic brown eyes returned to Maria, the agent was dashing toward him. She slammed into him, and eventually, the two crashed into a screen. Sparks and glass flew around them, as Maria pulled her fist back. She drove it forward, hitting the steel of Coffee's roboticized body. It produced a dent, and made Coffee growl.

"That was stupid of you, Coffee!" the agent roared, "Roboticizing yourself! What will Vanilla think when her father comes back as a robot!"

"I will be seen as a hero!" he yelled, grabbing the agent by the shoulders, "Willing to do whatever it takes to take down my foes!"

"You're a madman, Coffee!" Maria retorted, "And a _dead_ one! You shouldn't have come to me! I'm going to end you!"

He pulled his head back, and suddenly struck the agent with it. Maria stepped back, but countered with a kick to the chest. The strike hit Coffee in the side of his body, making him bend with the attack. His arm cannon aimed forth though, firing wildly as he recoiled from the hit. His fireballs started destroying the screens around them, setting fire to the area.

Maria started to juke back, as Coffee struck at her with his free hand. After delivering a kick, she stopped the strike, and grabbed him. With the fire still around them, she started spinning him around. Faster and faster, the two twirled, before she released the hold she held on him. He went flying into the distance, before crashing into another screen, destroying that one too. He wobbled a bit, once he fell to the ground, and was prepared to continue the fight. But the screen suddenly landed atop him, crushing him whole.

Maria was sure that wasn't the end of the fire, but it was getting hard to tell things after the strike she suffered earlier. Dragging her fingers across his forehead, she found blood to still be seeping from the earlier wound. It made her angry.

"MARIA!" Ivo yelled, "I am not waiting here any more! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" she growled back.

Instead of continuing the fight, like she wanted too, she instead dashed off. She zipped up and down halls, running past the bodies of G.U.N. soldiers and Badniks. She didn't care though, for her mission was set on getting out of here. She eventually made her way free of the halls, and to the hangar Ivo spoke off. Stepping in, she saw the great machine her cousin was sitting in.

"FINALLY!" he yelled, once her frame stepped into his blue sight.

"Just shut up, Ivo..." she mumbled, running up, "And get this thing move!"

The side of the vehicle opened up, revealing a happy Jeeves on the other end. He stretched his arms out for her to run in, but stopped suddenly. The sight made the agent cock her head in confusion, before turning around. At the doorway of this hangar, was Coffee, and a series of G.U.N. mechs. They didn't look to happy, either.

"Give it up, Maria..." the metal hare said, staring forth.

"Dammit, Coffee!" she yelled, "Just go away!"

The jet behind her suddenly started hovering.

"It's over, Maria!" Coffee growled.

"Maria, get into this thing right now!" Ivo yelled, "I'm not staying any longer!"

She faced her madman of a cousin.

"Just go, Ivo... I'll hold them off..."

"Don't have to tell me twice..." he answered, closing the door.

"But! Madame Maria!" Jeeves called, before the jet sealed them in.

Ivo's jet floated higher and higher, before lasers from its cannons destroyed the steel door at their front. The next moment, the jet was screaming, blowing wind, sound, and objects everywhere. The jet disappeared the next moment, flying over the horizon at amazing speeds.

Maria watched it fly away, before turning over. The various gun mechs aimed their weapons at her, Coffee included. To show she wasn't scared, she rose her rifle as well, prepared to meet whatever they were giving. But her eyesight never left Coffee's robotic one.

Shots were fired.


	14. Prison Reprise

Prison Reprise

She shivered from the cold. At first, she didn't notice it. She thought she was just shivering, to be shivering. But no, she was cold. Extremely cold. Deadly cold.

She attempted moving, but that was restricted. Her arms were held under hard cold clamps, it felt. So were her legs, she couldn't move them either, and her body was held under the same conditions. All clamped down, all with powerful grips, all not moving in the slightest. And boy was the cold unbearable. She couldn't stand it, and her weak sounding shivers.

Where was she? What was going on? All she remembered, was Metal Coffee, G.U.N. Mechs, and fire. Bullets, everywhere. But that's about all she could think on. If she wanted to know anything else, she'd be force to open her eyes.

So she did. Her eyes slid open just barely. The sight before her was bright, yet blurry, making it impossible for her to tell what was going on. A few more blinks of her eyes, and she gained the ability to see.

Glass was above her, sealing her in what must have been a capsule. The blonde agent darted her eyes to and fro, trying her hardest to make sense of this all. She was in a metal capsule, for the bands and clamps holding her down were made of pure steel. It wasn't the biggest, and was constricted to her body, and her body alone. All she had for the sight of the outside, was the glass above her. And it wasn't a very great sight. Just lights, which would blind her, and a few brief glances at the ceiling.

So confused, she was by the sight, that all she did was pant frantically. Then she realized something. Her mouth was freed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed, hoping she would get some kind of answer, "AAAAAAHHHH!" over and over again, not caring how it sounded like, "WHERE AM I!"

The silence was now unbearable. Save for the sounds of her screams, and the machinery around her, the agent was left in relative silence. And thanks to her frantic and confused nature, she really didn't know how to deal with all of this.

Then, on the outside, she heard a door open. The sound of it made her eyes widen, and forced her to move her body up. It didn't do much, but it gave her some visibility of the room she was in. From what she could make out, she was in the center of the room, on a raised platform. But of course, this was just from what she could make out. The agent wasn't sure, to be honest.

There was footsteps. The sound of it made her quiet down, as those same footsteps moved closer, and closer. Then they stopped, right at the side of the capsule, allowing the agent to see who had entered the room.

Samantha. Samantha Prower. She couldn't believe it. Did she not tell Samantha _not_ to come back? Then why the hell was she here? It made the agent angry, angry than she was before, at least. She started screaming out louder, trying her hardest to break free of her bonds, and wring the neck of the vixen before.

Samantha just stared at her. Not happily though, instead, with this grief filled visage. She couldn't even stand to look at the agent with her eyes, instead finding solace by gazing off into the dark distance. Her hands still dragged up the glass seal, as the victim encased within continued to scream.

"Please... Maria..." Samantha whispered, eyes closing behind her glasses, "Just calm down..."

"CALM DOWN!?" the agent yelled back, "SAMANTHA PROWER! I TOLD YOU TO NOT COME BACK!"

She was so angry, it was getting hard to make complete thoughts. That didn't stop her from berating the fox, however. She continued to spit insults, and rage fueled barks, before sulking in to her situation. The next thing Samantha heard, were sobs. She gazed back down to Maria, seeing her eyes were closed, as tears dragged down her face. The fox had never seen the agent cry like this before, not when she was a grown woman at least. All this served to remind Samantha of the previous projects she performed on the young woman.

"I'm sorry, Maria..." she whispered.

"Bull shit..." Maria responded, though it was grief filled, and filled with sobs.

"No, seriously," Samantha responded, "I'm sorry... I should have known better. _You_ should have known better..." the yellow fox closed her eyes, "No one escapes G.U.N. Maria. No one. Not you, not me. They knew all along..." Maria's eyes opened, and she gazed up. To her surprise, Samantha was now crying, her tears staining the glass seal, "They were spying on us. They watched our conversation, Maria. An Iguana Agent, he was invisible, and listening to everything we said. I couldn't hear or smell him, because I was terrified by you, and you were probably so rage filled, you didn't notice him. But he was there, in that café with us. Listening. When I went back to G.U.N., you know to begin my resignation, they held me up. Orders of treason, and espionage. I guess..." Samantha smiled, "I'm in the same boat as you, Maria. They promised me exemption for my crimes, as long as I finished a project for them."

"And... what would that be?" Maria asked.

"I am to..." Samantha swallowed her spit, "Help them create Super Soldiers, Maria. Using you as a guinea pig. I am to take your blood, and see if I can weaponize it. Turn it into a drug we can give our soldiers, so they can... fight harder, stronger, better, than before."

"You can't do it..." Maria answered, "Samantha, you know as well as I, what kind of problems that can create..."

"She has no choice, Agent Maria..."

The voice came from no where, and immediately jolted both woman. Samantha eventually wilted, turning away, and disappearing from Maria's view. But someone else took her place. A tall man, brown hair, much older than Maria, and once her commanding officer. G.U.N. Commander Samson Taylor.

"Nice to have you back, Maria..." he stated, his face not changing in the least bit.

"Samson..." she whispered.

"COMMANDER!" he yelled, emphasis on the word, "Samson. You know that, Maria, so don't you dare act like it's never been that way."

"You bastard!" she yelled, "Samson, I know everything now! Everything! The Ark, my life on it, Shadow, how G.U.N. killed him. And how you were leading the charge on my home..."

"Ark was never your home, Maria," Samson stated, "I swear, Ivo is playing you like a doll."

"You're still leaning against that lie, Samson?" Maria asked, not believing his adamant nature, "I would be angry, but that's just how you are, isn't it?" she wilted back briefly, "So what's this I hear about Super Soldiers, huh? Trying to make more of me? Trying to make little weapons that'll run around for you? Kill for you?"

"Samantha needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut," Samson whispered, "There are no Super Soldiers, Maria..."

"You are a damned liar!" she yelled, "Just admit to it! Just admit how you attacked my family on the Ark, killed everyone aboard! How you killed Shadow. And how you... killed Grandpa..." Maria leaned back, and her eyes started to quiver, "Just what did you do to Grandpa?"

"Fine then, Maria..." Samson stated, making the agent gaze up, "If you want to believe this all, I'll admit to it. I'll admit to attacking Ark with my men, killing Project Shadow, and shutting the place down. I'll even admit to drugging you all these years with Samantha's pills. I'll admit to all of it, just for you..."

Maria's blue eyes turned red. Though she knew all of this to be true, she was still enraged by what she was hearing. All of her rage forced her to move. She lunged up, but thanks to the restraints, she was held in place, not being allowed to move. She continued to growl however, and gazed angrily into Samson's stoic eye.

"By why are you mad?" he had the audacity to ask, "Why are you angry, Maria? We gave you a life on Earth! We cured you of your NIDS, we trained you, gave you a family to live with, tried are hardest to make you happy! My original orders were to kill everybody. _Everybody_. Including you. But I couldn't, not a twelve-year-old like you." his hand started sliding up and down the case, "I brought you to Earth, and tried my hardest to give you a normal life. Why are you so unhappy? Why did you ruin everything we gave you? Why did you devolve into that which we hate? Were you not happy with your life?"

Maria's eyes closed, and she thought about his words. Then her eyes opened, and a tear leaked out.

"It wasn't _my_ life..." she whispered.

The one, simple, statement, made Samson gaze away. She watched his head wave back and forth, in a no manner, as he growled with minor rage. Then he gazed back, and waved his hand above her head.

"I see..." he ended up saying, "I guess it's too late for you then, Maria... I wish you were as successful as our _other_ Ark survivor."

"Other, survivor?" Maria questioned, not believing his words, "There's another!? Samson? There's another!?" but he started walking away, "SAMSON! SAMSON ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly, a noise echoed in the capsule, making Maria grow quiet. She gazed up and around, trying her hardest to figure out the origin of the noise. It sounded like rushing water. Then, vents at the top of her head opened up. She peered at the vents, and watched as they began spitting this clear, vibrant, water. They poured into the capsule, eventually pooling at her feet, and then began to steadily rise. Higher and higher, the water moved, swallowing her feet in a cold substance. Maria began to call, as the water continued to move, eventually swallowing up her legs.

Then she felt this painful prickling in the back of her neck. A needle, she could tell. Her eyes grew heavy then, making it hard to see. Her lids constantly blinked, growing heavier and slower with each moment.

And lastly, she saw darkness. Sweet, beautiful, darkness.

…

He sat in his cold command center, hand digging into his back of pork rinds, blue eyes staring at the screen before him. His greasy other hand danced along the keyboard continuously, bringing various information to his eyes. He scanned them all, grunting when something he didn't like came to view, and smiling when something pleasant, or evil, came to mind. Briefly, his hand left the bag of pork rinds, to shove the fat enriched substance into his mouth. Then, for the next minute or two, his loud chomps echoed through the pyramid walls.

No would think, in a million years, his Hidden Base, would be inside here. Pyramids of all places. No one would have guessed. Sometimes, his own even genius surprised them, an act which also scared him, yet filled him with giddy joy. And this was just one of them, he had hundreds of them around the world.

The screen before him flashed to life, showing a map. The mad Doctor smiled, as he leaned back into his chair. The word 'TRACKING!' filled his screen, as a loading bar appeared at the bottom. Now he just had to wait.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" he heard, this annoying voice, "How could we have left Madame Maria like that!? We should go back, Lord Ivo!"

"Shut up!" Eggman yelled, gazing at Orbot who hovered behind him, "If we stayed for Maria, we'd be trapped up, just like her!"

"I'd rather be trapped with Madame Maria, than to be safe and sound without her!" Orbot announced, valiantly.

"You must have a few screws loose," Ivo whispered, "Because you aren't making any sense, Orbot."

"Then tell me, Lord Ivo," the robot ordered, flying up to be before the screen, "What are you doing about this situation, hm? All I've seen you do, is sit around, eating your disgusting pork rinds! You haven't yet come up with a plan to save Madame Maria! You just sit here, and eat, sit here, and eat, and occasionally look up information! I cannot believe such a lazy baboon as yourself, is related to Madame Maria!"

"Why you!" the Doctor roared, hands reaching forward.

He suddenly grabbed the floating spherical robot, and began punching him over and over again. His words were really beginning to annoy him, and he was showing it. But with every punch he delivered to Orbot, the machine only responded with 'Lazy baboon!', which only made him punch harder. But then, a pleasant-sounding noise stopped the both of them. In unison, their eyes moved to the screen, reading the words, 'TRACKING COMPLETE'. The words then faded away, showing that map once again.

Said map showed a mountainous region. And a base within a cove.

"I knew that tracking device I planted in Maria would come in handy some time..." Ivo snickered, releasing Orbot.

"You planted a tracking device in Madame Maria?" Orbot responded, "How could you?"

"I'm evil," Ivo said, "That's my thing! Now then," he turned and faced the screen, "Let's see how G.U.N. enjoys a little Eggman!"

"I don't know, Lord Ivo," Orbot stated, "That's G.U.N.'s maximum security house. Its even supposed to be stronger than Prison Island. Are you really planning on attacking it?"

"Don't you want to save Maria?" Ivo answered.

"Then let's hurry up then!" Orbot responded, his demeanor making a complete 180.

"I thought so," Ivo answered, smiling evilly, "Prepare the Egg Walker! I'm going on a little retrieval mission!"

…

The heavy footsteps of his black red and white mechsuit, equal nothing to the thunderous sound of gunfire. The cannon that sat perched on to his left, screamed wildly, firing homing round after homing round in the walls around him. The area was left dented and scared, all thanks to his weapons. The bodies of soldiers and robots littered all around him, some dead, some _wishing_ they were dead. But the Doctor cared little. He had a person to recover.

"G.U.N., G.U.N., G.U.N.," he whispered, disappointed that the army was pulling off such a vain action of defense. Not even the wall mounted turrets were enough to stop him, for they were destroyed just as soon as they popped up, "Is this all you have?"

The light from the hall he stood in was all natural, pouring from sun outside. All around him, these robots stepped in. Badniks, the newest kind. Much like his Shadowbots, the Swatbots were humanoid, and deadly. Their red visors scanned the area around them, as they held high-powered weapons in their hands. But that wasn't all.

From behind, the newest designs in Eggman's weapons of destruction. The E-100 series. They were all vaguely humanoid, this destructive cast of colorful robots, and with Greek lettering symbols and numbers on them. There was E-101 Beta a black machine, E-102 Gamma a red machine, E-103 Delta a blue one, E-104 Epsilon an orange, and finally, E-105 Zeta a purple one. All these machines were high-end models, and appeared to be it as well. Their shimmering exterior, and powerful arm cannons, whatever Dr. Eggman did to create them, it appeared to be working.

"Do not worry Madame Maria!" Orbot suddenly yelled, flying up, "We are coming to save you!"

"Shut your trap, Orbot!" the Doctor screamed, his hand pulling on the trigger of his walker cannon.

A burning blue rocket flew from Ivo's gun, and straight down the hall. The steel door used to keep him out, was blown completely open, and smoke was tossed into the air. The next second, bullets rain through, and stepping from said smoke, G.U.N. bots. The humanoid machines carrying rifles fired at Ivo and his robots, before being shot down by one of Ivo's Swatbots. The next moment, wind and fire screamed, as Ivo's individual E-100 bots, flew down the halls, arm cannons screaming with explosions.

The entire hall was riddled with fire and rockets, machines tossed up, while people screamed out in pain. Ivo's laughs were soon intermixed with the screams, as his Egg Walker marched down the hall ever so slowly. He suddenly brought up his PDA, however, fining a blue dot, with a distance marker showing how far he was from said dot. The sight of it made him smile, before he was rudely interrupted.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ASSUALT BEING WAGED IN SECTION ONE OF THE BASE!"

"Oh shut up!" Ivo yelled, releasing a rocket on the horn system, destroying it, "Now let's see," he grumbled, returning his eyes to his PDA, "It seems as if they're holding Maria in the lowest areas of the base..." the sight of it made him smile, "Good plan, G.U.N, Geeks! But not good enough to stop, Doctor Ivo Robotnik!"

And then his mech suit started running, further and faster down the hall.

…

Samantha gazed up. The booms and explosions of gunfire was audible, even to her. She may have been a mile underground, but the sound was all the same. All the destruction. It made her swallow her spit.

She wanted so badly to run, to break free of all this, but she couldn't. G.U.N. had the place rigged with cameras, making trapping her within. If she was thinking on running, it sure as hell wasn't going to happen. She just needed to continue working, and praying that God would forgive her for what she was about to do.

She slowly made her way back to Maria's capsule. Gazing through the glass seal, he saw the woman was still unconscious thanks to the tranquilizer placed within her. It was funny because, the blonde agent within looked so peaceful in her rest. Her hair was dancing lightly in the submerged case, the vibrant and shining water brought definition to her face. Samantha found her hands touching the casing, as her glasses started to fog up.

She felt so wrong and evil. Twelve years ago, she was experimenting on this girl. And now, she was experimenting on the same exact person, doing the same exact thing she wanted to stop long ago. She was really hating herself, hating the weakness she was born with. All she could do, was pray that her children was blessed with some heroism, the kind she was born without. That is _if_ she were lucky enough to have children. She was sure G.U.N. wasn't going to make good on that promise of exemption, leave her trapped within these steel halls forever. She felt like she deserved it, honestly. Atonement, if you will.

The vixen scientist reached into her lab coat. When her hand returned, it was holding a recording camera. She turned it on, making a red light appear, showing that it was recording.

"This is Samantha Prower," she said into the machine, recording herself, "Lead Scientist of G.U.N.'s Science Ward, and expected terrorist... it seems..." she turned the camera over, showing the blonde woman within the case, "This is Maria Robotnik, former agent of G.U.N. After being kidnapped in her hiding spot, and arrested on charges of terrorism, murder, treason, among other things. This is the Project Shadow holding cell, created specifically for her. It's an infinite cell, designed to hold her forever, if necessary, also designed to lethally inject her if the need arises. My mission here, and possibly until I die, is to extract pieces of Maria's blood, and some how make it that it doesn't kill other soldiers upon introducing it into their blood lines..." she sighed, "They think I'm some sort of god..."

She shook her head, and pulled away. Ultimately, she laid her camera on one of the room's many command devices, and pointed it toward Maria's capsule. Then she waltzed her way over to the man computer. The screen on said computer showed everything going on within Maria. Brain activity, body activity, even _Chaos_ activity. And those numbers were off the charts. Samantha wasn't sure if this was because of Shadow's blood or if it was within Maria herself. Whatever the case may be, it was something she would have to investigate further when she administers the blood to other soldiers. Will they get Chaos Powers too? Ugh, she didn't really want to think about it.

There was a sudden shake in the room, knocking her off her feet. The gunfire had gotten louder, and Samantha didn't notice it until now. It was constantly shaking the room, making the vixen quake with fear. The shootout had apparently gotten closer. Gazing up, the loud fire made the room shake briefly. How was she supposed to work under these conditions?

The door slid open, making the fox freeze up. To her pleasure, stepping in was Samson, and a group of G.U.N. soldiers.

"Damn Ivo..." he grumbled, before trekking his cold gaze to the fox, "Samantha, what are you doing, get to work."

"Work!?" she said, surprised, "Under this!? Samson, there's a freaking war zone going upstairs.

"I don't care..." Samson retorted, "You better get that blood extracted, and this minute, woman!"

"Commander!" one of his soldiers called, "Ivo and his robots have cleared level 4! Their taking the elevator down as we speak!"

"Damn..." Samson grumbled, "He's working faster than I originally intended... So be it... If it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he gets..." he suddenly faced the door, "Listen men! Our mission is to protect this room with your life! Do you understand!?"

"But sir!" one soldier called, "Agent Maria is a traitor! Why are we protecting her!?"

Samson smirked.

"Ivo wants his cousin," he answered, "Not dead, alive. With that, we'll make it impossible for him to retrieve her, understand!?"

"YESSIR!" all the men announced.

A second later, they all took strategic places of cover around the area. Their guns were all drawn on the door at hand, as the loud explosions over head came to a roaring stop. All that echoed for a while, was the elevator. Lower and lower it dropped, the sound of it moving down echoing through the room. Tensions were running high, as all awaited the oncoming battle. Even Samantha, who was supposed to be working, took safety behind her command console, her blue eyes gazing at the door with equal intensity to those of the soldiers guarding her.

Then silence. Brief silence.

Then explosions. The door was blown open, and debris was tossed every which way. The guards holding the room aimed their guns through the area the door once occupied, and fired wildly. Samantha ducked down and covered her ears, as the sound of bullets screaming, and casing hitting the floor, filled the air for what felt like forever.

Then it all grew silent again. Samson raised his hand, ending his allies gunfire, as he peered through the hole. No one had given back any kind of return fire, which was odd. And this went on for a minute or two.

Then something red flew out from the smog. E-102 Gamma flew into the air, his jets screaming through the wind. His arm cannon aimed down, and started firing. Burning blue rockets escaped his limb, destroying the areas it touched, and killing the soldiers unfortunate enough to be caught in the vicinity. Samson gazed up to the murderous robot for a little while, before leaping away to dodge a blast aimed for him.

After rolling to safety, he quickly reloaded his rifle, prepared to continue the fight. When he glanced back up, he saw a black machine, much akin to the flying red one, step out.

E-101 Beta marched through the room, his twin arm cannons firing in alternative blasts. The glowing rockets of power collided with command consoles, causing explosions to toss fire into the air. Samson tried in vain to stop the machine, by firing upon it. But that served to only anger the bot, as it shifted its red gaze toward the G.U.N. Commander. Arm cannons aiming forward, it fired. But Samson was no normal soldier.

He quickly leaped out-of-the-way, landing safely a distance away. He returned fire, but this did little to the machine's tough body. Beta just continued his rampage, firing upon anything that decided to move within the large area.

More colorful robots stepped from the foggy doorway, joining their allies. Rockets and bullets were spread out, striking down soldiers, and destroying consoles. It seemed that no matter how many times Samson fired upon the machines, he couldn't damage them. They were impervious to all he was giving. Not even his grenades were enough to shake up the machines.

Then he noticed something. Gazing left and right, he saw that he was alone. All his soldiers were dead, their blood staining the floors and pooling about. Samson could only wonder how things went to hell so quickly. They were caught of guard, there was little else to say. Then he heard a laugh. A sadistic, insidious laugh, one that child him to the bones.

"Well, well, well, Commander..." a man said, stepping from the smog and revealing himself to be Dr. Robotnik, "It looks like your defense was... terrible... just plain terrible..."

"You've got a lot of nerve coming through here, Ivo!" Samson yelled, despite the dire situations, "We aren't just going to let you waltz out."

"Oh you will, Samson, you will..." Eggman answered.

"MADAME MARIA!" Orbot suddenly yelled, flying up from Ivo's Egg Walker.

The small black and white machine flew all the way over to the capsule, gazing upon the blue woman beneath. If he could gasp, or make any facial feature other than that smile, he may have been freaking out. But instead, all he said was,

"MAAAADAAAME!"

Samson gazed at the weird display of affection, before feeling a warm muzzle move to his head. Turning around, he saw Beta staring at him, his arm cannon aimed directly at his head.

"Today, Samson," Ivo snickered, "_You_! Are my prisoner! And first things first! Release Maria! She appears cramped in there, does she not..."

"Go ahead, kill me," Samson ordered, "I'm not afraid. Nor will I free Maria..."

"Fine then, your choice..." Ivo stated, "Beta, kill him..."

The robot's arm cannon began to glow, and Samson braced for impact. But a sudden gasp got everyone's attention. Their eyes trekked to the yellow vixen behind the command center, the very one who watched the violence unfold before her.

Her blue eyes were peering at the screen before her, the one showing all of Maria's vitals. And the Chaos activity was growing to near unmeasurable levels.

"Maria's waking up..." she stuttered, "MARIA'S WAKING UP!"

Everyone's eyes snapped to the capsule then. They watched as the girl before them went from sweet sleepy bliss, to fervent animalistic rage. Then her eyes opened, showing nothing but red. Through the clear shining water, they watched Maria scream, as she shook on the bonds holding her. The sight of it made Ivo angry.

"FREE HER!" he yelled, "THIS INSTANT YOU LITTLE FOX!"

Samantha began to struggle with the commands then. Samson may have been fearless, but she sure as hell wasn't. Seeing what those robots did to trained individuals, she wouldn't last a second. So, fingers dancing on the command console, she caused the capsule to produce noises. It moved down from its elevated platform, while the clamps within unhooked themselves. Despite Samson's calls, Samantha didn't cease her actions in the least bit. She just worked and worked until.

The capsule exploded. Metal, glass, cords, water, everything was thrown everywhere. As those cords flailed wildly with electricity, a being arose from the capsule. A being bathed in a flaming red aura, whose eyes were as white as light.

Maria, or Chaos Maria, surged with Chaos Powers never seen before. From her fingertips, she produced these red orbs. She constantly lobbed these Chaos rich attacks into the walls, floor, and ceiling, destroying them with explosions. Steel and debris was thrown in every which way, as this woman constantly roared with rage.

In awe, everyone gazed at her, not really sure what to do. Then Maria's eyes snapped onto Samson's frame.

"TAAAAAAYYYYLOOOOOOORRRR!" she roared.

She stepped toward him, her footstep creating a dent in the ground. Maria roared again, as she stepped threateningly toward the G.U.N. Commander. He was so shook up, he didn't know what to do, other than stare at her. In his ear, he heard Ivo cackle and laugh, like the sadistic bastard he was.

"YES! Kill him Maria!" he commanded, "Destroy the man whose been lying to you for all these years!"

It sounded like such a good idea, it made Maria nod. She raised her hand, charged up an attack, glared forward toward Samson, then fell.

Right onto her knees, the fire died out, ending her tirade. And that's how Maria remained, silent, and unconscious. No one knew what to do, to be honest, other than stare at the woman who once held so much power.

Then Ivo started growling. And at the same time, gun fire echoed out. Reinforcements arrived from the busted elevator, firing upon the mad doctor. Ivo could only growl, as he dashed for his cousin, and scooped her up into his Egg Walker.

"Retreat!" he ordered, "Swatbots, hold them off while E-100s and I escape!"

The Badniks, always faithful to their creator, shifted their guns to fight the invaders. As individual robots were shot down, Ivo shifted his gaze to the door on the other end of the room. From what his map told him, that lead to a secret hangar on this side of the mountain. Egg Walker moving, he started off for the door, but something stopped him.

"Please!" Samantha cried, running up, "Take me with you!"

"WHAT!?" Ivo retorted, "NO!? You stupid G.U.N. Geek! Get away!"

"Just please! If I stay, they'll kill me! I'm sure of it!"

"I don't care!" Ivo answered, waving his hand, "Get away you little brat!" he suddenly turned around, "Espilon, kill her!"

The orange machine aimed his arm cannon at Samantha, making her wilt in fear. Fortunately, someone saved her.

"No..." Maria cried weakly, "Stop..."

"What!?" Ivo responded.

"It seems Madame Maria has requested you save Madame Samantha. I say we do it!"

"Shut up you!" Ivo responded, before a stray bullet coursed pass him, "Okay, okay! Gamma! Pick her up, we're busting out of here!"

The red machine suddenly scooped Samantha up in its arms, making her scream out in fear. The next thing she knew, they were flying at high speeds, as Beta and Zeta destroyed the door holding their escape. Down the halls, the terrorists rushed, moving at speeds the fox never felt before.

Ivo's plans were right, a hidden hangar was stationed at this end of the hall. As they arrived to one of the drop ships, Gamma suddenly aimed his arm cannon at Samantha's head, making her wilt.

"Get this thing running!" Ivo ordered, "Or else!"

Samantha nodded, before leaping from Gamma's arms. She ran up into the drop ship, and rushed to its command center, sitting down behind the wheel. She pressed and flipped switches, turning the massive vehicle on. Turning around, she saw Ivo and his individual machines fill the ranks of the plane. Good thing their was a small number of them, because they were so heavy, they equaled the amount of usual soldiers. Speaking of which.

G.U.N. had finally gotten to the hangar, raining bullets on their position. As the drop ships doors closed, Ivo returned fire, breaking their ranks. The great plane finally took to the air, and drove off for the hangar's closed-door. Samantha began to fret, but Ivo saw this coming. Grinning, he pressed a hidden button on his Egg Walker, making the hangar doors explode.

With that gone, Samantha was freed to fly off safely. She took to the air outside this secret base, and disappeared through the airs. But she knew this safety wouldn't last for long.

"They'll be coming for us soon..." she whispered.

"Not exactly..." Ivo answered, laughing dementedly, "I left them a little... _present_..."

His laughs grew louder and louder, as he tapped a button on his machine. Through her window, Samantha stared at the hidden mountain G.U.N. base. And it suddenly exploded. Puffy, fiery explosions riddled the base, up and down. And from all that, Ivo laughed and laughed and laughed. This situation she had placed herself in, made Samantha think.

"Oh my... what have you gotten yourself into...?"


	15. Cold Equations

Cold Equations

He felt so burned. His body, cradled in this extreme heat he's never felt before. He could still hear the after shocks of explosions, riddle the base he lay in. Pieces of metal fell around him, some of them important, as they held the infrastructure of the base up. Others were less important however, being connected to the command consoles that lay around him.

He tried to look up, but his head was still throbbing from the force of the explosions. When that occurred, his body was thrown about every which way imaginable. It was only by the grace of some god that he survived the ordeal. He wished his allies were that fortunate.

Gazing up, he peered around. His blurry eyesight took some time to readjust, but when he did, he saw hell. Fire was everywhere. On the walls, the floors, the ceilings. All of which were intermix with pieces of metal and steel, that jutted out from the individual constructs. It looked as if the building had fallen atop him, but failed to touch him. It touched everyone else though.

The bodies of the explosions' victims littered the ground. Fire dancing atop some, tons of steel lying atop others, it was horrible. The sight of it spurned him, moved him forward. He struggled to his toes, feeling his legs buckle under the intense pressure he was pressing on it. Gazing down, he saw his leg painted in a red hue. His arm moved down to touch the injured limb, only for him to find his arm also painted red. The sight of it made him growl, as he angrily slumped forward.

All they had to do, was hold Maria. That's it! Such a simple aspect. She was held one mile underground, in a heavily guarded facility that not even a ninja could sneak through. But not only did Eggman _not_ sneak through, he actually out gunned them. G.U.N., of all people. He out shot them.

Damn Ivo. Damn Maria. Dammit all! The hidden mountain base was one of, if not the most, powerful fortress G.U.N. had in its arsenal, used to hold dangerous projects, and keep them secret forever. And yet, that bumbling madman not only figured out where it was, he attacked them when they were unguarded, and forced his way through until he took Maria back. Maybe he underestimated Ivo. For an eccentric terrorist with a passion for robots, he was really a dangerous person. And now, he had regained his most powerful asset.

So what now? G.U.N. had no idea where Ivo took Maria, or Samantha for that matter. He could be anywhere in the world, knowing that madman. This actually put him _ahead_ of G.U.N. itself. That crazed Doctor could be anywhere he wanted, and perform any act he wanted to perform. Add that to the fact, that he had stolen much of G.U.N.'s archived files, and he had a foe who knew him better than he knew himself.

The thought of it made him growl. As G.U.N. Commander, _he_ was supposed to be in control, not that tyrannical bastard. Then why? How, was this all happening? They were on top of everything before, masters of the world in terms of firepower. But they were being bested by a mere man with a robotic army ten times smaller than that of G.U.N.? How was this happening? Just, how?

"Get that fire down men!" a bark was given through the flames.

The Commander gazed up, seeing water douse the flames, and turn them into smoke. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. The next thing the Commander saw, were men climbing the steel wall. They strolled calmly down the steel barricade of destruction, before rushing over to the fallen Commander. One in particular pushed his way through his min, making his way to their leader first. The taller man before his leader removed his helmet, showing the auburn haired and aged face beneath.

"Chalmers...?" Samson coughed, gazing up.

"What happened here Commander?" the Supervisor turned man of action asked, as he slid his arms around Samson's shoulders, holding him up.

The commander mere coughed, as he struggled to hold himself up, even on Chalmers' grip.

"Ivo..." he whispered, "That bastard Ivo found us, and he took Maria back... He destroyed the base too."

"He's gotten Maria?" the Supervisor responded, to which Samson merely nodded.

"He's also kidnapped Samantha... We have to hurry... I'm sure he's planning something as we speak..."

The Commander attempted movement, but he fell forward before taking a step. Chalmers kept him standing, though he understood the urgency of the problems at hand. So, turning to his men, he gave them a haggard glare, that told them to get working. Then he turned toward the exit, in order to get his leader some medical attention.

…

Her silver blue eyes gazed up. His cold robotic eyes glared back down. She found her hand moving skyward, in order to touch the harsh machine's steel body. He didn't move in the least bit from her touch, keeping his eyes trained forward. Her gloved hand trekked along his body, before sliding over the part of his chest where the numbers '102' sat. She licked her lips, her tail start swooshing, and her mouth began moving.

"Can you talk...?" she asked, timidly.

Robots. Oh how she loved robots. They could designed to do anything, could be designed with limited thought processes, or massive ones. To her, they were so perfect. Immensely powerful, they easily dwarfed her and her frail body with power. And she loved that about them. Especially their willingness to do such things. When design correctly, of course. Maybe it was her antisocial nature, that made conversing with robots so easy. Or maybe she was just a bit submissive. Whatever the case may be, she was enamored by the sight of the machines before her. The E-100 series, despite being smaller than one of her many G.U.N. bots, were much stronger. She witnessed it herself, at the G.U.N. base, of course. And even though she was in a small, metallic room, with hieroglyphics around her, the situation she was in did little to alleviate her of the feelings she felt toward the machine. Even this one, who had a gun to her head.

The red robot's optical increased its eyesight. Samantha could tell it was scanning her, so she tried her hardest to hide the feelings of minute fear within. She wanted to show she was friendly, and not something to be shot.

"Affirmative..." the machine answered in this low, robotic voice.

"Do you... have a name...?" the yellow vixen asked next, causing the machine to lower its gun briefly.

"A... name...?" the red machine answered, unsure of what she said, "I have a... unit model..."

"Then what's that?" the fox asked.

"I am... E-102 Gamma..." he replied.

"Gamma... Like the Greek symbol, right? I think it's a good name for you..."

"Affirmative..." the machine answered.

Suddenly, the door opened. Samantha locked up, as she heard heavy footsteps march into the room. Whatever it was, it was heavy, because she could hear its feet bash against the metal floors of this cold room.

"Gamma!" a robotic voice matching the red robot's called, "What are you doing?"

The fox turned around in the chair she was locked to, seeing a black robot with the numbers '101' painted in white along his chest. He was similar to Gamma in every way, save for his guns. Unlike Gamma, he had two arm cannons as opposed to one.

"I am guarding the prisoner..." Gamma responded, "Why have you come, Beta?"

"You were socializing with the prisoner," Beta commented, though if he could raise the octaves of his voice, he would be yelling, "You are only supposed to watch her, not speak to her."

"She asked a question," Gamma replied, "And I answered her. I have done none of this 'socializing', that you speak of."

Funny. As Samantha watched these two robots argue, she gained such a rush of emotions from them. The robots she created at G.U.N. lacked such things as emotions, or voices for that matter. They were just simple machines, designed to do one thing, which was guard, or hunt, and destroy. But these machines, these robots, could talk, and hold conversations, it seemed. And what surprised the fox the most, was the fact that they could show emotions, and such powerful ones, such as rage.

To be honest, Samantha wanted to end the fighting. She didn't enjoy arguing, not even at G.U.N. But she was sure it wasn't wise to jump into the center of two quarreling machines, who obviously had a disliking for one another. If they started firing, she really didn't want to be there.

Then the machines stopped. All words between the two came to a cold end, as their red optics aimed directly at Samantha. She started to wilt in fear, as they approached her in such a silent and threatening way.

…

"He looks so cute..." she whispered.

The small furry hedgehog in her arms shivered briefly, surely due to the cold in the small room. The movement was so cute though, she found her free hand moving up to it, where she tapped it right on its black nose. The hedgehog moved again, its face scrunching up into an annoyed face, before melting back into that sleeping visage. All of that made the young girl giggle, as she just couldn't contain herself.

In her arms, finding safety in her, was a creature she would someday find safety in. In her arms lied her cure.

"Now now, Maria," her grandfather, a brilliant man, said as he walked up behind her, "You have to be gentle with him. He's only a little hoglet, it'll take some time for him to grow."

His heavy hand laid on her shoulder, gripping it in a touch so tender. She smiled at the touch of her grandfather, and smiled even more when the hedgehog in her arms snuggled in closer to her. Her other hand gripped the small hedgehog by the back of his head, and she pulled him closer, now cradling him like a baby.

"When do you think he'll be fully grown?" she asked, gazing up to her grandfather.

The question made him smile. Maybe it was the sight of hope, within the girl's eyes that made him do that.

"He'll age in a while," he answered, "You two are going to be the best of friends, Maria. The best of friends..."

"The best of friends..." her older voice commented, "The best of friends..."

"RISE AND SHINE, MADAME MARIA!"

The daunting flashback ended, fading away in a rippling motion. The blonde agent's eyes snapped open next, staring toward a ceiling with a diamond like shape. She dashed up, her hands gripping the blankets covering her body, as she tried to cover herself. Those blue orbs snapped back and forth for a moment or two, before she this quaking headache coursed through her head.

Hands met her shoulders next, massaging them in a way only a trained professional would know. The feeling made her groan at first, before he melted into the warm touch.

"Jeeves..." she whispered, eyes closing.

"Oh, it's so great to have you back, Madame Maria!" the spherical robot answered, "For a moment there, I thought I'd never see you again!"

She smiled at the worrying statement. Jeeves was always caring for her, even if he was a robot. It was just the way he was.

"How'd I get here, Jeeves?" she asked, glancing at him, "And..." then she looked down, "Why am I naked? Did I use Chaos Control again?"

"Well, perhaps, Madame Maria," Orbot answered, "But that is not why you are naked. Do you not remember what happened at G.U.N.'s Mountain Base?"

She shook her head.

"Not really," she answered, scratching her head, "I remember waking up in that capsule, and Samantha and Taylor telling me the were going to experiment on me..." she then gazed at Orbot, "What happened next?"

"Well, Lord Ivo and I discovered where you were, and we headed that way immediately. Using the newest Badniks, we attacked the base, stormed through, and rescued you! Aren't you pleased, Madame Maria?"

"Well, that explains why I'm not in some G.U.N. base. Doesn't explain where I'm at. Where are we, Jeeves?" she inquired.

"Why, Lord Ivo's Hidden Base, in the pyramids."

"Of course..." Maria sarcastically replied, "Ivo has, like, a million of these things. Whatever... Where's my clothes, Jeeves?"

"Well, Madame Maria..." the machine responded, dishearteningly, "Since G.U.N. attacked Scrap Brain Zone, and in such a quick time, we weren't able to get most of our things. Unfortunately, that includes your clothing..."

As Orbot floated into view, she squinted at him. That wasn't an answer she liked, and he could tell from that gaze alone.

"Then... What am I to wear, Jeeves?" she asked.

The machine suddenly clapped his hand, and if he could smile, well, smile bigger than he was already forced to, she was sure he'd be brimming with happiness.

"Lord Ivo has given you the greatest of clothing, Madame Maria!" he announced, "You'll love it!"

"I bet I would..." she murmured.

As the machine darted around the small room, grabbing various articles of clothing, the blonde agent was left thinking. She couldn't remember how she got here, though she remembered being rescued. Well, sort of. She primarily remembered gazing at Samson, while this burning rage engulfed her. A rage she hadn't felt in her life before. Everything else was just pure black, before the flashback started.

This whole memory game was really testing her nerves.

"And there we are!" Orbot announced, dropping the last of Maria's new clothing, "I pray its to your liking, Madame Maria!"

Even though she hadn't put it on yet, one look at the black, red, and yellow, clothing showed her it was more akin to Ivo, than her blue and white attire of old. And it made her groan. But what else was she to wear? It was either that, or she went naked.

"Damn you Ivo..." she grumbled, grabbing the black undershirt first.

…

Ivo sat in his chair, as he often did, while his hand dove into his bag of pork rinds. The crunchy noise of the bag, and his fingers within it, made him smile, as his fingers danced along the keyboard before him. All of these noises bounced off the metal dome-like room, entering his ears, and leaving just as fast.

All on the screen in his front, were images of space, and the floating colony that danced in Earth's gravity. To many, it appeared to be nothing but a second moon, when in reality, it was a hidden monstrosity, ready to destroy planets and stars alike.

So much power, so much strength! It made Ivo squirm from the even he could perform with the gun held within. Maybe it was wrong to hold such information from Maria. He said that an Emerald lied on the base, when in reality, no Emerald sat in the base at all. Instead, the greatest weapon in the world, nay, the _universe_! The Eclipse Cannon. With that, he could hold the planet ransom, and there'd be no one to stop him! All he'd have to do, is wipe G.U.N. from the globe, and he'd be free to do whatever he plaid. Sure he'd have to use his beloved cousin a little bit, but hey! He is a madman, after all, and she did know better than to trust him. But in the long run, she would enjoy it. She would rule this world alongside him, her heroic thoughts be damned.

Then the door opened. His mind was freed from his insidious thoughts, for fear he may blurt them out. Spinning around, his eyesight fell on his beloved cousin. She stood in the center of the doorway, walking in slowly. Her blonde hair, tied in pigtails, while she wore clothing that so greatly matched his own. These tall black boots were on her body, with stalkings that went the rest of the way up, only to stop beneath her red and black skirt. This red vest lied atop this black, sleeveless undershirt, which all hugged her tightly. To be honest, the thought of her cousin picking out her clothing was a creepy one, the fact that he knew her precise measurements when it came to these things, creeped her out even more. She could only pray this was Jeeves' work.

"Ah, Maria dear!" Ivo called, "It's nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see that you aren't talking to yourself, Ivo..." she commented, walking forward with her eyes trained forward.

"Why thank you, Maria," he snickered, "It's always good to see your sense of humor is still there..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she commented, before stopping, "And... uh... Thanks..."

"Thanks...?" Ivo repeated, his voice holding back giddiness.

"Shut up!" she barked, showing rage, "I'm trying here!... Thank you, Ivo, for saving me. If you hadn't, I'd probably be some massive guinea pig or something..."

"Not probably, will be..." he assured, before laughing wildly, "But I'd never allow such a thing to happen to family!"

"I bet..." she commented, before shifting her gaze to the screen showing Space Colony Ark, "So, how are we getting up there? Do you have a plan?"

"First," Ivo said, wagging his finger, "I want to know why you told me to save that retched G.U.N. fox!"

"Retched G.U.N. fox?" Maria answered with a confused face, "Ivo, what are you talking about?"

"Samantha Prower!" Ivo yelled, seething with rage, "That's who I'm talking about! You told me to save her! She's been in my base all day!"

"I didn't tell you to save Samantha," Maria said, raising her shoulder's, "Why did you do such a thing?"

"You did tell me! While we were escaping!"

"Obviously, I wasn't coherent!" Maria said, "You should know better than to trust me! Some genius you are..."

"Don't question me on my genius, Maria!" he yelled, slamming his hand down on his console, "If you don't want Samantha here then, I'll just kill her!" he suddenly turned to his screen, bringing up an image of Beta as he did so, "E-101 Beta! Kill the fox! We have no further need for her!"

"Ivo take that back!" Maria yelled, "Beta! Don't you dare lay a finger on Samantha!" she then turned to Eggman, "We don't have to kill her, Ivo."

"We don't have too..." he answered, "But I want to! Why do you care? Don't you remember what Samantha did to you?"

She crossed her arms and gazed away, while this hurt image came to her face. After a sight though, she returned her gaze to her cousin.

"Yes, Ivo, I do..." she answered, "But that means little to our mission now. We need Samantha, Ivo. She knows more about G.U.N. than both of us put together. If anyone can get us up to Ark, its her..."

The doctor laid his fingers on his chin, as he thought on his cousin's words. She had a point, really. Getting to Ark was a harrowing ordeal, but with G.U.N.'s head scientist on their side, they'd be able to get up there in record time, and with less trouble. The thought of it brought an insane smile to his life.

"Yeeeesssss..." he slurred, "Beta, Gamma, bring me the fox!"

"Affirmative..." the two machines answered through the screen.

…

Though the red robot felt nice before, his grip was cold and hard. On a set path, he brought the vixen, not allowing her to move in the least bit. She didn't put up a fight however, for she knew if she did, the punishment would be great. Especially with that black robot Beta at her side. Though he had no face, she was sure if she did anything stupid, he wouldn't wait to put a bullet in her head.

They continued trekking down these halls that were an odd combination of hieroglyphics, and machinery, before making their way to a pair of sliding doors. Said doors slide apart, revealing a dome shape room, where a certain madman and agent were waiting. Gamma and Beta stopped, forcing Samantha forward. She gazed up at Ivo first, and felt this spike of fear within her heart. So, she instead took solace behind Maria, huddling up behind the woman for protection. The sight of it made the agent gaze up and away with minor annoyance.

"Oh, don't be that way, Miss Prower!" Ivo snickered, his nice demeanor belying his true intentions.

"What do you want?" she asked, huddling closer to Maria.

"We need your help, Samantha." Maria answered, gazing at the vixen.

"What kind of help...?" she asked.

Ivo suddenly tapped a button on his console, causing a screen to descend upon them. On said screen, the image of Space Colony Ark.

"We need to get up there," Maria stated, "And only you can make that happen."


	16. Maria Steals A Spaceship

Maria Steals A Spaceship

"What?" the fox said, as she eyed the screen before her, "You want help to get up... there?"

She couldn't believe what they were asking of her. Help to go up there? To Space Colony Ark? Did they not know the danger of such a move. It may not have looked like it, but G.U.N. had that place so heavily guarded, nothing got through its senses, not without them knowing, at least. They wouldn't get anything through, especially a madman like Eggman, and a wanted traitor such as Maria.

The plan was just so out there, the fox stared at them with this frantic visage, hoping that all of this was just some sick joke. But their faces never changed, in fact, they grew even more serious, as they glared at her. They weren't joking.

"Wait..." the fox then said, swallowing her spit, "You're... serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," Ivo said, moving in and squinting, "And we would thoroughly enjoy it if you didn't waste our time!"

"Calm down, Ivo," Maria said, shooting him a glare, "Now, Samantha, you are, arguably, the smartest person on this planet..."

"HEY!" Eggman yelled, seething with rage from his cousin's comment.

"I said arguably!" she yelled back, making her words clear, "Now, Samantha, you've been apart of G.U.N., longer than I have. You know everything they know, and then some, so you haven't the slightest clue how important to us you are. How can we get up to Ark?"

"You can't..." the fox answered, "Maria, you of all people, should know just how guarded that place is! They'll vaporize you right on the spot!"

"Every fortress has a weak spot that can be exploited, Samantha," Maria replied, eyes growing into a squint, "Even Ark. That's why we need you. How do we get up to Ark, without being destroyed as soon as we touch space?"

Once again, the fox swallowed her spit. Gazing up to Maria and Ivo, she saw that these two were deadly serious in their resolve, and nothing would stop them. Not G.U.N., not space, and definitely not the discouraging words of a certain fox. It was either help them, or get out of their way. And seeing as she had little where else to go at this time, she was forced to help them. It was either that, or Beta turned her into a target.

"Okay... I might know something..." Samantha said, gazing down to the ground.

"Then tell us." Maria whispered, bringing the fox's eyes back up.

Samantha gazed long and hard into Maria's blue eyes. It looked as if, that mercenary like vision of hers, had been replaced for this one instant. Gone were those haggard eyes filled with anger, rage, and hatred, here were eyes filled with hope. Yes, hope. Maria's eyes were glimmering with hope.

"Please Samantha?" she added.

The blonde agent really did want to go to Ark. She _needed_ to go to Ark. She needed to get those answers which had been held from her for so long. And Samantha could understand.

"As we all know, G.U.N. has Ark well guarded up there. They aren't just going to let anyone in, you know that. Well... that's what G.U.N. _wants_ you to think. The place doesn't have much in the way of guards, actually. On the Ark itself, are old robots left over from the raid that happened there. No humans or even radars exist on the base. And, G.U.N. monitors the place only when Ark floats over Prison Island. Anywhere else, out of sight, out of mind..."

"Oh, ho, ho!" Ivo laughed, "I'm surprised, really! I thought G.U.N. would have that place so heavily guarded, nothing could get in!"

"That's what I thought too..." Maria whispered.

"Lies," Samantha said, "Lies given to you, specifically, Maria, so you'd never get the idea of going up there. As you know, G.U.N. didn't want their super soldier remembering anything, so they tried to discourage you as much as they could, from getting up there. To be honest, our guarding of Ark is lackluster at best. We just figured no one would go up there, ya'know?"

"So it seems..." Maria grumbled, "Ivo, where's Ark at now?"

"Directly over Sunset Hill Zone," Ivo snickered, "And it seems like it'll be there for a while now..."

His laughs grew, peppering the air within for a while, before his fingers dug into his bag of pork rinds once again. He grew silent a while later, as his lips spread into this monstrous grin.

"Now all we have to do is get up there..." he whispered.

"And I have a great idea..." Maria stated, "Samantha..."

"Yes, Maria?" the yellow vixen answered.

"Just, how is the old G.U.N. Missile Yard? You know the one, right?" the agent asked.

"It's not in use..." Samantha answered, "Why?"

"We're stealing a rocket..." Maria answered with a sly smile.

It seemed as if she had said something wrong, for Ivo's face immediately turned into a frown of displeasure. Even Samantha found her comment to be odd, for her face was one of confusion, as one of her eyebrows moved up. Maria was adamant in her position though, and she showed this by crossing her arms.

"And this is why I do the thinking," Ivo sneered with a glare, "Maria, that's the stupidest idea you could have come up with!"

"Oh!?" Maria said, placing her fists on her hips, "And how, Ivo?"

The mad doctor gave this forced smile, as he leaned forth to meet his cousin's face.

"What do you think G.U.N. will do?" he asked, sarcastically, "Give us a rocket, and then keep on doing nothing?"

"Well I'm trying, Ivo," she stated, with equal intensity, "Not sitting on some chair, eating pork rinds all day! Oh wait... Isn't that you...?"

"Hold your tongue, Maria! It might not be there for much longer!"

"Try me..." she threatened.

Their arguing only increased, as they hurled insult after insult at each other. Fatty, whore, dumb ass, slut, whatever came to their heads, they said. Samantha just stared at the two, while her mind went over Maria's words. Stealing a rocket from G.U.N.'s old missile yard? She would have been on Ivo's side, had it not been so easy. So _painfully_ easy. How, you may ask?

"It might actually work..." she whispered, though it were loud enough to end Maria and Ivo's argument.

In unison, the cousin's snapped their eyes onto her, making her freeze up herself.

"What was that?" Ivo asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"I said..." Samantha said, swallowing her spit, "It... might actually work..."

Ivo's face contorted into an annoyed glance, while Maria hopped up and down in victory.

"Elaborate, mobian..." Ivo demanded, voice brimming with rage.

"G.U.N.'s old missile yard is just that... an old missile yard. Radio frequency with that place is dead most of the time, primarily because it's never used. The missiles and rockets placed into the area are nominally obsolete, being used years ago, or being canned before use at all. As you can tell, G.U.N. has no reason to defend such a place. If you want a rocket, you could go there but..."

"But...?" Maria inquired.

Samantha closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply.

"Maria, you know that place is filled with old machinery. Most of it has never even been used before. Why do you want a rocket that could possibly fall right under us?"

Maria smiled.

"Samantha, I have _you_ and Ivo. I think any problem within a rocket, can be solved by you two in a matter of hours..."

"I refuse to work beside a mobian!" Ivo yelled.

"And I refuse to work beside a terrorist!" Samantha retorted.

"Well guess what you guys," Maria said, gazing to the both of them, "You two have no choice. Ivo, we're sitting ducks unless we get a way up to Ark, and Samantha, you're kidnapped. I may have no feelings of animosity toward you, though I should, but Ivo is different. If he wants you dead, there's very little I can do in the way of stopping him. This is his base, after all..."

Maria's words actually made sense, much to the vixen's fear. She was, after all, in the midst of a terrorist base, a base filled to the teeth with machinery and armed robot, robots that couldn't wait to riddle her full of bullets. So, it was either work with a terrorist, or die. And she really didn't want to die.

Ivo's thought process was much different. He really wanted to kill the fox. Like, super badly, and yet he didn't know why. Just the way she looked, the way she stood, the way she sounded, irked him so. And how she had the audacity, to think her mind was equal to his. Trash, pure, trash. He was already formulating a plan. Once Maria left to get that rocket, he was going to have the fox killed. But that idea had a bad ending, an ending that involves his cousin ending him. The thought made him growl.

"FINE!" he suddenly announced, "I'll do it. I'll work with the little _bitch_," he suddenly shot a glare at Maria, "But you'd better hurry. I'm not sure if she'll stay okay when you return..."

"You better not lay a finger on her, Ivo..." Maria warned, before waving her hand, "JEEVES!"

The small black and white flying robot zipped into the room from the hall. Fingers raised, he brought attention to himself, as he made his way to Maria's face.

"Yes, Madame Maria!" he said chipperly.

"Jeeves, I need a map of G.U.N.'s old missile yard, can you print me one?"

"Immediately, Madame Maria!" he answered, with a wave of his digits.

His eyes started flashing a moment later, as his body produced a weird clanking noise. This went on for another few minutes, before a piece of paper started sliding from Orbot's body, err, head. The paper moved out and out, before falling right into Maria's outstretched hand. She scanned it closely, as both Ivo and Samantha looked over her shoulder.

"Boy this place," the blonde agent said, scanning the many areas of the bases upper _and _lower levels, "I remember doing runs out here a long time ago. This is where they taught me how to shot guns, ya'know...?"

"It looks like an old abandoned air field..." Ivo commented.

"It is and old abandoned air field..." Maria responded, smiling.

"So there are guards there?" the doctor inquired.

"Probably..." the agent responded, "People put on guard here are usually of a lower class. Tending to be just learning, or otherwise. I shouldn't have a hard time getting in, and finding a spacecraft for us to use..." she faced her cousin, "We just need to think up a way to get that thing out."

"Where are all the rockets?" Ivo asked next.

"Underground, duh..." Maria answered.

"UNDERGROUND!?" the mad doctor roared, "Maria! How in the name of Chaos are we supposed to get a rocket that's underground, above ground, and into our hands!?"

"Stop yelling," Maria demanded, "Your breath smells like pork rinds... Anyway, there's an old underground railroad that runs all around the base. It's just as disused at the airfield itself, and knowing you, Ivo, you probably have some, Egg Train, or something like that..."

"Oh Maria," Ivo said, smiling, "You know me so well!"

"Now," she went on, pointing to the side of the underground base, "On the east side, the railroads run the closest. If I get down there and blow that wall down, we should be able to move a spacecraft from the missile field to your train system. If you have it ready, of course."

"As long as you have that wall down," Ivo retorted, "I'll have my train in place, Maria."

"You better..." she commented, as she rolled up the map in her hands. Turning her face away, she faced the robot known as Orbot, or to her, "Jeeves..."

"Yes, Madame Maria?" he responded with his usual cheeriness.

"Prep a transport vehicle for me, will ya?" he commanded, making him bounce.

"Will do, Madame Maria!"

He floated out the door the next moment, and Maria neared the same door too. Before she left, however, she faced her cousin and the vixen she was leaving.

"Learn to play nice, you two..." she said, grinning before escaping through the door.

Both Samantha and Ivo stood in silence for the next few minutes.

…

"Let's see here..." the blonde agent said.

She sat crouched in the tall brown grass, as the burning yellow sun gazed upon her. In her hands, these high-powered binoculars with Ivo's insidious insignia on it. On the edge of this hill-side, she was, glaring down upon this old barely used air field. Planes from as old as WWI to these newer kinds design just for this year, lied in the old air field. Fighter jets, carrier jets, bi-planes, and other kinds of vehicles sat in the hangars of the air field, covered by dust, grass, and age.

Maria could remember times in which she spent here. It was one of the first places cadets go to learn guarding procedures and the like. A boring place yes, but an important one nonetheless.

She increased the sight of the binoculars, scanning closer the fields down below her. She could see armed men, walking about the fields in a patrol, gazing at anything and everything that seemed out of the order.

"Seven at the bottom..." she whispered, watching the men travel along the runway.

She brought her binoculars up to the control tower of the air field. Zooming in on the area, she paid close attention to the soldiers within.

"Three snipers positioned in a triangle unit..." she whispered, "Wow, they've increased defenses on this area, I'm surprised..."

"Maria!" Ivo's voice called through the radio, "Have you arrived yet!?"

"Yes, Ivo," she answered, annoyed as well, "Now will you shut up! You might blow my position!"

"I only called to go over the plans again," he stated, "How are things?"

"Okay," she answered, "Kind of boring though... I'm getting ready to invade."

"Now, from what the plans say, the underground base is three times as large as the airfield outside."

"I know that, Ivo!" she barked, as she withdrew her pistol, "Tell me something I don't know!"

"Fine then!" he yelled.

"Maria!" Samantha's voice called through the radio, "G.U.N. has had the place's security increased. No longer do they _just_ protect disused G.U.N. vehicles. Weapons has been stored within the base. Expect the soldiers to be well armed."

"Shut up you little brat!" Ivo commanded.

"I understand," Maria said, "Preparing to start the mission."

"Kill all those G.U.N. Geeks, Maria! We can't let anyone of them know you were there..."

"I'll try to contain myself..." she answered, before enacting radio silence.

A G.U.N. jeep echoed over the distance. The blonde agent quickly ducked down, as her blue eyes peered over the hillside. The jeep appeared suddenly, driving at a steady pace, as it kicked up sand and dirt. With a mighty growl, Maria dashed to the backside of the vehicle. It was pulling away, and would drive off soon, so with a leap, she latched her hands on the jeep's back-end. The vehicle bounced briefly from the added weight, though the soldiers seemed to not mind.

As the jeep neared the checking station, Maria shuffled into the vehicle's back, hiding amongst the items it held. Next, she held her breath.

"Hey Johnny," the guard on duty called, "Heading back in?"

"Yeah, yeah," the driver answered, "Here's my card rick..."

"You know the procedure, Johnny," Rick replied, his footsteps moving, "Gotta check the contents..."

Maria heard the footsteps grow closer and closer, making her duck in deep within the items. She could feel the guns and such held within poke and prod her, as she tried her hardest to hide amongst their black coloring. It was now that she began to love her cousin for his poor taste in fashion. The black sheet covering the guns was lifted up, showing an armed G.U.N. soldier. He checked the weapons through his visor, scanning every little detail. Somehow, he didn't notice the pistol aimed right toward him.

Finding everything to be okay, he lowered the sheet once again, and tapped the back-end of the vehicle. Hearing that, Maria sighed with relief. Things were only going to get harder from then on though, and she knew that.

Her head poked out from under the sheet. The jeep came to a stop, right behind one of the many airfield hangars. As the drivers turned the vehicle off, she slipped out from the trunk, and back onto the ground. Pressing her back to the green G.U.N. jeep, she slowly started to move toward its front end. She heard the driver and his passenger escape through their individual doors, neither of them seeming to notice her. Her blue orbs eyed the passenger of the vehicle, and once his door slammed shut, she struck forward. The silver end of her pistol slammed against his head, knocking him unconscious immediately.

The driver of the vehicle was painfully ignorant of his friends attacking, as he walked to the jeep's front end whilst yawning. That paid him dearly, as the next thing he saw, was the ground. Maria stood tall above him, foot on his head, as he remained silent to all.

The agent dashed to the side of the hangar before her. Raising her pistol, she laid it to her side, as she pressed her back to the rusty building's side. She moved closer and closer to the hangar's edge, before stopping right at the end. Closing her eyes, she went over in her head what she remembered. Seven guards, three at the tower up top. Easy to get by, as long as those snipers didn't notice anything, meaning she would have to deal with them in a discrete and secret manner, hiding their bodies as soon as she dealt with them. Fortunately for her, that was easy.

Her feet brought her silently through the empty airfield, her movements also erratic. With all the crates, planes, and other vehicles placed randomly about, it was easy for her to find hiding spots. She did so with such quick movements too, darting left and right when she knew the cost was clear. It seemed G.U.N. taught her well, maybe a bit _too_ well.

Reaching the insides of a random hangar, she took in a deep breath. Her ears suddenly picked up movement, however, showing she wasn't alone. Peering to the end of the hangar, she noticed a yawning guard step from the end of one disused jet. He seemed to occupied with his tired eyes, than to notice the girl creeping up on him. By the time he noticed, it was too late. Maria struck with a right, a punch that cracked him upside the jaw. He dropped his gun from the sudden punch, and his body broke down. Next, Maria struck him in the gut, forcing him to fall back. Finally, he grabbed this soldier by the side of his head, and slammed it against the jet beside him. He was out cold.

"Frank," a voice called, "You okay over there?"

Gazing up, Maria found the eyes of a G.U.N. guard staring at her over the jet. And immediately, he bolted for the exit. A feral growl escaped the blonde agent's lips, as she slipped over the side of the jet. That guard may have been faster, but Maria was oh so faster. She gripped the guard by the back of his clothing, pulled him around, then slammed him head first into the hangar's wall. Just like the other guards she's attacked, he went out cold.

"Two down..." she whispered, crouching down, "Five more to go on land. Still the three snipers..."

She stepped out the back door of the hangar, feet being just as silent as usual. Her back ran up to the side of the hangar directly beside her, and she began to slide down slowly. Reaching the end of the hangar, she peered right over the corner. Two guards, walking down this side of the airfield, the other three must have been on the other end. Her blue eyes darted up to the snipers. The one gazing upon the field was lollygagging. A terrible mistake for any G.U.N. soldier, and she was about to show why.

With that sniper not paying attention, her blue eyes turned red. Everything seemed to slow down, as she stepped onto the runway of this abandoned airfield. Her silenced pistol aimed forward, as she marched toward the two guards. They noticed her, right as her finger pulled on the trigger.

One guard went down, the bullet striking straight through his shoulder and chest. The next guard was about to call, but with Maria moving so fast, he didn't get the chance. Her gun fired again, striking down her second foe. She peered up to the tower. Still not paying attention, not yet. She dashed forward.

In a blue blur, she picked up the two guards she struck down. Carrying them to the back-end of a hangar, she hid them from prying eyes. The two guards were still awake, however, and both were crying with pain. With a strike of her pistol, they went silent.

"Two more down... Three more to finish off... Location unknown, still the three snipers," she swallowed her spit, "Gotta take down those snipers, or else they'll notice the lack of guards..."

"Maria?" Ivo's voice called from her radio, making her grow shocked, "Are you talking to yourself?"

"What part of radio silence do you not understand!?" she barked.

Peering over to the east end of the airfield, she noticed those three guards. If she moved now, she could strike them down now. Her eyes turned red again, and she vanished in a blue flash.

All appeared to be good for a while. Those three soldiers walked around the roads calmly, not knowing what was about to happen. The wind howled, and a blue blur streaked by. One guard down, and gone. His allies were left shock. The second one down too, vanished as well. The last guard stood alone, his fingers dropping the rifle in his hand. He vanished last.

Maria slid her back up to the base of the tower. All seven guards were down, leaving the snipers last. She peered over to the staircase that led up to the tower's top. Sliding her pistol into her gun belt, she dashed up the steel stairs.

She appeared at the tower's entrance only briefly, before fluttering into that blue blur as always. Punches, kicks, headbutts even, were thrown about, striking each one of those snipers. They put up little resistance against her superior skills, once they were done, she came to a stop.

Hand meeting her chest, she breathed in and out violently. Her heavy breathes continued, even when her red eyes turned back into those blue orbs of usual. At the top of the tower, she glared down toward the disused airfield, finding it to be extremely empty. And though she were still panting, she still had the ability to call her cousin.

"The guards are down," she said, "Get ready to come."

"Good!" Ivo yelled, "The Egg Train will be there in the next fifteen minutes. You better have the wall down by that point in time!"

"Yeah, yeah..." she snarkly replied, "Just don't screw up or anything..."

The radio went dead a minute later, as she peered over the edge once more. Her feet brought her to the center of the tower, snapping open the hatch in the center, she revealed a hollow area filled with steel girders, pipes, and other things necessary for a firm foundation of such a tall building. Since using the elevator would be too obvious for a spy such as herself, the only other option for her, was the harder one.

Her feet met the edge of the hatch, and her body dropped down too. She fell through the long well of steel, the wind blowing up her hair as she did so. Her feet slammed on a steel girder suddenly, making her leap over to a pipe. Her hands gripped the pipe, and she slid down quickly. Lights appeared at the end of the well, making her face contort into this scowl. Then she stopped.

G.U.N.'s underground missile yard. It was hard to believe that at one point in time, it was G.U.N.'s best held secret. Stretching for a full mile in all directions, the base once held the most advanced of technology. If one were to look now though, they would see old, unused spacecrafts, among thousands of great steel containers. Amongst these containers, guards by the handful. The base was crawling with them, all armed with rifles and other weapons of destruction.

Hanging on one hand, Maria reached into her vest with the other. When it returned, it held the same binoculars from before. She peered through the object and scanned the west end of the area. One wall jutted out further from the rest. That's the wall that lied closest to the train tracks.

Her eyes moved elsewhere moments later. She scanned the many folds of containers and guards, before coming to the part of the missile yard that held the actual missiles. Amongst those missiles, spacecrafts. One in particular. The G.U.N. Silver Fish X-87. Weird name, yes, but a very important object. Used long ago, it was created specifically because it could remain undetected by radars in space. It proved to be invaluable on the Ark raid, of course, but after that, it fell from disuse. With no other space colonies, there was little need for a silent spacecraft. It was the exact one the blonde agent needed. Since it could hold radar invisibility, it could get up to Ark without G.U.N. noticing a thing.

Maria stuffed her binoculars back into her vest. Upon doing so, she began swinging on the pipe she held on. Back and forth, to and fro, she got faster and faster. Once her body was leveled with the ground, she leaped off.

With a loud thud, she landed upon a steel container. The noise bounced along the walls, but no one seemed to notice. She lifted up her pistol next, as her mind went over what was necessary. How was she supposed to blow open that wall without anyone of these men finding it out? It would be next to impossible. But she had an idea.

A missile at the end. A powerful one at that. It'll wipe out this entire area if set on. And she would. To G.U.N., it'll look like a simple misfire, though she was sure they'd figure out who caused it. She was their greatest agent, after all.

Her feet started moving in quick intervals. Meeting the end of the container, she leaped over from one to another. Landing on the next, she stopped, as to not make much noises. Gazing to the floors, she realized that no guards noticed her.

Her feet started moving again, and faster this time. Over and over for the next few containers, she leaped over and over again, making her way closer to the rockets. It seemed that G.U.N.'s increased security was extremely lazy. Then again, she could understand. Who would attack this place? Or, better question, who even knew this place existed? Unless you worked at G.U.N. and had high-level security, then no one. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Maria was one such person.

She leaped down to the container field, being silent in her landing. With the guards in this area being sparse, she dashed over to the massive rocket that had her eye.

"MARIA!" Eggman's voice barked, "Has the bomb been set yet!"

"Shut your mouth, Ivo!" she yelled back, "We've had a change of plans. How fast does that Egg Train run?"

"What?" Ivo responded

"Just answer the question!"

"Fast... why?" he asked.

"Just be ready once we steal the rocket, understood?"

"What are you planning Maria?"

She merely chuckled.

Her hand danced along the side of the rocket beside her. With no guards around, she flipped the panel that lied beneath the rocket's surface. The machine may have not been in use, but the warhead sure was. With a brief tinkering of the missile's wires, she brought the violent weapon back to life. It screamed.

"WARHEAD ENACTED! WARHEAD ENACTED!" over and over again it screamed, like some sort of anthem.

The blonde haired woman gave a sunny smile, as she peered up to the blaring noise. Hiding behind said warhead, she watched as the many folds of G.U.N. soldiers ran off for the exit, many barking orders, others just running for their lives. For guards whose mission was to protect this stuff, they sure did leave it as soon as humanly possible. Once the coast was clear, she stepped from behind the rocket, making her way toward the wall that needed her attention.

"Alright, Ivo," she said, taking out this strange device that looked like her cousin's head, "All the guards are gone, what do I do next?"

"Do you have the bomb prepped?" he asked.

She tapped the button, making the eyes of the device flash maliciously.

"Yes." she answered.

"Magnificent!" Ivo laughed, "Now, you'll have five minutes to clear out before that bomb goes off!"

"Only five minutes?" Maria said, sarcastically, "Oh Ivo, you're too kind..."

"Just clear hall by that time, okay!?"

"Yeah, yeah..." she responded before placing the radio to the side.

Her face met a fist.

A punch thrown with full force slammed against Maria's face. Her face contorted into pain, shock, and anger, as she fell onto her behind. Surely, the punch would have knocked unconscious any normal being. But Maria is of course, no normal being.

She glared up, as she shuffled to her feet. To her surprise, no one was there. As she pressed her nose, the blonde agent found it to be stinging. Nonetheless, she took a few powerful sniffs of the area around her. She could smell someone here, someone who attacked her. But her eyes said otherwise. Staring forward, she saw absolutely no one else, other than the warehouse she stood in. That meant only one thing.

"Iguana Agent..." she stated, voice holding rage.

Another invisible punch, this time to her cheek. Maria was sent reeling back from the hit, as her face began to sting. Glaring forward, she once again saw nothing. It made her growl, especially once a kick was thrown to her gut.

If she wasn't angry before, she definitely was now. Her eyes turned red, and she began growling like some agent. Taking a fighting stance, she peered forward toward the silent room. Nothing, of course, save for the bomb clicking on the wall.

Four minutes, twelve seconds, and counting.

The woman threw her hand forward. A fist clashed against her arm. Immediately, she countered with a hard straight, one that cut through the air. Unfortunately, she hit nothing, making her counter attack useless. Her ears began twitching, as the wind started to part. A kick, that's what was being thrown at her.

She quickly leaped back, that struck moving just past her face. She started to pick up her foe's scent, making it easier to pinpoint his position. Good, this game was getting annoying.

She quickly withdrew her beloved pistol, aiming it forward. With a pull of the trigger, the heated bullet within was expelled at great speeds. It was a pointless gesture, Maria knew the Iguana Agent would have long already dodged it. That was the point, his scent was giving him off. As soon as he came to her side, she whipped her pistol around, slamming it across the agent's face.

She made him growl in pain, as glass cracked on his head. Maria glared at her foe now, seeing a singular floating eye peer back. The Iguana Agent squinted at her, as he struck forth with a punch. This fist slammed against Maria's face, but when he tried to follow-up on this with a kick, she countered with a savage headbutt to his face.

The Iguana Agent fell back from the strike, as his eyes squinted at her. Maria glared up to the bomb.

Two minutes, twenty-seven seconds.

Swiftly, Maria tackled her foe. Her arms reached all around his waist, and upon doing so, she lifted him up high. The Iguana Agent pelted her with punches, but it did little to stop her. With a powerful thrust, she slammed her foe into the earth, making a painful crunching sound escape. The Iguana Agent cried out in pain, as his invisibility flickered on and off. Maria glanced off.

1 minute, forty-nine seconds.

The Iguana Agent kicked up, trying in vain to break the grasp she held on her. She wouldn't budge though, and those red eyes of hers proved it. She kept her eyes on that countdown, right when it reached down to forty-four seconds. With that, she lifted him up, pulled him above her head, then tossed him, full force, into the wall near the bomb.

Said bomb snapped off of its place, and slid down into the agent's lap. He growled in pain, before picking up the bomb. The countdown reached its end.

Zero minutes, zero seconds. And a laugh. An insane, sadist's laugh matching a certain madman. The Iguana Agent glared up. Maria dashed away. The bomb detonated.

The base rumbled from the force of the explosion. The wall cracked and crumbled, falling to pieces, as the bomb performed its mission. Smoke and debris rained everywhere, but only for a few minutes. Maria neared the spot where the bomb laid, seeing burning red eyes gaze back.

The smoke settled, revealing E-101 Beta staring at her.

"Hey Beta," the blonde agent said, whilst waving, "Good to see you..."

She was sure, that if the robot had a face, it would be scowling. Regardless, its feet brought it moving forward, as many other Badniks and such filled through the hole. Not wanting to talk to them, the agent merely pointed toward the spacecraft known as the Silver Fish. Beta nodded at her command, and its feet brought it, and the other Badniks, forward. Maria neared the hole in the wall created by the bomb herself. Staring back at her, a great train with her cousin's likeness on it.

Seriously, he had a problem.

Her feet brought her forward, where it moved through the blood of the, now deceased, Iguana Agent.

…

The wind rushed at such great speeds beside her. The Egg Train roared at speeds to fast to clarify, speeds, she couldn't even reach with her meta-genes working. It was magnificent, to say the least.

She sat on the edge of the vehicle, not carry, or fearing the thought of slipping off. She just stared as the hill she once sat on moved farther and farther away. Standing up, she began walking right past the spacecraft she just spent an hour loading upon train. By the time G.U.N. returned to the missile yard, they wouldn't find her, or the rocket.

In fact, they wouldn't find anything at all.

Maybe it wasn't allowed. She didn't tell Ivo of this plan, she didn't tell Samantha of the plan, and she only thought of the plan on the way there. She slipped out a small device from her vest. Closing her eyes, her mind ran wild with thoughts of the base, and the warhead she _falsely_ set up to clear the room. But it wasn't actually a dud. It was still operating. Silently yes, but beeping nonetheless. And in her hand, lied the button that could make it all go up in flames.

She peered down to the button in hand, as memories rushed her. Memories of her time training on the base. The people she met, friendships formed, friendships lost. The fun, the annoyance, the everything. And this served to remind her of one thing.

They weren't hers. None of it was hers. All of it was lies, lies perpetrated by one evil organization. Her real memories were up there, floating on some space colony, held hostage for oh so long. But with this, with the Silver Fish, she would be allowed to regain those missions. Allowed to return home.

She pressed the button.


	17. The Other Ark Survivor

The Other Ark Survivor

"I can't believe it..." the vixen said in pure astonishment.

The great train that towered high over many buildings, rolled slowly into the station made of pure steel. Samantha's tail had long ceased its swinging, as she peered up to the train holding the visage of a madman. What had her so shocked, wasn't the size of the train, or its speed, though that was otherworldly in its own right. No, what was so shocking, was the cargo it held. Right there, on an open train car, being held down by powerful straps alone, was the G.U.N. Silver Fish X-87. Samantha just couldn't believe it. Maria had actually stolen the massive spacecraft.

"Finally!" Eggman's voice echoed from behind.

He entered into the steel train station, sitting in this floating egg-shaped vehicle. Though his words were happy, his face wasn't so pleased, showing anger, as his vision squinted with this scowl.

"Maria! Where are you!?"

"I'm here..." the blonde agent answered, popping up from a hidden end of the Silver Fish, "Don't blow your gasket, Ivo..."

She leaped up and off the Egg Train, landing on the metal platform before her. She didn't even make it a few feet, before Ivo flew up to meet her. She glared forward into her cousin's angry blue eyes, shooting him a glare of equal intensity.

"Ivo..." she whispered, "I recommend you float away... or else..."

"Maria, dear..." he instead retorted, "Why did you blow up the missile yard?"

His answer took the form of her crossing her arms, whilst glancing away, with this angry yet hurt visage on her face.

"What's it too you...?" she asked, heartlessly.

"What's it to me!?" Ivo barked, "Maria! You blew up the entire missile yard! I know you hate G.U.N., I hate G.U.N.! But the entire nature of that mission, was to be silent and discrete! Not blow up everything! If you were planning on killing everyone there, then why sneak in the first place!?"

"Listen Ivo," he said, pushing past him, "I don't care for the missile yard, or G.U.N., or even your thoughts on the mission. It happened, I did it, so deal with it..." she faced the exit, and started off for it, "I brought the Silver Fish, that's all that matters. You and Samantha just need to start working."

Ivo glared at his cousin, as she stepped indifferently through the exit door. His lips let loose a growl, as his blue eyes snapped over to the yellow vixen at his side. Samantha at first didn't notice him looking at her, but then that hard feeling came over. She looked up slowly, seeing the dark blue eyes of a deranged madman glaring back. It made her curl up in fear.

The next thing she knew, Eggman was gripping her hair tightly, as he tugged her violently toward the Silver Fish. She winced in pain and yelled at him, but her actions did very little to bother the man holding her tightly. In fact, her actions made him growl at best.

"Just stop trying to fight me!" the future dictator roared, "The sooner we get done with this, the sooner we don't have to look at each other..."

As he continued to drag Samantha forward toward the Silver Fish, great metal clamps from the ceiling brought the space ship over to the station's hangar. His hand reached into his Egg Cart a moment later, and once it returned, he was holding a wrench.

Time to get cracking.

…

The doors to her room slid open. Her blue eyes danced up and down the room for a brief moment, before a needed groan escaped her lips. She took a few steps forward next, before collapsing onto her bed, face first. Head in pillow, she scrunched up her face, as her muscles calmed from the adventure they just went on. Her fingers found the edge of her head, unraveling the bands that held her golden strands in the pigtails. Once freed, her blonde blades were free to fall, doing so quickly. All on her bed, they spilled, while this sigh of relief left her.

She was so tired. And worst of, she didn't know why she was. Attacking the Missile Yard was hard, yes, but it took a bigger toll on her body than expected. She wanted so desperately to move, but her body wasn't allowing it. The mere thought of it, made her bones crack, it seemed. So for now, this bed would be her solace.

It didn't matter though. She needed this solace, _craved_ it. It would give her time to think. Think on the past, the present, and the future. Soon, she would be on Ark, the place that started it all. The place where her life began, and where it was taken from her. The place where she was promised a cure. The place that haunted it so.

Throughout he entire G.U.N. career, the Ark was spoken about in feared tones. Despite being the planet's first and only space colony, the place was held in a more satanic light, being seen as a place of abhorrent evil. A place in where the greatest evils known to society were constructed and built. That's what she had been told, by Supervisor Chalmers, Warden Coffee, Samantha, and Commander Samson. Those were the lies they spread to her.

She rolled around on her back, so her blue eyes could stare to the ceiling. Her fingers moved up slowly, gripping her chest, as her lungs heaved up and down slowly. She pursed her lips and licked them, as her blue eyes closed shut.

What was Ark really? From what her flashbacks showed her, she used to live alongside people who cared for her. The greatest minds of the 20th century worked on that floating space station, trying their hardest to design cures, among other things. But it held a dark secret. Being used for insidious reasons, to create weapons, weapons _G.U.N._ asked for specifically. Why did they ask for weapons, only to turn around and fear them? Was it some kind of sick joke, or was there more to the army than even she knew? Both were understandable, to her, at least. She could accept both as true. Just the facts of her life.

Her eyes opened. She saw ruby eyes gazing back. The faded apparition of Shadow glared at her, his crimson orbs peering directly into her ocean blue ones. He said nothing, and she said nothing. They just stared.

What of him? What of the black hedgehog's whose life was taken, just so she could live? It was ironic, honestly. He was created to bring her life, and he did so, but only through his death. That wasn't meant to happen. They were supposed to be friends, friends forever. But because of G.U.N., that didn't happen. Now, he was just a vision, a ghost of her old life.

"Did I actually love you, Shadow?" she found herself asking, of the ghastly hedgehog.

"I don't know..." he answered, arms crossing, "I'm not sure if you loved me, or the cure..."

"Well," Maria giggled, hand reaching forward to touch the see-through mobian, "Of course I loved _you_ Shadow. You were my best friend. My _only_ friend."

"No..." Shadow answered, "I wasn't your _only_ friend."

He brought his head down, while his eyes closed. Maria's eyes closed too, once a heavy warmth lied on her chest. She glanced down through her slit eyes, seeing Shadow hug her close, as he closed shut his eyes.

"Remember when we used to sleep like this?" he asked, bringing up old times.

"Yeah..." Maria answered, "And you used to get my night-gown dirty with your black and red furs. It always pissed me off..."

Both of them chuckled lightly. It was the first time in a long while, where Maria did such a thing.

"But..." she whispered, "What _other_ friend were you talking about, Shadow?"

She heard the hedgehog rustle, as he dug his deeper into her chest. Her blue eyes started to shine, as she stared down upon him.

"He had... silver hair..." he answered, "And these... different colored eyes... I didn't know him well but... he _hated_ me..." he brought his face up, so his ruby eyes could stare into her blue eyes, "Why did he hate me, Maria...?"

And just like that, she was back on the Ark. Now, in her twelve-year-old body, wearing her sunflower patterned night-gown, as this hedgehog rubbed one of his eyes, as these tears fell from them. His other hand was holding tenderly upon hers, as his face was one of sadness, confusion, and displeasure.

She had only left her room briefly, just to grab herself a glass of water. That's when she found him like his. Curled in a ball, on the floor, face having these emotions he had never felt before. The emotion known as sadness. Being the friend she was, she met the hedgehog's touch, bringing him out of his depression, but only barely.

"Maria..." he called again, "What is hatred?"

The world infuriated the girl so much. Who was teaching Shadow such things? Hatred? It wasn't a word she wanted in his vocabulary. It was a vile thing, something evil. Those who hated, should be hated, if that makes any sense.

"Why did you say that?" she asked, trying her hardest to hold the resentment she was feeling.

The black and red hedgehog gazed up, and peered hard into her eyes. The sight of those beautiful red orbs of his, quivering with sadness and pain, made her so riled up.

"Hatred is..." she began, hoping this would satiate the hedgehog's need for knowledge, "Is... wrong... oh so very wrong... When someone dislikes something or someone, so much, they just can't stand it. Its an intense disliking, Shadow..."

He cocked his head to one side.

"Do you... hate anything?" he asked.

"Of course not..." she answered, "How could I hate anything?"

"Then..." he asked next, "Does anyone hate me?"

His question made her so angry. She was terrible at hiding it, so turning away from the hedgehog, she let her face fume with the rage she was feeling. Why was he asking such questions? She didn't want his mind muddled with thoughts of hatred, and other negative feelings. Not Shadow. Not _her_ Shadow.

"Why are you asking this?" she asked instead, bringing her face back to meet his.

"Abraham..." Shadow whispered, "I... I think he _hates_ me..." he gazed down in defeat, "That's why I wanted to know if... if... _you_ hate me..." Maria felt he heart freeze in place, "He called me a monster, Maria, and Gerald a madman. Said he watched me be crafted by father and some demon spawn. He said I shouldn't be trusted. That's why I needed to know if... if you hated me. I'd probably hate me too if I was a distrustful being made my a madman and a demon..."

"DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" Maria barked, jolting the hedgehog up.

He stared at her, for it had been a while since he last saw such a show of force coming from his friend. It made her calm herself, for it was easy to get Shadow riled up like this. So, tugging lightly on his hand, she brought him away from this hall. They walked down the many halls of the colony, before she returned to that fluffy room that was her own. Sitting on her bed, she peered down to the red and black hedgehog, tapping her lap, she sent a signal to Shadow saying sit down. The hedgehog crawled along her bed, before sitting down on her legs. Upon doing so, Maria hugged close the hedgehog, closing her eyes as she thought on his words.

"I could never hate you, Shadow..." she whispered, "Not you... You're too important to me, for me to hate..." her eyes closed tighter, "And the thought of anyone hating you, is just something I can't stand... Not you, Shadow, you're too sweet for anyone to hate, to nice..."

Her lips pressed alongside his forehead, kissing him lightly. The touch ruffled his fur lightly, and did wonders for his mood.

"I see..." he whispered, "Then... nothing's wrong with me?"

"No, Shadow," the blonde girl giggled, "Not with you..."

Nothing's wrong with you.

Nothing's wrong with you.

Abraham.

Abraham Tower.

_I wish you were as successful as our other Ark survivor..._

"MADAME MARIA!"

The blonde agent sprang up, her thoughts of the past ruined by the robot's call. She peered up and around the room in quick intervals, before her eyes fell upon the blue-eyed, black and white, spherical body of Orbot. His image made her groan.

"Jeeves!" she growled, "What were you doing!?"

"You were sleeping, Madame Maria," he stated, floating back and forth, "But with all you have to go through, you'll need to be in tip-top shape for your Ark adventure! You know space is much different from Earth, Madame Maria, so I figured I'd prepare you for it..."

She squinted at his words, feeling the need to punch him square in the face. But he was right, she did need to prepare for the upcoming venture. There was no denying that. For a change, Jeeves was right.

"Alright, alright!" she yelled, getting up from her bed, "Let's go, Jeeves. I wanna hurry this up."

"Oh, yes, Madame Maria!" the robot responded with his usual cheeriness, "I'd never want to waste your time!"

He took the lead point, making his way out the door before she did. But the woman stopped right at the door. Laying her fingers on her temples, she saw images of Shadow, the Ark, and her little brother, Abraham.

And how _he_ was on the Ark. The _other_ Ark survivor.

…

She fastened the bolt before her so tightly. Her lab coat discarded, all she had on were her pants, her gloves, her bra, and that was it. No one told her the room was going to get this hot, if they did, she would have surely brought a muscle shirt. At least then she wouldn't be revealing so much of herself. Craziest of all, that madman Ivo seemed to be completely okay with this. He remained in the same hot clothing, welding steel upon steel. Though his face was covered by a welder's mask at the moment, she was sure he was scowling. He really didn't enjoy working around her.

It seemed as if, at any moment he could, he was insulting the vixen. Calling her a G.U.N. Geek, or a brat, or a bitch. Which, to be honest, that last one was correct seeing as she was a female dog, but she was sure he wasn't using it in the correct sense. It made her wonder why he held such resentment toward her. Had she done something to him in the past she wasn't sure about? Or was he just made at the way she treated Maria in the past? The vixen would love to say 'I was just following orders', but she knew any words on her part would only further anger the doctor beside her. So she kept to herself, or else.

As she securely fastened the nut into its place, she pulled back to get a better view of the Silver Fish. Maria was right. Working together with Ivo was ten times as fast as working alone. The old spacecraft was being redesigned in record time. It would be operable in no time at all. If only she wasn't working with such a crazy terrorist.

"You!" Ivo yelled, gaining her eyes, "You stupid G.U.N. Geek, what are you doing!? Get back to work!"

She froze up at first, before returning to the Silver Fish at her front. Opening up the door, she stepped into the spacecraft. It wasn't the biggest, especially compared to those rockets being currently developed by places such as NASA or G.U.N. as of now, but it was all they had. Some of the panels within had been dented or removed altogether, making her mission a bit harder. Crouching down near one, she started messing with the wires beneath said removed panel. It may have seemed pointless, but nothing is every pointless to her.

For the next hour or two, she worked on the wires in complete silence. That was ended when Ivo announced,

"Finally! Lunch time!"

She poked her head through the Silver Fish's exit, seeing Eggman float around in his Egg Cart, with a bag of pork rinds and a sandwich in his midst. So elated, his face was, as he started slamming food in his maw. Gazing beyond him, she saw groups of his Badniks holding more food. If he kept eating like that, he was going to get fat. And that's not an educated guess because she's a scientist, that's just the straight up truth.

Samantha turned around to continue her work, but laying her hand on her tummy, made it growl. All that food invaded her mind, and made her salivate. It had been a long while since she ate, she just realized that now. If she didn't eat anything soon, she was going to fall out from the heat and work.

So, poking her head out from the Silver Fish, she gazed up to Ivo. He was so preoccupied with eating, he didn't notice her slip by his vision. Though the thought of taking a meal from a Badnik did come along her mind, she opted not to. Her mind was sure stealing from Eggman wasn't a good idea.

Instead, she walked down the hall, grabbing her usual lab coat as she did so. She didn't bother to button it up all the way, as her mind was too occupied with finding food. She was sure that, somewhere in this pyramid base, there lied a kitchen. And, being the genius she was, she'd be able to prepare her a meal in no time at all. But the deeper she went into the base, the harder it became to tell where she was. Before she knew it, she was lost, and that terrified her deeply. All she had to go along, were womanly grunts.

She heard them, all the way down the hall, grunts, over and over again. It also sounded like someone was hitting something. Samantha's feet brought her down the hall she stood in, and the grunts got louder and louder. The hitting noise too, continued to grow. Then she heard voices.

"Good job, Madame Maria! Nice hit!"

"Shut up, Jeeves!" the blonde agent barked, as she grunted, "Or else I'll hit you!"

Samantha saw a light coming from the hall. Moving deeper down, she saw the light coming from a glass window. The vixen's silver blue eyes peered through the clean window, seeing a workout station within. It surprised the fox, honestly. She never saw Eggman as the type to workout. Then that put weird images in her head, images she wanted out immediately.

Within the workout room, was a certain blonde woman. Wearing nothing but shorts and a muscle shirt, the blonde agent threw punches at the flying robot before her. Orbot darted left and right, while his open palms blocked all oncoming attacks given to him. Maria's face was so determined, as she constantly threw quick and powerful fists into Orbot's awaiting hands. Sweat dripped from her individual pound, as her feet constantly jerked left and right, as if she were fighting some imaginary foes.

Samantha was enticed by the sight. Being a head scientist, she was never trained or prepared for fighting. But Maria was. Everyday of her life, in fact. She was always taught to not rely on her meta-human abilities. Just encase they weren't there one day. Because of that, she was sent under the most brutal training of other G.U.N. agents. Because of it, it made the girl so strong, so powerful. Something Samantha only wished she could be. She was supposed to look pretty, and be smart. She was a woman, that was her place. The vixen was sure that, if there was another capable man in her place, she wouldn't even be G.U.N.'s head scientist. It wasn't a perfect world, but it was hers.

But things were different for Maria. G.U.N. had no choice _but_ to accept her. Who else held the meta-genes of a super-powered mobian? No one, only her. Samantha wished she could be like that. Be strong like the blonde one was, be a woman who takes power for herself, and makes her own decisions. She wished she wasn't so weak, so easily pushed around by those of a greater power. G.U.N. had a greater power than the blonde agent and her cousin, and yet they were fighting the army with every moment they took. The yellow fox could only dream of having such power, having such strength. Only dream.

"Samantha?" the blonde agent called.

The fox's face grew into an embarrassed blush, and she ducked down to hide from the agent's sight. She couldn't believe she was just spying on her, it felt so wrong now. The door opened, and Maria stepped out, her head cocked to one side.

"Samantha?" Maria called again, walking forward, "Are you okay? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

The fox covered her face in embarrassment.

"Lunch time..." she whimpered, "I was... looking for a kitchen..."

"Really?" Maria asked, "Well, I'm not sure if this place has one but... Jeeves has a picnic basket in there. You want some food?"

Samantha's stomach growled.

"Yes..." she asked.

Maria crouched down near her.

"Then c'mon... I'm hungry too..."

Samantha's silver blue eyes gazed at Maria, as the blonde agent went through the door to the workout room. Another growl of her stomach pushed the fox on.

She slipped through the door behind Maria, and watched the agent as she opened up the brown basket. She went through the contents of the case individually, before finding a nice cold glass of soda. The sight of it brought a smile to the agent's lips, and she went after it immediately. Samantha took a simple ham and cheese sandwich, as she trained her vision on Maria still.

The agent scarfed down the entire can in her hand, before giving out a loud bellow. Rubbing her stomach, she smiled, before her blue eyes gazed at Samantha. The fox brought her gaze away immediately, as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, uh, Samantha," Maria called, "Are you okay? You sure are blushing a lot..."

"I'm... fine, Maria..." the head scientist responded, before bringing her vision down.

"If you say so..." Maria answered, as she returned to the basket.

Samantha watched as the agent went searching for more food. The sight of it made her speak.

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me, thank Jeeves," Maria answered, pulling up with a bag of chips, "He's the one who brought all this stuff..."

"No, not that..." Samantha said, swallowing her spit, "Thanks for... saving me..."

"Saving you...?" Maria answered with a curling lip, "Oh yeah, at the Mountain side G.U.N. base. Uhh... you shouldn't be thanking me, really..."

"No, seriously, Maria," Samantha answered, "I mean... Even after what I did to you, and what I was going to do to you... you decided to save me... why?"

Maria didn't have a reason why. As she told Ivo, saving Samantha was purely by accident. But she wouldn't tell Samantha that. That would be a bit too cruel.

"I don't know," Maria answered, before saying with a well concealed lie, "I guess I saved you because of what you said. That no one escapes G.U.N. I understand, Samantha, I really do. Being told by people you think are right, to do things so wrong. You were just... _following orders_..."

"Yeah..." Samantha answered, weakly, "Just... following orders..."

The yellow fox's demeanor shifted down, as her chest heaved up and down with disappointment. She really felt terrible for what she did to Maria, and other people, in the past. G.U.N. just felt so right before, but now, she could see it for what it really was. A flawed army, that thought its actions were good. _Thought_.

"Samantha..." Maria suddenly said, "There was another..."

"Another... what...?" the fox asked, gazing up.

To her surprise, Maria's eyes were peering directly into the fox, making her wilt in fear.

"Another survivor..." Maria answered, "Someone else was there."

"I..." Samantha gazed away, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Boy, she was a _terrible_ liar.

"I can't believe you're still trying to protect G.U.N." Maria said with a hard force, "I know there's another one who came from Ark. Samson said it himself..." she got closer to the fox, "Who is it? Who's the other Ark survivor?"

Samantha just stared, stared right into Maria's eyes. Those ocean blue orbs were holding something, and the fox knew it. They were holding the truth. She already knew who it was.

"Why are you asking?" Samantha asked, gazing away, "You... already know the truth..."

"Humor me..." Maria whispered.

"Abraham. Abraham Tower..." the fox answered, "He's the other survivor..."

She gazed back into Maria's eyes. She looked vindicated, as if proven right. Didn't bring her much happiness though. In fact, it made her feel worse.

"Why?" she asked.

"Abraham's parents were scientist on the Ark," Samantha answered, "When the raid occurred, they were killed, of course. But not Abraham. We did to him, what we did to you, Maria."

"Brainwashed him?" she asked.

"Not really... Abraham was more accepting of everything. He was a... strong kid... With you, we didn't want to lose our greatest soldier, but we needed him. He was going to be the force of humanity in your life, to help you bound to G.U.N., if you will."

"You treated me like some animal..." Maria stated, "And Abraham was my keeper, huh?"

"I wish you could describe it in a better way but..." Samantha nodded, "Yes... pretty much..."

"He knew of the Ark, didn't he?"

Samantha nodded.

"Yes, he remembered, remembered everything... We only gave him pills to make the thoughts of the raid go away, but other than that. He remembered all of G.U.N."

"I can't believe him!" Maria yelled, standing up, "All my life! Even Abraham was lying! It! I!"

"No, Maria!" Samantha called, "Don't blame him. He... he really loved you, Maria. He didn't know about us changing you, or the experiments you underwent, he just... thought you were his sister. He cared for you, in all honesty. That's more to say than some others though..." the fox sighed, "We kept him in as much darkness as we kept you, Maria."

"You just allowed him to remember, huh?" the agent asked, to which Samantha merely nodded, "Figures..." the agent thus added.

In unison, the two gazed down. Now, Samantha felt even worse than before. Her only solace, was the knowledge that Maria would feel a little better knowing this. If only a little.

"YOU G.U.N. GEEK!" Ivo's voice roared from the room's entrance, "Did I say you could leave!?"

"I'm, I'm sorry!" Samantha stuttered, hopping to her feet.

"You will be if you don't get back to work!"

"Oh calm yourself, Ivo..." Maria said, waving her hand to and fro, "We were just having lunch..."

"Did you give her permission to leave?" Ivo asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," the agent replied, before shooting her cousin a sly glare, "What's it too ya?"

Though Ivo's mouth opened to give a retort, he decided not to.

"Listen, we have a tight schedule to make. The sooner we get the Silver Fish completed, the better..."

He didn't wait for an answer, he just exited through the door, surely to return to the spacecraft. Samantha stood tall a few moments later, as this warm sigh escaped her lips.

"Back to work, I guess..." she neared the door herself, but stopped right at it, "But, Maria..." she whispered, "Could you ever... forgive me...?"

She turned and faced the agent. So caught off guard by her question, Maria was left without a reply for a while. But then, her eyes closed, and she breathed in deeply.

"I don't know..." she whispered, "I'll... think about it..."

Samantha's face bent down into unhappiness, and her body slumped over. Though she wished the answer would be a positive one, there was no denying Maria's statement was true. She could see why the agent would find it hard to forgive her. After all she did to her, she would.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered finally, before escaping down the hall.

Maria gazed at the doorway for a good long while, as her mind went over the vixen's words. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulder, giving her a good massage. She turned her head around, seeing Orbot's smiling face gaze back.

"You know, Madame Maria," he said, "You'd feel much better if you forgave her!"

"I know, Jeeves..." the agent answered, "I know... I just... find it so hard to do..."

"Then, tell me, Madame Maria," Orbot continued, "Could you ever forgive G.U.N.?"

Her face immediately contorted into anger, as all the emotions of the army flooded her.

"Never..."

…

His heterochromatic eyes peered long into the sky. The smog from the rocket's explosion still filled the air. Gazing down, he stared upon the area the missile yard once lied. Many died from the explosion, failing to escape in time, and every item within the underground warehouse was reduced to nothing but steel and rubble.

She did this. He knew, G.U.N. knew it, everyone knew it. There was no denying it. But he would.

"She couldn't have..." Abraham said, closing his eyes, "Not Maria..."

"Look at it, Abraham..." Supervisor Chalmers answered, staring at the carnage before him, "Only Maria would have the knowledge of this place, and only she would have the needs to destroy it..."

"But why!?" Abraham yelled, gazing at his commanding officer, "Why would she destroy it!? Why is Maria doing any of this!?"

"You know why..." Chalmers answered, gazing at him, "So don't act like you don't..."

"But... why...? Just why?"

"Let's just get down there..." Chalmers said, as he glared down the brown hills, "We need to assess the damage..."

The Supervisor and the rest of his men trekked all the way down the hill, making their way to the area the missile yard once sat at. But Abraham remained. He peered up, high into the clouds. Though it wasn't here, he could visualize the Ark in the skies.

"Why?" he asked of the mental apparition, "Just why?"


	18. Space Race

Space Race

It was finished. The entire ship. Three days of working, and it all boiled down to this. The yellow furred vixen dragged her arm across her head, wiping the sweat clean from her forehead. The individual droplets fell to the metal ground, making small 'PING!' noises, with every touch. She brought her silver blue gaze up, staring at the Silver Fish, and all of its awe. Her tongue snaked out next, so she could lick her lips. And as she did that, she shuffled her wrench back into her coveted lab coat, showing that she was done. They were done. All of it, was done.

"Perfection..." Ivo whispered from behind.

Yes, the mad doctor. The fox wished she could say that they grew some sort of respect for one another, but they didn't. He was a genius, and she was a genius, but that's where the similarities ended. He still called her a G.U.N. Geek, as well as other various forms of insults. But the fox had a guardian angel, throughout all of it.

"Miss Prower..." that red robot's cold voice called.

She stared up and at him. In his arms, a sandwiched, made by Orbot, no doubt. The female fox couldn't help but to smile. She would never understand how Ivo designed his robot's with emotions and personalities, but she was happy he did. Without Gamma, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to remain sane throughout it all.

But now it was all over. The Silver Fish was complete, and with a newly redesigned body. No longer was it silver and white, the color scheme that gave it its name, for now, it was red, black, and grey, matching the color scheme of Eggman's perception of greatness. Not only that, it held the madman's insignia on the ship's body. Just looking at it should have been labeled an eyesore.

"Thanks Gamma..." the vixen said, grabbing the sandwich from his arms.

He merely nodded, as he gracefully handed her meal.

With the Silver Fish, or Egg Silver Fish as Ivo called it, completed, there's was but on last loose end to tie up. Herself. What would the mad genius do to her, now that his work was complete? Surely, he would put her down, and not even pleasantly. He'd probably torture her, or use her for some insidious experiment. It would be wrong to say, that she felt she didn't deserve it. If Ivo or Maria or one of those robots ended her life, she'd feel like it was a kind of atonement. Repentance for all she did during her G.U.N. career.

She watched as Ivo flew forward in his Egg Cart. He scanned the Silver Fish up and down, nodding with pleasure whenever he found something to be in tip-top shape. He flew into the vehicle next, checking the many halls and doors the spacecraft had to offer. Everything was perfect, to say the least. He exited a moment later, smiling that evil smile of his, while he bounced about jovially.

"It's so perfect!" he announced, "If I do say so myself!"

The sliding metal doors to the great station opened up next, revealing a certain blonde agent, and her black and white friend Orbot.

"What's so perfect?" she asked, completely unaware of the completion of the Silver Fish.

"This!" Ivo announced, showing her the great spacecraft, "It's complete, Maria dear!"

She took in a deep yawn, while her blue eyes scanned the black and red machine. One look at Ivo's insignia set her off.

"Really Ivo?" she said, "Aren't you narcissistic enough?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, flying up, "I think it looks perfect! Now all will know Ivo claimed space first!"

"Ivo, that doesn't make any sense. People have been to space already. _I've_ been to space already. What are you going to claim first? Your sanity?"

"Oh, ha, ha," he laughed sarcastically, "Keep that humor, Maria dear, it'll get you places..."

As he shifted his gaze back to the spacecraft, he and Maria's demeanor grew serious. They eyed the ship closely, as images of Ark and the secrets aboard it. What would they find? For Maria, she wished for knowledge, understanding, memories gone. For Ivo, he wanted the floating orbital cannon that was charged by Emeralds. Maybe Maria knew of it, maybe not, but he sure did. And with two Chaos Emeralds, he could wipe out an entire continent, or even more. Though bits of him felt bad for using his cousin like this, the other parts could care less. Power, that's all he wanted.

"Ivo, are you okay?" she asked, glancing at him, "You have that stupid little face on your lips."

"Oh I do?" he said, not noticing the near satanic grin among his lips, "I must be giddy then!"

"Oh shut up..." his cousin murmured.

Suddenly, Ivo got closer, wrapping his arm around Maria's shoulders. She felt terrified by the lack of space, as she never enjoyed being in such close profile with her beloved cousin. Even now, it sent shivers through her.

"Ivo..." she grumbled, force in her voice.

"What of the Mobian?" he asked instead, "Can't we just kill her and be done with it?"

Maria's eyes floated over to Samantha, who was glaring back. It seemed as if the fox had reached a resolve, and was patiently awaiting whatever fate would befall her.

"Do you really wanna kill her?" she asked.

"I hate G.U.N. Geeks," Ivo grumbled, "The sooner she's dead somewhere, the better..."

"Fine then, Ivo..." she swallowed her spit, "I'll deal with Samantha..."

"Good..." he commented, floating away then, heading for the exit, "And hurry back when you do, we should be launching in the morning."

She didn't give a response, other than a shake of her head. That left only Maria, Samantha, and the many Badniks within. The blonde agent took in a deep breath, as she turned around to face the yellow vixen. Samantha straightened up, wondering what the woman before her would do. As Maria grew closer, the fox grew tensor, mind running rampant with thoughts. She was almost positive, the blonde agent would kill her. So all her thoughts were filled with it. What was death like? Would she go to Heaven or Hell? Would God forgive her for what she did during her G.U.N. years?

And what of Maria? Would the agent kill her quickly? Or would she enjoy her revenge, and kill her in the slowest manner possible? The thoughts made her swallow her spit in acceptance. Whatever happens, happens.

"Samantha..." Maria called.

"Yes... Maria...?" she asked, gazing up.

"Come with me..." the agent said coldly.

She pointed at the steel doors behind the fox, and started off for them. After buttoning up her lab coat, the vixen followed. Their footsteps clanked against the metal floors, the noise of it all bouncing from wall to wall. Samantha's heart began to race. To her, this could be her last moments alive. There was so much she didn't get to experience though. Falling in love, settling down, having children, raising a family. It was a bit childish, but it was a thought she had since she was child, so it was only reasonable.

But this would never happen. She was going to die here, and be tossed into the sea of sand outside. Forever forgotten by time and sound. It terrified her, and grieved her deeply. Years of working, and this is how violently it would end. It was terrible. She felt tears stroll down her face, and drop on the ground. Death was going to claim her, soon enough.

Maria stopped. She turned around, and faced Samantha. The fox didn't try to put on a brave front, she just continued to cry. Maria could understand too. She opened the door she stopped before, sending light into this artificial light.

"C'mon, Samantha..." Maria said, waving her hand in a moving motion, "let's get this over with..."

Though the fox wanted to run and hide, she knew it would be pointless against Maria. She would find him, and kill her then. If she ran, she'd only be prolonging the inevitable. So she kept walking, right out into the sunlight.

They were on this outdoor platform, one that jutted out from the hidden pyramid base. Samantha walked all the way to the edge of the platform, and gazed over. She could see the blistering desert sands, and the heat it gave off. This place would be her grave.

She could hear Maria load a gun behind her. The sound of it shifted through the air, and sent spikes through the vixen's body. She was just waiting, despite all the tears. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the end.

Then she felt air, rushing past her face. Her blue eyes opened up immediately, gazing down to the sands as they got closer and closer. She attempted to struggle against the rush, but she found she was being held by someone. Glancing up, she saw Maria, with this stoic and focused visage on her face. The blonde agent's blue eyes were red as always, as she prepared to meet the desert sands. But when she noticed Samantha gazing at her, she smiled. That, in turn, made the vixen smile.

Maria's feet touched the ground, and sand was thrown in all directions. Samantha held tighter onto the agent's body, as said agent exploded forward in a show of impressive speed. Opening up her eyes, she gazed around to all the images passing them. Ivo's hidden base was disappearing, as they moved farther and farther away.

As the sound of roaring wind echoed through their ears, the blonde fox gazed up. She found Maria's body to be engulfed in this shimmering blue aura. Did the blonde agent realize what was happening to her? She seemed to have, for this smile grew on her lips. She raised her other hand a moment later, revealing the green Chaos Emerald held within. And then, with a mighty roar, she barked out a command.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

…

The light show ended immediately. Samantha didn't realize it was all over, until she heard the sound of the blowing wind. She opened her eyes a second later, seeing a blurred image at first. After a few blinks, the blurred sight focused itself, showing green fields, beautiful plants and trees.

Where was she? Was she not just in the middle of some unknown desert? Then how did she get here? Where was here?

Gazing along the arm that held her, she lined her sight back to Maria. And the woman was naked.

Samantha's muzzle heated up slowly, as Maria brought her hand up to her temple. At first, the blonde agent didn't notice the fact that she was naked. A sudden draft reminded her of her problem with Chaos Control, however. And cone she did, she turned as red as a tomato.

"Dammit!" she barked, "Not again!"

"Again!?" Samantha inquired, before Maria dropped her.

The blonde agent disappeared in a flash, diving into one of the many bushes in the area. After getting to her feet, Samantha neared the bush, before stepping back.

"M-M-Maria?" she asked.

"Just shut up!" the agent barked, "Damned Chaos Control! Why can't my clothing come along!?"

Funny. Maria was the most powerful being when it came to harnessing Chaos, and she didn't know how to use any of it. Glancing up, the yellow fox suddenly felt a red skirt fall upon her face. This was followed by a grey shirt, black stalkings, and other clothing Maria was wearing at the time.

"Uh... Maria...?" Samantha called, making the blonde agent's head poke out of the bushes.

"What!?" she barked, before seeing the clothing on her.

It didn't take long for the agent to get dressed, though she forced Samantha to look away during it all. It also took the agent a few minutes to regain her composure, after the free show. Boy, did she hate Chaos Control.

"You can look now, Samantha..." she called, readjusting the hold of her red vest.

Samantha's eyes opened up a moment later, and she turned to face the blonde agent. The sight of Maria naked though remained in her head, making her blush. The sight of the blushing fox made Maria snap up in rage.

"HEY!" she barked, "Get that look off your face! I don't swing that way, Samantha!"

"Oh, what!?" the fox questioned, "Nor do I! You were just naked before and I couldn't get the image out of my head... Wait, that's not what I mean! UGH!"

"Just shut up..." Maria commanded, covering her mouth, "And let's never speak of this again..."

"Agreed..." Samantha answered.

"Okay..."

The blonde agent pulled back, and crossed her arms. Eyes moving up, she stared into the orange skies and white clouds. Where ever they were, the sun was setting. It looked beautiful. But that did very little to relieve Samantha's feelings. Why did Maria bring her here? Was this place going to be her grave? It did look better than the desert, yes, but that didn't change the fact that Maria was going to kill her.

"Well," the agent suddenly said, "Have a good life..."

Or maybe not.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"I said, have a good life..." Maria stated, waving her hand.

"What? Huh?" Samantha called, still confused, "Maria, I'm confused, where am I? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"What?" Maria asked, feeling insulted, "No! Why would I kill you?"

"But... What about... Ivo said, and... all the things I did to you...?"

Maria shook her head.

"First of all, Ivo is not my master. I do what I want to do. Second of all, you did nothing to me Samantha, G.U.N. did."

"So... You're not going to kill me?" the fox asked.

"No, Samantha, I'm not..."

She suddenly hugged her. The yellow vixen let loose these tears, as the knowledge that today wouldn't be her death, flooded her mind. If she were that kind of woman, she would have kissed Maria. In fact, she did kiss Maria, right on the cheek. The feeling made the blonde woman growl, and forcibly pry the fox from her body.

"Okay, okay," she said, blushing, "I get it, you're happy!"

"You have no idea!" Samantha announced, "I mean... I'm not going to die today!"

"If you don't let go, I might reconsider..."

That made the fox leap back real quick. But her smile remained. She just couldn't contain the happiness she was feeling. Then it hit her.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?"

"Yeah," Maria stated, "I can't bring you with me, Ivo and I are planning on attacking the Ark, remember."

"But... where is here?" Samantha asked, "Did you just place me on a random island?"

"Listen, Samantha," Maria commanded, "I brought you to South Island. It's a place that Mobians inhabit, you know that. G.U.N. has little to know activity here. You should easily be able to make a new life for yourself. Free from me, and free from G.U.N. You can finally run away..." the blonde agent gazed up, and closed her eyes, "I can't wait for my turn to to leave it all..."

She gazed back down. And Samantha was crying. Only tears of happiness was here, and Maria could see that. It must have been overwhelming, and daunting, for the fox. The tasks she would have ahead were hard. She had to start off again, from the bottom, make a life for herself, and be away from G.U.N. But Samantha was a smart woman, a genius in fact. If anyone could figure out how to do this, it was her.

"Thank you... Maria..." she whispered, her voice constantly loosing itself to tears, "I don't know what to say..."

"Then let me say this..." the agent answered, walking forward, "Samantha... I forgive you..."

And like that, the vixen felt an extreme weight be lifted from her shoulders.

Maria continued walking, strolling right pass the scientist as she did so. Turning around, Samantha watched as the agent moved further and further away. Maria turned around and faced her as she walked off though, and a smile came to her lips.

"Have a good life, Miss Prower..." she called, her voice pure.

"Good luck, Maria..." the fox answered.

Then the super agent disappeared, in a brilliant flash of light. Samantha's hands gripped her chest, as her eyes peered high into the sky.

A second chance. She had been given a second chance.

…

Footstep after footstep, the two made their way down the metal halls. The white suits they wore were so rubber like, and because of that, they constantly squeaked. But that did little to relieve them of the action before them.

Ivo's face never lost his smile. Space he only dreamed of the place. But now, this day, this moment, he would be there. In the land of darkness and stars. A place where, one day, he would rule! If he played his cards right, of course.

Maria was much different. Her face was hard, stoic, and serious. Ready to face the unknown of the unknown. Space wasn't the end for her, it was the beginning. The place where she lived most her life. The land that constantly plagued her mind.

"Oh, I just can't wait, Madame Maria!" Orbot announced, bouncing jovially, "Space! Can you believe it!?"

"Yes, Jeeves," she yelled, "Now shut up!"

Suddenly Ivo stopped, in order to press a series of buttons on a panel to his right. The door before them opened up, splashing light into the hall. On the other end, the Silver Fish. Ivo almost ran for it, but Maria kept him from doing so.

They walked up to the ship, where the door slid open. Ivo stepped in first, with Maria walking in second. At that moment, she slid on her jump suit's helmet, something Ivo did as well. In unison, the cousins sat at the command center of the rocket ship, Orbot in the center, while their eyes aimed straight to the skies.

"Space!" Ivo announced, "The Final Frontier! I can't wait, Maria! Can you believe it!? We're going to space!"

"Jeeze, Ivo," the agent replied, "You're acting like a child!"

"As you say, dearest cousin," he suddenly grabbed a hold of a mic, "Computer, are you there?"

"Affirmative..." a cold robotic voice answered back.

"Are the E-100s ready as well!?" he asked next.

"Affirmative..." the machine confirmed.

"Good," his lips suddenly grew into a monstrous smile, "Prepare for lift off!"

They were suddenly strapped into place next. While Maria began to fret, Ivo started chuckling maddeningly. He really couldn't wait for this. Suddenly a screen before them descended. On the screen, the number ten.

Nine... Maria's fingers tightened on the hold of her chair.

Eight... Ivo's laughter grew even louder.

Seven... The ignition sequence started, thrusting up the rockets.

Six... The flames from the rockets thrusters made the entire ship jerk up.

Five... Jeeves began humming some annoying tune.

Four... The closed off panel at the front of the rocket opened up, revealing the night stars.

Three... The metal clamps holding the rocket in place left them.

Two... Maria closed her eyes. When they reopened, she saw the faded apparition of Shadow, sitting on the nose of the Silver Fish. He glanced back at her, and winked.

One... It was time to return. Return home.

Zero. Lift off had been achieved.

Fire, smoke, and sound was blasted throughout the area. The rocket tore through the air at intense speeds, breaking free of Ivo's launch pad. Maria, Ivo, and Orbot were pulled back in their seats, as the rocket went higher and higher. The blonde agent's heart began to race, and for a moment there, she thought she'd actually die. So, closing her eyes, she got so scared to face the heavens.

Minutes flew by, of her hearing the rushing fire beneath the rocket, and force of gravity escaping her. With all of this going on at once, she thought she'd be crushed to death. Fortunately enough, that never happened.

"Look Maria..." Shadow's voice whispered into her ear, "The colony..."

The blonde agent's eyes opened up.

Space. Everywhere. The stars were all the way there, and this blue glow came from behind. Through the darkness of this ship, Maria stared over to Ivo. He just stared up, slack-jawed, in pure awe. Then Maria gazed up. Floating there, in a slow orbit, as it collected dust and ice, was her old home.

Space Colony Ark.

"Wow..." Maria whispered.

…

"Uh... Sir...?" one astrophysicist called.

"What is it?" his commanding officer answered.

"Uh... It looks as if a rocket was launched..." the scientist continued.

"From where?"

"The Mazuri Deserts, it seems..."

"Mazuri? They don't have rockets... Do they?"

"Its heading into space, sir..."

"Space...? Now, I know Mazuri does not have space rockets. Pull it up on-screen..."

The great screen in the room flashed its sight, showing a red, black, and grey object moving through the stars.

"Can you make it any bigger?"

"No sir..."

"Fantastic..."

"Uh... Its heading toward the old space colony..."

"YOU MEAN ARK!?"

"Yes... Sir, what do we do..."

"Hmm... Keep your eyes on that thing, I'm telling Commander Taylor."


	19. Crazy Gadget

Crazy Gadget

She gripped the edge of her seat belt. Tapping the button on the center, the small silver latch unlocked, freeing her. The strands didn't fly back into the seat as she expected, they instead slowly moved back. As soon as she was released, however, she felt this overwhelming sense of weightless. Her feet pushed off against the floor, sending her into the air. She felt as if she were swimming, but with a distinct lack of water. The feeling was so familiar to her, though. As if she had done this before. Lifting her hand, she laid it upon the front window of the space ship she sat in, feeling the cold on the other end. And Ark, was only getting closer.

Her eyes closed slowly. And when they opened, she was twelve again. And she was giggling, giggling like the little girl she was. Turning around quickly, she saw this black and red hedgehog, struggling to move as he floated in the air. The sight of it only made the girl giggle more, as she leaned her back up against the window.

"Shadow!" Maria called, laughing inwardly.

The hedgehog's ruby eyes snapped to her, as his face was nothing but confusion and fear.

"Maria!?" he cried, "What is this? I can't... move! What happened to everything!?"

His confused words only made the blonde chuckle more, this time as she laid her hand on her lips. She immensely enjoyed the sight of her smaller friend struggling against the air, as he tried his hardest to touch down. So, finding the need to calm him a bit, she placed her feet on the window, hunched down, then launched herself forward. Shadow's eyes widened, as the blonde girl opened her arms up to meet him in space. She scooped him up quickly, hugging him close in a loving embrace. The hedgehog's frantic nature slowly melted into a calm one, as he peered up to meet Maria's face. She was having the time of her life, and he didn't know why.

"Maria?" he whispered.

"It's a weightless room, Shadow..." she answered.

Suddenly, she pointed away, drawing his attention to a command panel on the wall near the window.

"You see that?" she continued, "I used it to turn off gravity in this room, that's why we're floating like this."

He seemed pleased by her words, though his face still retained a minute amount of fear. She giggled though, sending ruffles through his body. Staring back up at her, his face grew into that indifferent visage he always wore.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" the blonde asked, "Why the long face?"

"Isn't this kinda dangerous?" he inquired.

She chuckled, knowing all to well what he was talking about. Lifting her hand, she calmed his nerves a bit, by brushing her finger against his black nose.

"Of course it's not safe," she whispered, "Grandpa would have a fit if he knew we were messing with the gravity items," she suddenly turned him around, so that he faced her, face to face. Moving in closer, her nose met his, and her smile grew fainter, "But I don't care. I'm having the time of my life with you, Shadow..."

Suddenly, a loud beeping echoed noise echoed. Maria and Shadow gazed up and away, towards the panel that controlled the gravity in the room. It beeped over and over again, and flashed red as well.

"Uh, Maria?" Shadow called, face grow quite frail, "What's it doing?"

"Uh-oh..." Maria whispered, grinning.

Suddenly, the gravity returned. Maria and Shadow fell, slamming against the cold metal floors. The hedgehog struggled a bit, but the blonde girl held him down, giggling as loud as she could. Suddenly, she pinned him down to the ground, ceasing his movements. As her face was a few lengths apart, the hedgehog slowly grew quiet. His face also flushed a heated red, as he gazed away.

"Maria..." he whispered, swallowing his spit, "What are you doing?"

She giggled like the little girl she was, before moving in a bit closer.

"You know exactly what I'm doing, Shadow..." then her eyes closed, and she whispered, "You know exactly..."

"MARIA!"

She sprang up, blue eyes shining, still in space, but the voice was different. It sounded like both her grandfather's voice, and her cousin's voice at the same time. The bark made her heart race, as she tried to figure out just where she was. The room was smaller, and the window was no longer to her side. Staring up and around the dark cockpit, she realized she was no longer in Ark, but in the space ship. She looked to her back, seeing Ivo staring at her in a daunting manner. Turning her face back down, she saw Orbot pinned by her hands to the floor.

"Uh..." she whispered, voice stuttering.

"Well," Orbot said, "Madame Maria! I never knew you were that kind of woman!"

She sprang up quickly, throwing the small robot away as she did so. As he spun around the weightless room, he regained his balance, and stared back to the woman before her.

"Ill, Jeeves!" she said, dusting the imaginary cooties he left her off of her body, "What were you doing!?"

"ME!?" the spherical robot called, "Madame Maria! You floated up and tackled me! Not the other way around!"

She knew exactly what he was talking about, but really didn't want to acknowledge it. Instead, she face palmed herself, while a long groan escaped her lips.

"Sorry, Jeeves..." she whispered after a while, "I guess I got kind of out of hand..."

"So..." Ivo's annoying, snickering voice returned, "That's why you miss Project Shadow so much..."

The blonde agent suddenly grabbed him by his collar, pulling him close.

"HEY!" she barked, "Cut me some slack! I was a twelve-year-old girl going through... _issues_, and he was the only boy I interacted with on a daily basis!"

"I know, I know!" Ivo said, waving his hands to and fro, "But please, let go!"

She released her hand after a while, as her body spun around to meet the ship's windshield. Floating forward, she crossed her arms, and stared to the slowly approaching Space Colony Ark. The sight of it calmed her nerves, and made her face soften. Home...

"So, what?" Ivo's voice echoed from behind, making her grow annoyed, "Did you love that hedgehog?"

She turned to face him. The visage she wore showed the doctor that his next words may be his last, and he'd need to tread the next waters cautiously. He nodded, showing he understood the woman's invisible words. Slowly, Maria faced the window, seeing her own reflection in it. Her face grew sad a bit, as she closed her eyes.

"Yes I did," she admit, "At least... I think I did..." a warm sigh escaped her lips, as she opened her eyes. Staring into the window, she saw not only her reflection, but _his_ own, staring back. She peered into Shadow's ruby eyes, and he peered back, "Sorry, Shadow..." she whispered, "I'm not sure if I can say I love you anymore. I was twelve then..."

The hedgehog nodded.

"Then why are you doing this?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, and rubbed them. Then, for some reason, she smiled, thinking on the hedgehog's words and frame.

"Of course I love you," she whispered, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this, but..." her eyes opened, giving a sharp glare, "I'm not going to let G.U.N. away with what they did to you, to me, and to everyone else on Ark. I'm getting the vengeance we rightfully deserve."

The ghastly apparition of the hedgehog nodded, before fading away. Maria let out a sigh of relief, but that was ruined by one person.

"DARNIT!" Ivo yelled, "I should've known!"

The blonde agent let out a sigh, and her face turned into annoyance. Turning around, she stared at her cousin, whose face was deep into some screen, watching something. She floated down over to him, before gazing over his shoulder.

"What?" she asked, holding annoyance.

"The colony, Maria," he turned to her, "Its closed down..."

Maria nodded, showing that she knew the base was closed.

"Well duh, its closed! Why would it be open if it hasn't even been used in over twelve years?"

The doctor growled, as he glared over to his cousin.

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell me!?" he barked, angering her.

"HEY!?" she barked back, "Don't take that tone with me! You're the genius Ivo, why didn't you think this up?"

"Great!?" he groaned, "Now we have no way of getting in!"

But Maria wouldn't accept that, and nor would Ivo. The two faced each other, before gazing back toward the approaching colony. Though she didn't look at him, the blonde could just _feel_ the maddening grin appearing on her cousin's lips.

"What is it, Ivo?" she asked, near omnipotently.

"Well, Maria dear," he sneered, manically at that, "I have scanned the Ark's bases, and I know of one entry way on the bottom end, that is, the end we are currently flying toward. If you, and the E-100s enter that hatch, you may be able to find a way to open up the docking base..."

"Perfect..." Maria remarked as she pulled away, "Even up in space, my job is never done..."

She floated over to one of the Silver Fish's walls, grabbing an air container. She slipped it on the back of her space suit, before turning around. Upon doing so, Ivo was holding this strange rifle in his hands, one that had his sick insignia on it.

"I made it just for space combat!" he said, happily as well.

"What is it?" she asked, grabbing it from it.

"Well, Maria dear, since you know bullets don't work in space, I've been working hard to make a weapon that can fire in space. So, after copying those laser weapons that G.U.N. has been working on, I bring you this! The Egg Rifle!"

"So original..." she sarcastically replied.

As she held the rifle, she faced the exit hatch to the Silver Fish. They were slowly approaching Ark, and the closer they got, the more pronounced certain aspects of the base became. Old, disused roads on the outside could be seen, and just glimpses of them triggered memories in Maria's head. She could see Shadow, dash up and down these roads, with her twelve-year-old self giggling at the sight.

But, with a shake of her head, she cleaned the thoughts from her head. They would only get in her way, and not aid her.

The Silver Fish slowed to a stop near one of these many roads. As Maria's fingers began to fiddle with the door panel, Ivo began spouting information.

"Remember! Ark's defense systems may be old, but they are still operable. It's wise not to be stricken in space, or else all the air inside of you may be released, and you will die. No ifs ands or buts, about it."

"I know, Ivo..." Maria remarked, checking the condition of her rifle, "Just get this door open."

"Door open, then..."

And, just like that, the door open. Maria stepped out into the outer hatch, which would lead to space. Once the door behind her closed, the outer hatch opened. And the vacuum of space took her. The blonde agent was thrust into complete, cold, darkness, with no sounds echoing into her ears other than her own harsh breathing. She floated wildly through space, before her body hit something. Peering to her right, she saw the roads. Seeing as she was in complete weightlessness, she remembered that there is technically no ups or downs. So, turning around in space, she placed her feet on the road she slammed against. She brought Ivo's Egg Rifle up as she did so, peering along the long roads.

"Maria!" Ivo's voice buzzed from a radio, "The entry way is just along this area. It'll get pretty crazy on the outside, but once you get inside, the station's artificial gravity should take over."

"I know, Ivo," she barked back, "I've lived here, remember!"

"Then get a move on! Orbot's beginning to annoy me!"

"OH! MADAME MARIA!" Orbot yelled, "Please! Be careful!"

"I will Jeeves, just wait for me, okay?"

"I'll always wait for you, Madame Maria!"

"Good. Maria out..."

The radio came to a dead silence, as she started to force her body forward. It wasn't impossible, but boy was it hard. With each step she took, she felt the silence of space force back resistance. Which, had to be impossible, seeing as it was space. Space has no reaction to any force performed within it. Or, that's what Maria thought. Whatever the case was, she was left marching slowly through the space roads of Space Colony Ark. But she was not alone.

Turning around, she saw five humanoid robots walking behind her. E-102 Gamma took head point, his one gun cocked and ready, as his red eyes beamed a message in morse cold.

_At your service_ It said.

Maria nodded, before turning on her way. She continued stomping through the cold space roads, her blue eyes gazing at everything she passed. She was expecting some sort of resistance that wasn't space's mysterious ways. That resistance appeared too, and quickly.

This G.U.N. Bot, a unit that had long since been disused, sat perched on the roads. At first, the blonde agent thought it was permanently offline, but as soon as she took another step forward, the robot's eyes snapped to life. Then it faced her.

"YOU ARE ON G.U.N. PROPERTY!" the robot barked, speaking to Maria threw her radio, "LEAVE NOW, OR PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED."

"What?" Maria questioned herself, "Did G.U.N. Think someone was going to travel through all of space to get here? Then again..."

Before the machine could asses her position, the agent aimed forth her rifle, and fired. A yellow beam of light sprouted from the rifle's muzzle, striking the machine square in its chest. In a silent explosion, it erupted into flames. Metal pieces were flung everywhere, sprinkling space in the machine's carcass. With that robot gone, Maria leaped forth, and up to the elevated platform the machine once stood perched on. As soon as she cleared the distance, she saw a sight that made her swallow her spit.

On the road before her, a series of G.U.N. robots. All armed, and all probably angered by the death of their ally. In unison, their weapons aimed up, prepared to do away with the blonde agent. Fortunately, she had five robotic guardian angels.

The E-100s flew into the sky, their arm cannons aiming down upon the machines at their front. Then they started firing. Rockets and lasers were traded from each side, destroying machines and constructs alike. Machine parts were thrown left and right, as fire dance just briefly, before the darkness of space swallowed them. And all of this was in pure silence, as space lacks the molecules necessary to past sound.

Maria quickly ducked down, dodging a laser that would have surely killed her. Coming to a stop near a command console, she hid behind the structure for safety. A quick glance at the screen gave her much-needed information however.

"Gravity shift?" she asked of herself as she stared at the information on the screen.

Hands moving up, she began tapping away on the console. That's when something amazing happened.

A weird noise echoed, sounding like the most horrible combination of metal hitting metal, and flames striking flames. Maria gazed up, as she felt her body being pulled. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged toward the edge of the roads she was on. In fact, so were the G.U.N. robots they were fighting. All were dragged off the road, and fell to another one that, one that was apparently dragging on them due to gravity.

The G.U.N. machines were destroyed from the fall, and soon, so would Maria. Fortunately, Gamma was there, for the machine quickly saved her, keeping a float thanks to the thrusters it owned. Maria and E-100s landed on the second road, with gravity pulling on all of them.

"I forgot..." she whispered, "The outsides have gravity consoles, ones that give them the ability to produce artificial gravity..." she peered along the roads, seeing one that led right into the Ark, "Let's hurry down this road, we'll find an entrance over here!"

With gravity in affect, the blonde agent could actually start running. She dashed down the long runway in record speeds, meeting the outer hull of the Ark before her. She scanned the great door, trying her hardest to figure out a way inside. Finding no panel to work with, she opted to grab the door at the area where the sliding parts meet each other, and pull. Unfortunately, she got nowhere. Fortunately, however, Zeta was there.

E-105 stepped forward, and opened up a panel on his arm. Cords flew from the panel, and into wall sockets near the door. Zeta's eyes began to shine, as the door slowly opened. As soon as it did, Maria, and the rest of the E-100s entered, with Zeta being last. The door slammed shut behind them, as air poured into the outer hatch. Maria checked the console Ivo placed in her arm. She watched as this number that represented air, moved up from zero all the way to one hundred. As soon as that happened, Maria tore that helmet from her head.

"Thank God!" she announced, "That thing was getting sweaty..."

She handed the helmet to E-103 Delta, who stood directly beside her. He held the helmet in his arms, and gazed at it quizzically. Then they turned their eyes to the doors at their front. Being the leader of the E-100s, Beta took to it first. His double arm cannons aimed forward, and he fired.

Metal and debris sprinkled the air, before settling. Maria would have scolded the robot for attacking her old home, but the dim nature of everything silenced her. She took a few steps into the cold metal halls, hearing her footsteps bounce against the walls. The aged space colony was woefully indifferent to her plight, and her movements. It just oozed silence, as if it were still stuck in an age long since forgotten.

Suddenly, the E-100s' eyes produced light equal to flashlight. They marched through the cold base, their arm cannons ready, as they scanned everything and anything. Maria followed after a few moments, finding the need to keep up with them.

With the darkened atmosphere, it was hard to see in the halls. The only light came from the E-100s flashlights, and that was it. Raising her arm, Maria gazed into the panel placed in her space suit. She tapped a few buttons on it, causing it too show an image of the Ark's insides.

"Let's see..." she whispered to herself, "A power generator in this area should be close by..."

The map zoomed in, showing a generator a few levels above her. As soon as a pathway was crafted on her map between her position and the generator, she started following it. The E-100s followed suit soon enough. The metal hallways clanked and moved with their footsteps, as they rushed through. It was so dark, however, Maria couldn't really tell what she was seeing. The only light came from windows to the outside, which were pretty dark themselves. Gazing out of it, she could see the Silver Fish, floating silently in space. Ivo was probably loosing his mind in there, especially with Orbot being his only company. Silently, she chuckled at the thought.

Gazing back at the screen on her arms, Maria remembered why she was here. A few moments later, she started walking off, heading toward the generator. With each step she took to get closer to the machine, she felt her heart rate pick up. Soon, her old home would be up and running. And she was sure the flashbacks would be coming nonstop. The thought of it terrified her, but did little to deter her. She was going back to the past.

"Maria?" Gamma called from behind.

"Yes, Gamma?" she called.

"We need to hurry..."

"I know, Gamma," she whispered, stepping forward, "I know...

She stepped forward toward a great door before her. The metal seal didn't open at all, making her groan. Laying her hands in the center, she began pulling, in order to forcibly pry open the doorway. This did little, however, and instead needed the robotic strength of Gamma to deal with it. He latched his hand in between the doors, then pulled with all of his might. The metallic seal opened slowly, giving only a little space for the agent to slip through. So, sucking in air, Maria shuffled her way through the small crack, and onto the other side.

"Keep the door guarded, Gamma," she said, "Once I turn on the generator, you can expect the sleeping G.U.N. Bots here to wake up."

"Affirmative." Gamma answered.

The door closed shut. Turning around, Maria faced the room she had been placed in. It was one filled with windows, a small deck, actually. Windows were on the floor, giving an impressive view of the stars, and the windows on the wall gave the greatest view of the ocean blue planet she had come to know. On the other end of this room, a small machine. From what her arm machine told her, that was the machine that would turn on the generator. So, taking in a deep breath, she started walking forward.

With each step she took, she could feel her heart racing. She didn't know why though. It was, as if, she remembered this place, albeit barely. It was so dark, the only light came from the windows, but she could still feel the memories flooding into this place. Just a few feet more, and she stood before the mysterious machine. Her hand laid upon the console, where she began tapping away a few buttons. With each tap of the console, she felt her heart beat fluctuate. It got faster, slower, froze up completely sometimes, yet it would return to its usual pace.

Then the screen came on, and a hidden panel on the keyboard opened up. Within this hidden panel, a switch. She grabbed the switch, then slammed it down.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Then light.

Maria gazed up to the ceiling, seeing lights gaze back down. At the same time, she could hear machinery all over the Ark turn on, and come to life. Lights, vehicles, robots, all of them were brought back to the land of the living. The door behind her opened up, and the E-100s stepped in.

"Epsilon to Eggman..." the orange E-104 robot said, "Power has been returned to the Ark, preparing to make way to the docking bay."

"Good job Epsilon!" Ivo answered, "And hurry up! I'm picking up something on my radar, it doesn't look good!"

"Affirmative..."

The E-100s turned to face the exit, all save for one. Gamma stepped forward, and laid his cold heavy hand upon Maria's shoulder.

"Maria?" he called, "My sensors are picking up internal problems within you. What is the matter?"

She blinked as she stared at the computer screen, then turned to face the robot. His cold face gazed back. Upon gazing away from him, she stared to the floors around her. Old, dry blood lied on the floors and walls, as well as windows. They went unnoticed during the darkness, but they were here now. She swallowed her spit.

"Go ahead without me, Gamma..." she whispered, "I'll catch up soon..."

The machine's head bobbed up and down in a nodding fashion, before turning around. His heavy footsteps clanked against the halls, as he made his way to the other E-100s. Then the door closed. Maria stood in silence, as her heart came to a slow. Gazing left and right, she stared to the room she once sat in, a room she once had fun in. And she was soon joined by another.

"Things are coming to a close, Maria..." Shadow said, facing her, "But... somethings wrong, Maria..."

She opened and closed her eyes. She was twelve again, but everything was all the same. The floors were still covered in the blood of a battle long since passed. Save now, she were a little girl, and Shadow wasn't a ghost.

"This is a journey only you can take, Maria..."

"When I'm twelve?" she whispered.

He chuckled lowly, while his arms crossed.

"Yeah. The age you were when you lived here..."

He started walking toward the door, before stopping suddenly. Turning around, he faced the young blonde girl.

"Let's take a trip down memory lane..."

Maria merely nodded.


	20. Memory Lane

Memory Lane

She gazed around the balcony room that he and she used to always sit in. Staring down upon Earth, sharing tales they heard of the planet, wondering if it was just a beautiful on it, as it was looking at it. Being twelve again, all those years of training were stricken from her. She no longer held the ability to hide her emotions, and she showed this by the tears rolling down her face. How long had it been since she cried? It seemed that ever since this whole mess had started, she was crying more and more. And it pained her.

"Do you remember this place?"

She gazed at Shadow, as he stood cross armed, in the middle of the room. She gazed down to the floors and walls, and nodded solemnly. The action didn't make Shadow smile, and only served to pain him more. He gazed to the ground, then back up to the ceiling, before his eyes fell upon one of the many blood splatters. He walked over to it, where he found a bullet casing on the ground. Though his hand reached forward to grab it, Maria grabbed it first. She raised the bronze casing up, and gazed upon it with the help of the lights.

"I shot them, didn't I?" she faced Shadow, "Didn't I?

He nodded, before gazing away in unhappiness. To his surprise, Maria chuckled, though it wasn't a happy one. It was ironic, absurd, even. She dropped the casing on the ground, as the tears continued to roll down her face.

"They came... and I shot them..." she whispered, "My first kill..."

"_Kills_..." Shadow reaffirmed, "Kills. More than one. You killed three people, I believe..."

She gazed upon the room, her eyes reading the individual faded blood splatters. It seemed G.U.N. only moved the bodies, and did little to clean the blood. She wasn't sure if that was right or not, but it served to remind her of the carnage she was in. Facing Shadow, she wondered why he appeared so sad. How did he know of the hell she went through? He was dead, after all.

Dead.

Dead.

She closed her eyes. Lights flashed in her head, fading away the life she was currently living. When she opened her blue orbs once more, she was there. Blue blouse and dress, painted red, as some blood lied upon her face and hair. Cold black gun in her hands, clenching it tightly. Her best friend, her _cure_, on the ground, blood pooling around his body. The sight of death everywhere. G.U.N. agents dead around her, not moving in the least bit. Stricken down by her cold, unrelenting, hate. And this man before her, with brown hair, and a soft face. The current G.U.N. Commander, and the man who ruined her life.

Colonel Samson Taylor.

She had been so close to killing him before, and she never did so. It seemed to be one of the many memories taken from her mind. If she had the same conscious as she did now, she would have surely fired one right into Samson's face. She would have killed him right here, and right now, to hell with what G.U.N. would have done to her afterward. But she didn't. She just stared up into his brown eyes, and listened to the soft words, like an animal being drawn to the slaughter. She didn't know that trusting him today, would lead into twelve years of lies.

Her eyes blinked. She was no longer in that day. She was here, now, in the modern time, once more. She gazed down to the blood stain that had been left over the years, and sighed in deeply. She was so pained by the flashback, it made her tear up.

"Why?" she asked, "Why?"

"I don't know why..." the hedgehog commented, walking up with his arms crossed, "But it happened."

He neared the door, then stopped. Turning around, he faced Maria with a smile. It was exactly what she needed to loosen the emotions she had swelled up inside. Walking forward to Shadow, she opened the sliding door, seeing a lively hall on the other end. Scientists were here and there, working on various things, running left and right, doing the actions they were paid to do. Maria's face brightened up at the sight, for she had rarely seen such a sight. The halls of the Ark were lively and new, not dark and dank, like they were when she was first walking through here.

Walking forward, Maria gazed in awe at the people. They would past her as they crossed her path, and some would even say hello. At this time, the Ark felt genuinely alive, as if it were always like this. Shadow walked beside her in a uniform motion, his arms crossed, as he eyed the many people passing them as well.

"Shadow," Maria called, giggling like a girl, "Isn't this fantastic?

It seemed as if she forgot where she was at this moment, as she just enjoyed the sight of the living. Then she blinked, and the hall were once again empty. Her jovial nature faltered, as she peered down the depressing silent halls. Suddenly, Shadow's hand slid across hers, grabbing it tightly. She peered over to the hedgehog, and he gazed back.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

These memories were hurting Maria's head, in all honesty. Would they forever plague her like this, in ways that are disjointed and confusion? Or would she one day figure out what it all meant? It seemed the hedgehog before her was the one that held all the answers. And she so desperately wanted to know.

The grip he held on her hand increased, bringing her down the halls. She didn't fight off in anyway, and just allowed him to take her wherever he pleased. The halls were so silent without anyone there to fill them, and the only sights to see other than metal, were the glimpses of space through the window. Was the space colony always like this? Silent, cold, indifferent? Or was this just the makings of her flashbacks, making her remember some of the more monotonous moments.

Shadow suddenly stopped, standing before a sliding door. He said nothing, and instead looked up to Maria. She found the door to be odd, seeing as it was just a random door. But it was calling out to her, this door was. She stepped forward, and laid her hand upon the cold metal. Glancing away, she saw Shadow staring at her, egging her to move one. So, gripping the door's handle, she slid the sliding door open. The room on the other end was dark, as expected, so she briefly looked for the light switch. Upon finding it near the door itself, she pressed it.

Light came to the area, allowing her to see it as it was. It made her gasp. This room, was _her_ room. She could tell, despite the fact that it lacked many things. Her bed was still here, but the sheets were gone, so were the rugs and many other things. Clothing was thrown in many directions, as if someone had raided this place. But of course, someone _did_ raid this place. Twelve years ago, in fact, by a certain malicious government agency. Still, it was her room. Her old room. The room she once called her own, when she was _happy_.

"Remember this place?" he asked, walking forward and gazing upon the bed.

"Yes, Shadow," she giggled as if his words were silly, "How could I not forget my old room?"

The hedgehog gained a smirk, as he chuckled inwardly. Gazing back to the bet, he walked up to it, and suddenly sat upon it. Maria walked up soon after, and sat down near the brooding hedgehog. He glanced over to her, then back down, as his arms found that usual crossed fashion they were known for.

"I remember when..." he glanced up, "Used to come in here, despite Father's wishes, and you'd read to me all throughout the night..." he looked over to her, "Do you remember the book we used to read?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Alice," she whispered, "Alice in Wonderland..."

He nodded, as his smirk grew into a genuine smile. Gazing away, he continued reminiscing.

"You used to paint the pictures so perfectly, Maria. I always enjoyed reading the books with you, because it was so easy to see them..."

"I remember," she commented, moving closer, "When _you_ used to read to me. I enjoyed hearing the words coming from you mouth too, Shadow. I especially enjoyed it when you'd come a cross a word that confused you, and you'd get stuck for a minute or two..."

He chuckled.

"Yes," he whispered, "And you'd laugh and laugh at my mistakes when I finally said the word, but said it wrong..."

She started chuckling now, making her feel better.

"But it was so funny and cute!" she commented, hugging him.

The warm embrace of him in her arms, it was a feeling she had long since lacked. A feeling she actually enjoyed at one point in time, but one that had been taken from her. And he was real, it seemed, for she could feel life resonating from his body. It made her smile.

"But," she whispered, "I remember that issues you had, growing up." she eyed him closely, "Like how you really started to enjoy my company, a bit _too_ much. For reasons that every growing boy goes through..."

His ruby eyes looked up to her, as a smile came to his lips. Suddenly, he broke free of Maria's grasp, and stood up in her room. Crossing his arms, he gave a flustered look, as a blush came about.

"Well," he whispered, "Father never said it was wrong of me to have these feelings so..."

"_Father_," she countered with a smile, "Didn't know his prized creation was growing into a young man."

Shadow let loose a low chuckle, as his feet brought him near the door. Crossing his arms, he once again waited for Maria to walk over. Eventually, the blonde left her bed, and walked over to the black and red hedgehog. Opening the door, the duo returned to the halls ahead. Shadow's indifferent face returned after a few moments, and Maria's usual face returned as well.

The hedgehog began walking after a while, traveling through the halls with Maria following closely. Where were they heading now? She was dying to know. Despite the fact that this place was slowly coming to mind, she still lacked many areas of her memories. Most of it was fragments, running this way, running that way, with scientists, with Shadow, and with Abraham.

Abraham Tower. Her brother. Was he ever going to appear in these memories? Was she going to see how he was like, before all the G.U.N. training? Before all the lies?

"Shadow?" she called, "What of Abraham?"

She gazed upon the hedgehog's face as he turned to her. He looked angry, as he eyed the blonde directly in her blue eyes. She could tell from the sight, that the hedgehog held animosity toward Abraham.

"Why does it matter?" he asked, "Is he not a liar on par with the rest of G.U.N.?"

She nodded, as she crossed her hands.

"Yes but," she stated, eyes closing, "He's still my brother, is he not?"

"No," Shadow stated, "He's not..."

He gazed away, showing that he no longer wanted to talk on the situation. It was just he and her now, and that's how he wanted it. That's how _she_ wanted it to be.

The hedgehog ceased his movements. Before them, another door. Gazing at Maria he waited for her to open the door. She did so after a few seconds, revealing to them a room filled with machinery and great test tubes. Said test tubes were broken, with glass lying on the ground, while the machines were broken in various ways. Blood stained some, showing that not even this area was freed of G.U.N.'s wrath. It made Maria shutter.

Closing her eyes, she could feel the room come back to life, however. Her eyes opened a moment later, and she gazed upon a room filled with things beyond her dreams. Small creatures sat within these test tubes, as they floated about in shimmering green fluids. Maria laid her hand upon some of them, eying the beings inside. Most were incomplete, while others, not so much. But one was different from the rest.

In a great test tube, at the very end of the room, a black and red hedgehog. His eyes were closed, as he floated about in the deranged machine.

"Why are you showing me all of this, Shadow?" she asked, glancing at him,, "Are you enjoying this?"

The hedgehog looked visibly pained for a moment, before gazing away. He didn't want to head Maria's words, but he could never say no to her. He just needed a bit of coercing. So, she lifted her hand, and placed it on his back, rubbing it slowly. The hedgehog straightened up after a moment, before he gazed up to meet Maria's eyes.

"I'm not doing this because I enjoy it..." he whispered, "In fact, I'm not doing it at all..."

He sighed, and uncrossed his arms, taking a few steps forward to remove himself from her.

"I'm just..." he continued, "Here as a guide, Maria..." he looked to her, "In fact, I'm not even sure if I'm here..." his face looked so pained as he said this, "I think that, in all honesty, I am dead, the _real _me is dead. And the one you see before you, is just a figment of your imagination..." he looked away, "A figment you created in order to help you out with these things..."

"Help me with..." she closed her eyes, "My memories...?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod, "Help you with your memories..."

"Then why?" she asked, stepping forward and grabbing him, "Why have you been here ever since I stopped taking those pills? Why were you there when I killed the Iguana Agent, asking me to stop? Why... why didn't you want me to get revenge on G.U.N., if you're just me?"

He raised his arms in a shrugging manner.

"I don't know..." he whispered, "I only know as much as you do, Maria... I guess I'm the attachment you have to your childhood. I'm the being that reminds you of who you are... I guess I just needed to remind you..."

"Remind me of what?" she asked.

"Remind you of who you once were..." he stated.

"Is that why you didn't want me to kill people?" she asked, "Because I was losing myself?"

He nodded, though she could tell it was more than that.

"What are you hiding, Shadow?" she suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders, "What don't you want me to know?"

His burning red eyes peered long and hard into her aquatic blue ones. Then he closed his eyes.

"Because..." he said, so heartlessly, "You know that, deep down inside, you actually _hated_ this place, Maria..."

She couldn't believe his words. Did he just say, she _hated_ the Ark? It was her home! She loved the Ark, she loved it more than anyone could ever have. But that's not what Shadow was saying. He was saying the exact opposite.

"You told me all the time..." he continued, "How much you disliked the place. How much you longed to go to Earth, how you longed to live there, with its green forests, it blue oceans, its serene skies. How you detested the sight of darkness, with the glimpses of stars, and how you forever wanted to be free of them..." he looked up to her, "How I was your ticket out of here."

"I don't believe you..." she whispered.

"I didn't at first either, but I understood why..." he took in a deep breath, then exhaled, "It was because of your illness, Maria. The NIDS, that held you prisoner up here. You wanted to be free of here, and to be free of that which had your family scared." he shook his head, "And that's why I never understood your anger toward G.U.N. Did they not give you want you wanted? The adventure you craved for on the Earth."

"But it's not _how_ I wanted it to be!" she cried, "They lied to me, took everything away from me!"

"But they gave you life, Maria! They gave you more of a life than _I_ ever could..." he closed his eyes, and tears started coming out, "I failed you..."

"No Shadow..." Maria whispered, "You didn't..." her eyes turned red briefly, "You've always been with me... If it weren't for you, I'd be dead..."

"Then..." he whispered, "Why are you here? You have everything you wanted, Maria. To be cured of the NIDS, to be free on the Earth. Why are you here? Why must you seek revenge for a place you didn't care about?"

"I may not care for the place," she stated, "But I care for the people. I cared for all the scientists on the Ark, for my grandfather, and most importantly," she looked at him, "For you, Shadow..."

"So, you're going to carry out these feeling of revenge? I can't stop you? No one's going to stop you?"

She nodded, but her face was filled with hurt.

"I don't know what I want, really..." then her face grew hard as her eyes closed, "But I _will_ have my revenge. I will, Shadow..."

"If you do, there's no going back..."

"Go back where?"

Her retort made him chuckle.

"I guess you have a point..." then the seriousness returned, "I'm sorry this all had to happen. I wish G.U.N. never came, and honestly, I wish you never learned of your past..." he closed his eyes, "You would have been _happier_ that way..."

"Maybe..." she whispered, "Maybe not..."

The hedgehog's eyes opened, and Maria was once again an adult, wearing that space suit Ivo forced her into. And Shadow, he was once more an apparition, floating about like a ghost.

"Whether G.U.N. it's for revenge, or if it's for heroism, G.U.N. must be stopped Shadow..." she turned away, "And I'm going to make sure of it..."

"Well, whatever happens..." she looked at the hedgehog, only to see he was gone, "I hope you're happy Maria... That's all I ever wanted..."

She wasn't going to hear anymore from him, for she knew he wasn't going to answer. Maybe it would be the last time she saw the hedgehog. Maybe not. Whatever the case was, she remembered now. It seemed as if that brief trip down memory lane helped remind her of everything that happened in her life. Everything that ever happen. All her life.

"Goodbye Shadow..." she smiled, "And thanks..."

She clinched onto the Egg Rifle in her arms, as she glanced toward the room's entrance. Everything was as destroyed as it was when she first stepped in. It was time to go, she knew it.

"MARIA!" Ivo's annoying voice barked, "Where are you!?"

"I'm here, Ivo," she yelled back into the radio, "What's your problem!?"

"My problem, is that the entry way to Ark has not yet opened! Hurry up!"

She groaned in annoyance, before running out of the room.

…

It didn't take long for her to reach the docking bay. The entire E-100s were standing side by side, as she entered the room. She almost entirely ignored them, as she ran up to the command console. Since she remembered the Ark now, she could recall the time her grandfather taught her how to use the console. It was a boring day indeed, but now she was pleased that he did. Pressing buttons and pulling levers, eventually cased the heavy doors in space to open. Through a glass window, she watched as the Silver Fish entered the great metal docking bay. It made her smile, as she felt the end of her mission coming near.

But of course it would never be that easy.

She felt Gamma tap her on the shoulder. She gazed up to him, before turning her eyes to the window that gazed to space, and more specifically, the Earth. She cocked her head at first, as she saw gleaming objects shine across the planet. Getting closer to the window, she leaned closer, in order to see what was coming her way. After a minute or two of blind staring, she noticed the things heading her way.

Spaceships. An Armada of spaceships.

"G.U.N." she whispered.


	21. Maria Vs Samson

Maria Vs. Samson

She peered toward the oncoming rockets with a daunting eye. G.U.N. would never let her go, no, no, not their precious little gem. Not now, not later, not ever. But now, she was on top of the hill, after so many years of being on the bottom. In her midst, lied the greatest weapon of human kind, mobian kind, or alien kind for that matter. In her reach, just a quick run away, the Eclipse Cannon. The weapon that could pierce stars.

The Egg Silver Fish floated slowly into the docking bay. Ark's bay clamps receded from the walls, and grew attached to the space craft, bringing it to a slow stop. The ship landed on the floor a moment later, with the bay door to space closing behind it. A walkway stretched from the docking bay's wall, and rolled all the way up to the Silver Fish's door. A moment later, Ivo opened up the door, his face deadly serious. He said nothing as he and Jeeves walked down the walkway, for there was nothing to say. G.U.N. was right outside, and they were intent on destroying them. No matter the costs.

So, as Ivo walked in, he merely looked at his cousin. Maria returned his gaze with a simple nod, as she turned away. But his hand suddenly stopped her. She turned and faced him, as he gave a nod to Orbot. The small spherical black and white robot hovered up, while he carried a great case in his hands. Maria took the case from Orbot's, and opened it slowly. Shining back into her eyes, the red and green Chaos Emeralds. Maria took the two rocks, feeling the life and warmth they gave off. Gazing up, she stared into Ivo's eyes.

"One Emerald to wipe out that fleet..." he raised his two fingers, "Two to wipe out an entire island..."

His eyes were serious, a gaze she herself matched. Slowly, she took the Emeralds from the case and started off for the exit. Glancing out the window, she saw that some rockets were picking up speed and were breaking off from the rest of the fleet. The sight made her sigh, as she gripped the zipper on her space suit. Pulling it down, she revealed her clothing underneath, her old blue vest, white under shirt, blue and white skirt, combat boots, and of course, her beloved pistol. As she neared the exit, she withdrew her pistol, and spun around to meet Ivo's gaze.

"Hold them off as long as you can," she ordered, "And get ready to search for the Emerald up here. The sooner, the better..."

Then, through the automatic sliding doors, she vanished.

Ivo tightened the hold his gloves held on his hands, as he faced his E-100 series robots. They already knew the _true_ purpose behind their mission. The fact that there was no Emerald up here, and how the true mission was to gain control of the Ark, and more importantly, the Eclipse Cannon. Maybe it was wrong of Ivo to use his cousin in such a way, but his robots would dare not question him on it. They were, after all, his creations. Whatever he says, goes. It was the way of their nature. Still, the daunting nature of the approaching G.U.N. Forces would need quelling. Seeing as Ivo had no idea where the Eclipse Cannon was, and how Maria was the only one holding the knowledge of its whereabouts, he would have to protect the Ark as best he could. It wouldn't be an impossible endeavor, just a hard one.

Upon turning around, he saw that his precious Badniks had already begun removing his Egg Walker from the space craft. It didn't take long for them to move it into the room, much to his pleasure. After climbing into the personal mech-suit, he started off for the exit. Still, as his finger danced along the command console of his suit, he found himself thinking about his cousin. Was that pity he was feeling? No, he didn't believe in that. As much as he _hated_ to say it, Maria was a tool now. One he would have to use for the betterment of the mission. For the Eggman Empire.

…

He eyed the piece of photograph before him. It was a black and white one, showing just how old it was. Closing one of his heterochromatic eyes, he scanned closer the picture. She was sixteen, he was twelve. Her face was one of a great smile, as she wore this attire that matched those of a G.U.N. Cadet. Her arm was slung over this little boy's neck, his age being twelve, pulling him close in a loving embrace. While her eyes were on the camera, his eyes were on her, while this noticeable blush existed on his face. They stood before this G.U.N. Base, one where new recruits go for proper training.

A long sigh escaped his lips, as he brought the photo away. Gazing up into the ceiling, the young man with silver hair only wondered why all this was happening. Too fast, were things progressing. Only a week or two ago, she was saying 'Good luck' with this proud visage upon her face. She was so happy that he was becoming a G.U.N. Agent, just like her. He was going to get just as much training as she was, or even more. They were going to say goodbye to the past, goodbye to the past she was kept secret from. Maybe that's why she was doing this. Would it have been the same for him, if he were in her shoes? Would he be trying to destroy the agency that raised him? That, _lied_ to him? He felt wrong, honestly. All her life on earth, he lied to her. He took part in G.U.N.'s antics of lying to her, in order to keep her bound to them. Maybe she was in the right, maybe they deserved this pain.

He moved the photo away, placing it on the black case beside his bed. He lurched up a moment later, and cracked a few bones in his neck. The barracks where he slept in, were completely empty. None of his fellow agents or soldiers were there, leaving him all alone. And he knew why.

The door opened, pouring light into the room. The silver-haired soldier eyed the door shortly, before standing up from his bed. A figure walked up to him, and he almost immediately gave a salute.

"Abraham Tower..." the man said, making the soldier nod.

"G.U.N. Commander Taylor..." Abraham answered.

The G.U.N. Commander gave a nod, before eying the empty room all around them. His face briefly broke into a hurt visage, before that stern eyesight returned. He gazed back to Abraham, and laid his hand upon the younger soldier's shoulder. The one with heterochromatic eyes was understandably confused by the gesture, until Samson started pushing him down. Abraham sat back down on his bed, while the G.U.N. Commander sat on the bed parallel to him.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this, Abraham..." the Commander said, removing his hat.

"Do we really have to do this?" the younger soldier inquired, sounding too eager in his words, "I mean, there has to be another way!"

Samson shook his head though. Abraham's enthusiasm was sadly misplaced.

"No... There is no other way..." Samson sighed, while his eyes closed shut, "Maria has to be taken down. If she isn't, there's no telling what will happen..."

"I can talk to her!" Abraham responded, standing up tall, "She'll listen to me! She's my..." he grew silent briefly, then he whispered, "She's my sister..."

Samson slowly brushed back his own hair, before sliding his hat back on. Abraham gazed down to him, before sitting back down on his bed. That aura of seriousness had thus returned.

"She's not your sister anymore, Abraham..."

Samson's words surprised the young soldier greatly. Not wanting to believe his commander's words, he just ended up eying him intensely.

"She's just another enemy..." Samson continued, before standing up, "This mission is not for you, Abraham. You are to stay in the barracks, and to get some rest, understand?"

Abraham bit his bottom lip, as he felt the need to yell out. But he didn't. He instead closed his eyes, released a sigh, then nodded.

"Understood, Samson, understood..."

The G.U.N. Commander stood up slowly, while he too nodded. He turned around a moment later, and made his way toward the door at the exit. But as he reached the doorway, Abraham stood up.

"What are you going to do, Commander?" he suddenly asked, making Samson stop cold.

The G.U.N. Commander thought on his words briefly, then turned to face the man behind him.

"I'm solving a twelve-year-old problem..."

The door closed, and Abraham was once again plunged into darkness. He eyed the door for an increased period of time, while his mind ran with a plethora of thoughts. Samson was wrong, Maria could be spoken too, she could be leveled with. Maybe not with any normal G.U.N. Soldier, but with him. She was, after all, his older sister. Even though they were not related by blood, they were still related by love. The only two survivors of the Ark, they had been raised by G.U.N. all their life. He was not about to let all of that, go right down the sink. He loved Maria, and he'd be damned if someone shot her down. No matter what anyone said.

He knew it would be impossible to get on a rocket to the Ark. The soldiers on duty would surely send him away, and report him to the Commander. He wasn't going to let that happen. So, pushing open the door, he stared out into the halls. They were silent, as everyone was rushing to the rocket ships. Turning down the halls, he started walking down. He knew of one bona fide way to get up on the Ark. He stalked through the halls, walking past cameras and G.U.N. Bots, as he made his way to the room of a certain teleporter. Boy, did he hate teleporters, but it didn't matter. Slipping into the room, he scanned the darkness it was always plunged in. No one was on duty here, just as the rest of the base. He made his way to the command console beside the device, and began tapping away. The screen showed images of various G.U.N. Bases as he cycled through them. But none of them were the ones he wanted. He started typing on the command console next.

"Ma-Ri-A... Maria..." he whispered.

The teleporter came to life, as the screen before him showed the image of Ark. With a long deep breath, he stepped forward to the teleporter. The lights from the machine were so inviting. He stepped inside, and after a brief start-up moment, he was whisked away.

…

_ROCKET HAS ENTERED DOCKING BAY FOUR_

_ ROCKET HAS ENTERED DOCKING BAY SEVEN_

_ ROCKET HAS ENTERED DOCKING BAY THREE_

"JUST SHUT UP!" Maria yelled.

She rushed through the halls of the ancient Space Colony, eying the many great architecture of the giant Ark. She constantly checked this device in her hands, that held the map of the Ark on the screen. She wasn't sure how close she was to the Eclipse Cannon firing room. This place was a maze! And three G.U.N. Rockets had already docked it seem, making her mission just that much more urgent.

She quickly slid her back up to a doorway. Reaching the panel on the side, she tapped a series of buttons, making the door open up wide. Staring up, she saw that the room was great and dome-shaped, with a ceiling window offering glimpses of the space sky. She stood on the second floor of this room, while the bottom floor was filled with plant life and trees. She stared down to the garden below her, as her mind began to rush with memories. She saw herself and Shadow, sitting under one of the trees.

Then a bullet rang over head. Maria quickly leaped over the edge, landing in the madman garden of the Ark. Huddling up near a tree, she hid from her foes, while her eyes scanned the second floor.

"Damn!" a G.U.N. Soldier yelled, "She got away!"

"Well, get her!" someone else roared.

The blonde agent eyed the gun in her hand, while she heard footsteps trail the sides of the wall. Getting her gun at the ready, she started walking through the garden. She couldn't see her foes, as she stalked through the shrubbery and greenery. She could still hear them though, trekking through the grass, carrying their guns and weaponry. As her fingers tightened the hold they held on her gun, she got ready for a battle.

Then one appeared. She was hiding in one of the rooms many bushes, eying him as he got closer. He seemed to be remove from the rest of his group, which was a foolish mistake. He didn't even notice her, even as she withdrew a knife from her belt. He got closer, the poor thing, and even closer. Then, upon arrival, she strike, leaping up from the bush, grabbing him by his neck and mouth, then pulling him directly back inside. Her knife silenced him quickly, plunging directly into his beating heart. She dyed her hand a red dye, but the action didn't matter to her. As unfortunate as it was to say, this wasn't the first time she had stabbed someone. This was the first time stabbing a G.U.N. Soldier, however.

The other soldiers noticed the disappearance of their ally it seemed, as they began yelling orders at one another. Quickly, Maria dashed away from the sight, hiding behind a tree for safety. As she held her gun down, she looked over the tree side, gazing at the soldiers who were arriving. They noticed their friend bleeding out on the ground, his hand sticking from the bushes. He was dead, of course, making their attempts at reviving him fruitless.

With their backs turned, she moved over from the tree to shoot them down. Then a bullet rang across her face, missing her just barely. The gunshot got the eyes of the enemies she was about to drop on, making them turn to face her. Almost immediately, she dashed forward in a blue blur, striking the guards down with punches, kicks, and knife stabs, dropping them all quickly. As they groaned in pain on the floor, she turned around to face the one responsible for attacking her.

It was this man. Brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a grey jacket, grey slacks, and boots. His aged face was hard and stone, as he stared directly into Maria's eyes. The sight of him made the blonde agent growl with anger, as she aimed forward her gun.

"Samson..." she whispered, voice seething with rage.

"Maria..." he answered.

His feet brought him forward, but Maria's increased grip on her pistol stopped him dead in his tracks.

"So," she called out, "How is it you want to die, huh? Bullet? Stabbing? Or do you want me to tear you limb from limb personally?"

The G.U.N. Commander's face showed no changes, as his gun fell to his side.

"Twelve years and it comes to this, huh?" he asked, "After all the training, all the teaching, all the years, I thought you would forget..."

"These wounds you left me with are just to big to forget!" she barked, "And these wounds... _these wounds!_... Can only be healed... with vengeance..."

"I see..." he closed his eyes, "I thought I could give you a new life, Maria. I didn't mean for all of this to happen..."

"Stop lying!" she barked, "You wanted me to be your perfect little soldier girl! And for a while I was. Every mission you sent me on, I executed them with perfection. But now, I'm not your agent! I'm Maria Robotnik, Samson..." she started to press on her trigger, "And I suppose you can call this my resignation letter..."

She fired. To her surprise, Samson dodged it. He returned fire quickly, sending a bullet through the air. She dashed away from the bullet, rolling behind a tree as she did so. Peering over the corner, she saw that Samson had disappeared. The sight of it didn't cause her fear, but more or less, annoyance. Lifting her gun, she started trekking through the forest.

"You can't beat me, Samson!" she yelled, "I'm superior!"

"Maybe..." his voice answered.

She stopped. Gazing left, she saw Samson, with his gun drawn.

"Maybe not..."

The muzzle of his gun exploded, sending a bullet forward. Maria quickly jutted back, making the bullet embed itself into the tree behind her. With her gun, she countered his gunshot with one of her own, something he easily dodged by shifting back into the greenery of this man-made forest. Maria gave chase by running after him, but by the time she arrived, he had already disappeared, much to her ire. She retained that feeling of urgency, however. He could reappear at any moment, she knew that. _He_ trained her to know that.

A bullet. The air bent from the piercing lead. She ducked, the bullet flew over head. She quickly aimed over to where the bullet came from and fired. She hit nothing, other than leaves. She growled at the sight. Despite Samson's age, he was putting up a better fight than she expected. Then again, he wasn't using brawn to face her, he was using brains. Something he always taught her to use.

_Think hard, don't work hard, _she could hear his voice call.

That's what she needed to do, think hard. Her breathing grew to a slow, as she eyed everything around her. Slowly, she stepped back, before dipping into the green forest. Covered by grass and shadows, she started to move. She remained silent, just like he was, hoping to get the jump on him. But who was chasing who now? Moving like this, she wasn't sure if she would find him first, or if he found her first. She hated these kinds of games.

The silence in the room had gotten to near deafening levels. She could hear her heart race from how silent it was, as she slowly moved through the great garden. She just wanted to get this all over with! The more time she wasted here, the more time she gave to the invading G.U.N. Forces. She needed to take them down, and now. It was time to use that mind of her's.

"Where are you, Samson?" she called out.

"Tell me, Maria..." Samson answered, much to Maria's pleasure., "Why don't you use that meta gene of yours?"

"Someone once told me to not rely on it, all the time..." she chuckled, "Sounds familiar?"

She heard him laugh. That laugh was close.

"Yes, I suppose it does..." it was a whisper, but a close one.

"I want to kill you myself..." she continued, "I don't want to use _his_ help..."

"Funny... You had the chance years ago..." his voice was closer.

"And you had the chance as well..."

"I suppose, I should fix that mistake..." he was behind her.

"Yes..." she suddenly turned around and fired, the bullet striking Samson square in his chest, "You should..."

Samson dropped the gun in his hand, and pressed his hand up against his bullet wound. Pulling up his hand, he found it to be dyed in a red. His face moved down to his chest, seeing the bullet hole right above his heart. He looked up again, and stared into Maria's stone cold blue eyes. She lowered her gun, and he fell.

Back first he landed, and his eyes were trained on the garden's glass ceiling. It was getting harder to breathe, as his heart started to pump faster. Even his eyesight began to blur, much to his fear. Suddenly, Maria appeared in his vision, her blue eyes gazing down upon him. She crouched slowly, and pressed her hand up against his chest.

"You're dying, Samson..." oddly enough, her voice held bits of regret within it.

"It seems so..." he coughed, blood flowing from his lips.

"You shouldn't have come..." she started pressing on the wound, "You wouldn't have died like this..."

"I had to come..." he answered, as one of his eyes lost the ability to see, "I... created you, Maria... I needed to end you..."

"Will you finally admit it then?" she asked, her face growing soft as she peered into his eyes, "Will you finally admit what you did to me?"

He nodded, though that mere action caused him pain.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, his eyes finally closing, "I was just... _following orders_..."

The words caught Maria off guard. Who was Samson following orders from? He was the G.U.N. Commander! There was no one at a greater level than him. She started shaking him in order to get his eyes open. She needed more answers but, it was too late. Pressing her fingers on Samson's eyelids, she forced them open. His eyes had already rolled to the back of his skull. He was dead.

Maria winced at the sight, as her finger waved off the blood. She stood up tall a moment later however, knowing that it was time to get moving. Her feet started moving, and she exploded forward in a blue blur.

…

The Eclipse Cannon. A massive weapon with the ability to pierce stars. Created by the genius Gerald Robotnik, it was designed to protect the planet from a threat not known before. But here, today, it would be used for entirely different reasons.

Maria walked down the elevated platform toward the Eclipse Cannon Command console. She didn't remember this place, honestly. It seemed like all the years living on the Ark gave her no information on the cannon itself. All she knew of it came from her cousin, of all people. But she stood before it now, and she had a mission to do.

Standing before the device, she looked into the individual sockets of the, oddly flesh looking, machine that would hold the Chaos Emeralds. She reached into her blue vest, and withdrew the Chaos Emeralds she had.

"MARIA!" Ivo yelled through her radio, along with the sound of gunfire, "We have G.U.N. Soldiers already on board! I can hold them off, but if anymore come we are dead! Have you arrived at the Eclipse Cannon yet!?"

"Yes, Ivo..." she whispered, "Just give me a second, okay?"

Lifting the green Chaos Emerald, she placed it into one of the machines sockets. She heard a loud noise echo through the room, as a powerful energy source filled it. A command console suddenly opened up, showing a screen. She eyed the screen, as it brought up an image of the Earth. As she tossed up and down the red Chaos Emerald, she started thinking again.

"Let's see... One Emerald to wipe out that armada... Two Emeralds to wipe out an entire island..."

She licked her lips. Fingers reaching forward, she tapped the image of the Earth, making it zoom in on a specific area. She did this three more times, before an enlarged image of Prison Island appeared. All she had to do, was press the button, and all of Prison Island would be wiped from the planet. All the soldiers, all the workers, all the animals, all the prisoners, all of their guns, all of their missiles, all of their everything, would be gone. Yes, G.U.N. would still exist as they have a plethora of bases all around the world. But their main base would be gone. _Forever_.

Her only thought was, could she do it? Could she get rid of everything down there?

She walked up to the Eclipse Cannon's Emerald holder. The green one was shining. She placed the red one beside it.

"Two Emeralds..." she commented as she tapped away on the command console beside her, "To wipe out an entire island..."

The target was set, the firing was emanate. Cannon countdown, Twenty-seven minutes. And she would wait here. A front row seat to the destruction of Prison Island. Twenty-seven minutes until the end of all of this. She closed her eyes, and crossed her arms. She remained silent for a while, as the seconds moved on and on. Then she started hearing voices, voices that came from her.

_The Emerald. The Emerald. The Emerald. The Emerald. The Emerald. The Emerald. The Emerald._

_ The Emerald's not here. Ivo's lying. Ivo's lying. Ivo's lying._

Maria's eyes opened. Gazing at the Chaos Emeralds within the Eclipse Cannon's banks, she realized she could sense them. And only them. She could only sense two sources, not three. They were here because Ivo said another Emerald was on the base. There was none, however. And that pissed her off.

"IIIIIIIIIIIVVVOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

The teleporter ended. That was longer than normally. The teleporter was supposed to be instant, but that took hours. As he fell from the machine, his body quaked from the feeling. He was not ready to take another multiple hour long teleportation like that. If he did, there was no telling what would happen to his body. He finally gained the strength to look up, however. The room he was in was old and dusty, yet it was futuristic and new. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, as he got to his toes. Facing the door in the room, he walked toward it, to which the door slid open automatically. Stepping into the hall, he noticed a window before him. He peered out the window. Stars and the Earth, gazed back. He was here now, he had returned. He was on Space Colony Ark. He didn't smile though, for the return was not heartfelt. He hated this place.

_Cannon Countdown, Twenty-five minutes, 38 seconds_.

"Oh no..." Abraham said.


	22. Final Rush

Final Rush

His brown eyes were closed shut. In his, now robotic mind, he saw only images of his daughter. The brown furred rabbit would be heartbroken when she saw him like this. Not to mention his wife. It was a thought he didn't want in his head, but one that remained nonetheless. He couldn't feel anything, not a touch, not a taste, not a smell, only hearing and sight. Sure, his body was at a level of superiority beyond anyone elses, but that meant little to him. So what, he could do things better than any other mobian? If he couldn't feel or taste or smell, living wasn't worth it. He'd never be able to feel the warmth of his family again, or be able to properly enjoy a hug, or a kiss, or anything, for that matter. And why? All because of Maria. She made him take this form, just so he could deal with her. And then, she took away the only person who knew the cure for roboticization, Samantha. If he ever wanted to return to a normal life, it was all wiped away thanks to that singular action.

Funny, it seemed as if, only a month ago, he was telling his superiors how keeping Maria was a bad decision. He swore up and down the halls of the bases of Maria's eventually treachery, but no one listened to him. And now look at them, with egg on their faces. The blonde agent was now in control of a floating laser aimed down upon the Earth. She could hold the entire planet ransom if she wanted too, and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop her. If she wanted to wipe out a place like Green Hill Zone, or hell, all of South Island, she could do it. Not to mention the fact that she was in cahoots with her insane dictator cousin, the very same one that hated mobians with a passion. He hated the position he was placed in, he hated all of it. He would change it, however.

His robotic eyes opened. The now mechanical bunny gazed down to the photo in his hand. It was one of a certain rabbit girl. Vanilla was written on it. If he could, he would be smiling at the sight of his daughter. She gave him hope, that all of this would end happily. End with Maria's capture, Ivo's capture, Samantha's return, and finally, the destruction of Space Colony Ark. Then he heard a tapping on his shoulder. Slowly, he turned, seeing the sight of one of his space suit clad soldiers.

"C-C-C-Captain C-C-C-Coffee..." he stuttered.

"What is it soldier?" the robotic hare inquired.

"The Eclipse Cannon... I-I-Its... Charging..."

Since his face was now cold, and held only one singular visage, the rabbit showed no emotion as he turned his head away. Gazing out the windshield before him, he saw it. Ark's familiar face, of a certain professor, began shinning. Coffee focused his eyesight one the nose in the middle. The triangular metal pieces that made the nose started to part and separate. If one focused hard enough, they'd notice a peculiar construct appear within the nose. A moment later, it began surging with green energy. One that formed an orb. And that orb was growing bigger.

The Eclipse Cannon was operational. And it was aiming directly at them.

"C-C-Captain?" that same soldier called, "Wh-Wh-What do we d-d-d-do?"

He had every right to be scared. The Eclipse Cannon, the most powerful weapon in the known galaxy, was charging, and it was aiming directly at them. And there was little they could do. Staring up at the oncoming surge of death, they couldn't move or anything. And worst of, Coffee had absolutely no idea what to do.

…

_Cannon Countdown: Twenty-three minutes, 56 seconds._

Maria walked down the halls silently. She said nor did anything, as she strolled calmly beside the window. Gazing to her right, she peered out the glass porthole to the vastness of space. The G.U.N. rockets were still making their way slowly over. It would be all for not, however. With the Eclipse Cannon charging, they would have no way of reaching the space colony in time.

But that mattered little to Maria now. All she cared about, was the treachery being given to her. As she traveled down the halls, she saw many discarded bodies of dead G.U.N. soldiers, surely stricken down by Ivo and his Badniks. He made good on his promise of holding them off as the cannon charged up, but she didn't care. He was going to regret lying to her. Dearly.

She turned a corner. Standing there, his red eyes peering out the window, blood staining his already red body, was Gamma. What a peculiar robot. The only one who seemed to exhibit emotions, it appeared. Well, all of the E-100s show emotions, but his were the only ones that weren't violent or evil. She walked up to Gamma, and his head spun around to meet her. After a while, however, he gazed back out the window, toward space and the Earth.

"Return to the Silver Fish, Gamma..." Maria suddenly ordered, while tapping him on the back, "Your mission's over..."

He looked at her shortly after, before giving a nod. Then his feet started walking once again, heading in the direction of Ivo and the rest of the E-100s. Maria followed shortly after.

…

Ivo scanned the G.U.N. robot before him. While the mainframe was amazing, especially given the time, the robot was just too old for his tastes. Granted, the robot he scanned now was the same ones used to guard the Ark twelve years ago. Honestly, the doctor wasn't sure if G.U.N. improved over the years or not. Dropping the arm he held, he shifted his attention back to his Egg Walker's command console. It was filled with crumbs of pork rinds, unfortunately. He grinned as he dusted the crumbs off, only to turn his attention back to the bag he held. Digging his hand into it, he pulled up a clump of the greasy substance, and began shoving them in his mouth.

"Really, Eggman!" Orbot said, flying up, "Your eating habits are horrendous!"

"I made you to be helpful!" Ivo yelled, grabbing the spherical robot, "Not to comment on my eating habits!"

"Such baboonism as well!" Orbot commented, flying away, "You know, you can learn a thing or two from Madame Maria! Unlike you, she actually works out a bit. If you continue down this path, you'll be fat within the coming years!"

"Why you little!"

The doctor lunged out of his seat in an attempt at grabbing the white and black machine, only for Orbot to fly out-of-the-way, making the action pointless. As he leaned back in his seat and groaned, the door to the docking bay opened. Stepping in was Gamma, which confused Ivo. It was only until Maria walked in after the robot, that the doctor knew what was going. Well partly.

Scanning Maria's face, he saw this cold visage gazing back. It made his heart freeze, for he knew something bad was going to happen. Specifically, something bad to his nose.

"G-G-Gamma?" the doctor stuttered, gazing away from his cousin, "Why have you come back?"

"Maria said the mission is over," Gamma commented, "So, the mission is over..."

Ivo swallowed his spit, as he shifted his gaze back to Maria. She was getting closer, and her fist was growing tighter. The sight of it sent chills down the doctor's spine. As he peered into her blue eyes, he saw a storm brewing within. And that only showed him one thing. She knew.

"Madame Maria!" Orbot yelled, flying forward, "You have returned!"

She gave no answer, as she peered into his eyes. Somehow, that one singular stare quieted down the robot. His hand reached forward, and brushed blonde haired from her blue eyes. If he could make facial features, he would probably be concerned.

"Madame Maria?" he whispered.

His blue eyes suddenly turned green, as peculiar sound escaped him. She had been around Orbot long enough to know one thing. He was scanning her. Then it stopped.

"Madame Maria? Are you okay? Your bio features are..." he grew frail, if that was possible for a robot, "Daunting, to say the least..."

"Just move, Jeeves..." she commanded, "I have to talk to Ivo..."

The Doctor froze up in his chair, as he mentally watched all of his carefully laid plans fall around. Maria eventually nudged Orbot out-of-the-way, and started walking toward her cousin. The sight of it made him think about the biggest flaw in his plan. Thinking Maria was stupid. She was a Robotnik, after all, meaning she held genius intellect as well. Of course she'd figure out his plan of using her to commandeer the Ark, it was too blatant to miss. And now he was going to pay for it.

"What's wrong Ivo..." Maria said, though it was more a statement than a question, "You don't look too well..."

"Maria, aren't you supposed to be at the Eclipse Cannon?" he instead asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was there, but I left, obviously..."

She now stood before him, and act he failed to notice. He could hear his heart beat even through his chest, and it terrified him. Then she reached forward, and grabbed a hold of his collar. Ivo gasped out in fear, and so did Orbot. Before the doctor knew it, he was in the air like a doll. He gazed down toward Maria's face, seeing a visage of pure malice stare back. Then, using her superior strength, she slammed him down into the floor, causing a loud 'BANG!' noise to echo out. The doctor groaned in pain, but he grew quiet real quick when Maria's pistol muzzle slid its way to his heart. He stared at the silver weapon, which only made his eyes stroll up to his beloved cousin. Her eyebrows were bent inward, as her blue eyes were now stormy seas. It made him swallow his spit, and think carefully on his next words.

"Maria..." he whispered.

"WHY!? IVO!?" she yelled, "Dammit! I trusted you! And this is how you repay me!?"

"I mean nothing by it!" he stated, "I was even going to give you a piece of the Eggman Empire!"

He heard her pistol make a clicking noise, which quieted him down quickly. Obviously, she didn't enjoy his words.

"That damned Eggman Empire!" she yelled, "You'd do anything for it, wouldn't you!? Even use me, your only living family! Was this the plan the whole time, huh? Were you always planning to just use me? What was I, Ivo? Just another asset in your doomed idea of a world ruled by you?"

She grew quiet, and her eyes closed. Ivo let out a gasp for breath, as his heart rate increased exponentially. He was sure that, at the rate this was going, she'd kill him by way of a heart attack, let alone a gun shot. Maria's grip suddenly tightened on him, however, and her eyes reopened. Not to mention the fact that her gun pressed even harder against him.

"I thought I could trust you, Ivo," she whispered, and so callously as well, "All those years I looked the other way while you escaped, or let you get away with something stupid. I helped you even when I worked at G.U.N. But the one moment I need your help, you can't help but to use me even more than before. G.U.N. used me, you used me... Everyone just uses me, and I'm sick of it..."

Then she stood up tall, releasing her hold on Ivo, and allowing his fear to fade away. As she stood up tall, she reached her hand forward. He grabbed it, and she violently yanked him up onto his feet. Honestly, he was sure this would be the point in time in which she shot him. That's what he would have done. But she didn't. She instead gave him a stern and hard look, while her head shook in a disapproving motion.

"Leave, Ivo..." she suddenly ordered, "And never returned. If I learned you ever stepped foot on Ark again, I will kill you myself, do you understand?"

He remained silent, making her grab him by his collar. That action made him growl.

"Oh please Maria!" he yelled, "You and I both know that I'll return the next chance I get..." then he smiled, "But because we're cousins, and I _love_ you so much. I'll give you this win today..."

She smiled too.

"That's all I ask..."

"But riddle me this, Maria. What are you planning on doing? I assume you aren't coming with."

"I have... business to attend too, Ivo..." she turned around, and faced the door, "Now get moving..."

She started walking off for the door, but stopped right as she reached it.

"I'm keeping the Emeralds as well..." she heard him growl, something that made her chuckle, "Sorry Ivo, but they're just to powerful to be in your hands... Oh, and one more thing..."

Suddenly, she turned around, gun drawn, and pulled the trigger. The loud noise of a bullet being fired echoed out, as Maria's attack struck Ivo square in his shoulder. He fell almost immediately, raving in pain as well. His jacket was slowly dyed a crimson red, as he squirmed on the floor in pain. And Maria just stared at him in pure indifference.

"Don't ever use me again, Ivo. I'm not in the mood for your foolishness..."

The door suddenly opened, and Maria began walking. She stared out the window to her left, seeing the G.U.N. rockets continue their space trek. Some of them had begun turning, obviously because of the impending doom of the Eclipse Cannon. It was fruitless though. They'd never escape the blast in time. They were as good as dead.

_Cannon Countdown: 17 minutes, 45 seconds._

"MADAME MARIA!"

She turned around, seeing a black and white robot flying toward her.

"Jeeves..." she whispered.

He was her only friend, it seemed. The only one who hadn't lied to her about anything, and actually seemed to be trying to help her. He actually cared for it. She wasn't sure if it were his programing, or his actually fruition, but she didn't care. He was her friend.

"Madame Maria... Where are you going?"

And she had to let him go.

"I'm finishing things, Jeeves." she answered.

"Well, I'm coming with you then!" he stated whilst swiping his finger through the air.

"No, you're not, Jeeves..."

To be honest, saying those words were a more painful than she originally thought.

"Wh... why Madame Maria?" he asked with a crestfallen demeanor.

"Listen, Jeeves..." she laid her hand upon his back, "As much as it hurts me to say this... We have to separate here, okay? Over the years, you've been a good friend, one of the best but... I have to end this, and alone..."

"But Madame Maria! I won't do anything to get in your way!"

She chuckled.

"I know you won't but... I have a very important mission for you, okay?" she brought him closer, "Stay with Ivo. He's my only family and... he's an idiot. He might end up dead one of these days, and I just can't have that so... Stay with him, okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and I promise I'll see you again..."

Her words brought him back to his usual cheeriness.

"You will, Madame Maria?"

"Yes Jeeves," she then pointed off, "Now go! Ivo needs treatment for that bullet wound I gave him."

"Yes Madame Maria!" he then started flying off, but he stopped suddenly, turned around, and faced her, "And... Good luck, Madame Maria..."

She merely waved goodbye. Her eyes watched him as he disappeared through the door, and returned to her cousin. That just left her now, alone. She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. Years of working was finally going to come to an explosive ending.

One of the devices on her person suddenly started beeping. Reaching into her blue vest, she brought out the PDA like device she owned. It showed the map of the entire Ark, but there was something odd going on. Someone was tampering with the Eclipse Cannon's control. She squinted at the sight, thinking it was some random soldier that got lucky. In the end, it didn't matter. She dashed off in a blue blur to deal with this foe.

…

"DAMMIT!" Abraham yelled out, slamming his hand on the console before him.

Someone locked the controls it seemed. The Eclipse Cannon was going to fire, unless someone entered a specific code. And the soldier hadn't the slightest clue what that cold could have been. He needed to stop the firing, or else thousands were going to die, G.U.N. Soldiers, prisoners on Prison Island, hell, all of Prison Island was going to be nothing but a crater unless he did something. The lives of thousands were in his hands. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Dammit!" he yelled again, staring at the screen before him, "What's the password!?"

He heard the door in the room open, making his eyes widened. Turning around, he saw blinding light enter the area. But that all changed when he noticed the blonde clad in blue step up.

"The password is Ma-Ri-A, Abraham..." she squinted, "I thought you'd know that..."

He swallowed his spit, as this all-encompassing fear took over him. Maria was walking closer and closer down the metal walkway, with this visage that induced terror. She really was angry, anyone could tell. But she told him the password, that's all he needed. He quickly spun around, and started tapping again. He entered bits of it. 'MARI'- A gun was fired.

A bullet hit the panel beside him, making his tapping stop. He spun around, facing Maria who stared at him, gun drawn.

_Cannon Countdown: Nine minutes, 57 seconds_.

"Just stop, Abraham..." Maria commented, lowering her gun, "I won't let you do it..."

"You have to Maria!" he yelled back, "If you don't, thousands will die!"

"Don't you think I know that...?" she commented, almost heartlessly, "That's what I want to happen, you dolt..."

Abraham couldn't believe Maria's words. Was this not his sister? The one he watched age and grow into the greatest soldier G.U.N. had to offer? He knew she had gone rogue, and was trying to destroy G.U.N., but looking at her actually now, with this soulless face on forced it in his mind that, yes, Maria was trying to destroy G.U.N.

"Just move Abraham, and let me do my job..."

"No Maria!" he yelled with this great bravado, "You move, and let me do _my_ job!"

The blonde chuckled, before gazing over to him.

"And what is your job exactly?" she inquired.

"Saving the world, Maria... Like you _used_ to do..."

Her chuckles became full on laughs once those words left his lips.

"Oh yeah," she commented, "I _used _to save the word..." her glare intensified, "I'm saving the world now Abraham."

"What!?" he yelled, glaring at her, "How is destroying G.U.N. saving the world!? They are the very providers of justice and defense for this planet!"

She shook her head.

"A world without G.U.N., is a saved world, Abraham... You just don't know it, or refuse to acknowledge it..."

"I see..." he whispered, glancing down, "So everyone was right..." he then looked up, "You are crazy, Maria!"

"I'M THE CRAZY ONE!?" she barked, "Abraham! All my life, everyone lied to me! Samson, Samantha, Coffee, even _you!_ And you have the right, to call me crazy!? Don't you know what happened to everyone on the Ark!? All the killing, the murdering!?"

"Your grandfather was insane, Maria!" Abraham retorted, "I watched him make that hedgehog! He made a deal with some kind of... demon! Using its blood to power that infernal hedgehog!"

"That infernal hedgehog was my cure!" she yelled, "He was my ticket to a nice long life! But no one told me the boat ride would be one filled with pain, misery, and lies! I'm sick of lies, Abraham! I want them all to end! And they end now, when the Eclipse Cannon fires, destroying those forces in space, as well as all of Prison Island! G.U.N. will be left in ruins, everyone will know of the Eclipse Cannon's firing, and the president will have no choice but to eradicate the army. The planet will finally be freed, all with the death of a few thousand soldiers..."

"I won't let it happen..." Abraham called.

"You won't?" Maria asked.

"Not now, not ever... I'm stopping you Maria, one way or another..."

She nodded and glanced off, seemingly accepting Abraham's words.

_Cannon Countdown: Seven minutes, 32 seconds_.

"Okay..." she stated, "Okay..."

Then she was in his face, in a sudden blue blur. He pulled back in fear as her hands reached forward, and procured the weapons on his person. He struggled against her grip, but Maria's superior strength and training made his efforts moot and pointless. Before he knew it, his vest and weapons were on the ground, while Maria held him in a full nelson. He continued trying to fight her off, but she merely increased the hold she held on him. Then she struck his leg, forcing him to his knees. A moment later, she lifted him up over her head, and brought him to the edge of the Eclipse Cannon command room. They were on a floor, that was elevated over another. A moment later, Abraham found himself falling, where he landed painfully on the second floor of this room.

It was a wide circular shaped room, with a great tube like machine in the center, obviously the same machine that held the Chaos Emeralds now. Abraham glanced at the beating machine, before shifting his gaze up to Maria. She stood on the floor above, gazing down upon him, her blue eyes shining. He was sure this would be the end. Maria had the higher position, all she had to do was shoot him dead. But she didn't.

Instead, the agent gripped the edge of her vest, and removed it from her body. Next, she removed the brown gun belt on her waist, as well as all the other gadgets and items she had. She now just stood above him in her white shirt, and blue vest, along with her blue boots, and coveted blue band in her hair. He really wasn't sure what she was planning. He had never seen an action like this before. Then she leaped down from the metal walkway, and down to the floor he laid upon.

Standing up tall, she patted down various parts of her body. She wasn't armed, and nor was he. Slowly, Abraham got to his feet, though with a stagger. He knew exactly what was coming now.

"Now," Maria called, looking up at him, "I'm going to teach you the one thing G.U.N. never taught me, and would never teach you as well..." she squinted, "How to handle a proper ass whooping..."

_Cannon Countdown: 6 minutes, zero seconds._


	23. For True Story

For True Story

He couldn't believe this was happening. The time was ticking, waning down. The fate of thousands, lay in his two hands. He could hear the motions of machines in the walls. The clanking of metal and gears bounced off of the walls, mixing in with the sound of the Chaos Emeralds being drained of power. All these things forced upon him the knowledge, that he was G.U.N.'s last hope. Their _only_ hope. There would be no others after him, for the others would be dead. That gave him the energy to stand, something he did weakly.

Gazing forward, his heterochromatic eyes took in the sight of his beloved _sister_. Maria was walking forward, and ever so slowly. Her eyes were raging storms, so dark, so malicious, making it near impossible to tell what emotions lied within. Rage? Obviously, she made it clear earlier that she was angry. Regret? Doubtful, if she was regretful of what she did, or was about to do, she would have stopped all of this long ago. Hate? Did she hate him? He could understand. All her life on the Earth, he was told to never bring up the Ark, or what happened on the Ark. He believed she was under the same orders though. If he told her that, if he tried to make a plea, saying how he believed she too remembered, would she stop? Maybe not. The pain she was feeling, he knew, was impossible to be understood by anyone, but her.

But he couldn't let her get away with this. Her emotions were not worth the lives of innocents. Maybe G.U.N. did ruin her life, but there were agents and soldiers down there, who are just as in the dark of things as she was. They didn't deserve this. So, he stood up tall, and curled inwardly his fingers, making his hands form fists. If this stance was threatening or not, Maria wasn't bothered. She just continued walking forward, her feet making the metal floors echo out. It was like the footsteps of a monster, a behemoth, even. Every step she took, seemingly demanded respect and authority. She would have all eyes on her, and no one else. And there was only one person to hold this view.

Abraham raised his fists. The got close to his face, as he took this defensive, yet threatening stance. Maria stopped only a few feet away from him, before raising her fists as well. The air grew silent, save for the noise of Ark around them. Maria's fists tightened in even deeper, cracking bones within. That noise sent shivers down Abraham's spine, though he didn't show the fear within.

Was he really going to fight her? He knew everything about Maria, her strengths, her weaknesses, and it was easy to say, that her pros greatly out weighed her cons. And, as unfortunate as it was to say, he knew that Maria knew all of _his _strengths and weaknesses. And being the new agent he was, he knew that Maria's superior training greatly outperformed his short month of it. He was fighting an uphill battle, where he was armed with a stick, and his opponent was armed with a rocket launcher. Sure, he could win, but the chances of victory for him were so little, he might as well gave up.

But he wouldn't. He could just hear the calls of his fellow soldiers and agents, begging him to save them. No matter the case, or the odds, he would not give into his foes. Even if his foe was a woman he shared so much love for, and still did. If this was how she wanted it to end, then so be it. He would give her that feeling.

_Cannon Countdown: 5 minutes, 35 seconds._

He took a step forward. It was a wrong move, it seemed. He watched Maria's face twitch briefly, while her eyes snapped down to his step. It seemed as if by a flash, her foot darted forward, and swiped his away. Her strike made him unbalanced, and he struggled to retain his footing. He almost fell, but he saved himself by moving his foot into position. Then his face met Maria's fist.

Abraham stepped back from the strike, his eyes in a frenzied daze. From the few glimpses he took of Maria, he saw her arm move back after the punch he delivered him. After ceasing his pained retreat, he moved his hand up to his face. Touching his nose, he felt intense pained surged through his face. He groaned at first, before those groans became growls. Snapping his eyes at Maria, he gave her the deadliest glare he could muster. At this point in time, he didn't care if she was his sister. She was his enemy.

He ran forward, arms stretched out. Maria's eyes squinted at the tactic, while her stance started to grow tenser. It was when he got to her, that he realized how foolish this was. He stopped right before he reached her, but it was too late. Maria reached forward and grabbed his shoulder as hard as she could. He could feel his skin scream from her touch. His eyes aimed forward, and he watched Maria's free hand pull back. Then it darted forward, and he felt her punch rage deep into his gut. His eyes bulged, as the attack shook through his body. Maria let go a moment later, and he struggled to keep his stance. He moved away a bit, while his body screamed from the pain. He was really happy he hadn't eaten any thing this evening now.

Through the pain, he gazed up, seeing Maria. She was standing on one foot, while her other foot hung dangerously in this pose. His eyes widened, and Maria's foot darted forward. Her kick struck him across the face, knocking him onto the ground, back first. For a moment there, he could have sworn he lost his sight, for all he remembered after a while, was staring into the ceiling. It was operating as always, the lights beaming into his eyes. He gripped this nose briefly, before the the call of action echoed into his mind. He got back up, seeing Maria stand before him with her fists raised.

His mouth started to salivate for an unknown reason. He glanced down to the ground in an attempt to see his lips, while his arm moved across his mouth. When he pulled it away, he saw red. The sight of it made him growl, and he spat out the contents within his jaw. A read dart splattered on the ground. That only made him angrier, forcing his eyes to return to his sister. Maria stood, in that same domineering pose as before.

This was a foolish gesture. He should have never challenged Maria, not like this. She was superior in every way and form. A stone fortress, a variable goddess of war. And he? He was just so lowly soldier. He didn't even deserve to be in the same area as her. He should have just given up. At least then he could leave with his life. But to give in, was something he didn't believe in. Not even to her.

_Cannon Countdown: 4 minutes, 49 seconds._

He ran forward again, but this time, he leaped back right when he got to Maria. He suspected she would strike at his toes again, and for a change, his judgment played out correctly. Maria's foot struck at the place where his toes _should _have been. The action of him leaping back made the blonde agent grow wide-eyed. He used that moment to strike. Wrong move.

Her hand caught his. He couldn't believe it. He should have had the upper hand. But, no, of course not Maria _always_ had the upper hand. She pulled him back with a tug so mighty. He lost his footing again, and Maria used this opportunity to close line him. His neck was caught in his arm, and he could have sworn he heard a cracking noise. The next moment, he was on his back again, after a painful fall. He tried his hardest to lurch up, but the pain was just too much. He wanted to lay there, and just sleep it all off like some sick nightmare. It had all the makings of a nightmare. An opponent he could defeat, with a situation that was too dire to explain. It should have been a nightmare, but of course, it wasn't.

He struggled to his toes once more. Turning to Maria, he cracked a few bones in his neck, relieving some of the tension within. Once again, she stood with her fists raised in a pose so strong yet defensive. And slowly, he stepped forward. He was taking it slow this time, for he knew that rushing in would just speed up the inevitable. Maria was going to kick his ass. So, this time, he was going to be smarter about all of this. And his sister seemed to notice this, for she gave a slow, yet brief, nod. Maria's fists huddled closer to her face next, and her pose grew even more defensive.

Then he threw a jab, one aimed at her face. It was quick, and just tapped the outside of Maria's arms. Then again, he threw a punch, but this too, was blocked by her arms. Then another punch, only for another block. Maria's arms were too great to pry open. He just couldn't force it open. And what's worse, was her face. She didn't break her stoic visage, as her stormy blue eyes shot daggers into his face. It only made him angrier.

He suddenly dashed forth with his elbow forth. He knew an attack like that was sure to break her guard. Except it didn't. She swatted the attack out-of-the-way easily, and grew on the offensive. Her fist started dashing forward, peppering his face with these light jabs. With each strike, he felt his grow weaker.

"Put up your arms!" he heard Maria mumble.

His eyes widened, and he did just that. Lifting his arms, he blocked the oncoming attack, stopping her from striking him even more. He stepped away the next second, finding safety in the space between he and his foe. Maria's face was still hard, as she scanned the visage he was currently wearing. He was so hurt, and she could tell. The red lumps she gave him would take some time to heal, _if_ he got the chance to do so. Could she kill him? Could she kill the man who she watched grow before her? As hard as it was to say, she still loved him. She still cared deeply for him. He was, after all, at one point in time, her brother. But dammit! She would not allow G.U.N. to get away with what they did! She wouldn't allow anyone to get in her way. Not even him.

Abraham lifted his fists again. His eyes grew into a squint, and he started moving forth. She also started moving forth.

_Cannon Countdown: 3 minutes, 15 seconds_.

She struck with a left. Her punch weaved through the air, as he darted to dodge the strike. Quickly, he countered with an uppercut, but Maria moved back, making his attack pointless. She suddenly struck him with a kick, hitting him in the side. He bent from the attack, but wasn't defeated by it. Instead, he struck back with the back-end of his fist. And, you know what, the oddest thing happened. He actually _hit_ Maria.

The blonde let out a gasp, as her head was knocked away. She stepped back a few feet next, but not as far as he would have. Abraham was so shocked by this, he actually locked up in confusion. Maria gripped her chin, and rubbed it tenderly, before her face moved back to meet his. She mumbled something under her breath, while her stormy eyes aimed back to meet him. And, oddest of all, she smirked.

"Good job..." she whispered, "But do you think this is over yet?"

Abraham swallowed his spit.

"It's never that easy..." he whispered.

…

"And... There we have it!"

Orbot pulled his arms away, while Ivo continued to growl. His arm was now slung in a white cloth, with extra cushioning placed on his bullet wound. For an impromptu bullet removal, it was just as uncomfortable as he figured it would. The mad doctor was gazing around the room, while he thought on what just happened. He should have known his plan would blow up in his face like this. It seemed as if all of his plans were doomed to end this way. Utter failure.

Then again, it wasn't _really_ his plans fault. It was fool-proof, he just made the slight miscalculation of thinking Maria was stupider than she actually was. He should have known her intelligence. She is, after all, a Robotnik.

He gazed briefly out of the window. He should have been on his way to Earth right now, but he wasn't stupid. If he left now, he would be in the direct firing range of the Eclipse Cannon. Sure, he could have shifted his course somewhere else, and made it safely to the great blue planet, but there was no way he was going to miss out on the firing of this great laser. One day, it would be him on the other end of the gun, firing upon the defenseless masses of the planet. It filled him with so much giddy and happiness, he couldn't help but to grin.

A door to the docking bay opened. He lurched up from his Egg Walker, so he could see the intruder. It was one of his E-100s, E-103 Delta, in fact. The blue machine marched up to his creator, and his red eyes gazed to the ground.

"Eggman..." the robot's cold voice echoed out.

"What is it, Delta?" the doctor said, rubbing his wound.

"I have found something you may find interesting." Delta answered.

"If you say..." Ivo remarked whilst squinting, "Show it forward, Delta."

The machine reached forward his hand, revealing a series of disks held within. Ivo grabbed all of them in his good arm, and eyed them closely. There were five of them, and each one had a different label of the same events upon them. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. They looked important, and almost as if they would only work with computers on the Ark's mainframe. Turning away, he faced one of these many computers, and walked up to it. It was a great machine, and was used to check ships moving into the Ark's docking bays. But it held slots on the side which were used to upload various amounts of information. He wondered.

_Cannon Countdown: 2 minutes, 19 seconds._

Slowly, he slid the five disks in hand into the machine. The screen overhead beamed to life.

…

He didn't even want to move any more. Every bit of his body quaked, and ached, with pain. He stared toward the ceiling, finding solace with the cold light fixtures overhead. His eyes closed shut, then reopened slowly. Maria was before him suddenly, her blue eyes red. She reached forward, grabbing a hold of his collar. With her superior strength, she pulled him up, dangling him in the air. He coughed briefly, and a bit of his blood seeped from his lips. He could barely see now, for the pain was making it too hard to even focus. But that didn't stop him from glaring into Maria's eyes. Those crimson orbs that had replaced the stormy blue ones, were still filled with so much pain, hurt, and malice. It was also filled with purpose, oddest of all.

It was at this point in time that he realized death was near. There was nothing he could do to stop it, other than wait. How would Maria kill him? Quick and painless, or slow and painful? However it ended, he knew it was with the knowledge that he failed. His death, was just the first in a list of thousands Maria would wrought upon the Earth. And that's not taking into account all those who would die thanks to the lack of G.U.N. afterward. Anarchy would reign, and everyone would fall.

_Shadow, my son_...

Where did that voice come from? Abraham glanced up and around them, and so did Maria. Her face turned to one of confusion, and so did his. A moment later, his red eyes returned to their blue color. That voice was familiar. She knew it, and he knew it.

"Gerald?" they said in unison.

_If you're listening to this then the worst has happened... you need to know the truth._

These screens in the area descended all around them, floating in the air, as if by magic. On these screens, Gerald, sitting in this chair, with various machinery around him.

_The government plans to shut down this research facility. The government plans to cease all of our research... and imprison all who know about you._

The recording stopped for a moment thanks to a glitch, and that minor action made Maria drop Abraham to the ground. Her eyes never left the screen however.

_I made a terrible mistake, Shadow_, the recording continued, _It's all my fault... making contact with that comet. Now listen very carefully..._

"Listen to what!?" Maria questioned, "Grandpa! What is it you're trying to tell me? Or, Shadow!?"

The video glitched again, making a loud static noise. Maria's blood froze up in fear, for she thought it would never move again. But after a few seconds, and of course buffering, the recording began playing once more.

_In 50 years, the Black Comet will return... they plan to harness its powers to destroy this planet!The only way to stop them... was to develop a way to use the very power they intended to use against them._

Maria just didn't understand though. What Black Comet? Harness what power? Who wants to destroy the planet? And use what against them? So many questions, and no answers whatsoever. It was driving her mad.

_Shadow... it's up to YOU and only You can stop them!_

"STOP WHO!?" she barked.

_I developed the Eclipse Cannon... it's the only weapon that can destroy that Black Comet. Shadow, you are the only hope... to save mankind as we know it..._

Maria closed her eyes, as faint tears escaped her eyes. Shaking her head, she started growling again, though she was still crying.

"Shadow's dead, Grandpa! He can't save us..."

_The future of this planet depends on... YOU!_

"I CAN'T!"

And then, something odd happened. She watched this young blonde haired girl, in a blue dress, with the biggest of blue eyes, step into frame. She had this smile on her lips, and was so happy. She grabbed a Gerald, bringing his eyes away from the screen recording him. Maria couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was, herself, only as a twelve-year-old.

_Don't worry, grandfather,_ her young self said through the recording, _Shadow and I will protect this planet._

Then she looked at the screen. Not herself now, her twelve-year-old self in the recording.

_Right, Shadow?_

And that was it. The screens rose away, vanishing into the ceiling from which they came. Maria found herself staring doe eyed up, as tears roamed down her face. She didn't know what to do now, honestly. That screen, was the last she had to hear from her grandfather, as well as herself. And the sight of it all shook her to her core. Especially her childhood. Did she really look like that? She was an angel. And her voice was so serene. She never thought, in a million years, she ever sounded like that. All these years of working for G.U.N. had taken away that which she had to herself, and only herself. Her identity. And watching that video, it felt like her identity had been returned to her.

Finally...

She closed her eyes, and her head tipped down to the ground. She breathed in and out slowly, as this myriad of emotions ran in her head. Swallowing her spit, she started to sob. These invisible shackles that held her down, had finally been removed, leaving her with this new, alien question.

What now?

_Cannon Countdown: 45 seconds..._

"No..." Abraham croaked from behind.

Maria glanced up. The Eclipse Cannon was reaching its fine point, and soon, it would fire, killing thousands. Could she do it? Could she fire upon them all and kill them? Odd. Before, she was perfectly willing with massacring thousands, but now, she felt as if she should stop it. As if they were _needed_. She found her feet moving away, and with a mighty leap, she returned to the second floor. The countdown was whittling down now, and would soon reach its end. But her hand met the cannon's command console, and she started typing away.

"Ma-Ri-A..."

The countdown froze up.

_Cannon Countdown: 7 seconds._

She groaned, while her gaze moved elsewhere. Her hands slithered away from the console, and she turned off. The countdown faded a way some time later, and the green and red Chaos Emeralds stopped having their powers sapped from them. Slid her fingers upon the rocks briefly, but stopped when she reached the walkway. She gazed over the edge, and down to Abraham beneath. He wasn't moving, though he wasn't dead. She leaped over the edge a moment later, and walked up to his body.

"Maria...?" he croaked out in pain.

The next moment, he was up, for she was holding him, bridal style. He was to battered to put up any kind of resistance, so he didn't. He just let her carry him wherever she pleased. They left the Eclipse Cannon command a few moments later, and started walking down the halls.

"You're... not killing me?" Abraham asked with a cough.

"Are you dead?" she asked.

"No..."

"Then, no..." she chuckled, "I'm not going to kill you, Abraham..."

He grew silent briefly, as he eyed the halls around him.

"And... you aren't going to destroy Prison Island" he asked next.

She shook her head.

"No... not today, Abraham... not today..." she stated.

His eyes closed, while a smile formed on his lips. Then he said something that made Maria raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, "I was just... following orders..."

This door opened before them, and he attempted glancing around to see where they were. But he found his eyes locking on Maria's face.

"Following orders, huh? Story of my life..."

She laid him down on a circular disk on the ground, before moving over to a console. He tried to see what she was doing, but he just couldn't from where he was sitting.

"Maria!" he called, weakly, something that made her giggle.

"You sound so childish..." she whispered, "Sorta like a kid, Abraham..." she then looked at him as her typing on the command console stopped, "What have I told you time and time before? You're a man now, not a kid anymore..."

He looked up to her, before dragging his eyes down to the ground. Suddenly, things started to shine. She brought him to a teleporter.

"Promise me..." Maria called out, "You'll be a good man, Abraham. Get married, have children, have grandchildren, and... listen to your heart, okay? You promise?"

The lights from the disk were growing blinding, making it hard to see Maria. But he could see her smile, and that made her smile.

"Yeah..." he whispered, "I promise..."

The light from the disk covered him. The teleporter made a great mechanical noise, as the machine began to shake. Then it all stopped. The light, the noise, the machine. And with said light gone, it showed that Abraham was gone as well. Maria let out a held in sigh, as her hand dragged back some of her blonde hair.

She figured it should be her turn to get on the teleporter. Warp back to Earth, and try to figure out what to do next with her life. But there was one thing left to finish. She exited the room, and started roaming down the halls. G.U.N. would come sooner or later to see if she was still there. Of course it would be too late, for she would be long gone. Still...

She returned to the command room of the Eclipse Cannon. Things were rapidly beginning to silence thanks to her ceasing of the cannon's charge. But, there was something different in the room. In the sockets where the Emeralds were held, one Emerald was missing. The red one. Only the green Chaos Emerald remained, right beside a note. She snapped the note away, and read it with a questioning glance.

_You owe me!_

_ - Ivo_

She chuckled as she crumbled the note up, and threw it away. That just left the green Chaos Emerald. Taking that Emerald, she slid it carefully into her blue vest.

And now things were over. She stared up at the ceiling briefly, as her mind pondered loose thoughts. She had nothing to do now. She couldn't leave with Ivo, he was probably gone by now, and she couldn't return to G.U.N., so she was left with little purpose. Well, she had an idea.

For the second time in her life, she was going to say goodbye to the Ark. But not in unhappiness, but with a new sense. A, happier one, it seemed. Maybe her emotions were getting the best of her. She thought that, as this silly smile came to her lips. Turning toward the exit, she began walking off, her mouth letting out a random hum.

The lights of the Ark slowly died out.

…

The sun looked so pretty this setting evening. The sky was cascaded in a series of reds, ranging from orange, to crimson. The sun was gazing over this great city, as time slowly ran out, and night began to come. The aged man sitting behind his desk lowered and raised his pen over and over again. Sooner or later, that door would open up, giving him another set of papers to look, scan, pass, veto, you know the like. Such was the way of the president, however.

He gazed upon his great brown desk, and looking upon the many empty spaces laid. At times like this, he felt more like some kind of secretary, or businessman, instead of the president. Wasn't there a Cold War or something going on? Shouldn't he be speaking to the leaders of Adabat or Spagonia or something? Why was he sitting here, wasting time? He just wanted something to occupy his time, something that was meaningful.

Then the door opened. The president's eyebrow rose, as he gave a questioning glance toward the entryway. This man walked in, his age was comparable to the presidents, though his build was noticeably more built. This man was wearing a military attire, and had a badge on his chest with a very specific 'G' symbol within a star.

"Supervisor Chalmers..." the president called, "What news have you come to give me?"

Secretly, he was happy with the supervisor's interruption. It would finally give him something to do, other than sit around.

But there was something odd about Chalmers. His stance was all wrong, as he closed the door behind him, and his eyes never left the floor. That usual stoic bravado he held, which seemingly demanded respect, was replaced with this minute amounts of fear. He hid it well, but the president could still see it. He is, after all, the president.

"What's wrong, Supervisor?" he inquired.

Finally, Chalmers gazed forward, right into the president's eyes. Instead of speaking, he slid out a chair, and took a seat on the other side of the president's desk. The leader of the free world cocked his head in confusion as he stared into Chalmers' eyes. Usually, talking with G.U.N. forces like this was only held between him and the Commander himself. Why was Chalmers getting so personal all of a sudden?

"Chalmers?" the president whispered.

The supervisor gazed forward.

"Commander Samson is dead..." he stated.

The president leaned back in his chair. He could understand the supervisor's sudden lack of strength and shift in demeanor. It wasn't a statement he was expecting in the least bit. The G.U.N. Commander was dead? This was information he should have known immediately, no matter what! So why was he being told now, and in such a personal note.

"When did this happen?" he inquired.

"A few days ago..." Chalmers answered, glancing down.

"Where, and how?"

The supervisor stared forward, and his face became frail briefly. The president really didn't like that.

"He was... killed... on the Ark..." Chalmers gained the strength to say, though he still had not regained that level of authority he usually held.

Whatever the case of Chalmers' tone may be, it did little to alleviate the turmoil now going within the president's mind. Space Colony Ark may have happened twelve years ago, but the memories of the events were still fresh in his mind. He was Senator at the time of the events, and even though the facility was top-secret and very hush-hush, he still learned a good thing or two about it. And hearing that the commander of all of G.U.N. had been killed on that god forsaken space station, sent shivers of fear down his spine. But he started thinking. What was he doing on G.U.N., and who killed him.

"Who?" the president inquired.

"Maria Robotnik, sir..." Chalmers answered.

The president leaned back in his chair, fear gripping his face. He started thinking about this blonde haired girl, with the bluest of blue eyes. Maria Robotnik. That last name must have been a curse, to put it lightly. But that's not why he was so scared. He continued to visualize Maria, and the abilities she held within. Her blue eyes turned red.

"She knows, Mr. President..." Chalmers assured, closing his eyes, "She remembers how she got the powers, her life on Ark, everything. Samson wanted us to keep this a secret from you, for he knew how you would react. But now that the Commander is dead, I think its time we try to deal with the problem _we_ created..."

Slowly, the president's head bent down, and he stared at the desk at his front. It was a decision he made years ago, but now it was coming to bite his ass. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. All suffer for their sins, sooner or later. But he was praying his was going to be later, much _much_ later. Not so soon. Not now.

"What do we do now?" the supervisor inquired.

"Does she know of my involvement with her powers?" the president asked next.

"Not that we know of, sir..." Chalmers responded.

"Do you know of her location?"

"Not at this time, sir..."

Slowly, the president lifted his hands, and slid his fingers alongside one another. Closing his eyes, he began thinking again. Maria could be anywhere, if Samson was killed days ago. And if she was learning of her past, then it would be only a short while before she learned of his involvement. And if she somehow went to the press with the information she held, she could single-handedly ruin all they were working for.

No more G.U.N., no more Super Soldier program, and no more presidency. But she wouldn't figure all of this out, right? Right? She may have been G.U.N.'s best trained agent, both on the field and in espionage, but she was just one girl. She wasn't as big a threat as they were making her out to be, right?

The phone began ringing. Both Chalmers and the president gazed to the brown, cord strapped phone. This wasn't something that usually happened. Normally, when one calls the White House, they must first speak to the secretary, and she would have to connect them to the president, not to mention all of the government agents who meticulously poke and prod the number. So who could call them, and now?

Slowly, the president slid his hand over to the phone. It was still ringing, as if begging to be lifted. Swallowing his spit, he gripped the object, and lifted it from its cord. Then he moved it over to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered into it.

"President Hampton!" a woman's voice called on the other end, "Nice to speak to you again! Tell me, how is the presidency going?"

His eyes opened wide. He recognized the voice, despite the fact that he heard it only rarely. Staring forward, he peered into Chalmers' eyes.

"I know you're there, Supervisor Chalmers..." that woman's voice yelled with blatant rage, "Why don't you come over here and listen to what I have to say as well, huh?"

Chalmers lips opened.

"If you do anything, I will kill the both of you, you understand that, don't you?"

The supervisor's lips closed shut. Silence followed soon after.

"Say something why don't you?" her snickering voice commanded.

"Maria...?" Hampton murmured, glancing at his phone.

"The one and only..." she stated.

"WHERE ARE YOU MARIA!?" Chalmers suddenly barked, whilst slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Calm down, Supervisor, calm down..." she chuckled, "I guess it's too late for me to send in my resignation level, huh?" she chuckled again, but that quickly transformed into a full on cackle.

"What do you want, Maria?" the president inquired, "And how did you get that number?"

"So many questions, Mr. President, and absolutely no answers! Funny how the shoe gets on the other foot, huh? You want answers, and I'd be glad to give them to you, if I cared enough for it. I'm just here to put in my final two cents, and after that, you won't ever hear from me again..."

The president gazed at Chalmers. Chalmers gazed back. Could they trust Maria? Maybe, maybe not. But if she had them under her watchful eye, it would be foolish to try to do anything. So Chalmers slowly sat back down in his seat, and the president nodded.

"Speak then..." he ordered.

"Finally, some diplomacy..." Maria chuckled, "Okay then. This isn't a threat, just a warning. I'm not sure when, but there will be something that shall appear from the skies. A Black Comet, in fact. I don't know what will happen, or even when, I'm just saying we must be prepared. So, I won't be destroying G.U.N., not now, like I could have when I was aboard the Ark. You can thank me later for that, Chalmers. Just... get ready... and I'll stay out of your hair, understood?"

Silence.

"UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes, Maria..." Hampton answered, "Yes..."

"Good... Sayonara, Mr. President..."

The phone made a clicking noise. Slowly, President Hampton laid the phone in his hand back on its base. As Chalmers tensed up once more, he watched the president get up from his chair. Slowly, he strolled over to the windows behind him, and stopped. In pure silence, he gazed upon Central City, as night had already taken over.

"Now what, Mr. President?" Chalmers inquired.

He glanced over to him.

"How is Operation Hope, coming along?"

…

Knothole.

Maria laid the phone back onto its base. Turning around, she gazed out the phone booth she stood in, and toward the rain around her. For a countryside populated entirely by mobians, it would make a perfect little hiding spot. There would be no G.U.N. Agents to follow her or attack her, or to even know where she was. She was completely alone.

Opening up the Phone booth, she stepped out into the rain slicked grasslands outside. Lifting her hand, she showed a hat she was holding. Slowly, she placed it upon her head, stopping the water droplets from drenching her hair and face. A cackle of thunder echoed over head, brightening up the empty fields. Everyone was probably on their way home, or was already home. Only she remained. It would take her a while to get to the place she would start calling home soon, but she didn't mind. She would use this time to think on what would happen in the future.

A Black Comet, which will harness some unknown power, to attack the world. It was like something out of a science fiction book. Rubbing her head, she pondered the thoughts. She wondered what this Black Comet looked like, and what would happen when it landed. And, most importantly, would she be able to stop it? Her grandfather made it pretty known that he expected Shadow to stop it, and from what her twelve-year-old self said, she expected herself to stop it as well. Now, she just had to carry the strength of two people within her.

It wouldn't be too hard. She was, Maria Robotnik, after all. If anyone could save this planet, it was her, no matter what. Reaching into her great over coat, she pulled out the green Chaos Emerald within. The sight of it made her chuckle inwardly. She started tossing the Emerald up and down, as she trekked through the small forest of Knothole, eventually disappearing into the many trees it held.

She had a lot of waiting to do. A hell of a lot of waiting. But she would be ready. She would be.

Fin

* * *

_And so ends yet another story by me. All I can say, is FIIIIIIINAAAAAAAALLLYYYYY!_

_This is, by far, the longest its ever taken for me to finish a story, and for those who sat through it all, I have to say, sorry! Normally when I start a story, I finish it, no exceptions! But with this, I got sidetracked with one story, then another, then another, and now I have just finished writing this. It racks at my brain. But I promised I would finish this story, and so I have!_

_First things first, of course. Thanks to my favoriters, my followers, and my reviews. Specifically, thanks to lydiathetigeropean and Slightlysleepy, and darkthehedgehog. I wasn't expecting many people to review on this, but I'm so happy you guys did. I love reviews, and that's what spurns me to write most of the time! I think the reason why I stopped writing this so many times, is because of the lack of reviews, but whatever the case may be, we're here now, at the end._

_Well, let me explain some things before my sign off! Me personally, I love this story. I like the over arching mystery of who Maria is, and what happened to her, as well as how the world was different thanks to Shadow's death. I even gave many questions in the end, like what is Operation Hope, what did the President have to do with everything, what's going to happen in the future when the Black Arms attack? Why did I leave you with so many questions? I always do this when I write a story. Any who._

_Writing this story, I was playing way too much Perfect Dark. You know, that old game on the N64 that's super good? Yeah, a lot of that inspired this story, specifically chapter 10, Showtime. That was based around the stage in Perfect Dark called Chicago Stealth. You know, all the rain, the darkness, the sneaking around, it was a very intense stage._

_Honestly, one of my favorite parts of this story, is Ivo. I enjoy writing about him in his younger self since its something that rarely happens. I tried to make him the same, while different. I also tried to give him some love toward his cousin Maria. Sure, its a messed up relationship, but its one nonetheless. I wonder why there aren't many stories between Maria and Robotnik. They are relatives, after all. I tried to show that._

_And one things I've always been commented on about my story, is my treatment of Maria. I made her this super bad-ass agent and stuff. I know its kind of crazy, but lets see it this way. Of all the fanfics we've all read, is this really the craziest you've seen a character. I tried to make her this way thanks to the mystery of the story. She wasn't just some ass kicker for no reason, there was an actual plot behind it. In fact, it was the main plot. What happened to Maria, and how did she end up this way? It was mystery I worked hard to keep._

_Huh, I wish I had a lot more to say on this story, but I really don't. I can say that, its surprisingly, a very much read story of mine, ranking in the top five. Odd, right? That being said, I have other things to do, ya'know? And what of you? What will you do now that this is over? I guess we'll have to just wait and see, huh?_

_Until the next time!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
